Behind the Happily Ever After
by little princess 15
Summary: Who said that reaching the happily ever after was simple? Rapunzel and Flynn think that their lives can't be any better, but what will they do when the law tries to tear them apart and old enemies are coming out for revenge? Rated T to be safe. R&R.
1. Prologue

**First fanfic ever! Yaaay! Ok so I´ve had this idea for over a year now and I´ve finally decided to post it as a fanfic. So since this is my first story EVER I´d like some reviews please.**

**So this is the first chapter and I have to say that it´s quite long and not really eventful, but I had to do it like this so to explain the things that are going through Rapunzel´s mind, what had happened after the reunion with her family and what´s going on with her and Eugene.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own tangled or anything in this chapter.**

***Edit: Phew! How could you guys read that? It was horrible! But anyway I fixed that now, so there you go. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The night was cool and clear, the moon shining brightly in the starlit sky washing the vast kingdom with its pale silvery light. The streets were deserted, the night air whispered through the quiet and dark alleys in the kingdom like a faint echo.

It was a peaceful night indeed

But for her it was just a terrible reminder. The darkness of the night seemed to hide shadows, moving and waiting to creep out from the corners. The eerie quiet was almost deafening. It was too much like that night, too much like the day it all went wrong.

A week was not enough to erase the horrible memories.

It had been a week since Rapunzel´s return. The kingdom had celebrated her return grandly, seven days of festivities and partying. But now that it was all over and the kingdom was slowly returning to its usual activities, it was easier for the memories to come back, threatening to overcome her and send her into a panic attack.

She couldn't lie though, she had so much more than what she would've ever dreamed of, and for that she was extremely grateful. The realization that she was the lost princess of Corona had been at first overwhelming and a bit frightening. She had been worried that they wouldn't believe her, that she wouldn't turn out like her parents had been expecting, that she would be a disappointment. Most of all, she had been terrified for Eugene's safety. Going back meant returning to the people who wanted him dead and she couldn't afford to lose him again. Not after everything they'd been through.

For some some odd reason everything had turned out perfectly fine. One look at her and her parents had instantly accepted her as their long lost daughter, not even hesitating into welcoming her back. And surprisingly enough, they were so grateful for the return of their daughter that they had insisted in rewarding Eugene for bringing her back, pardoning him of all his crimes to begin with, -much to the Royal Guard's dismay- but Eugene had politely declined their offer, insisting that knowing that Rapunzel was safe and back with her real family was reward enough for him.

It may had been enough for him, but not for the young princess. She refused to be separated from Eugene, he was the only thing she had left -aside from Pascal of course- and her social ineptitude and limited knowledge of the outside world made it difficult for her to adapt to her new situation. He was the only one who understood that, and she was not about to let him out of her sight. After much pleading from her part (and a little help from Eugene's charming and charismatic self) the King and Queen had begrudgingly accepted for him to stay in the palace as long as he desired. If it were for Rapunzel, he would stay there forever.

All in all, things had turned out much better than she had expected. It was a strange feeling though, she had never felt so loved, never had she been accepted for who she was, without snide comments about her appearance or hurtful critics about her tendency to babble and daydream. Her parents were loving and patient, they never criticized her or made her feel bad about her clumsiness. They even seemed excited to know more about her, encouraging her exploring curiousness.

And whenever things threatened to be too overwhelming, she always had Eugene to turn to, always willing to help and explain whatever she still didn't understand about this new world she was just beginning to explore.

Rapunzel was more than thankful. But even though her life was now better than she would've ever imagined, at nights, when she was left alone with her own thoughts and nothing to distract her, the memories returned, and the emptiness in her heart seemed to grow into a bottomless hollow.

It was probably wrong to miss her tower, the place she had called home for her whole life. It was ridiculous to miss the coziness of her bed compared to the enormous mattress that made her feel lonely with all the space to spare. It was certainly selfish to miss the familiar walls, decorated with the murals she had painted for as long as she could remember, when she had an entire gallery for herself destined only for her paintings. It was clearly dumb to miss the soothing sound of the waterfall behind the tower, when the nights here felt too quiet for her taste.

Most of all it was completely wrong to think about Gothel. But she couldn't help it, whenever her mind was invaded by the memory of her tower, her thought always drifted to a darker place, where Gothel was always awaiting.

All that anger and betrayal that had overcome her when she discovered all the lies had somehow dissipated, and she was left with a feeling of emptiness, a hurtful hollow in her heart. Despite everything she had done to her, Rapunzel had loved her like a mother, and her betrayal had hurt more than she cared to admit. Gothel had taken away everything she had, her freedom, her family, her life and even her self-esteem, leaving her empty and probably with a huge inferiority complex and serious trust issues that would take years to overcome.

She'd never wanted things to end like that though. The memory of that day in the tower haunted her at nights, and in the darkness and solitude of her bedroom she let herself crumble, her cheerful mask coming undone to reveal the real heartbreak lying underneath.

Falling asleep wasn't an easy task lately. It would take hours of tossing and turning in her bed before sleep finally enveloped her in comforting darkness. And whenever she welcomed unconsciousness, her peaceful sleep would be invaded by gruesome nightmares and horrible flashbacks. She would see those images over and over again in her sleep; Gothel's sneer as she shackled her to the wall, Eugene's body lying in a puddle of his own blood in the middle of the dark tower, Gothel's screams as she consumed in on herself, the years finally catching up with her as she fell to her death, Eugene dying in her arms this time never to return again.

Each nightmare was more terrible than the last, and Rapunzel found herself slowly sinking into a bottomless whole of terrifying memories and heartbreaking losses. Her night terrors were getting worse with each passing day, and when at first she woke up out of breath with a startled gasp now she found herself screaming until her throat felt raw.

Tonight was not any different. Her own whimpers and screams woke her up, her chest heaving with each gasp, fighting to regain her breath. A cold sweat covered her whole body, her limbs trashing and fighting against the sheets tangled between her legs, and in her haste she accidentally threw Pascal off the bed.

The poor chameleon hit the floor with an undignified squeak.

"Oops! Sorry Pascal." Rapunzel whispered, scooping the tiny reptile in her hands and settling him back on the pillow that was now Pascal's favorite spot to rest. Pascal's brown orbs inspected Rapunzel, concern etching his features.

"Don't worry, it's just another nightmare." Rapunzel tried to smile reassuringly, but Pascal knew better than to be fooled by his friend. Rapunzel's nightmares had been getting exceedingly worse as the days passed and this was starting to worry the tiny chameleon.

Rapunzel sat up in her bed, still trying to control the tremors running through her body. Gothel was gone, she was dead, she knew that, she had seen it with her own eyes. She couldn´t return, she could no longer harm her. And Eugene was safe in his own room, probably snoring overcome with exhaustion from the day's activities, and most importantly; he was alive.

But the nightmares felt so real and the terror felt raw and heavy in her chest. The image of Gothel stabbing Eugene would be forever etched in her mind, and nothing she did was enough to forget the feeling of his cold dead body lying in her arms. She had had enough. She was tired of pretending that she was fine when she was clearly not. She had tried so hard to be strong, but the fear was threatening to overcome her. She needed to see him, to reassure herself that he was fine.

Rapunzel stood up, tiptoeing silently towards the double doors. But before she could reach them a warning squeak made her stop in her tracks. She turned around and was met with the sight of a very indignant Pascal. His tiny arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't worry Pascal, I'll be right back. I'm just going to visit Eugene for a while. I won't take long, I promise" But the chameleon shook his head with a disapproving squeak.

"Oh, come on Pascal, I need to see him." The little chameleon started squeaking in that odd reptilian language that only the princess could understand.

"I know, I know, but I'm not going to let them see me. I'll be careful, don't worry." Pascal knew better than to argue with his friend. When something got in her head nothing could change her mind. But Pascal knew it was a great risk. If anyone saw the princess in the ex-thief's room, both would be in huge trouble. Besides, there were guards everywhere, especially near Eugene's bedroom. It would be a miracle if Rapunzel got there undiscovered.

So Pascal climbed to her shoulder with a determined look on his reptilian features, he wouldn't let Rapunzel go alone. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, but otherwise made no move to shoo Pascal away. She walked to the doors and crept out of her room as silently as possible. The corridors were completely dark, making it almost impossible to see, but she had memorized the way to Eugene's bedchamber as soon as she had arrived to the castle.

It didn't take as long as she would've imagined. Tiptoeing her way around corners and sneakily avoiding the guards patrolling the hallways, she silently made her way towards the ex-thief's room. She wasn't exactly known for her stealth but thankfully she had learned a thing or two from Eugene's experience as a renowned thief. He was right, it was entirely too easy to pass unnoticed by the royal guards.

Soon enough she was standing outside Eugene's bedroom.

She pressed her palm against the simple oak door that was the entrance to Eugene's modest bedchamber, suddenly hesitant and unsure. What if she was being ridiculous? She was probably just exaggerating and there was absolutely no need to come all the way here just to reassure herself of something that she already knew was true. Eugene was safe, sleeping soundly in his own bed and there was no need for her to come anyway.

What if she accidentally woke him up? Then he would be annoyed with her for disrupting his sleep for something as petty as a nightmare. She was a grown woman, she didn't need to be comforted after a bad dream like a little girl.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Pascal tugging at her hair. He nodded encouragingly toward the door, motioning with the end of his tail for her to enter. Well she would only see if Eugene was okay and then she would go out as soon as possible without waking him. Yes, he would never even know she was there, and that wasn't entirely creepy, or so she told herself.

Rapunzel held her breath as she carefully opened the door and entered. The room was engulfed in darkness, as was the entire castle at this hour of the night. The pale silvery moonlight the only thing illuminating the dark place. She tiptoed further inside, closing the door behind her with a soft thud.

A lump in the bed revealed a sleeping form snoring softly, the blankets discarded messily around his body as if he had tossed too much in his sleep and thrown some of them off the mattress. Clothes were scattered around the floor, he had probably been too tired to pick them up and fold them neatly before he went to sleep.

Rapunzel walked silently towards his bed, careful not to trip on something an accidentally wake him up.

She stood near enough to see his face, barely illuminated by a speck of moonlight coming through the window. She tilted her head, silently admiring the way his eyelids fluttered in his sleep, his dark eyelashes casting shadows over his flushed cheeks. His soft hair was messy, sticking out in odd directions making him look adorably disheveled. One of his arms was hanging limply over the edge of the bed and she resisted the urge to tuck him in and cover his sleeping form with the blankets he had throw off the bed.

He looked so peaceful, something that was rare in him. His sharp features turned soft, without a trace of worry lines or that trademark smirk. Asleep he looked even younger, and she memorized every inch of his face, promising herself that she would paint him later. Watching Eugene that still was a rare occasion. She was sure that if he were awake he would either be weirded out by her staring, or teasing her for admiring him so blatantly obviously.

She told herself that watching him sleep wasn't creepy at all, even though she knew it was a huge lie. But she couldn't help being entranced by his peaceful features. After all, being able to analyze Eugene -because that's what she was doing, she was totally not admiring his good looks- was not something she could do everyday. She was content with staying there silently, seeking comfort in his own calmness.

Pascal on the other hand was anxious to return to the princess' room. He knew that Rapunzel had a tendency to get so wrapped up in something that she would lose track of time. It was already late enough and if they didn't make it back by dawn and one of the maids came looking for Rapunzel and didn't find her, the entire palace would panic.

But Rapunzel didn't seem to notice Pascal's anxious fidgets. Her fingers itched to tuck Eugene's disheveled locks back in place. She hesitantly raised her arm, running her fingertips through his soft hair carefully combing it back to a somewhat neater style. She ran her knuckles tenderly over his cheekbone, a soft caress almost too gentle to perceive.  
>A soft smile settled over her lips as Eugene's nose twitched in his sleep, and a surge of affection warmed her belly.<p>

She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment in which she had fallen so helplessly in love with this man, maybe it had happened too slowly for her to notice, or entirely too quickly. It had creeped up on her and before she noticed she was already in too deep. She was that hopeless that a simple twitch of his nose made her almost coo at the cuteness of that particular action.

Of course, stupidly enough, she never counted on Eugene being a light sleeper.

His eyes flew open with a start, his face flinching away from her touch. Obviously Rapunzel hadn't been expecting that, and she stumbled back a few steps with an embarrassing squeak of surprise.

"Rapunzel! What are you doing here?" Eugene's voice was gruff with sleep, his eyes groggy as he inspected her carefully, a hint of concern tainting his face. "Are you okay?"

Rapunzel felt her face heating up with an embarrassed blush as Eugene's eyes swept over her, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that she was only clad in her thin nightgown. But either Eugene was tactful enough not to mention it, or he was too tired and bewildered by her mere presence to even notice it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked again, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Rapunzel averted her eyes, her blush deepening with a sinking feeling as she realized that Eugene was in fact shirtless and she hadn't even realized that before.

Could this situation get any more awkward and embarrassing? Guess she was about to find out.

"I-I'm okay, everything's fine, don't worry. I just... had another nightmare and couldn't sleep." She stuttered sheepishly, feeling entirely too dumb for even coming for something so trivial as a nightmare. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up..."

Eugene's face softened, a small smile settling over his tired features. "It's okay, Blondie. I don't mind."

He scooted over, making room for Rapunzel to settle beside him and patting the spot he had vacated for her, silently inviting her to sit next to him.

She hesitated a moment before gladly accepting his offer, cuddling in next to him. Eugene's arm settled over her shoulder, pulling her closer as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"So... do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly, rubbing his thumb soothingly over her shoulder.

She really didn't, reviving the memories seemed a bit too painful. But then again she might feel better if she shared her fears with someone else. After a moment she opted for the later option.

"It was Gothel." Said Rapunzel, her voice quiet and quivering. She was annoyed by the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She hadn't even explained what happened and she was already crying? She could clearly hear that cold voice inside her head, the contemptuous sneer gracing every syllable: 'what a pathetic, immature child'. She shivered as the memories rushed in her mind, but she forced herself to continue.

"She stabbed you again and… and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save you..." Her voice broke in a quiet sob, tears streaming down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away and control the tremors running through her body once again. She didn't want to seem weak, she was tired of being that helpless innocent girl.

Eugene's arms tightened around her quivering body, his hand drawing small circles on her back as he whispered soothingly in her ear. His thumb caressing her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"Sshh. It's ok Blondie. I'm right here. Everything's fine." Eugene's soft voice whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. She buried her face in his chest, trying in vain to erase the image of his lifeless body lying in the cold floor back in that tower.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually terrified. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wouldn't let her sleep at night. It was as if Gothel's presence still haunted her, as if she would creep out from the shadows at any moment, ready to finish what she had started. And what would she do if something happened to Eugene? This time she didn't have her healing powers to save him, and the thought terrified her beyond words.

"I don't want to lose you again." Her voice came out in a broken whisper and she tightened her arms around his shoulders, his presence anchoring her, preventing her from drifting away in a sea of desperation and fear.

"And you won't, love. Everything's fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you no matter what." He tilted her head up, his light brown eyes meeting her own, and he smiled reassuringly, his thumb caressing the side of her cheek.

"And besides, what would keep me away from you? It's not like Gothel is coming back from the dead." This time his soft smile turned a bit teasing, his voice tilting with his usual humor.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Rapunzel's lips pursed in thought. There was still and uneasy feeling twisting inside her, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"That's impossible right?"

But destiny was cruel, and it had other things in stock for them. Little did they know that their happiness wasn't destined to last much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>So… like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think! I would love at least one little review. And by the way, sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Love you all and don´t forget to review.<strong>

***Edit: Yeah, I'm honestly grateful for every single review and favorite I recieved back then because this was honestly a huge mess. **


	2. Gothel's Revenge

**Chapter**** 1: Gothel´s**** Revenge**

**Hi everyone! I´m back with another chapter of BTHEA. First of all I want to thank to the ones that have reviewed my story. Seriously you made my day! And also thanks to the person who added my story to favorite. You guys don´t know how much it means to me. It inspires me to write the new chapters. And also thanks to all the ones that had read this story and didn´t review, though I´d love to know what you think.**

**So, I guess you already know what this chapter is about, right? Well there isn´t any dialogue here, but I need it to be this way so you can understand what´s going on. Ok, enough of this A.N. and let´s get started with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own tangled, it all belongs to Disney :(**

***Edit: Please forgive my ineptitude, I didn't even know what I was doing back when I started this story. **

* * *

><p>She was alone now. Her life didn't mean anything without her precious flower. The power of that single drop of sun was gone, completely gone to waste, never to return again. And it was all because of that darn Rider.<p>

He was to be blamed for her loss. Gothel had had everything she needed, she had made sure to secure the last connection she had to the healing flower. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let anyone take Rapunzel away from her. This time, her precious flower would be safe. And she had kept that promise, until he appeared.

Eighteen years, for eighteen years the magic had been secured. She had invested the last eighteen years of her life working her plan to success. She had raised the princess as her own daughter, being just nurturing enough for the girl to grow to love her, but equally stern and severe for the girl to fear her wrath. She had manipulated her perfectly, lying to her about the outside world, raising her to fear the dangers of a world she didn't know. She had been snide enough to put the girl's dreams and hopes to an abrupt end, making her grow to doubt herself, lowering her self-esteem with each carefully calculated blow of her words, then soothing the wound with fake motherly affection and dismissing her comments as nothing but petty jokes. Everything had turned out exactly as she had planned, and for eighteen years, the magic of Rapunzel's hair had kept her as young as she had wanted.

And now all her work was lost. She had lost everything she had ever fought for, everything she had ever cared about. Oh, but it wasn't going to stay that way.

Rider would pay for every single thing he had done, of that she would make sure. He had no idea with whom he was dealing with. He didn't have any right to take Rapunzel away, he should've never even crossed their lives. He should've died that godforsaken day she decided to put an end to all of this.

None of this would've happened if it weren't for him. Rapunzel would still be trapped in that tower and she wouldn't be precariously balancing in a thin line between life and death, desperate to find the princess again, the only one who could possibly save her from her imminent doom.

Over her more than five hundred years of life, Gothel had come to find that fate seemed to work in a funny way. She should've been dead by now, but for some reason fate had decided to give her a second chance. And she sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

She was lucky to be alive. After Rapunzel and Flynn had come out of the tower that unfortunate day, Rapunzel had burst into tears at the sight of Gothel's cloak lying in a messy pile at the base of the tower, the only remains left of the woman she had called mother for her whole life.

She cradled the one last thing that was left of Gothel in her arms, aside from the dust that was now scattered all over the cloak and the overgrown grass. She'd babbled something about never wanting things to end this way, that even after everything the older woman had done to her, there was a part of her that would forever be emotionally attached to Gothel. She hadn't realized that her tears were falling one by one over the battered cloak, the healing powers still contained in every teardrop that fell from Rapunzel's emerald eyes.

That was all it took to heal her back to life, and after the young princess and the thief had left the hidden valley, Gothel returned in her old human form.

She wasn't as young as she would've liked, but it would have to do for now. It would be enough for her to survive at least a week, and that was enough. She needed to find Rapunzel again, without the power of the sunlight flower Gothel wouldn't be able to survive more than a few days. And she needed to be alive; she was going to get her revenge. They needed to pay. Every single person that had kept her away from her fountain of youth, that had so cruelly ripped her flower away from her, that had stolen the only thing that had ever mattered to her. It was _her _flower, she had found it, she discovered its ancient secrets, the magic unravelling before her, she had taken care of it, carefully keeping it alive against all odds. And they had stolen it and destroyed it selfishly just to save the stupid queen's life and her stupid unborn child.

Gothel was convinced she had the right to get her flower back, to recover what rightfully belonged to her. Even if it meant kidnapping the princess that now possessed the healing powers.

In her defense, she'd never intended to take the princess, she only wanted a piece of her hair, just enough magic to keep her young and beautiful. That wasn't too much to ask for considering what they had taken from her. It was only fair to take it back, and since she couldn't do it without kidnapping the princess altogether, well then she hadn't really had a choice.

But she had dedicated eighteen years of effort, raising the child as her own, taking care of the princess since she was a baby, providing shelter, food, and her fake motherly affection whenever the girl had needed it. She had dealt with every cry, every childish tantrum, every nightmare, answered -albeit almost always with a lie- to every question, changed every single diaper. And how did the girl repay her? By running away with a perfect good-for-nothing scoundrel. And now everything had been stolen from her once again.

It was only fair for Rider to pay. After all, all of this was his fault.

But she couldn't do it alone. She needed someone strong who could be able to help her, someone willing to give it all for a greater good. Someone dumb enough to manipulate easily. She had the perfect prospect in mind, or rather, two certain redheaded twins. The only problem was the fact that those two were sentenced to death, waiting in the gallows to be hanged in two days' time. She needed to get them out before it was too late.

No matter, she had the perfect weapon.

For hundreds of years, Gothel had been keeping a secret aside from the magical flower. The secret to all her talents, the very reason why she had been able to activate the flower's healing properties. Because The Healing Incantation was exactly that, an incantation, a spell she had worked on for years. Witchcraft had been the secret behind all her success.

She had stopped practicing her skills after kidnapping Rapunzel. Raising a baby was terribly time consuming, and she didn't have enough time to spare, much less the patience to explain to a curious child the logic behind her magic. It was much easier to keep it a secret, at least to an extent. She was a bit out of practice, but she still had a few tricks under her sleeve.

Everything was already carefully planned. Gothel would get the twins out of the dungeons, she would make sure Rider regretted ever stumbling upon that godforsaken tower, and she would kidnap Rapunzel again. And this time, she would make sure that no one would ever find her beloved flower again.

Yes, she was going to get her revenge, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p><strong>So…. what do you think? I tried to capture all of Gothel´s feelings. She is supposed to be desperate for revenge, but at the same time she feels betrayed and thinks it´s unfair that everyone had tried to keep her away from her flower (Rapunzel and the flower itself).<strong>

**I´d love to know what you think. Please if anything´s wrong in this chapter feel free to tell me.**

**Next chapter it´s actually going to be more eventful, but since these are the first chapters, it´s just an introduction to the story.**

**Hope you liked it and remember; more reviews, faster updates!**

***Edit: Hopefully I fixed everything wrong with this thing... **


	3. End of the Fairytale

**Chapter 2: End of the Fairytale**

**Hello again! I´m back with another chapter. So, I´d like to say that I got a lot of reviews, but sadly I can´t, because I didn´t… :( Please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to see what you guys think! But I also want to thank to the ones that had taken the time to at least read my story, and also to the ones that had reviewed.**

**So as I promised this is the chapter where everything starts. Yes, sadly for our lovely couple, their life can´t stay in the happily ever after forever. I don´t know if this is a good or bad thing but I´m finding out that I´m going to write quite long chapters, and this is one of those. But as I said before, this is where the main problem starts!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don´t own tangled or anything in this chapter.**

***Edit: haha silly thirteen year old me begging for reviews, let's just pretend that didn't happen okay? O****kay good.**

* * *

><p>"Seriously Blondie, how many times do I have to tell your frog <em>not to stick his tongue in my ear?<em>"

In her defense, she hadn't been expecting things to turn out this way. But really, she didn't regret it one bit. She stifled a giggle as she regarded the man sprawled out on the floor, an irritated look on his groggy face.

While Rapunzel's nights seemed endless and were often plagued with nightmares that kept her up most of the night, -leaving her feeling exhausted and sleep-deprived by the time dawn broke through the horizon- Eugene's sleep was rarely disturbed. He slept like a baby, what with all the comfort and luxuries he had been presented with since he moved to live in the grand castle of Corona. For starters, he had never slept in a mattress as soft and extravagantly spacious as the one he was provided with in the palace. His goose feather-filled pillows were a luxury he had only ever dreamed to afford.

In his humble opinion, he had more than earned that sort of comfort. He'd lost track of the sleepless nights he'd spent lying under the shelter of a big willow tree or the awning of unsuspecting families' homes, always keeping an eye open in case the guards were slipping too close for his comfort. It was a relief that he no longer had to worry about being chased by guards or being caught off guard in his sleep by former partners in crime, looking for a debt to be repaid.

Of course, old habits died hard. And although he still was a light sleeper, awakening with even the slightest hint of movement creeping into his room, he usually slept in, waking up late in the morning and taking his precious time to get ready for the day's activities. Something that tended to annoy Rapunzel, who was usually up by seven am, awakening with sunrise. Not only was she bursting with energy, ready to learn as many new things as possible every day, but the break of dawn also meant the end of the darkness that haunted her dreams. The sunlight chased the shadows away.

Although Rapunzel was keenly aware of Eugene's aversion to being awakened before he deemed it appropriate, that didn't stop her from sauntering into his room and waking him up with a smile on her face. Eugene's response was always a slight irritated remark before his face softened and he resigned himself with a small huff and a roll of his eyes.

Still, she always considered waking him up at a descent time, otherwise he would spend the day complaining about the cruelty of being awakened at such an ungodly hour. Thus, she waited impatiently outside his bedroom door, listening carefully for any signs that he was actually awake.

In the meantime, she sketched something in her new sketchbook, talking animatedly with Pascal about the right shade of green she should paint the grass. After half an hour, she considered it enough waiting. She didn't even bother to knock the door.

Unfortunately Pascal decided that it was a good idea to have some fun after half an hour of boredom. As soon as she opened the door, the little chameleon climbed down her shoulder and scurried through the room, quickly making his way towards Eugene's limp form tangled in the bedsheets. He settled over his pillow right beside his head, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he stuck his tongue into the sleeping man's ear, successfully waking him up.

Eugene's yelp echoed around the spacious room as he fell off the bed with an undignified grunt, taking Pascal down with him in the process, thus leaving them in their current situation; with Rapunzel doing her best to stifle her laughter and Eugene glaring daggers at a snickering Pascal.

"And how many times do _I_ have to tell _you_ that he's a chameleon Eugene, not a frog." said Rapunzel kneeling next to a rather irritated Eugene. "Besides, Pascal's just playing, aren't you Pascal?" she cooed, scratching the little reptile's head while Eugene glowered at him, clearly not even the slightest bit amused by the situation.

"I don´t care what he is, just tell him to stop doing that!" He snapped, rubbing his abused ear with a frown on his face. This time, a giggle escaped Rapunzel's lips.

"Yes, keep laughing! You wouldn't be giggling all that much if it had been you the one who had been awakened by the feeling of something sticky sticking inside your ear!"

Rapunzel bit her lips in an attempt to stifle her laughter. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting that to happen." The spark of mirth twinkling in her eyes made it difficult to believe she was actually sorry. "Anyway, stop whining and get up. We're wasting time."

"I'm not whining." Grumbled Eugene, lifting himself to lean on the back of his forearms to have a better look at Rapunzel. "And what's the rush anyway?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Eugene could be such a drama queen sometimes. "We're going to the village and we are losing time, so get up already and get dressed. I'll meet you at the stables."

She hastily stood up and made her way to the door without another word, leaving a baffled and quite grumpy Eugene behind. She paused just before leaving the room to glance back at him over her shoulder.

"And you better hurry. You have fifteen minutes!" She called, then continued on her marry way and skipped past the door, closing it behind her with a soft thud.

Eugene raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Fifteen minutes? You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered under his breath. She couldn't possibly expect him to be ready in that time.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Have you tried telling him how you feel about this?" Asked Rapunzel, feeding Maximus some apples while petting his head affectionately.<p>

She had been waiting for Eugene in the stables. He was supposed to meet her there to saddle Maximus for their trip. After half an hour though, she had gotten tired of waiting for him to come, and decided to saddle the stallion herself. She hadn't been expecting it to be that hard, and after a few minutes of struggling to lift the whole thing into the horse and sorting through the hinges and clasps, she'd finally managed to secure Maximus' riding gear into place.

She was now chatting merrily with him while Pascal sat comfortably on the horse's head, providing a few chirps here and there in the conversation.

They were currently engaged in a deep conversation about the Captain of the Guards and his lack of appreciation towards Maximus' hard work. Maximus considered himself a much more competent soldier than any of those mostly inept morons who called themselves guards, but the Captain still seemed to hold a grudge against his former loyal companion for aiding in the escape of the most wanted thief in Corona and the Captain's nemesis, Flynn Rider.

Maximus stared blankly at Rapunzel raising a disbelieving eyebrow, clearly questioning the logic behind her previous question.

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, you're right, stupid question. Of course that wouldn't exactly work."

She'd found out recently that apparently it wasn't normal for people to communicate with animals, or at least not like she did.

"Maybe _I_ could talk to him about it?" She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Or we could arrange you a new owner!"

Maximus narrowed his eyes skeptically. "I actually have someone in mind."

The horse titled his head to the side huffing with a hopeful glint in his eyes. He gently butted his head against Rapunzel, making her giggle in return.

"No, I wasn't talking about me." She patted his muzzle. "I was talking about a certain someone, you two seem to be getting along quite well actually..."

"Hey Blondie, I'm ready. I just need to get Max saddled and we can get going." Eugene's deep voice carried through the stables.

A playful smirk pulled at Rapunzel's lips. Pascal eyed her suspiciously while Maximus' eyes widened with realization. He huffed and shook his head violently, making Pascal squeak in fear and clutch at the horse's main to prevent himself from flying out in the air.

Maximus didn't have time to protest any further. Rapunzel pulled at the reins, guiding him out of the stables before the horse could make a point of how against Rapunzel's crazy idea he was.

"What part of _'hurry up'_didn't you understand, Eugene?"

"Well, exuuuse me, but one isn't able to get these awesome looks in just fifteen minutes." Eugene smirked arrogantly.

Maximus and Pascal rolled their eyes at his antics while Rapunzel hurried him impatiently. There was so much to do and they had already wasted a lot of time. She couldn't wait to get to the town.

* * *

><p>The day had passed faster than she would've expected. She always forgot how time seemed to fly since she left her tower. For eighteen years she had been forced to come up with countless different activities to pass the time and not go mad with boredom. The minutes seemed to tick by in an infinitely slow pace while she waited for her mother to return from whatever trip she had gone to.<p>

Now time seemed to escape her in a matter of seconds.

Of course, she found out time seemed to fly when you were actually having a good time. She couldn't recall having so much fun since she'd last been to the village. They had walked all throughout town, stopping at every shop or colorful stall Rapunzel found particularly interesting, and talking with the fellow inhabitants of the kingdom, all of whom were entirely too excited to get to know their beloved princess better.

By the time they were making their way back to the palace, the sky was already tainted a beautiful shade of magenta, coloring the fluffy clouds with a combination of breathtaking orange and yellow hues.

Rapunzel would've liked to stay until the sky turned dark, but they had promised her parents they would return before dinner was served.

She found herself not entirely too disappointed to be heading back home. Walking side by side with Eugene holding hands, she was suddenly hit by a wave of contentment. Despite everything that could've gone wrong over the curse of the time since they met, everything had turned out better than she would've ever imagined.

She leaned her head against Eugene's shoulder, a happy sigh leaving her lips. Yes, everything was seemingly perfect, and for a blissful moment, she believed nothing could take that precious moment away from her.

Or so she thought.

They were approaching the town square when the tranquility of the evening was broken by the sound of clattering metal, hooves hitting the cobbled ground and the startled cries of the people surrounding the area, all of them scattering out of the way, darting in different directions to make room for the approaching Royal Guards.

"What's going on there?" Eugene's voice raised to be heard over the chaotic hubbub. His brow furrowed with something between curiosity and confusion.

However his curiosity soon changed to unpleasant surprise as they were finally able to make out the shouts of the Royal Guards quickly approaching them.

"RIDER!"

"Oh hell." He muttered, dread clouding his previously bewildered features.

They didn't even have time to make sense of the situation before the guards were already launching towards Eugene, not even leaving him time to protest before they were handcuffing him.

"What the hell!" was all that the young man could say before he was shoved down to his knees, arms restrained behind him in an uncomfortable position.

"What are you doing?!" Cried Rapunzel, trying in vain to break through the increasing crowd of Royal Guards surrounding the currently restrained man. Maximus neighed furiously beside her, stomping his hooves on the ground to make a point as he shoved guards out of the way in an attempt to help the young princess.

"I'm sorry, your highness." a cold male voice rasped behind her. "I'm afraid you have to stay away from this man. He is a dangerous criminal." Rapunzel turned around to find none other than the Captain of the Royal Guard. He regarded her with a faint air of condescendence before his withering gaze turned towards Eugene, a contemptuous sneer broke through his face.

"What? He's not a criminal anymore! Let him go!" she demanded firmly, trying to muster every bit of authority she knew she now possessed. Beside her, Maximus huffed in support. By now a full crowd of spectators was surrounding the scene. The town's people were all watching with rapt attention the events unfolding before them.

"Ow! Careful! Would you at least tell me what I'm being accused of?" asked Eugene still perplexed with the whole situation. "What did I do wrong now?"

The Captain scoffed. "Don't try to play the fool, you sneaky bastard. You know perfectly well what you've done Rider! Now shut up!" the Captain's mustache fluttered angrily with each word. "Take him to the palace. We have to talk to the king about this." He ordered firmly, turning around and dismissing the crowd surrounding the scene.

Before anyone could do anything, the guards were already dragging Eugene forcefully back towards the palace, despite the young man's protests. Maximus neighed loudly, quickly darting towards Eugene but successfully being stopped by two other guards who managed to get a hold of his reins and drag him away from the party of guards escorting Eugene back to the palace.

Rapunzel couldn´t believe her eyes. She stood there baffled and frozen in place, completely unable to do anything but watch helplessly as they dragged Eugene back towards the palace. Dread washed over her, feeling like poison cursing through her veins.

_'This must be another nightmare. This __**has **__to be another nightmare'_she thought, desperately wishing this wasn't happening again. They couldn't take Eugene away from her again. Not when everything was starting to look better. Life couldn't be that cruel with her, could it?

Guess she was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum dum dum… I know what you´re thinking. What did just happen? Well, you´ll have to wait ´till the next chapter to find out. Oh but don´t worry, I´ll update soon. But if you don´t review then you´ll have to wait a long time to find out what´s going to happen with Rapunzel and Eugene.<strong>

**So, I hope you liked it and if there´s something wrong in this chapter please tell me.**

***Edit: you really should've told me that the whole thing was a complete disaster guys. *sigh* anyway, I'll keep editing this thing.**


	4. Explanations and Terrible News

**Chapter 3: Explanations and Terrible News**

**Hello again! I´m here with another chapter yaaayy! First of all I want to thank to all the ones that had reviewed. You are incredible! And, as always, thanks to the ones that had read my story and that had added it to their favorites and alerts.**

**In this chapter as I said before, you´re going to find out what´s going to happen with Eugene, what crime did he supposedly have done and what will Rapunzel do to help him. This is also the longest chapter I´ve written, I hope I don´t get you all bored. Well let´s get on with the story!**

**Review replies:**

**Lulabell143: yes this is my first story ever. I haven´t done something like this and I´m glad you like my story. Also I think that if you like tangled you should do your own story. I´m sure it would be good. Thanks for your review!**

**An unknown foreign Beauty: thanks for your wonderful review! I´m glad you liked it. And yes, I´ve seen your story. I think it´s probably a really beautiful story but sadly I haven´t read it yet. I´m actually afraid of reading it… (what a dumb reason…) I´m really sentimental and I think that if I read it I´m going to cry like a baby. But I´ll try to read it even so. Thanks again and also thanks for your advice.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own tangled.**

***Edit: editing this thing is almost painful but here we go...**

* * *

><p>Flynn Rider was not only known for his infamous thefts, but also by the fact that not a single guard in the kingdom could catch him, no matter how hard they tried. He was an unpredictable blur of activity, sneaky and stealthy, never being caught off guard. Much to the Captain's annoyance, Rider was always a step ahead; predicting their moves and fleeing the place before they even had caught a glimpse of him.<p>

Therefore, it had come as a shock to Eugene that he had been taken completely by surprise. Never in his wildest dreams would he have predicted this unfortunate turn of events. He could not comprehend what had happened in the course of the last ten minutes. One moment he was walking peacefully holding hands with Rapunzel without a single care in the world, and the next he was being shoved to the ground and handcuffed without a single explanation.

In the past, he would've been more concerned by the fact that they'd actually been able to catch him, but his main concern at the moment was figuring out exactly why he was being arrested now.

The situation would have been laughable in another time.

Flynn had always been proud of his always successful thefts. Not only did he made it a point to be recognized whenever he committed one of his infamous crimes, but he also liked to brag about his increasingly dangerous escapades. No wonder he was known all over Corona as the most wanted and dangerous criminal in the kingdom. Of course, he liked to add fuel to the rumors of him apparently being a dangerous man. He wouldn't exactly call himself dangerous, but better let people believe he was, made the job easier and his reputation more outstanding.

Therefore, Flynn never forgot a crime he ever committed, he kept them all in memory like fond treasured triumphs, the base of his success. The only problem now was that, as far as he was concerned, he hadn't committed one of his infamous thefts since his greatest performance (a.k.a: the theft of the Lost Princess' Tiara). Heck, he would know! He would be bragging about it by now, he wouldn't have been so blatantly oblivious, strolling peacefully through the village like he didn't have a single concern in the world.

Of course, the stolen jar of cookies that remained hidden under his bed, or that one time he decided to steal the Captain's sword while he had a chat with the King about the kingdom's security problems didn't exactly count as grandiose crimes, did they? It couldn't be that bad for the guards to practically drag him to the King and throw him in the dungeons as soon as they had the chance. No, it had to be something else. But for the first time in his life, he was innocent of whatever crime he was being accused of.

He was not exactly glad about that certain fact. Had he been guilty, he would already be planning his grand escape, not even caring about who or what he left behind. But now things were different. He was trying to clean his name, trying to prove himself worthy to court the princess of Corona, he was trying to change for the better. This wasn't exactly helping his already precarious situation.

How was he going to prove his innocence? His word wasn't worth anything with a reputation like his preceding him.

Finally, after a long walk through the kingdom -which Eugene barely noticed as he was too lost in thought to even care about where they were taking him- they made it to the palace's courtyard. They passed through the grandly ornate oak double doors that marked the entrance to Corona's Palace and entered the main hall. The spacious, meticulously decorated room, with its pristine white marble walls and its spotless floors, was strangely intimidating under these particular circumstances.

The grand marble double stairs rested grandiosely in the far end of the main hall, where a surprised Queen and a slightly concerned King stood, beholding the scene with bewildered eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?" The King's deep voice resonated throughout the room.

"Need I remind you that Mr. Fitzherbert has been pardoned of all his crimes?" Asked the Queen, her regal stance didn't do anything to soften her sharp stare. "Because I thought we'd made that clear."

"Indeed, Your Majesty." The Captain bowed his head slightly, averting his gaze from the Queen's calculative eyes. His glare sharpened though, as his eyes landed on Eugene instead. "However, as I so keenly warned before, we should've never trusted this good-for-nothing criminal. It seems that Rider here just couldn't resist himself and decided to return to his old ways."

Eugene's eyes narrowed as the Captain's face flashed with a contemptuous sneer. "As I've always said; once a criminal, always a criminal."

"As much as I hate to disappoint you, Cap, I'm afraid this time your judgement is quite misguided. I fail to see what my crime was."

The Captain bristled at Eugene's snarky remark. "Why do I find that hard to believe?" His scornful glare would've already incinerated the younger man if it had been possible. "You know perfectly well what you did, so drop the act now. Your fake innocence won't get you anywhere."

Eugene's mouth opened indignantly. But his annoyed reply was cut off by the King's thundering voice.

"He might know Captain, but we don't. Care to explain what this man is being accused of?"

"The Stabbington brothers escaped prison this morning." Informed the Captain with a disdainful glower. "The guards who were in watch duty were severely injured."

A feeling akin to dread settled over Eugene, like ice-cold water dripping into his back. If the Stabbingtons had indeed escaped prison, it wouldn't be long before they were looking for him. Revenge was their speciality, and they tended to use dreadfully painful methods to punish those who dared turn against them.

The Captain's derisive voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "And who is the only prisoner that has ever managed to escape the gallows successfully just minutes before his execution?"

His withering glare could've made any other man squirm uncomfortably, but Eugene was more than used to his menacing stare. He was more preoccupied by the thought of the Stabbington Brothers running rampant around the kingdom while the Captain and his minions wasted time interrogating him instead of searching for the fugitives.

The King raised an skeptic eyebrow, his expression blank but his eyes hid just the slightest hint of concern. The Captain pressed on.

"And you have to remember, Your Highness, that the Stabbingtons were this man's partners in crime." His voice was dripping with contempt as he regarded Eugene with an unpleasant twist of his mouth. "Who else would have helped them escape?"

Eugene's mouth opened, ready to defend himself against the Captain's accusations, but his annoyed reply died in his throat as another voice echoed through the main hall.

"He hasn't done anything!"

Rapunzel's cheeks were flushed with exertion, her brown hair slightly disheveled, her chest heaving with every breath she took. She paused for a moment, panting a little as she tried to regain her breath before she spoke again.

In Eugene's opinion, she looked adorably flustered now that she had noticed she had successfully gained the attention of every person present in the room.

"I-I can prove he is innocent." She stuttered, averting her gaze for a second before taking a deep breath, as if to brace herself, and meeting the Captain's stare with a determined glint in her eyes.

"I've been with Eugene the whole day. I personally went to wake him up to go to the village together. There's absolutely no way he could've done that."

"So…" the King turned to address the Captain, "What do you have to say about this, Captain?"

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but there's no other proof that confirms Rider's innocence." Although the man's sneer disappeared, his contemptuous stare was still present on his face. "The _evidence_ that the Princess provides is simply not enough to drop the charges against him."

"Are you implying that my daughter's word is not reliable?" The King raised a questioning eyebrow, his expression blank but his tone sharp.

"I would never suggest such a thing, Your Majesty. But, with all due respect..." The Captain regarded Rapunzel for a moment, a condescending glint glimmered in his eyes. "I have enough reasons to believe your daughter might be slightly influenced by this criminal."

The King's eyebrows raised in surprise, and the Queen frowned reproachfully. "What are you insinuating, Captain?"

"It wouldn't be the first time Rider convinced someone to cover for his crimes." The Captain huffed. "After all, his reputation is well known all around Corona."

Eugene scowled. He knew Rapunzel wouldn't understand or even notice the Captain's derisive insinuation, but everyone else present knew perfectly well what the Captain was implying. It wouldn't be the first time Flynn Rider seduced a woman in order to avoid a difficult situation. He had been helped more than enough times by daring barmaids or the occasional young maiden looking for an adventure that would lure them out of their tedious routine.

The idea of him doing the same to the naïve princess wouldn't be all that surprising.

However, he seemed to be underestimating Rapunzel. Her previous determined stare turned cold, her jaw set and her eyes narrowed. She spoke with a biting tone Eugene had never heard her use before.

"I'm not lying just to cover for him, if that's what you're trying to say, Captain." Her icy stare didn't falter as she regarded the older man carefully. "Contrary to your belief, I am not _that_ persuadable."

"But if my word is not enough for you, Captain, you can go interrogate every person in the village who saw us together then."

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but we do not have time to interrogate every single villager in the kingdom on behalf of proving the innocence of a man who has committed enough crimes to warrant him a sentence to death."

"Oh please!" Eugene scoffed, already tired of the Captain's patronizing responses. "What proofs do _you_ have to frame me of the Stabbington's escape anyway?"

"Unfortunately for you, Rider, you have a rather long list of crimes that provides enough evidence to consider you a suspect." Replied the Captain, his voice gruff and scornful. "Not to mention your partnership with the Stabbingtons in the theft of the Princess' crown."

"You cannot just frame him based on that!" Exclaimed Rapunzel, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed with indignation

"Enough!" The King's deep voice boomed, effectively silencing the banter between both parties.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his weary eyes as he sighed exasperatedly. "Wether Mr. Fitzherbert is guilty or not, Captain, you and your men should be looking for the Stabbingtons right now before they decide to leave the kingdom, if they haven't already."

The Captain opened his mouth, ready to retort, but the King spoke again effectively cutting him off. "I'll be the one to determine if Mr. Fitzherbert is guilty and if so, declare the punishment he is to be given for his crime."

Eugene's slight relief disappeared as soon as it arrived. He could deal with the Captain alright, but he wasn't so sure about the King. One wrong move and he would lose the trust that the King and Queen had so graciously bestowed upon him. And he couldn't afford that.

"James?" the King's booming voice echoed around the main hall. Just a few moments later a short, plump man came rushing inside.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the man bowed respectfully.

"Prepare a meeting with the members of the council. Tell them it's urgent."

"As you wish, Your Highness." The man replied before bowing once more and leaving.

"Now Captain, you may go." Dismissed the King. "Send all your men to search for the Stabbingtons; that is a priority. We will discuss this later. You should have been more careful considering they were the most dangerous criminals in the kingdom."

"My apologies, Your Highness, I can assure you this will not happen again." The Captain bowed.

"It better not. Now go."

"What are we going to do with Rider?" asked one of the guards still restraining Eugene.

The King waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Let him go for now. There is not enough evidence to press charges against him."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." With one last bow, the guards left, following the Captain outside the main doors, leaving Eugene free of the handcuffs restraining his hands.

He rubbed his wrist carefully, wincing slightly as he touched the raw skin. His arms were sore from being held back and restrained for so long and he was sure there were going to be bruises left from the guards' strong grip on his shoulders and biceps.

He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

His eyes met Rapunzel's concerned gaze. "I'm fine. Just a few bruises, but I've been worse." He smiled reassuringly, hoping to ease her conscience. But Rapunzel's eyes remained clouded with worry.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rapunzel finally spoke again. "Mother, Father, you do believe us, right?" she asked approaching her parents carefully. Her eyes were hopeful, but her voice was tainted with doubt.

Eugene knew she still had troubles regarding her parents. She was usually bubbly and happy around them, but her smiles often hid her wariness and uncertainty. He knew that after what happened with Gothel she would always find it hard to trust someone again. It was both painful and heartbreaking to see her struggle every day not to cringe whenever her father's booming voice raised cheerfully as he spoke or whenever her mother tenderly patted her cheek.

Rapunzel bit her lips nervously, averting her gaze before speaking again, as if afraid of her parents' response. "Eugene is innocent. He hasn't done anything, I'm sure of it. Please, you have to believe me."

Her pleading stare made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

"We believe you, Rapunzel." The Queen smiled tenderly, her soft voice now soothing and warm.

"But we have to prove that Mr. Fitzherbert isn't guilty." Continued the King. "That's why I have to discuss this with the council members. Without their approval we can't declare him innocent or blameful for the escape of the Stabbingtons."

"Why don't you both go to rest? You must have had a tough day." Said the Queen kindly. "I'll send someone to each of your rooms with your dinner."

"Thanks Mother." Replied Rapunzel quietly. She gave her mother a good night kiss and hugged her father briefly before heading upstairs.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Eugene bowed before following Rapunzel up the stairs.

They walked to Rapunzel's bedroom without saying a word, both too lost in thought to voice their actual concerns. Eugene knew that his situation was a bit more delicate than the King was letting on. If the council members didn't deem him innocent, he could say goodbye not only to his freedom, but to a future with Rapunzel too.

Rapunzel seemed to be thinking something similar. She worried her lower lip between her teeth like she often did when she was nervous, and there was a faint line between her eyebrows that betrayed her concern. Eugene suppressed the urge to smooth it away.

It was not until they reached the princess' bedroom that she finally turned to face him.

"Do you think they'll believe us?" asked Rapunzel, her usually cheerful eyes tainted with worry. He would do anything to take away her concern. She didn't need to worry about him.

"Of course they will Blondie." He smiled reassuringly, trying to muster his usual confident air and carefree attitude. He was slowly realizing that after finally going back to being Eugene, canalizing Flynn's suave personality was not as easy as it used to. "They don't have any proofs to frame me of the Stabbingtons' escape anyway."

He wished he could believe himself. He wished his words were as soothing to him as they were to Rapunzel, but he knew better than to believe them. Life somehow always found the way to throw the worst at him. He should've known it was too good to be true. His happiness couldn't last that long, could it? It never had after all. But Rapunzel didn't need to know that.

"Yes, you're right. They can't possibly blame you without any proofs." She frowned thoughtfully. "But who could've done it then?"

Hell if he knew...

"That's what I've been thinking about. It must've been someone really skillful. It's nearly impossible to escape the dungeons by yourself, so they couldn't have done it alone." And whoever managed to break the twins free must have had a damn good reason to do so. He didn't know what troubled him more, the twins or the mysterious person who had helped them escape.

Eugene had always had a tendency to avoid any kind of drama. He usually ran from his problems until they managed to catch up on him or until they were big enough for him to have to deal with them himself. So that was exactly what he expected to do in this particular situation.

"Well, it's been an awfully long day Blondie. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" He rubbed her arm tenderly. "Now you have to rest, tomorrow is probably gonna be a long day."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, her hand coming to rest on his cheek as she kissed him back, her lips pulling into a smile.

"Goodnight, Blondie." He whispered against her lips, his nose rubbing tenderly against hers.

Rapunzel's smile widened. "You should probably stop calling me that. I'm not blonde anymore remember?"

"Sorry, the name's stuck. Get used to it." He chuckled, running his hand through her soft, cropped brown locks before parting away.

"Sweet dreams, Eugene." She laughed before disappearing behind her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>The castle of Corona was an immaculate structure indeed. Of course, that was to be expected. The royal family couldn't have anything less than the perfectly decorated hallways, spotless marble floors and pristine walls. Everything within the palace was kept in perfect order, neat and elegant as it should be. Well, everything except for the King's office.<p>

Of course the room wasn't any less elaborate and elegant than the rest of the palace, with its huge imposing fireplace, the floor-length window overlooking the entire kingdom on the right side of the room, and the vast bookshelf containing the King's personal collection of books and encyclopedias. The furniture and ornamentation was exquisite, everything was set to provide and air of wealthiness and elegance worthy of a king. Unfortunately the state of disarray in which King Edward kept his office definitely tampered the intended gracefulness the room should've provided.

Books laid opened and dismissed all around the floor, stacks of papers and unopened letters littered the spacious wooden desk, maps and other important documents were kept in an untidy pile on another small table in the far corner of the room, all of which failed to concern the king of Corona in this particular moment.

No, he had much more pressing matters to deal with.

The fire cracking and sputtering in the fireplace was the only sound breaking the peaceful quiet reigning over the King's office. He sat behind his unkept desk pondering the events of the day, a deep frown creasing his forehead.

It was no secret that the rulers of Corona were loved and respected by their subjects, and there was a good reason behind their loyalty. King Edward was known for many things, but first and foremost for being a righteous man and compassionate ruler, a task that wouldn't come off easily. When ruling one had to be fair and just, otherwise the kingdom would revolt, demanding justice and fair treatment.

Therefore, it wouldn't seem fair to most pardoning the most wanted criminal in the kingdom of all his crimes and inviting him to stay in the palace as a special guest for as long as he deemed necessary.

It didn't seem fair to the King sentencing the same man to death after he had returned to him the most precious thing in his life. Flynn Rider had returned them their happiness, their most prized treasure, their long lost daughter -how could he sentence that man to a life in prison or fulfill his death sentence when he had been the reason why his daughter had returned safe and sound?

He simply couldn't.

Much less when his beloved daughter seemed to be very attached to said man. But convincing the council members of this was far more difficult than one would think. After much discussion, they had all agreed in redeeming Flynn Rider of all his crimes and clearing his name as a sign of gratitude for rescuing and returning the lost princess of Corona.

And as a special petition from the princess, the King had reluctantly allowed for his stance in the castle as long as Rider deemed appropriate.

Much to his surprise, he hadn't regretted that decision.

The King and Queen never really heard the full story of their daughter's rescue. Rapunzel's emotional state was still too fragile after her traumatic experience, and removing painful memories was something neither the King nor his wife wanted to inflict upon their daughter. They listened patiently as Rapunzel vaguely explained her situation and the story behind her rescue, clearly leaving out as many details as possible. They didn't prod, and allowed their daughter to say as much as she felt comfortable with divulging.

Certainly the knowledge of her healing abilities had come as a shock for both parents. For many years they had questioned why someone would kidnap their baby other than demanding a ransom or other political confrontations. But after months had passed and the months became years without any knowledge of their daughter's fate, they had simply been left with the same painful doubt -why would they keep their daughter away from them?

Finally they had the answer, and it was as heartbreaking as it was enraging. How could someone be that selfish, that heartless, to keep their daughter away and raise her as their own just so they could stay young forever?

Rapunzel had kept her story brief, but the King had the strong suspicion that _'risking his life to safe hers'_was a huge understatement for what Eugene had apparently done for Rapunzel, if the tears welling in Rapunzel's eyes were any indicator

And how could he keep the ex-thief away when his daughter was so obviously smitten with him? Neither Eugene nor Rapunzel had said anything regarding the nature of their relationship, but it was pretty apparent by how they looked at each other; they were far more than just good friends.

Flynn Rider would certainly not be the King's first choice for a suitor, but his daughter was never as cheerful as she was whenever the young man was around. It didn't take a genius to notice the devotion hiding behind Eugene's carefree demeanor -the way he looked at his daughter was all King Edward could ask for in a potential suitor- plus he had obviously been willing to risk his life to protect his daughter's, so how could he oppose to their relationship?

Again, he couldn't.

He couldn't deny Rapunzel the love and happiness she deserved. And as long as his daughter was happy, he could care less whoever she chose worthy of her love, even if it was the former most wanted criminal in Corona.

Of course he had been wary of said choice at first, but it didn't take long to warm up to the young man. Eugene possessed an uncanny ability to charm his way into a person's goodwill. King Edward wasn't sure if it was his charming -albeit sometimes cheeky- attitude or his patience and devotion towards his daughter, but before long he had gained the trust of both the King and Queen. Behind his carefree spirit and sarcastic demeanor, there was a good man willing to change completely for Rapunzel, and that was something hard to find in a man trying to court a princess.

No, King Edward didn't regret his decision to trust Eugene.

Therefore, he couldn't understand why Eugene would even consider helping the Stabbington brothers escape prison. The mere suggestion was ludicrous.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Queen Catherine enter his office.

The Queen of Corona was as graceful as she was kind. Between the two of them they balanced their kingdom between justice and compassion. The Queen's gracious heart and selflessness was something that granted her the love and respect from all her subjects. Giving second chances was simply embedded in her nature. Therefore, she had been the first one to accept Eugene as something other than a thief. She had offered him her gratitude, a shelter, and her utter trust and acceptance. She had not only been the one to offer him a place to stay, but had also welcomed him into the family with open arms and a grateful smile.

She would also be the first one to defend him if she had to.

"Edward" the Queen's soft voice seemed to echo in the peaceful silence of the night. The King jumped slightly, his tired eyes meeting his wife's concerned stare.

"Catherine. I didn't hear you coming."

"What did James told you?" asked the Queen as she approached her husband's desk.

"We're having a meeting with the council tomorrow morning" the King rubbed his temples tiredly, his eyes closing briefly with an exhausted sigh.

"With the council?" The Queen's eyes widened with worry. "That can't be good at all. You know how they are, it took us hours to convince them of pardoning Eugene of his crimes."

The Queen's nervous pacing did nothing to appease her concern. "This is exactly what they were expecting to happen. One little mistake on his part and he would be back in the dungeons. This is the chance they were waiting for and now they are not going to rest until he's proven guilty!"

"I know, I know, Catherine." The King sighed tiredly. "But we cannot just declare him innocent without issuing a trial and consulting it with the council, you know that."

"What are we going to tell Rapunzel and Eugene?" The worry was clearly apparent in the Queen's emerald orbs. "If we can't prove his innocence..."

She trailed off, but the King knew exactly what she wanted to say. If they failed to prove his innocence, there was little they could do to prevent Eugene from being sentenced to life in prison. And that would certainly take a toll on Rapunzel. He didn't even want to think about it.

"We're going to have to wait until tomorrow." It was useless to discuss it now. He tried not to think about the consequences of the trial going wrong. They were the authority, but they couldn't do much against the council. And those men were not easily convinced.

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do you think? Sadly I have bad news for you…. :( I´m starting exams and I´ll be a little busy this week and the next, so probably the next chapter it´s going to take longer to be posted. But I´ll try to update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Hope you liked it and please review.**

***Edit: I think that was the last time I updated quickly, after that one it took me months... sorry *smiles awkwardly***


	5. Strange Happenings

**Chapter 4: Strange Happenings**

**Hello everyone! I´ve returned with a new chapter! OMG! 16 reviews already! (dances around happily) I can´t believe it! You are the bests! My new goal is getting up to 20 reviews. Please, they are just four little reviews and you´ll make my dream come true! So, as always thanks for all your awesome reviews, to the one who had read this story and for the favorites and alerts I´ve get.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Sophieluv****: because you gave me this idea and because without you this chapter wouldn´t be possible. Thanks and please keep giving me your thoughts and opinions.**

**Review Replies:**

**lulabell143****: I know. I hate exams! They´re driving me crazy! Well, good luck in your play and of course I´ll read your story as soon as you post it! Thanks for your review**

**Disclaimer: I still don´t own Tangled.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rapunzel was lying on her big, soft bed. It was almost past midnight and she still couldn´t sleep.

She was getting really worried about what had happened that day. First of all, because of the fact that almost everyone blamed Eugene about the Stabbington brother´s escape. Secondly, because of the meeting with the council that her parents were having the next day, which was going to determine if they absolved Eugene or not of all charges. And thirdly, just because of the fact that the Stabbington had escaped prison. They really despised Eugene, and if they were free now, she really feared for the safety of her boyfriend. Now that she was considering all this facts, she realized that she wasn´t just worried, she was panicking. If the guards didn´t find those criminals soon, who knows what will they do to Eugene?

Another thing that she was considering was that the person that freed those menacing thieves should´ve done it because of some specific reason. Maybe that person also hated Eugene and wanted to harm him? No, she was surely being paranoid. Not everyone in the kingdom necessarily hated him. In fact, much of the town´s people behaved pretty kind with him the past two weeks. And he had begun to be considered some kind of hero for the people of Corona because of have had saved their princess. So why would someone wanted to set the Stabbington free then?

Needless to say, she was definitely not going to sleep very well that night. She turned around on her bed several times, then sat up, then laid down again. And no matter how much she turned on either of her sides, she couldn´t get to sleep. She kept doing this for quite a long time until she heard an exasperated squeak from the other side of the bed. She turned and saw Pascal, glaring at her with sleepy brown eyes.

"I´m sorry Pascal, but I can´t sleep." the princess said to her little chameleon friend.

Pascal rolled his eyes as if saying 'that´s obvious' and then gave an interrogative squeak.

"No, it´s not a nightmare." Said Rapunzel sitting up in her bed. "It´s more the fact that I´m scared." She said standing up. "What if the meeting goes wrong and they don´t believe us? What if they banish Eugene from the kingdom? What if they send him to prison? Or worse! What if they sentence him to dead? Or what if the guards don´t find the Stabbington? What if they come after Eugene and try to kill him?" Rapunzel said all of her worries in a rush. She was speaking so fast that sometimes the things that she said didn´t even made sense. She kept talking like that while Pascal watched her with wide eyes, not even bothering to understand what she was saying. She was mumbling uncontrollably by now. She usually did that when she was nervous or worried about something.

The young woman kept doing that for quite a while until she remembered what Gothel used to tell her when she did those sorts of things.

"Rapunzel stop mumbling! You know how I feel about the mumbling! It´s very annoying!"

She stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She looked frantically to every corner of the spacious bedroom, but it was completely empty. The only ones that were in there, were Pascal and her. But Rapunzel was really confused. She heard those words perfectly clear and near. Like as if Gothel had just said them again. Like as if she was in her tower trying to tell her what she wanted for her eighteenth birthday and Gothel had just stopped her by saying those exact words. She began to get scared. This wasn´t normal. She shouldn´t have heard that. If anything, she just should have remembered it.

Pascal shot her a concerned look. She realized that probably it looked strange that she had been speaking of whatever nonsense and that suddenly she stopped and had a scared look on her face.

Pascal squeaked as if saying 'What´s wrong?'

"It´s nothing Pascal. I-I just… I just… well nothing. Forget it. I must be really tired. It was probably my imagination." She said while lying back on her bed.

"Goodnight Pascal." Rapunzel said, pulling up the covers. The little reptile squeaked one last time before curling up in a ball and falling asleep. The princess gave another glance to the dark room before falling in an uneasy sleep.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next day Rapunzel was really nervous. She went to take breakfast and didn´t find her parents. But what worried her most was the fact that Eugene wasn´t there either. She knew that her parents were probably in the meeting at that hour, but Eugene should´ve been there by that time. He usually came to take all the meals with her parents and her. She sat down and waited for him. Fifteen minutes passed and Eugene wasn´t there. So Rapunzel sat up and stormed out of the dining hall, leaving the servants that were serving her breakfast completely perplexed.

She inspected the whole castle in search for Eugene. She went to check on his room, to the main hall, to the studio, to each of the guests rooms, to the kitchen, to the garden, even to the library, though she didn´t expected him to be there anyways, and still Eugene was nowhere to be found.

Finally she decided to go to the stables and ask Maximus if he had seen him. And when she arrived, she found exactly what she was looking for. Eugene was there, holding a big brush which he was using to brush Maximus´ fur. The big, white stallion was still giving him an incredulous look, and Eugene had a blank expression on his face. Usually he was always teasing Max and never did he go to the stables just to brush Maximus´ mane. So, for Rapunzel this attitude from Eugene just meant one thing. Eugene was actually worried.

She walked past the front door of the stables and made her way to the young man. Maximus glanced at her and gave her a wide grin, and then he whined happily. She thought that Eugene would turn and look at her, but to her surprise, he didn´t even move. Now the princess was really concerned about him.

"Good morning Eugene, I was expecting to see you for breakfast." She said softly to the young man when she got close enough.

"Oh, hi Blondie, I just wasn´t hungry." He replied with fake indifference in his voice, looking at her for the first time that day. She noticed something different in the way he looked at her, and also noticed the fakeness in his voice, but decided to not press the issue. After all, he would tell what was bothering him when he was ready.

"Well, why don´t you take breakfast with me? And then we can go for a ride. It would be good for us to get distracted a little." The princess said, but Eugene´s blank expression didn´t change. It took him a while to respond, but finally he managed to speak.

"Sounds good." He said again trying to avoid eye contact.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked trying to face him again. "Is everything ok?"

"Of course! What could be wrong? Why do you ask something like that?" he replied, again the false easiness in his voice.

"Because you´re acting a little strange."

"Nonsense. I´m perfectly fine, I was just…. thinking about what happened yesterday." he said. But he knew that he didn´t fool her. It was just a matter of time before she would ask him what was bothering him. But he couldn´t tell her that he was actually worried. After all, he was the one who told her that everything was going to be ok. But he couldn´t help but fear that something bad would happen during the next days. What if they send him to prison and he wasn´t there to protect her anymore? He knew that the Stabbington would do anything to get their revenge against him, and that they would come after him sooner or later. But he feared that they would try to harm him by hurting Rapunzel. If something bad happened to her and it was his fault, he wouldn´t be able to live with himself. But it was something that he wouldn´t tell Rapunzel, it would just get her more worried.

Rapunzel knew perfectly well that he was worried, she was able to find out when he wasn´t telling her something, but instead of insisting him on telling her what was the matter she decided to just tell him what she thought. "Fine, if you say so… but I´m going to tell you this anyways. No matter what everyone says, no matter what others decide, we´ll always be together. And if the council decides to throw you to the dungeons, I´ll go with you then. Or we could escape. We could go far away from this kingdom. I could leave a letter to my parents telling them why we leaved. I´m sure they would understand. And I could visit them secretly, so no one would see me. But no matter what happen, I´m not leaving you. I´ll always be with you." She said sweetly. Eugene caressed her cheek tenderly. Though, of course, he wouldn´t let Rapunzel leave her family and less stay with him in prison (and he knew perfectly well that neither her parents), he couldn´t help but feel grateful. He never had someone that cared that much for him.

He leaned to kiss her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was full of love and care, a feeling that no one could ever take away from them. After a few moments, they pulled apart. Rapunzel turned and stroke Maximus´ mane before saying goodbye to him. Then she held Eugene´s hand and led him out of the stables to go and take breakfast together.

As she walked to the dining hall with Eugene, she wondered if what she had said about escaping with Eugene would be necessary in a not so far future. She thought, as well, about the strange thing that happened to her last night, about hearing Gothel's voice in her bedroom, and if it would be good to tell Eugene about it. But she decided that it would just get him more worried, and that it could have been just a nightmare, or the fact that she was really tired. But even so, she had the feeling that something strange was happening.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rapunzel threw another book aside on the coffee table of the great library.

After breakfast, Eugene and her went to the palace garden and talked about what could be going on in the meeting. They sat under the shadow of a big oak and talked, joked and played ´till noon. After that, they went to the kitchen to grab some food to have a picnic. They sat down under the oak again and had a wonderful picnic. After that, they went to the library and had been there ever since.

Rapunzel had been reading while Eugene was playing a match of chess with Pascal. It had been the third book that Rapunzel had read, and her parents hadn´t arrived to tell them the news about the meeting yet. She was beginning to worry even more. 'Why are they taking so long?' thought the young princess while she went for another book to read.

"Oh c´mon, this is just ridiculous! Why would I be losing against a frog?" Eugene said a little less than amused while Pascal chuckled. "You cheated!" he said pointing him with an accusing finger. Pascal just shook his head while Eugene glared at him.

Rapunzel sat down on the couch again and sighed. "What´s wrong?" asked Eugene turning to face the princess.

"It´s just that my parents haven´t come yet with any news. What if they are bad news and that´s why they haven´t come?" she said.

"I´m sure that if anything was wrong they would tell us." Said the ex-thief turning back to the chess board. He was worried too, but he was not going to show any weakness. He had to be strong, for Rapunzel.

"Anyways, I´m going to go and check if they are done with the meeting. It´s almost time for dinner after all." She said and stood up before walking to the door and leaving the big library. She walked through the hallway and found a maid that she knew was her mother´s personal maid.

"Madeline! Have you seen my parents?" the young princess asked.

"Yes you majesty, they are in the King´s office, but they asked for no one to disturb them" the young maid said before bowing and leaving.

Rapunzel thought about what to do for a few minutes before heading to her father´s office. Once she was in front of the big door, she heard voices coming from inside the room, and she couldn´t help but listen at her parent´s conversation that was barely audible from outside the room.

"Edward we can´t just tell them that they can´t see each other again! That would just break Rapunzel´s heart! We have to convince the council to give him another chance!" said the voice of the queen that sounded more desperate than ever.

"I know Catherine, but we spend the whole day trying to convince them about taking another decision. It was a big achievement that we convinced them to not send Eugene to the gallows, either to the dungeons!" sounded now the deep voice of the King.

"And what are we going to do then? Maybe if we have another meeting…"

"That won´t change their minds." The King interrupted before sighing deeply. "We will have to tell them that Eugene has been banished from the kingdom, and that he has a week to leave."

Rapunzel felt her eyes filling with tears as she ran away from the entrance of his father´s office. She just wasn´t able to hear the full conversation, she was heartbroken and no one would be able to comfort her.

She ran and ran until she got to her bedroom. She entered and sank in her big, soft bed. She hugged a pillow and cried over it. She cried for like feel an eternity. Her personal maid tried to get her out to go to dinner, but Rapunzel didn´t even answered. Her parents went too and begged her to get out and eat a little, but she didn´t opened the door. Even Eugene went to try to get her out, but Rapunzel didn´t give in. She was sad and heartbroken.

Why was this happening? Why when everything seemed to be ok, something like this had to happen? She didn´t understand why the council members were so mean to get Eugene and her separated because of some stupid thing like blaming Eugene for something that he didn´t even do!

She cried and cried until her eyes almost dried. And finally, she came to a conclusion. If they wanted Eugene away from the kingdom, fine. But then she was going to go with him. She meant what she said earlier about not leaving Eugene. And if it had to be that way, then be it. She was determined to not leave him, and she was going to keep her word.

Finally, without even noticing, she fell asleep with just that thought in her mind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

She was sitting on the soft, green grass. It was a beautiful sunny day with a few clouds, and a soft breeze was caressing her face making her short brown hair to flow with the wind. She was in the most beautiful clearing that she had ever imagined being. Near the place where she was lying was a big lake full of clear, turquoise water. The horizon was full of great mountains that showed through the clearing. Big leafy trees provided her a shadow that slightly covered her from the sun. But the best thing that she could think about was that she was sitting in front of the only person that she needed in that moment. A certain young man with dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes, he was as handsome as ever, wearing a big smile on his face.

She was so happy to see him, but she knew this wouldn´t last for long. Within a week he would have to go and never come back, and if she didn´t do anything, she would never see him again.

She was a little confused, she didn´t remembered how she got there, and she didn´t understand why was Eugene smiling when their lives were being ruined. But then realization stroke her. Of course, she hadn´t had time to tell him about the council´s decision, and she wasn´t supposed to knew anything because her parents were supposed to tell them the next day. So, there was no way that he could know about the problem that they were facing.

"Eugene, there´s something I need to tell you…"

"What is it Blondie?"

She still didn´t get why he still called her 'Blondie' if she wasn´t blonde anymore. But she loved that he did it anyways. It reminded her of the golden hair that she had once.

"Um… I heard my parents talking about the decision that the council took." She said. "They… they decided to banish you from the kingdom."

"What? But it wasn´t my fault! I was even with you when the escape occurred!"

"I know, but that´s what my parents were talking about. They said that they couldn´t convince them of taking another decision. That´s why we have to go."

"Go? What do you mean? Where are we going to go?"

"I don´t know, far, far away from this kingdom. We have to escape because if we don´t, we are not going to see each other ever again!"

"What? But Rapunzel, what are you going to tell your parents?"

"I´ve already told you!"

"Well, I´m sorry, but you can´t just escape and leave all your people alone! Are you aware that you are the only heir to the throne? You can´t just run away from your problems! Your parents just got you back, and now you want to break their heart again by leaving? Besides, there has to be a future queen! What will everyone say when they find out that the person who they were looking for, for so many years, just escaped because she couldn´t face her problems? That would just be a great disappointment for everyone!" Eugene said, almost shouting by the time he ended.

Rapunzel was impressed. She didn´t expected Eugene to react like that. She knew that he would argue with her about the idea of leaving, but she didn´t think that he actually cared for the opinion of the whole kingdom. After all, he wasn´t the responsible type, so it came as a big surprise that he told her all of that. She was beginning to think about what Eugene had just said when suddenly, she heard a cold voice that she knew perfectly well, singing a very peculiar song.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate´s design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

She heard Gothel´s voice singing in almost a whisper, but she heard it as if she was singing just mere inches away from her.

Suddenly, a bright golden light shined in the clearing. It was as bright as the sun, if not brighter. She had to close her eyes as she felt that the golden light almost got her blind.

When she opened her eyes again, she wasn´t in the beautiful clearing anymore she was back in her bedroom. But what impressed her was the fact that there was still a hint of the golden light that shined just a few seconds ago. But it was less bright, and disappeared within a few seconds. But while the bright, golden light made her vision blurred, she could have sworn that she saw the shadow of a person disappearing through her window.

After the strange thing that happened, she assumed that it must had been a dream. Now everything made sense, why was she in that beautiful clearing, Eugene´s strange attitude, hearing Gothel´s voice… but, why was the golden light still there when she woke up? A surprised squeak coming from her left made her get out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Pascal staring at her with wide eyes. She turned her gaze to where Pascal was staring and she couldn´t help but scream.

There was a big amount of long, blond hair hanging from different sides of her bed. But what startled her most was that the golden hair was attached to her head where, just that morning, she had her pixie cut brown hair that now was replaced by long golden locks.

"What just happened?" Rapunzel cried.


	6. Don't freak out!

**Chapter 5: Don´t freak out!**

**Hello again! I´m so sorry for the long wait, I know I left you all with a big cliffhanger but I´ve been really busy and I hardly found time to write. But here it is, finally I´ve finish the new chapter! I´m not particularly happy with this chapter, I hope it´s not as boring as I think, but here I´m going to explain why Rapunzel´s hair is magical again, and I have a big surprise for you at the end of the chapter. As always thanks for your lovely reviews, the ones that have added this to their favorites and alerts and the ones that are reading this.**

**Review Replies**

**TangledFan123: thanks for your review! I´m glad you like my story and yes, this is going to get more interesting and darker, but It´ll have a happy ending, you´ll see. Please keep giving me your thoughts :)**

**MrAndersIversen: as always thanks for your reviews and comments. I´m sorry for not answering this earlier but I´ve been really busy. Hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Now she knew what Eugene should have felt when he saw for the first time her hair glowing. She was freaking out, but it wasn´t because of her hair glowing, it was because her magical long, golden hair was back. She was sure that when Eugene cut it, it had lost all its powers and would never be magical again. But here she was, trying to suppress another high-pitched scream because she had blond hair again.

Rapunzel barely had time to think about this when suddenly her bedroom doors burst open and more than a dozen of guards entered her room attracted by the scream of the princess that occurred a few minutes ago. They started to inspect the whole room in signs of the source of Rapunzel´s scream. Behind them came her parents, both with worried expressions on their faces. They immediately launched themselves to the side of their daughter and hugged her. Apparently they hadn´t noticed the great change of look of the young woman. They were more preoccupied for her safety than anything else.

"Rapunzel, dear, are you alright?" asked the Queen worriedly, still hugging her daughter.

"What happened?" asked the King concerned, also embracing the princess.

Rapunzel then turned to the door at the sound of an argument taking place in the entrance. There, standing just behind her door was Eugene trying to get through the guards that were holding him back.

"Oh please! What do you think I´m going to do to her? I just want to see if she´s alright!" said Eugene more than annoyed and trying to get a glance at Rapunzel. She saw that he might have been the first one who noticed the extremely big change of her hair, because as soon as he saw her his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He was so impressed that it seemed that his eyes were going to literally pop out of his head.

The guards must have found Eugene´s expression strange because they turned and saw the once brunette princess with now ridiculously long, blond hair. They all started muttering in surprise.

The last ones that seem to notice this were the King and Queen. They must have heard all the shushing sounds so they pulled away from their daughter and immediately had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Rapunzel! What happened with your hair?" asked the Queen shocked.

"How did it changed like that?" asked the King

Before Rapunzel could answer she noticed that Eugene took the opportunity that the guards were distracted to make his way to her bed. When he got there he still had that ridiculous shock face and began babbling.

"Y-your h-hair! W-w-what ha-happened? Oh no, not again!" he said completely shocked.

"Eugene don´t freak out!" it was hard for Rapunzel to say because she herself was freaking out. She didn´t blamed Eugene if he just fainted in that very moment, which was probably going to happen because he looked pale and had the same shock face that he had at the campfire when he almost screamed when he learned about Rapunzel´s magical hair.

"Rapunzel what happened?" asked again the Queen now sounding more desperate.

"I-I-I don´t know! I was sleeping when suddenly I woke up because of a bright, golden light and before I knew it, I had my long, golden hair again!" Rapunzel said.

"Again?" asked the King confused. "What do you mean?"

Of course! She had forgotten that she hadn´t told her parents about her magical hair. Neither that that was the reason why she had been kidnapped by Gothel. She wanted to tell them, but she was really confused. She just woke up and had discovered that she had long, blond hair again and she didn´t even knew why. Then, more than a dozen of people entered her room and now she had to explain something that she wasn't even sure how had happened. Besides, the story of her life with Gothel and her magical hair wasn´t easy to explain, she still wasn´t ready to tell her parents about it. She knew that it probably would make her cry horribly when she mentioned Gothel and her betrayal. All those years of believing that she was her mother, that the world was horrible and cruel, that she was just trying to protect her… it was just too painful for her to tell.

The King and Queen noticed the distress look on Rapunzel´s face, they told the guards that everything was just fine and asked them if they could leave. After that every single guard bowed and left the room, leaving the royal family alone. Eugene figured out that the King and Queen might have wanted time alone with their daughter so he decided to leave them alone and return later or the next morning. He was about to leave when suddenly the Queen got hold of his arm. He turned a little surprised and with a confused look on his face.

"She probably needs you here now." Said the Queen softly. "Edward, why don´t we give them some time alone? Rapunzel might want to talk to him first. He already knows her story after all."

The King looked hesitant at the fact of leaving his daughter and her boyfriend (who was a former thief) alone in the same room at night, but he finally nodded and stood up. Then both royals left Rapunzel´s room, leaving the young couple completely alone.

Rapunzel turned to see Eugene; she still had that distressed look on her face. Eugene went to sit next to her on the bed and took her hand softly.

"Do you want to talk about this?" asked Eugene gently.

"I… I just don´t know what happened. I was having this strange dream where I heard G-Gothel´s voice singing the healing incantation a-and…" her voice broke as tears began to form in her big, green eyes. It was still painful to talk about Gothel and hearing her voice again was really affecting her. Eugene knew how she must felt; he hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words in her ear. After a few minutes she calmed enough to start talking again.

"When I woke up, I already had my blond hair again. I really don´t know what happened." She said in almost a whisper.

Eugene had no idea of how he could help her. She was the one who knew about the strange power of her hair after all.

"Are you sure that your hair didn´t had the ability to be magical again after it got cut?" he asked, though he pretty well what the answer would be.

"Yes! That´s what she always told me, that if I cut my hair it would lose its powers! It doesn´t make any sense!" Rapunzel replied.

"And what about your tears? You never knew they could heal too until I got stabbed. Maybe you just didn´t knew that your hair could be magical again after it got cut." Eugene said trying to find a logical explanation about all of this. But it was really hard. There was nothing logical about having magical hair!

"No, that couldn´t be. I had this lock of brown hair when I was still blonde remember? Someone cut it when I was a baby and it never turned magical again. Besides, I never tried to heal with my tears so it was logical that I never knew about… wait." She said and her eyes widened. Eugene looked at her curiously. "My tears! It must have been my tears!"

"What?"

"I had cried before I went to sleep. I cried over my pillow and then I fell asleep. Maybe my hair absorbed the remaining tears that were on the pillow ant their power made my hair be magical and long again!" she said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Why were you crying?" asked Eugene confused and also concerned about Rapunzel.

"Umm… it's… it´s quite of a long story." Said Rapunzel trying to avoid the subject. She couldn´t tell Eugene now the problem that they were in.

"Ok…" said Eugene obviously not satisfied with her answer, but he decided to ask again later. "So, how are you going to tell your parents about this? They don´t even know that your hair used to be magical and now it´s magical again because of your magical tears. Wow it´s even hard for me to understand all of this!"

"I know… but… I´m not ready to tell them, it´s even harder to explain than before." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Why don´t we figure out how to explain this to them later? You must be tired now; it will be easier to explain in the morning. Now you should go back to sleep." Eugene said before gently kissing her forehead and going to the door.

"Eugene?" said Rapunzel with a strange tone of voice. She was planning on telling him about the council´s decision now that they were alone, but she couldn´t find the words to tell him.

"Yes?" asked Eugene turning around to face her.

"Umm… I love you." She said with a sad smile on her face. She just couldn´t tell him. It was hard just to think about it.

"I love you too Blondie." Said Eugene returning the smile before heading out of the princess' room.

She laid back on her bed and turned to look at Pascal, but apparently he was too tired to stay awake thorough this entire situation. She pulled the covers on and fell asleep for the second tome that night, just with one last thought in her mind, had she really seen the shadow of a person disappearing through her window or was just her imagination?

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The next day at breakfast, everyone was very quiet, especially Rapunzel. She had had a bad time avoiding the questions of everyone about her hair, especially her personal maid, Monique, who had asked many questions since the moment he entered her bedroom. She was just one year older than Rapunzel and both girls got along pretty well, but Rapunzel didn´t wanted to explain to her the things that had happened last night.

Also she had gotten many shocked and surprise looks from the servants in her way to the dining hall. It was really annoying and uncomfortable so she practically ran to the dining room before anyone could ask what happened.

She was also waiting for her parents to ask her as many questions as the servants might have asked if they have had the opportunity. She was getting really nervous but suddenly, she felt Eugene holding her hand underneath the table and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled up at him and barely nodded, and then she turned to face her parents.

"So, I guess you want to know what happened right?" she said with a nervous expression on her face.

"Just if you are ready to tell us dear." Said the Queen sweetly.

"If you feel like having to tell us, then do it. But if not it´s perfectly fine." Said the King with a kind tone.

"Well, you need to know it anyways. So…"

Suddenly the doors burst open and James, the short, fat man that Rapunzel had seen the day that the guards captured Eugene, came rushing through the dining hall and made his way to where the King was. He started muttering something to the King and the King mumbled something back. Then he bowed and, as soon as he entered the servant left the room, leaving everyone but the King very confused.

"What did he tell you dear?" asked the Queen with her usual soft voice.

"Um… the council has arranged another meeting. But this time they want Rapunzel and Mr. Fitzherbert to be in there." Said the King slightly nervous. They hadn´t told neither Eugene nor Rapunzel about what the council had decided. They were expecting to tell them today in the morning but with the strange events that happened last night they couldn´t.

"Oh… and… when does the meeting starts?" asked the Queen also nervous.

"Just in a few hours. Maybe you could help Rapunzel to get ready for the meeting." Said the King.

"Of course! Rapunzel, dear, do you mind if we get going? It´s better to start getting ready so to not be late."

"Yes Mother." Said Rapunzel standing up. "I´ll see you later Eugene." She said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room with her mother.

"Eugene why don´t you get ready as well? The members of the council are very formal men so it would probably cause a good impression if you get well dressed for this meeting." Said the King politely.

"Of course your majesty. I´ll go to my room to get ready if you don´t mind." Eugene said before bowing and leaving the room.

The King sat there for a little while thinking about what the council might want if they needed another meeting with Rapunzel and Eugene. He was hoping that it would be for a good reason.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eugene was taking a walk in the great castle´s garden. It was a beautiful field full of every kind of colorful, smelly flowers. There were different kinds of trees, from short fruit trees to great oaks and willows. Eugene found this place perfect for sitting in the soft, green grass and think.

Why would the council wanted him in the meeting? Maybe they were going to give him a trial and then give him the sentence. He wasn´t sure but he knew that this could just mean one thing, they weren´t going to pardon him, even if he hadn´t done anything

Whatever was their decision he was determined to cause a good impression. He had already got ready. He was wearing his best clothes. A white shirt under a black vest, his usual brown pants and black boots. He had combed his hair until it was perfectly neat. He didn´t take too long to get ready so he decided to go to the big garden and there he was, leaning against a big apple tree, thinking hard about what he could to prove that he was innocent.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn´t see the person that was approaching him from one side of the tree. He turned because of the shadow of said person but it was too late. The last thing he saw before he was hit over the head was a hint of red hair. Then, everything turned black.

**Muahahahaha I´m very bad isn't it? Can you guess what happened with Eugene and who is this person that hit him? Well if you really want to know what will happen… please REVIEW! I´d love to know what you think :) So, hope you liked it and please review.**


	7. The Deal

**Chapter 6: The Deal**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I really am, please don´t kill me! I know it´s been a long time since I last updated BUT I have an explanation before you all start throwing me frying pans. I already had most of the next chapter when I last updated and I was expecting to post it the next day but then a lots of things happened. First I went on unexpected vacations for 4 days and when I arrived back to my house I discovered that my internet wasn´t working. I didn´t had internet for 2 days and besides everything I got really busy last week with some homework and family trips and some other things so I really didn't had time to update or answer any of your reviews. I´m really sorry :S but… here it is the next chapter WIII! I have to say that I hate this chapter. I don´t know if it´s because it took me a really long time to post it or because I had many troubles to do it but I really don´t like it. Well I hope it´s not as bad as I think. Alright enough of my A/N. and on with the story :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Sophieluv because she gave me this little idea a long time ago. I hope you are still there reading this and please don´t hesitate to give me your thoughts and reviews**

**Review Replies (sorry for not answering them sooner):**

**TangledFan123: OH MY GOD REALLY? Your review put a smile on my face for almost a week! I didn´t thought that you liked it that much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am glad you like my story that much and I hope to know what you think :) please keep giving me your thoughts and reviews. Really reviews like yours make me write more and update sooner. As I said before I would´ve updated the next day that I last updated but I couldn´t but I hope to have more time to write so to just please my readers and find more reviews like yours. Thank you again and please keep reviewing. **

**MrAndersIversen: I will always be grateful for your wonderful reviews. You are actually the only one that had taken the time to put a review on this story since the very beginning and I can´t find the words to thank you for this because just one little review inspires me to keep writing and keep this story forward. Thank you so much and I hope to find more reviews from you :)**

**An Unknown Foreign Beauty: thanks again for your review. I´m glad you like my story and I have something to tell you: I´ve already read the first 2 chapters of your new story and I have to say that I really liked it. I hope someday I will be as a good writer as you. The way that you describe the scenes and the background and the character´s feelings is truly amazing! When I read the summary of the first story I really wanted to read it. Hopefully you´ll find a review from me in the next chapters. I´ve been so busy that I still can´t finish to read it but as soon as I finish to read the fourth chapter you can be sure that you´ll find a review from me. By the way thanks for your advice, I´ll try to be more descriptive and hopefully you´ll see some change within the next chapters. Please keep giving me your thoughts and reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: (I completely forgot to put this in the last chapter but anyways) I don´t own tangled or anything it all belongs to Disney.**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

"Perfect! You look amazing sweetheart. They all will be impressed." Said the Queen to her daughter with a sweet smile on her face. She was happy to help her daughter in any ways possible, after eighteen years of not having her and not knowing anything about her. She really hoped that the council would change tier opinion in this meeting.

Rapunzel looked at the mirror that she had next to her dresser. She had a beautiful aquamarine dress with short sleeves. The dress fell to her ankles, barely showing her feet. It had a few white ribbons on the bottom of the skirt and the corset was decorated with few embedded little brights. Her maid, Monique, and her mother´s made, Madeline, had combed her now really long, blond hair until it was perfectly smooth and silky. They had made her a really elaborated braid with many little curls so it wouldn´t be too long and she wouldn´t have to carry it or having it dragging. She had her beautiful crown on the top of her head. And she was wearing a pair of aquamarine slippers that went perfectly with the dress.

Though she really looked stunning, she felt really uncomfortable wearing all those things. The corset of her dress was so tight that she could barely breathe. The skirt of her dress was so long that she felt that she would fall in any moment. But what she hated the most was her uncomfortable high heels. It felt that they were squashing her feet and it pained after a few minutes of wearing them. She wasn´t used to wear shoes so it felt strange to wear those slippers that hurt her feet. And her braid was so tight that it made her head hurt. She preferred to wear her usual smooth dress and her hair down and she really didn´t like to wear shoes. She didn´t understand why she had to dress like this to go to a stupid meeting where, whatever she might say to prove that Eugene was innocent, they weren't going to listen at her. At least her mother seemed pleased with how she was dressed, she thought. But that didn´t stopped the young princess from complaining about it.

"Mother, why exactly do I have to wear all of this stuff?" asked Rapunzel, shifting uncomfortably in her big dress.

"Because this is the proper way to dress for a princess dear." Said the sweet voice of the Queen.

"And the shoes are really necessary?" asked Rapunzel while rubbing her feet.

The Queen laughed. "Yes dear, you have to wear shoes. Everyone wears them. But if you feel really uncomfortable you can take them out after the meeting is over." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

Rapunzel just sighed and nodded. Then she went out of her room to wait for the King and Eugene in the sitting room. It was a big, spacious room with some comfortable and fancy coaches. It had large windows that provided a stunning view of the entire kingdom and the forest. And the sun-light fell in the room without the need of candles that lighted it. It also had a big fireplace which only was lit at nights during spring and summer, and some coffee tables in the center of the room and next to the coaches. The royal family usually spent time in there chatting and talking about what they have done during the day and relaxing, and sometimes having some tea or coffee. It was a really beautiful in Rapunzel´s opinion.

The King came after a few minutes, he was better dressed and he was wearing his crown on the top of his head, just like Rapunzel and the Queen. Rapunzel had only seen them wearing crown when it was a very important occasion. So, did that mean that this meeting could change the council´s decision? Whatever was the case she hoped that it wouldn´t take so long. She was already having a headache.

After almost half an hour that the royal family had been waiting for Eugene they began to get impatient. There were only ten minutes left for the meeting to start and Eugene wasn´t there yet. Rapunzel didn´t knew what could be making him take so long and she decided to speak for him.

"I-I don´t know why he´s taking so long. I mean, he always takes his time to get ready and look good every day, but not this long. Maybe he just wants to look wonderful for the meeting." She said smiling nervously at her parents who just glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces and didn´t say anything. After five more minutes passed, Rapunzel decided to look for him herself.

"Um… I-I´ll go to see why he´s taking so long." She said before turning and going out of the room and heading up the stairs. She passed through a lot of hallways and long corridors and a couple of stairs before she arrived to Eugene´s room. The young princess finally arrived to the reddish brown wood door of Eugene´s bedroom and knocked three times, but no one answered. She knocked again now more impatiently.

"Eugene? Eugene it´s me, Rapunzel!" but still no one answered. "Eugene hurry up! The meeting starts in five minutes and you are still in here!" she said knocking impatiently the door, but Eugene never replied. She pressed her ear to the door and tried to listen to any movement inside but it was completely quiet.

She then decided to open the door, hoping that it was open and that he wouldn´t be half dressed or something, but to her surprise, there was no one in the room. It was completely empty and there were no signs of Eugene. She looked inside the bathroom, the closet and every corner of the bedroom, but Eugene wasn´t there.

"Maybe he is in the stables again." Said the princess glancing at her tiny pet chameleon, who was hiding in her shoulder and had the same color of Rapunzel´s dress so no one could be able to see him. Pascal just shrugged and nodded. The princess then rushed out of the bedroom and practically ran through the castle and headed to the stables, hoping to find Eugene talking with Maximus just like the last time. Little did she know that she wouldn´t find Eugene that easily.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Eugene woke up with a terrible headache, he groaned as he tried to stand up. What had happened? Where was he? He only remembered that he was walking through the palace gardens and suddenly everything went black. He must had fell or something. Suddenly he remembered that he was late for the meeting! The young man tried to stand up, but to his surprise, he discovered that his hands and feet were tied with a rope. He was under some big bushes and no one would be able to see him. He tried to ask for help, but he was also gagged. Who had done this to him? Eugene started to struggle to get free when suddenly; he heard a familiar cold voice coming from the shadows.

"Oh that won´t help you to get free Flynn." She said with her usual singing voice that was as cold and cruel as ever. It was a tall middle aged woman, wearing a dark red dress, with curly raven hair barely hoary and white skin with few wrinkles. Her eyes were cold and grey, and they were full of hate and rage, adorned with thick eyelashes. She had an evil smile on her face and her lips were a dark crimson that complemented her cruel face.

Eugene´s eyes widened in pure shock. This woman was supposed to be dead! And here she was, talking to him like nothing had ever happened. Well, actually something **DID** happen**. **That was why she was glaring at him with pure hate, because of what she had done to her. But anyways. She was supposed to be dead! The young brunet man tried to speak, but the sound of his voice sounded muffled by the gag.

"Oh don´t worry Flynn, I´m not going to hurt you like last time. Well I won´t hurt you **IF **you cooperate." She said coolly moving closer to him. Eugene noticed that behind her were the Stabbington brothers, wearing evil smirks on their faces. He was getting a little worried to say the least. If he wasn´t gagged he would be shouting incoherently. First, a woman that surely hated him and that had actually killed him once, appeared in front of him, and then the Stabbington, who surely were dying to get their revenge on Eugene for what he had done to them. he didn´t know if it was just his imagination or the fact that he was a little worried about what they were going to do to him, but he could´ve sworn that they looked even more menacing and cruel than before. Eugene was almost sure that those three were dying to kill him right then and there. And it would be a cruel and painful dead, just like the last time, if not worse.

"You see Flynn, I´m here to offer you a deal." Said Gothel approaching him. "I know about the little misunderstanding that you had with the royal guard, and that they blame you of the escape of these men." She said pointing to the Stabbington brothers, whose smirks grew even wider. Eugene just glared at them, trying to show them that he wasn´t scared, though it wasn´t entirely true.

"Right now they are discussing what they are going to do with you," continued Gothel. "But we both know that they'll probably sentence you to dead. And being honest Flynn, though they gave you another opportunity (which I really doubt) you´re not made to be stuck behind the walls of these castle. What happened with the brave, dashing rogue that you were? What happened with all the adventures that you had and were planning? You gave all of that, just for the love of a stupid little girl Flynn." She said. Eugene just kept glaring at her, which was everything that he could do at the moment.

"I don´t think she´s worth it. You gave all of that just to be stuck in here and become a prince with all those rules and politics and etiquette and manners. C´mon now really? That´s not what you always wanted and you know it. Now you only have two options for your future. One: you´ll be sentenced to dead and your short life will end just like that. Or two: you´ll be pardoned and become a prince with a boring life. Is that what you really want?" the black haired woman asked as she glanced down at him. Eugene started to think about what Gothel was telling him. Of course a life full of adventure than the life that he would probably have…

"But I offer you a deal. You could escape the kingdom without anyone who noticed it. You could go back to your life of adventure. You won´t have to be hung for your "crime" neither to become a boring prince. I will help you to escape the kingdom and return you to your life, and I could even give you enough money and jewels for you to live perfectly well as long as you wanted. I just ask for one little thing. I want Rapunzel back. Bring Rapunzel back to me and you can be free to do whatever you want." Gothel finished.

Eugene stared at her, thinking about what she was telling him, and suddenly, he felt his mouth free of the gag that was covering it. He didn´t knew how it had happened, and right now, he couldn´t care less. But now he was free to speak with Gothel. He just had one doubt. He glanced at Gothel skeptic and raised an eyebrow.

"And why exactly do you need **ME **to help you to get Rapunzel?" the ex-thief snapped at Gothel. She smiled evilly.

"Oh simple, because I can´t kidnap her again. You know, it´s harder because she´s not a bay anymore. She never goes out alone and attack her would be really risky. But she trusts you. With your help I could bring her with me again and you could be free to do whatever you want. What do you think? Do you accept my offer?" she said.

Eugene had nothing to think about. He knew what he wanted and there was nothing that would make him change his mind.

"You´ll have Rapunzel again… over my dead body!" He said firmly giving her a dead glare.

"Fine. If that´s your decision, I have no other option Rider." The black haired woman said with disdain.

Eugene then noticed that the Stabbington brothers were approaching him with their big swords in hand and with evil smirks. One of them, the one with the eye-patch, pointed his big sharp sword directly at Eugene´s heart. The ex-thief knew what was going to happen. They were going to kill him and no one would be able to find out about Gothel´s return until it was too late. But he stayed firm in his decision. He would rather die than help this witch to get Rapunzel. He only regretted one thing. That he wouldn´t be able to see Rapunzel one last time, just to tell her how much he loved her.

**Hehe ups! Another cliffhanger. Sorry but I always want to leave you guys waiting for more! Hopefully I won´t take that long to update again. BUUUT… just if I receive enough reviews. Really guys, I´ve been receiving just 2 reviews for each chapter! I´m not saying I don´t appreciate those 2 reviews (I really do! You keep me going on with this :)) but I would really appreciate some more reviews. At least just 2 more pleeeaaaseeee! **

**So I hope you liked it and please review! :)**


	8. This Love is Ours

**Chapter 7: This Love is Ours**

**Hello everyone! I´m back! Sorry I was expecting to update sooner but life sucks and school is driving me crazy, but anyways I just want to thank to the ones that reviewed last chapter (Happy Face: thanks for the review! I´m glad you liked it ;) MrAndersIversen: as always thanks for the review! It means a lot to me :) katnisseverdeen2112: Thanks! Glad you liked it that much and hope you keep reviewing;)) and the three favorites that I got. Really that´s what keeps this story going. And… I have a surprise for you! I have… a song for this chapter! It´s called Ours and it´s from Taylor Swift, and I have to say that this song was the reason why I started this story, it inspired me to do all this plot and obviously goes perfectly with what Rapunzel and Eugene are going through. Hope that you listen to it, it´s a beautiful song. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own ANYTHING! (I´m getting tired of writing this in every chapter)**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox **

"Eugene?" asked Rapunzel entering the big stables. It was getting really late for the meeting, it was supposed to be at noon, it was half past noon and Eugene was nowhere to be seen. The sun was at the top of the sky, which was a beautiful shade of blue, and there were tiny, soft looking clouds spread across the great sky. But she couldn´t stand there and enjoy the beautiful afternoon. She had to find him, and she had to find him now.

"Eugene, are you in here" she asked again but to no avail. All of the horses' heads snapped at her and eyed her curiously. More than a dozen of horses from every color, great and magnificent, with soft, shiny fur and silky mane, were looking at her, but there was no sign of Eugene. Rapunzel was getting really worried, she made her way to where Maximus was, and the white stallion looked at her curiously.

"Max, have you seen Eugene?" asked the young princess urgently. The white horse just shook his head and then crooked it to the side questionably. Rapunzel just patted his head absentmindedly and ran off the stables, leaving a confused Maximus behind.

She ran through the palace gardens, just to check if anyone was there to ask them if they had seen Eugene or to even find him in there. She certainly wasn´t prepared for what happened next.

**Xoxoxoxoxox **

The Stabbington Brothers were approaching him silently, with sword in hand. They were just mare inches away from him, pointing their big, sharp swords directly at his chest. Eugene felt his heart pounding furiously against his chest, and while he was preparing for what was going to happen, he could see the evil smile gracing Gothel´s cruel face while she spoke.

"It´s a shame that you will never be able to say goodbye to your beloved Rapunzel." She said evilly. "But I have to tell you that all of this is worthless. No matter what are you willing to do to protect Rapunzel, even if you die again for her, I´m going to get her back, with or without your help. Oh and don´t worry, I´ll tell her that you´ll miss her." She said with another cruel smile, she obviously was enjoying making Eugene feel even worse. At those cruel words, Eugene´s heart broke. She was right, the only thing that Eugene would have wanted before he died was to tell Rapunzel how much he loved her. But we wasn´t going to cower now, the young man´s hazel eyes glared at Gothel again. He would do this and more just to protect Rapunzel, but he couldn´t help but fear that what Gothel was saying would be right, that she would get Rapunzel back, and then, he wouldn´t be there to save her anymore.

The Stabbington Brothers raised their swords ready to stab Eugene´s chest. The ex-thief knew what was coming, he knew that he would die. And just when the two big redheaded brothers were going to stab him, he heard a familiar sweet melodic voice that he thought would never be able to hear ever again.

"Eugene? Eugene! Eugene, are you in here?" asked the sweet voice of Rapunzel full of worry, and she sounded very urgent.

The Stabbington brothers fell dead in their tracks, and turned their heads at the sound of Rapunzel´s voice. Gothel, however, glared at him, showing nothing but pure hate.

"Mark my word Rider! I´m going to make you and Rapunzel´s life miserable! I´m going to make you pay for what you´ve done! You´re going to regret not helping me and I swear I´m getting my revenge! I swear I´m going to make you wish you have never been born!" she hissed with nothing more in her voice than hate and rage. Then, she and the Stabbington disappeared in the shadows like as if they have never been there, and so the ropes that were tying Eugene´s ankles and hands.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel was now nearer the place were Eugene was lying. She sounded really desperate now. Meanwhile Eugene was still shocked at what had happened. How could Gothel and the Stabbington had disappeared like that? And what happened with the ropes? And he thought he was far away from the castle, he never expected to be lying behind some big bushes in the palace gardens! He was freaking out right then and there, but he knew he had to stand up and literally fly to the meeting, which surely must have had started a long time ago, so he slowly got up and started brushing off the dirt in his clothes, when he finally looked up, he saw Rapunzel staring at him wide eyed, like as if she couldn´t believe her eyes, she looked really tired and was panting a little. And also, Eugene thought the he had never seen Rapunzel so beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful aquamarine dress, (though it looked really uncomfortable) and her hair was pulled up in a beautiful braid, and some curls fell softly in her face (he didn´t know if that was supposed to happen or if it was because of the fact that obviously she had been running).

"Eugene! What are you doing there? Your clothes are dirty, and your hair is tangled! Were you hiding?" the young blonde princess asked utterly shocked at seeing him coming out of some big bushes looking like as if he had been rolling in the dirt and hiding.

"No! I-I-I just umm…" the young ex-thief started mumbling nervously. He couldn´t tell her what had just happened. Not here, not now! With everything that she already had been through, it would just make things worse. "I fell down! And, and, and I got trapped with the bushes and… well…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to tell her, but before he could say anything else, Rapunzel cut him off.

"It doesn´t matter, we don´t have time!" she snapped and grabbed his arm forcefully, before practically dragging him away and into the palace while Eugene tried to do his best to fix his appearance and cleaning his clothes.

They went through long hallways and large and stretch corridors until they made it to the large, wooden double doors of the meeting room. Neither of them had ever been in there. Rapunzel thought that it might be a very big room to fit for every member of the council and her parents. She was getting really nervous, they must be really angry at them for arriving late. She hesitated but got hold of the doorknob, but before she opened the big doors, she glanced back at Eugene. She didn´t missed the nervous but most of all worried look on the young man´s face. Rapunzel thought that, for Eugene looking like that, he must be pretty worried of what the council would decide to do with him, and she couldn´t help but feel slightly guilty for not telling him what she already knew.

"Oh Eugene," she said as she turned around and hugged him tightly. "Don´t worry, I´ll do everything that is in my power to prove them that you´re innocent. They can´t do anything to you while I´m here. They can´t take you away from me if I´m here to stop it. They may be the council, but you are my hero, the man who saved me, the one and only person I love. And this love is ours. And they can´t take that away from me." The princess said sweetly before pressing her soft, pink lips on Eugene´s ones trying to show him how much she really loved him.

The young princess though, had no idea that the ex-thief couldn´t care less about this meeting. What was really worrying him was the whole Gothel thing. How could he tell Rapunzel that the person that she most feared had returned and now was looking for her? One thing was for sure, he wasn´t going to tell her right now. He just couldn´t tell her anytime soon, she would be devastated. So he decided to play along with Rapunzel, faking that his worries were because of this darn meeting. He smiled tenderly at her and pressed her tightly against him. Tough he wasn´t worried about this meeting at all, it really meant a lot to him to hear those words from Rapunzel.

"I love you Blondie" he said kissing her forehead. She smiled at him sweetly and then she turned to the door to open it. She opened it and both of them entered the big meeting room. It was just like Rapunzel imagined, it was a very big room with large windows which let the sunlight entered through them, illuminating the room, and there was a big and very large table in the center of the room.

Rapunzel felt her stomach lurch at the sight of all the council members looking at them expectantly, with their stern faces and smug attitudes. The King and Queen were sitting at the head of the table, and there were two sits left at each one´s side, where Eugene and Rapunzel were supposed to sit.

"Sorry for the lateness." The princess said nervously, smiling apologetically at everyone in the room. She heard Eugene gulp, and just then, she realized that every single member of the council was glaring at him and wearing smug expressions on their faces. She hurried nervously to her sit, followed by the young ex-thief. They sat down silently while the King and Queen shot quizzical looks at them, asking them silently why were they so late. But before any of them could reply, a tall rather old man, who looked really smug and pompous, with black hoary hair and icy blue eyes, started talking with an arrogant voice.

"Well your majesties, now that the princess and this man had finally arrived," he said, looking at Eugene as if he was a filthy insect. "We shall begin the meeting."

"Yes, of course Lord Everald." Said King Edward to the other man.

"Well, we are here, to discuss the judgment of the former thief, Flynn Rider, and his horrible act of vandalism and utter betrayal to their royal highness of Corona and the kingdom itself." The Lord said.

"That´s not true! I never did something like…" tried to explain Eugene, but he was cut off by the older man.

"Haven´t any one told you that it is impolite to interrupt someone when is speaking?" Lord Everald said glaring scornfully at Eugene, who sank a little on his sit. "Of course not. You are just a filthy thief."

"Hey!" exclaimed Rapunzel, looking more annoyed than Eugene himself. "He´s not a filthy thief!"

"Excuse me princess but I was not talking to you." Said the older man huffing and raising his head in annoyance. Rapunzel had never seen people smugger and grosser in her life. Meanwhile the Queen elbowed the young princess and shot her a warning look. Rapunzel crossed her arms and she looked angry, but didn´t say anything else.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we are here to discuss what to do with Flynn Rider. As you know your majesties, we already had a meeting before to discuss the same thing, and we have already made our decision. As you remember, your highness," said Lord Everald turning his gaze to the King. "you told us to think about our decision, and now I´m pleased to tell you, that we already know what kind of judgment the former thief deserves." He said and all the other council members nodded.

"But…" Rapunzel tried to protest, but she quickly stopped as all the council members snapped their heads and looked at her with stern looks. The Queen put a soothing hand on Rapunzel´s shoulder, and she instantly calmed down a bit.

"So, what have you all decided Lord Everald?" asked the King slightly worried.

"Well, we didn´t changed our mind at all your majesty. As we said before, is the least he deserves. Flynn Rider will be banished from the kingdom and will never be allowed to return ever again." Finished the Lord coldly. At that mention, Eugene´s eyes widened in shock, he couldn´t leave, not when Gothel and the Stabbington were looking for Rapunzel, he had to protect her! And Rapunzel´s heart sank; she was really expecting that they would change their minds. She couldn´t control herself for what she did next.

"No! You can´t do this! He didn´t do anything! I was with him when the Stabbington brothers escaped from prison! You don´t have any proves that can blame Eugene for that!" she said as anger started to boil inside her.

"But of course he did that! How can we trust a man that was the most wanted criminal in Corona?" said the Lord

"Because he´s changed! He´s not a criminal anymore! Are you really going to do this to the man that saved me and brought me back to my family? The man that returned your long lost princess?" Rapunzel said. She couldn´t believe that they were willing to do such a thing without any proves!

"He might have done it because he expected just what he is receiving now!" said Lord Everald.

"No he didn´t! He´s not like that and I won´t let you throw him out of the kingdom just because you all don´t want him in here!" the young princess was turning red with anger. She had just been like this the day that she discovered all the lies from Gothel.

"Our decision is not in discuss! We have decided what to do with him and that´s all!" the black haired Lord said, getting more and more furious, and his icy blue eyes were glaring at her. The Queen tried to calm Rapunzel down, but the younger woman did not listen and kept arguing.

"Fine! If that´s what you want then do it! But then you´re going to be responsible of losing your princess again, because I´m not staying here without him!"

"Rapunzel!" said the Queen almost desperately.

"That is not the proper way to act for a princess , your highness." Said another council member who was two sits next to Lord Everald.

"Rapunzel please, sit down." Said Queen Catherine but to no avail.

"No Mother! I´m tired, I´m sick of being told what to do and what to think! I spend my whole life just dreaming about what was in the outside world. I spend eighteen years of my life listening to all the lies that that awful woman told me, trapped in a tower where she just used me because of my hair!" everyone in the room had confused looks on their faces so Rapunzel thought that it would be better to get things clear, so she quickly continued. "Yes me because my hair possessed the power of that golden flower, she made me think that she was my mother and always told me lies about the outside world, always told me what to think and what to do. And if it hadn´t been for Eugene, I would have spent the rest of my life inside that horrible tower!" she said almost shouting. "Eugene showed me the greatness of the outside world. He showed me the whole kingdom and taught me things about everything in here, even though he didn´t have to. He trusted me and I trust him, he showed me what real love was like, he even was willing to die for me just to know that I would be safe and free, because he went to rescue me from that old woman, and when he arrived to my tower, she stabbed him, and when I tried to safe him with my hair, he cut it to stop that woman to take me away, he´s here just because my tears safe him." Rapunzel and everyone were so distracted with her speech that anyone noticed the look of amazement and shock on Eugene´s face. 'Of course, the tears! That must be the explanation of Gothel being alive!' thought the young man while Rapunzel kept talking.

"He gave his life in exchange of my freedom, and not just once, but twice, because he risked his own freedom and maybe even his life again by bringing me back to my real family, even though the entire kingdom was looking for him. So if you want to banish the man who saved my life in any ways possible, the do it, but don´t expect me to stay in here like nothing had ever happened. If he goes, I´ll go with him, and then there will not be any hearing for the throne and the king and queen will be heartbroken again. Is that what you really want?" Rapunzel said looking at every single member of the council. The entire room had fell silent and the King and Queen looked shocked at her story and what she had done. Even Eugene, who had been strangely silent for almost the entire meeting seemed a little taken aback by the princess´ actions.

"Princess this is just ridiculous. You can´t leave the kingdom with this man! You have responsibilities as a princess and future queen!" said another council member.

"Oh you want to see? I won´t let you take him away from me, and I´ve already said what I will do if you do so." said Rapunzel daringly.

"Are you threatening us?" asked Lord Everald looking really angry.

"No, I´m just saying that if he can´t stay here, me neither. How can you banish the person who saved my life even though he hadn´t done anything? He was with me the day those criminals escaped from the dungeons! Why can´t you believe it" said the young princess almost desperately.

All the council members started whispering between them and Rapunzel finally sat down.

"Please, you have to listen to my daughter. At least think about it." Said the King trying to reason with the council members. Now that he had learned about the whole thing that happened to his beloved daughter and what Eugene had done to safe her, he couldn´t let them do that to the young man. Besides, if they banished him, he knew that his daughter wasn´t just saying that she was going with him for no reason, he knew that Rapunzel would keep her words and leave the kingdom with the young ex-thief, and he couldn´t bear to lose his daughter again.

"Very well your majesty, we will consider what the princess had just said." Said an old man with hoary hair standing at the other side of the large table. "The meeting is now over." And with that, every person in the room stood and leaved. Everyone but the royal family and Eugene, who was still very silent.

"Rapunzel," said the deep voice of the King turning to look at his daughter. Rapunzel had a guilty look on her face, she wasn´t expecting to act like this. She was just going to intervene in the council´s decision and try to make them see that Eugene was innocent. But she practically lost control of herself, she wasn´t a person who usually shouted at people or got angry, it was just that this time she got really mad at how the council members referred at Eugene as if he was nothing more than trash, and the way they all looked at him like as if they were superior at any other person who was not royalty. They didn´t have the right to treat Eugene like that! And besides everything she had to stay silent because 'a princess should not act like that', and she was sick of not doing what she really thought or doing what she wanted.

"You shouldn´t have acted like that." Said King Edward sternly, but not leaving his soft and caring tone of voice that he always used when he talked to his precious daughter. "I understand what you were feeling, but that was not the proper way to tell them this. The council members are very strict at how people treat them and I´m sure that if what you said hadn´t been worth of their interest, they would´ve changed their mind and not only banish Eugene from the kingdom, but throw him to prison. It was really hard to convince them of not doing it. So please, next time you have something to say, try to control yourself. Understood?"

"Yes Father, I´m sorry." Rapunzel said, bowing her head, ashamed at her rude attitude at the council.

"Very well then." The King said softly.

"I´m sur4e that you two must be tired, now you are free to do whatever you want. Edward and I will be in the sitting room, in case you need something." Queen Catherine said giving them a sweet smile before heading out of the room with the King.

Rapunzel then, turned to look at Eugene, and surprisingly found that Eugene had a blank expression in his face, almost as if he was thinking about something that was bothering him. He must have sensed her stare because he turned to look at her and then smiled tenderly.

"Thanks for what you said Blondie" he said giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"I told you that I wouldn´t let them do anything to you." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a loving hug.

"I know, but you shouldn´t have done that. I´m sure they got very mad at the way you shouted at them." Eugene said.

"I know, it´s just I couldn´t help it, they were treating you so bad." Rapunzel said.

"It´s okay with me, I´m used to it." He said carelessly.

"Well, let´s just forget about all of this, why don´t we just go for a walk at the gardens?" Rapunzel asked smiling at Eugene.

"A-At the gardens?" he said almost worriedly.

"Yes… is there a problem with that?" the young princess asked suspiciously.

"No! Well let´s go then." Eugene said very quickly, a thing that got Rapunzel more suspicious, but she decided to fake that she didn´t noticed it.

"Fine… let´s go." She said and they both headed out of the meeting room and into the palace gardens, holding hands, unaware that in that very moment, someone was planning to ruin their lives.

**Well, a long chapter for you to compensate for not updating sooner. If there something wrong in this chapter feel free to tell me. I accept constructive criticism. Hope you like it and PLAESE review! :) I might update sooner if you do so… just saying… ;)**


	9. Evil Plans

**Chapter 8: Evil Plans**

**Hello again! Sorry for the really long wait but I´ve been in exams and I had a lot of homework, so I didn´t have time to write. But, here it is the next chapter wiii! Well hopefully I´ll have some more reviews in this chapter, by the way, thanks to all my lovely reviewers who had had the time to leave a message for my story, Thank you so much! Also thanks to the ones who had added this to their favorite or story alerts and the ones that are reading and not reviewing, though I would LOVE a review but anyways, thanks a lot!**

**Well, this is a chapter full of spoilers and information about the future chapters and the future plans for this story, so hope you like it and keep reviewing and reading ;)**

**Review Replies: (which I hadn't replied yet)**

**Katnisseverdeen2112: Sorry for not replying to this sooner but, oh well, you know, exams and school and blah blah blah. But thanks for your reply and I´ll try to read your story and review it, hope you like the future chapters and keep reviewing as well :)**

**Iizzie: Thanks a lot for your review! These kinds of thoughts really encourage me to write more :) hope you keep reviewing and like the next chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Tangled **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

The forest was a dangerous place when someone travelled it at night, it was dark, and the only thing that illuminated it was the barely visible moonlight that was covered by the shadows of the big branches of the big leafy trees. You could get lost easily, but that was not the case with the only people who were crossing the big, dark forest. They knew the forest far too well. One of said people was really furious; she resembled evil itself, with her dark cloak covering her face, flowing with the cold night wind. Her cold grey eyes were full of hate and rage, and she was walking incredibly fast for her age. Behind her were two redheaded men, they were big and musculous, with menacing faces and giant fists, that could knock out a person with just one punch.

The three dark figures were travelling the forest, and their faces were barely illuminated by the pale moon above them. It was a chilly night, and the sky was dark and sparkled with little bright stars, but the three figures weren´t slightly delighted by the beautiful sight above them, their minds were full of just one thought, revenge.

They kept walking rather fast until they made it to a deserted valley free of trees. In the center was a small cottage that looked as if it was abandoned and the wind could blew it down in any moment. They walked to it and opened the rickety old door that creaked as they opened it. The middle age woman and the two redheads entered the old cottage. Inside was a small living room with a single old couch and an old table. At the end of the little living room were two wooden doors that guided to two bedrooms.

The two men lied on the couch lazily and rubbed their temples. Gothel, on the other side, took off her black cloak and threw it to the couch furiously, the cloak, obviously, landed on the twins´ face hitting them harshly.

"That stupid little thief!" Gothel screamed angrily. "But he will pay, I´m gonna make sure that he suffers all that he deserves for taking away my precious flower!" she hissed. The hate was evident in her voice.

"And how exactly are you going to make that? He lives in the castle now. It was a miracle to attack him today and that no one noticed it. It would be really risky to try it again." said Bruce, one of the Stabbington brothers, who had a lot of scars all over her face.

"I know you idiot!" said Gothel glaring at him. "We´ll have to wait until everyone is distracted enough to attack him and take Rapunzel away. But for now, we have to settle with sneaking in Rapunzel´s room at nights and hope that she doesn´t notice it, just like we have been doing."

"That was not the deal! You said that the girl will help us to be rich! With that you´re only benefiting you by making yourself young again!" said Bruce standing up harshly from the couch as well as his twin brother, Brutus, who had an eye patch and a menacing expression on his face.

"Are you questioning me?" asked the older woman furiously, and as she asked, a flash of red light shot out from her hand. (A/N: remember that Gothel was a witch?) and landed on a space in the wall just above the twins´ heads. The two men, though didn´t look intimidated by that, quickly sat down on the couch.

"Do I have to remind you who was the one who got you both out of jail? I did say that you will become rich by using Rapunzel´s hair, but I never said when. So, instead of arguing me, do something useful and try to put your little brains to think of what to do!" she finished almost shouting. But suddenly, her face was decorated with an evil smirk.

"Oh, I think I know exactly when we should attack." Gothel said evilly. The Stabbington gave her questioning looks.

"Well, we should wait until they think that they are safe and that they are as happy as they could be. And in a moment when the whole kingdom must be distracted, so what a better moment to kidnap Rapunzel and get rid of Rider than their own wedding? Just when their lives can´t be any better. We are going to get our revenge in a moment when they are going to suffer the pain of losing each other just when they are going to be bound together!" she said, the hate evident in her voice as big smirks grew on the Stabbington brothers´ face, but as soon as they appeared they faded.

"´till their wedding? That could happen in years!" said Bruce.

"We are not willing to wait that long!" said Brutus.

"You both are going to wait as long as it´s needed!" Gothel hissed dangerously. "Are you forgetting that it´s impossible for you to escape the kingdom without my help? Besides, we had a deal, you would help me to get Rapunzel and get rid of Rider and I would let you use Rapunzel´s hair to make money. But if you don´t keep your word I´m going to make sure that you prefer to be stuck in that dungeon cell!"

The Stabbington brothers just glanced at each other in defeat and didn´t say anything else. They knew that it wasn´t wise to be on Gothel´s bad side.

"Besides," continued Gothel "I have some tricks under the sleeve. Maybe I could make that wedding come faster. I just need some time to think how will I do that, but believe me, it won´t take that long, and when they have all the happiness that they could ask for, we will take all of that away from them in a way that they will feel the pain that I felt when they took away my flower." She said. She was determined to make them pay as painfully as it could be. They were not getting their happily ever after. Never!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Okay enough! You can´t fool me Eugene. What´s happening to you?" asked Rapunzel standing up from her sit at the library.

They had spent the evening at the palace gardens, just talking about nothing, and everything at the same time. Watching the beautiful sunset and enjoying the other´s company. But most of the time, Rapunzel felt something strange with Eugene. He was not the same, no smirks, no sarcastic comments, no teasing tone, not even a slight chuckle coming from his mouth. Instead, he seemed a little nervous and worried. He kept glancing at all directions as if expecting someone might jump out of the bushes and attacked them. He was being a little overprotective with Rapunzel, and he kept talking with a shaky tone of voice, almost afraid of something, or maybe someone.

Rapunzel had noticed this since the meeting was over, and she expected him to tell her what was happening, but it was late at night and he hadn´t told her anything. He had been so quiet during dinner that even her mother and father seemed to notice this, because they told him not to worry about the council´s decision until they have already got one. And the strangest thing was that, after dinner, Eugene asked the King that if he could talk with him in private and that it was urgent. Rapunzel kept quiet and didn´t asked anything because she still had the idea that Eugene might tell her after dinner.

So they went to the library, which was full of all kinds of books, to have some time to think about everything they had been through since the day they met each other. Sure, their lives had changed in many ways, but Rapunzel believed that they trusted each other, and it was driving her crazy not knowing what was bothering her boyfriend that much to even change so abruptly his good mood.

After the princess´ question, the young man jumped slightly and turned his head so quickly that Rapunzel though he might have hurt his neck.

"What?" Eugene asked confused. He obviously wasn´t paying attention and was so lost in thought that he even might have forgot that she was there.

"I asked, what is bothering you? You have been behaving weird since I found you behind those bushes in the gardens. What´s so bad to make you feel worried? And don´t even try to deny it because I know you too well to not notice that you are hiding something." Rapunzel warned him and threw him the most serious look she could muster.

'Damn!' Eugene thought. He had to fight the urge to slap his forehead in frustration. 'She knows! How could she know? I´m an expert at hiding my feelings! Maybe I´m losing my touch…' the young ex-thief thought, almost forgetting that he hadn´t answered Rapunzel´s question yet.

"Eugene? Are you listening to me?" Rapunzel asked annoyed at his lack of attention.

"Uh? Oh yes! Erm… well… I-I-I´m perfectly fine! Nothing´s bothering me… not at all… well I was just a little worried about the whole council thing, but that´s all." Eugene said nervously. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow skeptically. He felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. Guilt. He hated lying to Rapunzel, but he had no choice, it would destroy her to know the truth, besides, he had to talk about this with her parents first. Now that he was thinking about it, he had almost forgot that he had a missing talk with King Edward! He stood up abruptly from the soft couch where he was currently sitting.

"And what are you doing now?" asked Rapunzel standing up as well.

"Uh… I forgot to do something, I´ll be back in a few hours probably so you should go back to sleep. It´s been a long day." The young man said kissing her forehead softly.

"And what´s exactly this thing that you have to do?" said Rapunzel suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I´ve got to go to see your father and discuss some issues, nothing very interesting really…"

"Mhhm… of course… as if I was that stupid. Fine if you don´t want to tell me…" she said before huffing and turning her back to him in mocked indignation.

"Yeah well, sleep well Blondie! Goodnight!" Eugene said quickly before leaving through the big doors.

" What? Ugghh I can´t believe it! He didn´t even give me my goodnight kiss!" said Rapunzel pouting while looking at Pascal, who was currently sitting at the coffee table. Pascal rolled his eyes and squeaked something.

"No, that doesn´t count. It was just a kiss on the forehead! And I´m sure he´s hiding something." She said, and she was determined to find it out.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eugene arrived at the big wood doors of the King´s office. He had practically run out of the library and left Rapunzel so quickly that the young princess had barely time to say anything before he disappeared. He couldn´t have passed another minute in front of her, not after he had lied to her. This was driving him crazy! He had to tell the King about Gothel now, or else he would explode.

Eugene knocked three times and waited for an answer. "Come in." said the deep voice of the King through the other side of the door after a few seconds.

Eugene opened the big doors and pocked his head inside the room. The King then, turned his gaze from the papers he was reading, to Eugene, and immediately his expression changed.

"Oh Eugene, my boy! Come in, come in, sit down please." Said the King merrily. Eugene didn´t understand the King´s attitude. He seemed very pleased to see him.

"Thanks your majesty." said Eugene nervously, sitting at the soft armchair in front of the King´s desk

"Oh please, we have known each other for a while, you can call me Edward." Said the King kindly.

Eugene seemed taken aback by this. Yes, they have known for almost two weeks, but he thought that it still was too soon to call the King of all people by his name. No one except the royal family and very close friends of him called him by his name after all.

"So Eugene, you wanted to tell me something?" asked the King with a warm smile gracing his old features.

Eugene could swear that something was up with the King, but didn´t know exactly what. What the young man didn't know was that the King was getting some ideas about what Eugene wanted to tell him. Actually, after Eugene had asked nervously to talk to him in private, and seeing his strange attitude, the King was almost sure that Eugene was here to ask Rapunzel´s hand in marriage. He knew that it was quite soon for them to get married, but after hearing what Eugene had done to help Rapunzel to get free from that tower, he couldn´t think of a better husband for his precious daughter. Besides, the King knew that the council wouldn´t lose time in getting some ideas of planning an arranged marriage for Rapunzel. They were willing to get rid of Eugene and Rapunzel´s relationship as soon as possible, and for the King and Queen, that Eugene proposed to Rapunzel before the council got a husband for her would be the best thing.

"Um… yes… actually I wanted to talk to you about something really important." Said Eugene nervously, thinking more and more about the King´s unusual behavior. There was something in the strange twinkle of his eyes that got Eugene even more nervous than he already was.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course, you can tell me anything Eugene." Said the King happily.

"Well, it has something to do with Rapunzel…"said the younger man.

"Yes…" said the King, eager to hear Eugene asking for Rapunzel´s hand in marriage.

"Well, do you remember about Rapunzel´s story? About her so called mother, the one who kidnapped Rapunzel?" said Eugene, trying to introduce the whole thing about Gothel to the King. At the mention of Gothel, the King´s happy smile disappeared almost immediately, and his expression turned somber.

"Yes… what does she have to do with what you´re going to tell me?" he said seriously

"Well, when I cut Rapunzel´s hair, Gothel, the woman who kidnapped Rapunzel, aged very quickly and accidentally fell out the window and died." Said Eugene.

"Yes…" said King Edward nodding slowly, letting the new information sank in. he really had no idea what this had to do with Eugene asking for permission to marry Rapunzel, but he had the slightly idea that Eugene wasn´t here to talk about a wedding.

"Well, it happens to be that she is alive and that she was the one who freed the Stabbington brothers." Said Eugene in a rush.

"What?" asked the King standing up from his armchair.

"Well, yes… you see, I was taking a walk through the gardens and suddenly someone attacked me and knocked me out, when I woke up I was tied and gagged, and then came Gothel and the Stabbington, they offered me to help them to get Rapunzel and in exchange, they would help me to escape the kingdom and gave me money so that no one would know that I was the one who helped them…" said Eugene trying to explain how he knew that Gothel was alive. The King´s eyes widened and he was about to reply, but Eugene quickly cut him off.

"Of course I didn´t accept! So they were going to kill me, but when they were about to get rid of me, Rapunzel came looking for me, she didn´t see anything, but the Stabbington and Gothel disappeared again, not without saying first that they were going to get their revenge." Said Eugene fearing the reaction of the King.

The King seemed shocked about this information. Here he was, thinking that Eugene was going to ask for Rapunzel´s hand in marriage and the result was 'Rapunzel´s kidnapper is looking for her and she is in danger.' The King was about to faint. How was his precious wife going to react at this?

"I don´t understand… how is she alive?" said the King frantically.

"It must´ve been Rapunzel´s tears, they saved me when Gothel stabbed me, and they were the reason why Rapunzel´s long blond hair is back. And when we go out of the tower, Rapunzel cried over Gothel´s cloak. I understood it; just imagine that your so called mother was actually a mean person who just used you and that she wasn´t even your mother! Poor Blondie, Gothel was the only person that she knew and loved, and she betrayed her. That´s why I let her cry and let everything out. If I had known back then what was going to happen…" Eugene trailed off, and a big sigh escaped his lips. He held his head in his hands. Why was all of this happening? Haven´t they had already been through so many things, even death itself, just to be together? This was so unfair! Suddenly, he felt a strong hand touching his shoulder. He glanced back and saw the King standing behind him with a sympathetic look in his old face.

"It´s not your fault my boy. For what I know you did plenty of things to protect my daughter." Said the King kindly.

"But what are we going to do now? I mean, they already entered the castle! If they could do that then that means that Rapunzel is in real danger." Said Eugene frantically.

"I´ll send guards to patrol the forest, the bridge and the entrance of the castle, and others to look for them everywhere. We have to be prepared for any attack and I´ll also send some guards to protect Rapunzel. I would appreciate Eugene that you stay with Rapunzel as long as you can." Said the King.

"Of course you majesty. And about telling Rapunzel about this…"

"I think that it would be better if we keep this as a secret. Of course I´ll have to tell Catherine about this, but I think we don´t have to worry Rapunzel about this for now."

"Yes your majesty. Thank you for your time." Said Eugene standing up and bowing.

"Don´t even thank me my boy. I am the one who has to thank you for trying to protect my daughter like this. I´m sure that there will not be a better man for my daughter." Said the King clapping Eugene´s back a few times as they headed out of the King´s office.

But what they didn´t knew was that finding Gothel and the Stabbington brothers wasn´t going to be an easy job.

**There it is! For the people who are still wondering… yes there´s going to be a wedding in this story. Yaaay! Review if you like the idea and if you want me to write until the wedding.**

**Sadly, there is not going to be more suspense in the next few chapters. As I wrote in this chapter, Gothel and the Stabbington aren´t going to show off ´till the wedding so… yes no more suspense. BUUT, there´s going to be a lot of fluff and romance for the ones who like this. And also poor Eugene is going to be in really uncomfortable situations like the one in this chapter with the King, I mean, he´s going to be asked a lot about a future wedding, so, maybe there´s going to be also some humor. Let´s see how Eugene and Rapunzel deal with this…**

**Hope you liked it and PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Love you all: little princess 15**


	10. Back to the Snuggly Duckling

**Chapter 9: Back to the Snuggly Duckling**

**Hello again! I just want to say that I´m extremely sorry for the really long wait. I´ve been really busy with final exams, projects and all the things that come with the end of every year at school, and also I kind of lost inspiration and couldn't find the way to finish this chapter, but the good news are that I´m almost on vacations and I´ll probably update sooner.**

**So, I think this chapter is quite boring… :S sorry if it is, but I have to get some things between the first chapters and the end, if not the story would be very short. I hope you like it though.**

**Also thanks a lot to everyone that has reviewed this story! Just 9 chapters plus the prologue and I already have 30 reviews! Though they are not that much compared to the reviews of other stories, I think it´s perfect considering it´s my first story. Thanks a lot and please keep reviewing please :)**

**Review Replies:**

**MrAndersIversen: I don´t remember if already replied to your review, but anyways thanks a lot! You know that your reviews always keep me going with this story :) hope you like this chapter**

**An Unknown Foreign Beauty: thanks a lot for your review! I´m glad you liked the chapters and I hope you keep thinking the same of the next. Please keep giving me your thoughts and opinions.**

**Izzie: thanks for your awesome review! I´m glad you liked the chapter and everything. Also thanks for your opinions and thoughts, they really help me to write more :) Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Tangled.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It had been a month since all the problems started.A month full of changes and news. Firstly, after a lot of discussion, the council members had decided to declare Eugene innocent. He had been allowed to stay in the castle again by the King´s orders.

Also, after the talk that Eugene and the King had had, King Edward told everything to his wife, Queen Catherine. The Queen had been devastated by the bad news; she spent the whole night crying for all the problems that her young daughter had already been through since her eighteenth birthday. King Edward tried to comfort her, but the Queen wouldn't listen, and the next day she had woke up with terrible bags under her beautiful green eyes. It had been a problem to convince Rapunzel that the reason why the Queen´s eyes were puffy was because she hadn´t slept well the night before.

Everyone had decided to not tell Rapunzel about Gothel, the young girl had been through very much and this would just make her feel even worse. But Rapunzel wasn´t as naïve as everyone thought. Of course she had noticed that for the last month everyone had been strangely overprotective with her.

Her parents had sent guards to stay outside her bedroom at nights and she wasn't allowed to leave the palace without company, meaning Eugene or some guards. And, of course, she wasn't allowed to enter the woods or leave the village by any means. Everyone kept telling her that it was not safe for her to be wondering around without protection when the Stabbington Brothers were still free. But honestly, Rapunzel didn't think that the Stabbington were thinking of going after her. It would be really stupid. If they were free now, they should´ve gone far away from Corona and enjoy their freedom. Besides, they hadn't been seen since the day they broke out of prison. And if they were really planning to harm her, they would´ve already done it, right?

She also had noticed Eugene´s strange behavior. Although he had resumed being his sarcastic and easy-going self, there was something in the way he acted whenever Rapunzel wanted to go to the town. He would try to convince her to stay in the palace with the excuse of "there´s a lot to do in here! We could explore the entire castle, which is quite big…" and though Rapunzel usually agreed, it was getting quite boring. Being the hyperactive girl that she was, Rapunzel couldn't stand being in the same room for a long period of time. So Eugene and she already knew each and every secret passage or hidden room after a week.

But Rapunzel wasn't going to stay arm crossed just watching how they tried to fool her, whatever thing they were hiding, she was determined to find it out.

She knew that though Eugene said that it was better to stay in the castle, he couldn't stand staying inside the castle without going to explore the outside. He was an adventurous guy, and that was one of the many reasons why he left the orphanage at a young age. So, as much as he wanted, Eugene couldn't stay in the palace for much longer, after all, it had been a month. And because of that, Rapunzel knew that Eugene wouldn't last much longer without going out himself. And that was the perfect excuse for Rapunzel to go out as well. She wasn't going to stay inside the castle when he was going out.

But that didn't mean that Rapunzel was going to wait until that happened. No, she had a plan, a plan that she just knew would work.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Eugene was passing back and forth in his bedroom. This whole staying in the castle thing was driving him crazy. He needed to go out! Eugene really didn't know how longer he was going to stand this. But he had to, not for him, but for Rapunzel. She needed to be safe, and if that meant he had to stay inside the castle without going out for the rest of his life, then he will do it. He couldn´t risk Rapunzel´s safety.

At least he still could stay with Rapunzel and watch her, it was a really good thing that the council that the council hadn´t banished from the Kingdom. He wouldn't have known how to live without Rapunzel. But even if he was allowed to stay here, he needed something else to do than sit in the studio the whole day and play chess with that frog. Or just going to the stables with the excuse of going to brush Max's mane just to talk with someone whenever Rapunzel was busy spending some family time with her parents.

So, he decided to go to the library to distract himself a little and read whatever book he might find.

He exited his big room and headed to the library. Through the whole way to the library Eugene thought about how strange had been that no one had found a thing about Gothel and the Stabbington brothers. They hadn´t been seen or heard and, as far as Eugene was relived, they hadn´t returned to the castle to finish what they had begun.

Eugene didn't know what was worse, knowing that they were planning to do something to him and Rapunzel, or not knowing absolutely anything about them. Both thoughts were preoccupying.

A few minutes later, he arrived to the big oak door that guided to the library. He opened them and entered the room, not even knowing what he really wanted. He was so bored that he could read a history book and not fall asleep while reading it, which usually happened with him. He preferred the fantasy books, where the characters could do fantastic things and fight against whatever villain and they would always win.

He searched through the big bookshelves and passed long corridors full of every kind of old thick books. Finally, he arrived to corridor full of old books that seemed like they weren´t usually read. They were all piled in big messy bunches and they were really dusty.

Eugene immediately turned on his heal and was about to search in another section of the library, but he decided to take a look at those dusty books, just to know what they were about. He picked up a random book, he had to blow off the dust that had accumulated on the thick cover, he got a glimpse of golden letters on the cover, and just then he realized with a great surprise that he had just picked up his favorite book. On the cover, it read 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider' which was written with big golden letters.

Eugene immediately remembered his days in the orphanage, when he used to read this same book to the younger kids. He liked to tell them these stories, and had a good feeling every time their little eyes went widened gasped when he read the interesting parts of the story. He suddenly became a little sad about the memory; he always got a little sentimental when he thought about his past.

He opened the old book and looked through the thin pages that felt like they would brake by just passing them. He closed the book and held it in his hands, then, he turned and went to find a sit in the center of the library.

Eugene opened the book and started to read his favorite story. He had forgotten the excitement that he used to feel whenever he read this book. The young man didn´t realized how fast time passed; he had almost finished the book. He was reading the most interesting part, when Flynnigan was being chased by a band of thugs. The swashbuckling rogue was running through the forest, trying to get away from the band of thugs that was chasing him. He ran and ran until he came to a cliff. He had no choice. Flyinnigan had to jump to get away from those thugs. They were approaching fast. He had to make a decision, and suddenly…

"Boo!" came a sweet voice from behind him.

Eugene jumped almost three feet from his sit, and he let out a high pitched scream. Rapunzel fell to the floor rolling in laughter.

"Geez Blondie! What was that for?" asked Eugene while kneeling to pick up the book, which had fallen when Rapunzel scared him.

"Sorry." Said Rapunzel through fits of laughter while trying to catch up her breath. "I thought it might be funny." She said giggling.

Eugene found this adorable. He loved when Rapunzel was happy, and it had been a long time since he heard her laugh like this.

"Well, next time you could just say 'hi' or something like that." He said glaring playfully at her.

"What would be the fun in that?" asked the blonde girl with an innocent voice. "Anyways, what were you reading that you were so involved in it?"

"Uh… just a book…" said Eugene a little embarrassed. He was quite old to be reading this book after all.

"Let me see!" said Rapunzel gleefully, taking the book from his hands before he could even reply. Eugene tried to get it back, but before he could, Rapunzel read aloud: "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider"

"Oooohhh is this the book you told me about? I want to read it!" she said excitedly while searching through the old pages of the thick book.

"Well, yeah, it´s a really interesting book, I think you´d like it." Said Eugene, relived that Rapunzel didn´t find it ridiculous. Though, now that he was thinking about it, this was Rapunzel he was thinking about, she spoke with a frog like it would talk to her back and she didn't find it ridiculous. In fact, this must be pretty normal for her.

"Yes, I think so too! Maybe we could read it together when we return!" said the princess turning her gaze from the book to Eugene.

"Return? Return from where?" he asked confused and a little worried. Was she trying to tell him that she wanted to go somewhere outside the palace?

"From the Snuggly Duckling!" said Rapunzel merrily.

"What?" asked Eugene surprised and worried at the same time. The Snuggly Duckling was far away from the palace. They would have to cross the forest to get there!

"Remember that I promised the guys that I would visit them soon? Well it´s been a long time since we don't see them so I thought that today might be a good day to go!" she said happily.

"But you can´t leave the town! Remember what your parents said?" Eugene asked frantically.

"Yes… they said that I couldn't go without someone. You will be THAT someone." Said the young girl naturally.

"I don´t think it´s a good idea." Said Eugene.

"Of course it is! It´s been a long time since I don´t even leave the palace. Today it´s sunny, there´s no wind, no clouds, the weather is perfect and I want to go out. And also I want to visit my friends, so if you don´t come with me then I´ll go alone. " said Rapunzel trying to persuade him to go with her. She knew he wouldn´t let her to go alone, and this time, she was not going to settle with 'exploring the castle' or whatever thing he had in mind in order to change her own and convince her to not go out of the palace.

"But what about the Stabbington? The guards haven´t found them yet! They could be in the forest, and if they find us…" but Rapunzel cut him off

"Seriously Eugene, don't you think that if the Stabbington brothers were planning something against us they would have already done something or at least showed up?" the young woman said exasperatedly. "Besides, we haven´t left for over a month! We could go to the Snuggly Duckling and have some fun! And if it makes you feel better, we could return before sunset. What do you say?" she said with pleading eyes.

Eugene had to admit that this was a tempting offer. Yes, they haven´t gone out of the palace for a long time, and maybe she was right, maybe Gothel was already dead for not having Rapunzel´s powers and the Stabbington brothers were far away from this kingdom. And if they weren´t going to travel the forest at night… "I don´t know…" he said while thinking all of this.

"Pleeeaaaseee!" said Rapunzel while she pouted and made puppy dog eyes. That did the trick. Eugene´s expression softened immediately and he let out a soft sigh.

"Fine. But we have to return before it gets dark alright?" he said.

"Yeeaah!" Rapunzel squealed happily and threw her arms around Eugene´s neck. Eugene had to hold the couch to steady. After he got balance of himself, he put his strong arms around Rapunzel´s fragile frame.

If only he had known what was going to happen…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

After they got permission of the King and Queen, Rapunzel and Eugene left to the Snuggly Duckling. They rode Max and they were now almost there. Usually they made two and a half hours to get to there, but today, Eugene specifically told Max to go as fast as he could before they went out.

Eugene tried to stay calm throughout the journey, but something deep inside him told him that this was crazy. Why on earth would they be travelling the forest all alone when there were three deadly dangerous people looking for them willing to kill them? What was he thinking when he accepted to take Rapunzel to the Snuggly Duckling? Was he insane?

Meanwhile, Rapunzel looked very happy and careless. She was oblivious to the fact that they could be in real danger. She just enjoyed the beautiful sight of the deep, green forest and every big tree or wild animal that they passed. She usually let out a sigh of happiness, remembering the first time she got to experience this kind of feeling. The feeling of being free. She took a deep breath and the smell of wood, fresh grass, flowers and soil instantly filled her nose. Rapunzel had everything that a girl would want, but sometimes, she wished she had this freedom that she had never really had.

Max took a turn to the left and they were met with the sight of the Snuggly Duckling. The cozy little cottage in the middle of the woods that looked innocently sweet from the outside, just waiting until someone entered the little wooden door to get a big surprise for the sight that they would find.

Eugene let out a sigh of defeat. He didn't really like this place at all. It was like all the thugs didn't beat him to a pulp just because of Rapunzel. Though they had helped him to get out of prison, he knew that they just did it for Rapunzel. And the smell that filled the air inside the pub made his stomach stir.

The young couple dismounted the white stallion. Eugene took Maximus´ reins and tied them to the branch of a big tree while Rapunzel gazed curiously to the outside of the pub, anxious to see her friends again.

Then, they both headed to the little wooden door of the Snuggly Duckling, and just like the first time they went here, Eugene got to the door and burst it wide open.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" he said overenthusiastic.

All the Snuggly Duckling fell silent for a few seconds before everyone burst out in cheers and applauses.

"Princess!" all the thugs said in unison. Rapunzel didn't wait time in getting in, and she greeted happily every single thug of the pub. Apparently, everyone was very happy to see her again.

Eugene stood there in the doorframe leaning against it, less than happy to see that everyone seemed to forget that he was there too.

"Well, is good to see you too!" he said annoyed at the lack of attention he was receiving.

"Well well well, isn´t it the famous Flynn Rider?" said a deep voice behind him, while a big strong hand clapped his back a little too hard to be friendly. Eugene turned on his heels and saw Hook Hand wearing a broad smile on his fat round face.

"Uh hello." Said Eugene in a way that sounded almost lazy.

"I hope you´re treating well the princess. You should know that you don't deserve her Rider." Said Hook Hand seriously.

Eugene sighed exasperatedly. He knew that coming here was a bad idea. "Thanks for the comment Hook Hand, it really makes me happy!" he said sarcastically, glaring at the older man. The truth was that this comment had really got into him. Sometimes he thought if it was good for Rapunzel to be in love with him. After all, he had been a thief. He shouldn´t even speak with her. Of course he knew he didn´t deserve her! But hearing it from someone else was quite hard.

"Don't get me wrong. I know if you were willing to return her with her true family, even if it meant that you could get arrested, it means that you really care for her. But, old habits die hard. I just hope you don't hurt her, because if you do, don't think you´ll get rid of us that easily." Said Hook Hand leading Eugene to the bar.

They both sat down while the bartender got them a drink for each one. "Of course I wouldn't hurt Rapunzel!" said Eugene while Hook Hand took a sip of his drink. Eugene didn't felt like drinking whatever was inside his glass. The Snuggly Duckling wasn´t exactly a clean place. Who knows what kind of drink was this or if the glass was even cleaned before being used again? 'Ugh what am I thinking? Sure life in the palace has changed me…' thought Eugene. Since when he cared about cleanness?

"Good." Said Hook Hand after the long sip that he gave to his drink. "Because if you even get any ideas…"

"I understand!" said Eugene annoyed. Why was he even talking about this with this man? He didn't have to give him any explanations about what he felt for Rapunzel or what he would or wouldn't do to her.

Suddenly he got aware of a little detail that he hadn't noticed. He had been behaving oddly since he and Rapunzel entered this place. Like as if his old thieving days had returned and he was very careful with whom he was talking. Careful to not give more information than what was needed and knowing that whatever people asked about him, it was not their business. He was acting again like his old self. The dashing but arrogant and selfish Flynn Rider who didn't accept help from anyone because he didn´t need anyone else but himself and the money that he would receive for selling what he stole.

He didn't like this at all. He had supposedly changed! So he started to have a friendlier conversation with Hook Hand while taking little sips of whatever drink the old bartender of the pub had served him. After all, Hook Hand was just worried for Rapunzel and her wellbeing.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Meanwhile ** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

Rapunzel was greeting each and every thug in the pub happily. She had already talked with Vladimir, who had opened a shop in the town and now sold ceramic unicorns. She had talked with Attila, who was really pleased with himself for getting a job in the town´s bakery, and had been working making cupcakes. She had seen Gunter, Killer, Bruiser and almost every thug she remembered.

The princess was about to say hello to Ulf, when she saw an unfamiliar girl sitting in a corner of the dark pub. The woman was at least six years older than herself, and she seemed very familiar with the dark pub full of thugs and ruffians. She was not afraid, neither impressed by their strange clothes, nor she was worried about her own safety, like Rapunzel when she first entered this bar, or at least, she didn't show it. It looked like she already knew this pub and the people surrounding her. Rapunzel decided to go and talk to her, maybe they could be friends. So she made her way to the table where the strange woman was sitting.

"Hi!" said Rapunzel cheerfully to the young woman.

"Uh hello your highness!" she said standing up and bowing.

"That´s no necessary, I still can´t understand why everyone does that when they see me." Said Rapunzel friendly.

"Well, you´re the princess, we must show respect." Said the woman seriously. Rapunzel decided to drop the subject; after all, this was not why she came here to talk with her.

"Well, I´m Rapunzel, as you certainly know." She said holding up her hand.

"My name is Mary. It´s a great honor." Said the woman. She hesitantly took Rapunzel´s hand and they shook hands.

"So, are you familiar with the Snuggly Duckling? I am truly surprised. I haven't seen any woman here the few times I´ve came here." Said Rapunzel sitting down with Mary, breaking the awkward silence that had formed after their hand shake.

"Well I must say the same. I never thought a princess would visit a place like this!" said Mary, who seemed really surprised by that fact.

"Yes, well, I have many friends here who had helped me a lot." Said Rapunzel smiling and glancing around.

"Well, my fiancée usually comes here. He also has many friends in here. At first I was surprised by the people who frequented this pub, but I became friend with many of these people." Said Mary happily. Rapunzel was taken aback by this information. So Mary was the fiancée of one of these men? That was surprising! She was about to ask who her fiancée was when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Princess! How good to see you again! I see you already know my fiancée." Said Big Nose from behind her.

"Big Nose! How good to see you too!" said Rapunzel standing up and hugging him happily. "So he´s your fiancée?" said Rapunzel surprised, turning to look at Mary, who nodded happily and had big smile crossing her young features.

"Yes, we´re getting married in a month. Of course, you are officially invited." Said Big Nose gleefully, he was practically irradiating joy.

"Oh that´s wonderful! I would love to go to your… uhmm… I would love to go!" said Rapunzel feeling a little uncomfortable. Being a girl who spent the first eighteen years of her life trapped in a tower and not knowing a thing about the outside world, she still had many things to learn. Gothel never told her many things about the traditions of other people. Rapunzel just knew a few things from books. But Gothel put extra care on not letting Rapunzel know many things about the life outside the tower. Rapunzel remembered reading about marriage in an old fairytale book that she had in the tower, where the princess and the prince got married and lived happily ever after. She knew that people got married because they loved each other, but she didn't really know what was exactly a marriage. And less the celebration that people do to get married. She struggled to find to find the name of that celebration, but she didn't even know what happened in those things.

"Oh it would be a great honor to have you in our wedding princess!" said Mary happily. 'Wedding! So that´s how it´s called…' thought Rapunzel ashamed at her lack of knowledge.

"Oh I´m very happy for you both, I can´t believe you are getting married!" She said hugging Big Nose again. She was happy that her friend had fulfilled his dream.

"Yes, we´re about to tell everyone. Not everybody knows about it yet, just a few people, so we´re going to give the announcement right now." Said Big Nose. He cleared his throat and said: "Your attention please!" obviously, anybody paid attention, they didn't even turn. So he proceeded to do something different.

"Hey everyone!" Big Nose shouted and the entire pub fell silent once again. "Umm… I have a big announcement. Mary and I are getting married!" he said nervously. It took a minute before the whole pub burst out in cheers and applauses. Everyone went to congratulate the happy couple and gave them thousands of hugs. It seemed strange that people who seemed so fierce and dangerous were nothing but friendly.

After what seemed like hours, Rapunzel saw Hook Hand walking to Big Nose to congratulate him and behind him was Eugene. They both congratulated Big Nose and Mary, though Eugene in a less emotive way.

"Well, finally one of us is getting married! We thought you will never ask her!" said Hook Hand happily to Big Nose.

Meanwhile Rapunzel went with Eugene and hugged him tightly. She didn't know why, but she felt strangely happy to have him here with her. Eugene hugged her back and rested his head on the top of hers. Then he kissed softly her forehead.

"Well well well, I see it won´t take long ´till we have another wedding uh?" said Hook Hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Another? So there´s another wedding planned?" asked Eugene really surprised as he and Rapunzel broke apart, ignoring the chuckles that he received from the thugs.

"Who else is going to get married? When´s going to be?" asked Rapunzel happily turning to look at Hook Hand.

Big Nose, Hook Hand and Mary exchanges knowing looks.

"I think until the pretty boy here has the courage to propose to you." Said Hook Hand looking at Eugene knowingly.

Eugene´s eyes widened and he turned his gaze to the floor, clearing his throat uncomfortably. And Rapunzel´s cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Her blush could only be compared with Pascale turning red whenever she and Eugene kissed. They didn't realize that the entire pub was listening to their conversation until everyone started laughing at the young couple´s reaction.

"Well..." Eugene cleared his throat once again, finding hard to get the words out of his mouth. "It´s really soon to get married. W-we´ve only known each other for a few months. I-I think a wedding can wait." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Rapunzel couldn't help but feel disappointed by this. Was it really that soon to get married? Didn't Eugene love her enough?

"Nah we don't think so." said Hook Hand teasingly. "Look at Big Nose here. The two lovebirds have known each other for just two months and they are getting married soon! I don't see any problem on you marrying the princess soon. What´s better! You could propose to her right now!"

"What?" asked Eugene frantically. "No! What on earth are you thinking? I don´t even have a ring o-or a proposal planned! This shouldn´t be like this. This should be a surprise!" the whole pub burst out in uncontrollable laughter once again.

"Easy Rider!" said Hook Hand through fits of laughter. "I was just teasing! For us you could propose to the princes in fifteen years or in two days, it doesn´t matter at all. As long as you marry her one day everything will be fine."

Eugene glared at Hook Hand while Rapunzel giggled. The truth is that Eugene´s reaction had been really funny. Though she hoped he wouldn't take fifteen years to propose to her. They spent the rest of the day chatting and joking with the thugs at the Snuggly Duckling and before they knew it, it was already getting dark. They would have to leave if they wanted to get to the castle in time. And for Eugene, the sooner they got to the palace, the better. He really was hoping to not travel the forest at night.

Rapunzel and Eugene said goodbye to the thugs of the Snuggly Duckling and leaved the pub. They mounted Maximus again and disappeared through the deep shadows of the forest, hoping to get to the palace before they could get in any problems.

**Sooo, what do you think? It was the longest chapter I´ve wrote. Poor Eugene, I love to put him in uncomfortable situations hehe. Well, I hope you liked it and I would love some reviews to know what you think about this chapter. Please don´t hesitate to give me your thoughts and opinions, maybe if I get many reviews I might update soon :P love you all and thanks for reading. **


	11. What is a Wedding?

**Chapter 10: What is a Wedding?**

**Hello everyone! I´m back with chapter 10, I have to tell you that I´m having a terrible writers block. I mean, I had already planned each and every chapter of this story since the beginning, but one thing is to have the plot of each chapter an another is to write it with details, dialogue and everything, so yes, that´s what I´m having troubles with. But anyways, I have to thank all of you guys for reading this story! Especially the ones who had reviewed, you all are amazing! So here´s the next chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**Review Replies:**

**MrAndersIversen: Thanks for your review as always! Hope you like this chapter :)**

**An Unknown Foreign Beauty: I´m glad you liked it, thanks for your wonderful review! I´m still reading your stories and I really liked them, even if they are getting really sad haha. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Pale-eye: thanks for your review! I´m glad you like this story so far ;)**

**TheMagicWorks: Thanks for reviewing :) oh and by the way, you should really see the movie I loved it! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NO, I DON´T OWN TANGLED.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rapunzel searched through another thick book, hoping to find the answers of her new problem. The answers for the questions that had been cursing her mind during the last few days. What is a wedding? What is marriage? Why was Eugene so nervous about this?

Rapunzel had found several things about marriage and weddings, but she still couldn´t find the answer for all her thoughts. She now knew that a wedding was a great celebration to unite two persons and where the couple vowed eternal love for each other. That it involved the woman wearing a white dress and the man wearing an elegant tux. That there had to be a best man and a maid of honor. And that after the wedding, the couple got to experience all the things that came with a marriage. They could share the same room, the woman got the first surname of her husband, they could form a family and have babies, and the couple would be together forever "till death do them part". Those were some of the things that came with marriage.

That sounded beautiful. And a wedding seemed to be a wonderful celebration. There was just one thing that Rapunzel didn´t understand. Why didn't Eugene want to get married? Didn't he love her enough to vow her eternal love? Was it too soon for them to get married? Rapunzel didn't find in the books she had read a specific time for someone to get married. Apparently, the couple could get married when they were both ready. So, why wasn't Eugene ready yet? She knew she wouldn't have a problem to get married soon. She loved Eugene more than anything in the world, and she couldn't imagine a life without him. Didn't Eugene feel the same way?

Pascal, who was lying beside her, pointed to a thick book with a crown painted in the cover. Rapunzel turned her head and examined the book.

"Umm… I don't know Pascal; this seems to be a book about royalty and all those things…"

Pascal shrugged and kept looking through the pile of books that she already had read. After half an hour or so, Rapunzel had read every book she had found about marriage in the library, every book except the one that Pascal had pointed at. Rapunzel delicately opened it and started to search through the many pages. The book told everything about royal ceremonies and important occasions. Rapunzel skipped to the part of the wedding things and she read the whole chapter. It said pretty much the same as the other books about a wedding, but the celebration was a lot fancier and formal. And after the wedding there was a fancy celebration at the castle to celebrate the union of the two royals. There was a huge ball where many other royals were invited and there were many details involved.

Rapunzel thought that it was pretty fancy compared to the things she read in the other books. The only thing that she was interested in was the fact that two people got married because they loved each other. She was about to close the book, not feeling really interested in the description of the fancy elegant celebration when a peculiar title caught her attention, 'Arranged Marriage'. It was printed in big black letters. 'What does this mean?' she thought to herself. She started to read through the pages with curious eyes, but as she went farther and farther, her eyes widened in shock. She started to get worried about this particular part of the book and its contents.

An arranged marriage was a marriage set and planned by the parents of two royals. It said that they got to choose the person whom their child will marry; it could be when they are babies or eventually, when they grow up. They chose the best option, which always had to be a member of royalty. The purposes of an arranged marriage were mostly to unite two kingdoms or to set an alliance between two important royal families. There were other cases in which arranged marriages were set just for tradition or to maintain the royal family line. But what Rapunzel feared the most, was that, once an arranged marriage was set, the two people involved couldn't do anything to change it. They had to get married and pleased their parents and their kingdom, and offer hearings to the throne. It was like their duty. And the official age for a royal to get married was when they turned eighteen.

Rapunzel felt really confused and worried by this. What did that mean? It sounded pretty horrible that someone planned your wedding and chose the person whom you will marry and spend the rest of your life! What if you didn't love the person they chose? What if he or she was a bad person and you didn't want to marry him or her? What if you were in love with someone else but you had to marry that person?

"Oh Pascal this is horrible!" the young princess said while turning to look at Pascal with wide eyes. The little chameleon nodded with the same expression as hers. Pure horror filling their eyes. Suddenly a horrible thought filled her mind. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide in horror.

"Pascal what if my parents set an arranged marriage for me?" the princess asked horrified by the thought. "No, sure they wouldn´t… right? But what if they have to… oh that would be horrible Pascal! I would never be able to marry Eugene some day! Although…" she trailed off, and her expression changed from horror to sadness. "I don't really know if he ever wants to get married with me…" she said as tears began forming in her beautiful emerald eyes.

Pascal turned a deep shade of blue and put one of his paws in Rapunzel´s hand to try to comfort her. The young princess smiled sadly as one single tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and sighed, sure she was just overreacting. She knew that if Eugene gave his own life to safe her once, he loved her enough to marry her one day. But the sudden worry about an arranged marriage made her stomach flip. She had to know if the arranged marriage would ever be an option for her parents, so she decided to ask her mother about it, she had to know if they would ever plan something like that for her. So she stood up from her sit and held her arm for Pascal to climb up to her shoulder, then, she headed out of the library and into the big hallways of the palace in search for her mother.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Rapunzel arrived to the sitting room, where her mother usually spent her free time. She entered the room quietly and saw her mother. The Queen was sitting on a comfy chair reading a book. She seemed so peaceful that Rapunzel thought about coming later. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to think of anything else but the arranged marriage, so she approached her mother silently.

"Mother?" Rapunzel asked softly as her mother looked up from her book. She seemed surprised to see her, but smiled immediately.

"Hi dear! What are you doing here?" Queen Catherine said sweetly, a loving smile gracing her beautiful features. But it slowly faded and a slight frown took its place as she saw the worried look on Rapunzel´s face. "What´s wrong?" the Queen asked, concerned for her daughter. Rapunzel hesitated and embraced herself, she still wasn´t used to ask questions to her real mother, not after knowing how her fake mother reacted whenever she asked something related to the outside world. Gothel would get really angry, and sometimes she would close the window as a punishment, so Rapunzel couldn´t see through the only thing that connected her to the outside.

The Queen seemed to notice her distress, and she quickly got up from her sit and hugged her beloved daughter tightly. Rapunzel immediately relaxed at her mother´s embrace and returned the hug. Now all those days of fearing to ask or say something that wouldn't please her mother were over. Now she could trust her mother and ask her and tell her anything she wanted.

The Queen guided Rapunzel to a couch and sat down with her. "Now tell me, what´s wrong sweetie? You know you can tell me anything." The Queen said tenderly as she stroke Rapunzel´s long blond locks lovingly. But she quickly stopped as she saw how Rapunzel flinched when she did that.

Rapunzel remembered how Gothel would always do that. Now she understood why, she was just admiring the power of her hair, she was not trying to comfort her, like her real mother was doing, no, she was just using her, as always.

The Queen patted Rapunzel´s hands in encouragement. Now that she knew what Rapunzel had been through, she assumed that her reaction when she stroke Rapunzel´s hair was because what that horrible witch had done to her precious daughter.

Rapunzel relaxed again. She took a deep breath and then she looked at her hands. "Mother, I was in the library looking for something in a book, and then I found a book which explained something about… arranged marriage. So… I was wondering if…"

"If we had set an arranged marriage for you." The Queen finished for her. Rapunzel looked up from her hands and looked into her mother´s eyes. They were identical to her own eyes. She saw the look of motherly love in the Queen´s face, and she nodded slowly.

"Well, you have to know Rapunzel that in many many kingdoms; arranged marriages are set for almost every royal. Most times they are set since the royals are babies, in order to have treats with other kingdoms, or just to have a good family line. But here in Corona we have a law that says that members of royalty can marry whoever they want, as long as it is with another member of royalty." Explained the Queen. Rapunzel exchanged a worried look with Pascal, who was still on her shoulder. Did that mean that she couldn't marry Eugene anyway? She was about to ask but her mother kept talking.

"However that doesn´t mean that there are arranged marriages set sometimes. The law also says that if the kingdom presents a threat of war or has economic problems, an arranged marriage can be set in order to help the kingdom." Rapunzel was getting more worried as her mother kept talking. The Queen seemed to notice this because what she said next calmed Rapunzel immediately. "But don´t worry dear, the kingdom does not present any of those problems so far, so you´re not forced to marry someone you don't want." Said Queen Catherine with a smile as she patted Rapunzel´s hands. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relieve. But she wasn´t totally calm. What about the fact that she had to marry someone of royalty?

"But Mother, if I have to marry a royal… that means that I can´t marry Eugene? Because he is not a member of royalty and…" but she couldn't continue because her mother interrupted her.

"Well, we could fix that little problem." Said the Queen with another sweet smile. Rapunzel´s eyes lighted up and she smiled back before hugging her mother tightly. "Oh that´s wonderful Mother, thank you!"

"You don´t have to thank me dear!" said the Queen hugging Rapunzel back. "But, if I may ask, why were you looking about marriage in the library?" asked the Queen curiously.

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip nervously. "Well, the other day when Eugene and I went to the Snuggly Duckling, we discovered that a friend was getting married and he invited us to the wedding."

"Oh that´s wonderful sweetheart!" said the Queen happy to see that Rapunzel had adjusted to her life outside the tower and that she had made a lot of friends by now, though that never seemed to be a problem, everyone seemed to love Rapunzel and her bright spirit.

"Yes, but… G-Gothel never told me what was exactly a marriage nor a wedding, so until then, I just knew that people get married because they love each other, but that was all I knew, and I wanted to know everything about it because…" Rapunzel trailed off and her eyes met the floor of the big room. When she spoke again, her usual bright voice seemed distant, and instead it sounded almost sad. "Because Hook Hand teased Eugene about marrying me soon and he got all nervous and said that it was too soon to get married and… well… I think that maybe he doesn't want to marry me someday…" she said the last thing in almost a whisper, and the Queen noticed the hurt that was behind her quiet voice. She hugged Rapunzel tightly once again and tried to comfort her.

"Rapunzel, I know Eugene loves you very much dear. You don't have to worry about it. You have to know that a marriage is a great commitment. It´s a commitment that you can´t ever break unless you have a very powerful reason. And it doesn't mean just to swear that you will love and care for your partner forever, you have to know that with a marriage, also comes the fact of having kids and forming a family together. Especially for you that are a princess and have to have heirs for the throne. And, for Eugene, there are a lot more things that come with marrying you. He won´t be just Eugene Fitzherbert anymore, he will be Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert, and eventually, he will become a king. It´s a very big responsibility not just with you, but with the entire kingdom. And maybe Eugene is not ready to make that big step in his life yet. So, you don't have to be worried about it. I know he loves you and, with time, he will be ready to marry you and make the great commitment that comes with it." The Queen said as she stroke Rapunzel´s cheek.

"But you have to give him time, alright? You´ll see that when you least expect it, he will be proposing to you." She said tenderly. Rapunzel nodded and smiled at her mother before hugging her again. The truth was that the Queen´s wise words had calmed her a lot. She now understood why Eugene got so nervous about the subject, and she was incredibly relived that she won´t have an arranged marriage. That she would be able to marry Eugene someday and then, when they both were ready, they would form a happy family together.

That though made her smile the whole day. Knowing that, after everything they have been through, they would have their happy ending someday. Or that´s what she naively thought.

**So, what do you think? I know is long and quite boring but that´s all I came up with. I think that Rapunzel would be worried about Eugene not wanting to marry her and I really wanted to write something about the relationship between Rapunzel and her mother and how different it is compared to the relationship that she shared with Gothel. Sorry for any Rapunzel/Eugene romance but I promise there will be a lot in the next chapter.**

**Love you all and please review! :) **


	12. Princess  Classes

**Chapter 11: Princess´ Classes**

**Hello again! I just want to thank you guys for all your amazing reviews! Really I know that I´ve said this like a million times but it really means a lot to me. Also I want to apologize for the long wait and for the lack of interesting stuff in the last few chapters, but just be patient I can assure you that something great it´s going to happen soon enough.**

**Enjoy! **

**Review Replies: **

**Guest: thanks for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate it, and don't worry I can assure you that this is going to have more action. I just need to put something in between because if not the story would be really short. I have 2 or 3 more chapters like these last ones and then the real action will begin, just be patient ;) thanks again and don't hesitate to give me your opinion.**

**An Unknown Foreign Beauty: thanks again for your review! ;)**

**Rapunzel gold: thanks for the lovely review! It really means a lot to me. I´m glad you liked this story so far.**

**16waysar: Thanks! I´m glad you like it so far ;) please keep giving me your thoughts and opinions :)**

**Disclaimer: I have to say that NOW I own Tangled! Nah just kidding sadly I still don't own anything.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was a pretty normal day in the kingdom of Corona. The sun was shining brightly, warming the happy kingdom below. There were tiny puffy white clouds spread all over the sky. There was a warm breeze blowing all over the kingdom. The birds were singing, the children were playing happily in the streets, and the entire kingdom seemed at easy and in peace. It was a perfect day outside. But what seemed even brighter than the sun and happier than the children was a specific young couple playing, laughing and running around in the palace gardens. They seemed so happy, so bright, so in love, like no one could ever be able to take that happiness away from them. Maybe no one really could, not right now.

A certain blonde girl, with crazy long golden locks tied up in a braid, was playing gleefully with her partner next to the main fountain in the gardens. The young man beside her, with chocolate brown hair and tanned skin, leaned and whispered something in the young girl´s ear. She giggled at his comment and punched his shoulder playfully. Unfortunately, the young man, caught off guard by this, lost his balance and fell backwards, lying on his back straight in the fountain, splashing water all around him.

The blonde girl laughed loudly at this, while the young man glared playfully at her and then an evil grin spread through his handsome features. He took the blonde girl´s hand, who was still laughing uncontrollably, and pulled her inside the fountain with him, splashing water once again all over the place.

The young girl seemed surprised by this, but soon the young happy couple started laughing again. Then they started splashing water at each other, not caring about the strange looks that all the servants sent them. For them, they were all alone, and it only existed each other, no one else mattered in that moment.

The Queen chuckled amused by the situation. She was standing in the balcony, watching the young couple playing happily. She remembered her own young days when she used to date King Edward. Back then, he was just a prince, and they used to stroll around the palace gardens, laughing and joking just like the young couple below her. Sure, they never swam in the fountain or splashed water at each other, but they were as happy as the young couple now was.

She kept seeing her beloved daughter playing and laughing with her boyfriend from the balcony, until she felt a strong but warm hand stroking her shoulder. The queen turned to see her beloved husband standing behind her, smiling lovingly at her.

"They seem to be having a good time isn't it?" King Edward said as he heard his daughter laugh.

The Queen nodded and turned he head again to the young couple below her.

"Yes, I will hate to ruin their happy day." She said a little sadly.

"Oh Catherine, it´s not like they are not going to do this ever again." said the King comfortingly.

"Yes, but after this they are not going to have as much freedom as they have now." Said Queen Catherine with a sigh.

"Would you like me to tell them then?" asked King Edward.

"No it´s okay. You´ll be the one who tells Eugene the big news anyways." Said Queen Catherine with a small giggle. "I wonder how he will take it."

"Not very well I assume. But he´ll have to understand, eventually." Said the King as he and his wife turned from the balcony and headed to the palace gardens.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Eugene! You´ve just ruined my braid you know?" Rapunzel said in mock indignation though laughing cheerfully.

"Oh that doesn't matter, does it Blondie? You´re not doing anything special today anyways. Oh wait, yes you are! You are spending the entire day with me! That´s sort of really special!" said Eugene while running a hand through his wet brown locks.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes at his comment, and turned to squeeze her wet braid, which now was some kind of weird tangle of hair.

Suddenly, Rapunzel felt a pair of strong arms enveloping her from behind, and suddenly, her feet lifted from the ground as she let out a high-pitched scream.

"Eugene! Put me down!" she said through fits of laughter as Eugene twirled her around in the air, lifting her from the ground with his strong arms.

"Eugene I mean it! Put me down!" Rapunzel said kicking the air in an attempt to make Eugene put her down. Eugene laughed at this and after another twirl, he set Rapunzel down on the ground.

Rapunzel was out of breath because of all the laughter and screaming, but she barely had time to regain her breath when suddenly she felt Eugene´s soft warm lips crashing against her owns. She jumped in surprise at this action, but soon she recovered and kissed him back as her arms surrounded his neck, pulling him closer. He tightened his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They hadn't kissed like this since a long time ago, and Rapunzel had almost forgot the warm sensation that blurted inside her chest every time his lips touched her, sending sparks all over her body.

Rapunzel tangled one of her hands in Eugene´s smooth hair and kept the other around his neck, while Eugene´s hand stroke her cheek tenderly as he deepened the kiss. They were so engrossed in their kiss, that they didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching them, until they heard someone behind them clearing their throat uncomfortably. They broke apart, gasping for air and saw the King and Queen standing behind them awkwardly. They felt their cheeks warming as a crimson blush covered their still wet faces.

"Mother, Father! What are you doing here?" asked Rapunzel trying to steady her agitated breath.

"I´m sorry to interrupt you, but there´s something we need to tell you both." Said the Queen smiling at the young couple.

"Well, what is it?" asked Rapunzel curiously.

"Uhm it´s a really long story so… if you could excuse us Eugene, I´m going to take Rapunzel for a while." Said the Queen smiling apologetically at Eugene.

"Of course you majesty!" said Eugene dismissively.

"Thank you" said the Queen. "Come on Rapunzel, there´s a lot to tell you dear." She said leading Rapunzel inside the palace again.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Well Mother, what do you want to tell me?" asked Rapunzel curiously as she saw her mother taking a cup of tea and pouring some sugar in it.

"Well Rapunzel dear, your father and I have been talking about this for a while, and it seemed good to let you adjust to your new life in the palace, give you some time and not give you any responsibilities while you did so. But now the council thinks that it´s been enough time for you to readjust to your life here in the palace, and they say that it´s time for you to take your duty as a princess." Said the Queen calmly as she took a sip of her tea, trying to explain what she wanted to say. "Since you couldn't take your princess´ lessons before because of…. Well because you weren't here obviously, you have to take respective lessons and classes in order for you to become a good princess and to know how to rule a kingdom before you can be crowned queen." She explained.

"So I have to take lessons to be a good princess?" asked Rapunzel letting the new information sink in.

"Yes dear. You´ll have to learn history, geography, mathematics, etiquette and all the things that you need to know to become a good ruler someday." Said the Queen. "You´ll have a specific teacher for each lesson, and they will start from tomorrow. You´ll have your first lesson at nine o´clock in the morning. You´ll have a free period at twelve for lunch, and then you´ll have to return to your next lesson. Your last class will end at six and then you are free to do your homework or study if you need to, or just do whatever you want if you don't have any assignments." The Queen finished taking a long sip of her tea, waiting for the reaction of her daughter.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. I love to learn new things!" said Rapunzel quite exited for her new lessons.

"Really? Oh that´s wonderful dear. I´ll give you your new schedule for you to know at what hour you have each lesson."

"Okay!" said Rapunzel brightly. "Can I go back with Eugene now?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course dear." Said the Queen with a laugh

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So… what did your mother tell you?" asked Eugene once Rapunzel had returned. They were having a picnic in the palace gardens, enjoying the bright sun that was shining in the sky.

"She told me that I have to take some classes to be a good princess." Said Rapunzel with a smile.

"Oh really? That´s… good… I guess." Said Eugene not knowing what else to say.

"Yes! I love to learn new things. It will be really fun!" said Rapunzel excitedly. But suddenly her excitement turned to sadness and she let out a sigh.

"Hey, what´s wrong?" said Eugene concerned for Rapunzel.

"It´s just that with my new classes I won´t have much time to be with you." Said Rapunzel pouting. Eugene´s expression softened, and he let out a little chuckle before he wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Oh Blondie, you don't have to worry about it. We´ll still have plenty of time after your classes are over." He said comfortingly.

"Yes, I guess you are right." said Rapunzel with another sigh. "Oh well, what did my father told you?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh?" asked Eugene a little confused. For what he knew, he hadn't had a conversation with the King today.

"Well my mother told me that my father gave you some important news after we left."

"Oh yes. Well it wasn't anything really. He told me that he needed to have a talk with me tomorrow for some important business." Said Eugene dismissively.

"Oh. I wonder what he wants to tell you…" said Rapunzel.

"Yeah me too." Said Eugene. Suddenly a wide grin spread over his face, and he leaned closer to Rapunzel as he tightened his grip around Rapunzel´s waist. "Well where were we? You know, before your parents interrupted us?" he said as he leaned his face closer to Rapunzel. She just chuckled as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Yes, she definitely was going to enjoy her last day without any responsibilities.

**The Next Day**

"Now, now princess, how many times I have to tell you to not bend your back while you walk!" said Mrs. McLean irritably at Rapunzel, who was currently trying to walk through the hall with her back straight. She was having her last lesson, and she had been practicing this same thing for over an hour. Rapunzel found this class particularly difficult for her. Mrs. McLean wasn´t what you could call a patient woman. She was a middle aged woman with an ever stern expression on her face. She had deep brown hair tied up in a tight bun, and glasses that made her look even sterner. She was her etiquette tutor. And Rapunzel out that she was the less patient of all her tutors.

She had been working the whole day in her new classes, and honestly, what she thought it would be fun at the beginning of the day was starting to get really annoying. She had already had all of her other lessons and she had already learned enough stuff for a lifetime. Each and every tutor trying to explain new different to her, making her head feel like as if it would explode at any moment.

And now here she was, trying to do what seemed to be the most stupid thing she had done in her life. Trying to walk with her back completely straight, (which was beginning to hurt terribly) and failing miserably. Did anyone understand that she was extremely tired to be doing this for almost two damn hours?

"I´m trying! But I´m really tired." Said Rapunzel stopping what she was doing. "Can we continue tomorrow, or at least have a break? I promise I will practice during my free time." She said turning to look at her tutor pleadingly.

"Absolutely not! You have to learn the basics as fast as you can! We have lots of things to do and this is one of the main things that you´ll need if you want to be a good princess!" said Mrs. McLean sternly.

Rapunzel sighed and started again, straightening her back as much as she could. Then, satisfied with it, she started to walk slowly, only to be stopped by her tutor.

"No, no, no! You´re letting your head down! I´ve told you enough times that you have to hold your head high! Said Mrs. McLean annoyed. "Look, let´s try this differently." She said sighing and going to the other side of the hall, where Rapunzel had dropped all of her books from the other subjects. Mrs. McLean took them and turned to face Rapunzel again, approaching her quickly. Rapunzel eyed her curiously, wondering why she needed those books when suddenly, Mrs. McLean did something that Rapunzel never expected. She put three heavy books on Rapunzel´s head.

"Now, try to walk with your back straight without letting those books drop from your head." She said. "And don't. Touch. Them." she said as she saw how Rapunzel held up her hands to try to steady the books that were on her head.

Rapunzel took a shaky step forward and managed to balance over her head. She smiled widely as she took another step, but this time, she lost her balance and fell to the ground with a loud 'thump', letting all the books drop to the ground as well.

"Oh, this is going to be a long day." Mrs. McLean muttered under her breath as she massaged her temples and closed her eyes.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Rapunzel was walking back to her bedroom after three long hours of her last lesson. Her back and neck were hurting terribly by having to support three heavy books on her head. And she was beginning to have a headache because of all the things she had learned today. She was making her way through a long dark hallway when suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She let out a loud scream and dropped her books to the ground. She was going to cry out for help when she heard a familiar laugh from behind.

"Eugene! You scared me to death!" said Rapunzel turning to look at him. He just smirked smugly.

"Why hello to you too Blondie, I missed you too!" he said jokingly as he leaned to kiss her. But before his lips could touch hers, Rapunzel turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek.

"Oh c´mon Blondie! A whole day without seeing me and this is how you receive me?" asked Eugene with mocked hurt. Rapunzel giggled and smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"There, much better." Said Eugene with a small grin on his face. "So, how was your day? I know it must have been pretty horrible without me of course, but other than that?" he said wrapping an arm around Rapunzel´s shoulder and hugging her to his side.

"Actually, it really was pretty bad." Said Rapunzel with a deep sigh. Eugene turned to look at her confused and concerned. He only meant what he said as a joke, he never expected her to actually tell him that she had had a bad day. She loved to learn new things after all.

"And why would that be?" he asked her softly.

"Ugh. It´s just that all my teachers didn't seemed to like me, and they were clearly disappointed to see that their princess doesn't know ANYTHING about her own kingdom or the world itself!" said Rapunzel frustrated with herself.

"What? Are you sure you´re not just overreacting? I mean, who could not like you?" said Eugene trying to lighten the mood. And it was true. Who could not like a girl like Rapunzel?

"No I mean it Eugene! They all had the same disappointed and slightly annoyed expression whenever I asked something pretty obvious for them. Or whenever they asked me question that I wasn't able to answer. Even if they were easy ones! And on top of it all, they taught me so much stuff that by the end of the day I didn't even remembered half of it! They´ll sure going to kill me tomorrow when they discover that I´ve forgot all that they taught me! They already don't like me and now with this… specially Mrs. McLean!" said Rapunzel in a rush, not even stopping to breathe in between her sentences. And shuddering at the thought of Mrs. McLean scolding her for not being able to keep balance of those books on her head.

Eugene had never seen Rapunzel so stressed. He was beginning to worry about Rapunzel having a nervous breakdown. "Oh don't worry Blondie. I´m sure everything is going to be okay." Said Eugene sweetly.

"Oh I really doubt it." Said the young princess dejectedly.

"Well, if it helps a little, you´re not the only one who had a bad day." Said Eugene remembering the conversation he had with the King.

"What do you mean?" asked Rapunzel turning to look at him.

"Well you´ll never believe what news your father gave me. Believe me Blondie, I would rather have all of your classes the whole day without a rest than what I´ll have to do." Said Eugene with a serious expression on his face.

**Sooo… what do you think the King has told Eugene? I know that this is not a really eventful chapter buut… it´ll change I swear! I just have some other chapters like this one and then the fun will begin!**

**So please I would really appreciate some reviews. They really help me to write more! Hope you liked it and please give me your thoughts and opinions.**


	13. Not Exactly a Knight in Shining Armor

**Chapter 12: Not Exactly a Knight in Shining Armor**

**Hello everyone! Remember me? No? Guess that´s my fault, sorry. I went on vacations and I hadn't access to my laptop for a week and when I returned I had a huge case of writers block. I just didn't know how to end the stupid chapter! It was really frustrating to sit in front of my laptop and not know how to continue! So, I decided to have a break and stop trying for a little while, maybe inspiration would come in a while. But also I stopped reading any fanfic related to Tangled and occupied myself in other stories in my free time, so, maybe that´s the reason why inspiration never came.**

**So, if this chapter is crap feel free to criticize. I just thought that you all deserved at least this bad excuse of a chapter while I found my inspiration again.**

**By the way thanks to all my amazing reviewers out there! I loved all your reviews really, I can´t tell you how happy they made me! **

**Review Replies:**

**Iv4eva: thanks for your amazing review! Glad you´re still there reading this :)**

**penguinsfan19: thanks for ALL your reviews. I really appreciate them and I´m glad you like my story so far ;)**

**bubzchoc: thanks! Glad you liked it.**

**RomanianPrincess: thanks for your lovely review! I´m glad you like this :)**

**MrAndersIversen: hello again! I missed you back in chapter 11 haha. Glad you liked it and thanks as always! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING alright? Good.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains a tiny bit of violence. Nothing huge but if you don't like it just skip it. By the way this starts the same day as Rapunzel´s first lessons. Just in Eugene´s POV. Remember what he said about what the King told him earlier that day? Good.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

If Eugene had imagined what awaited him after he entered the King´s office, he would never have dared to put a foot in there. If someone had ever told him what he was going to do from that day on a few months earlier, he probably would have laughed at their face. If he had had the slightest idea of what the King was going to tell him, and that it would change his life forever, he probably would have been thinking of running away in that very instant.

Sadly, he was not a psychic, and obviously, he didn't see the future that awaited him.

So when he knocked on the wooden luxury door of the King´s private office, he was oblivious to the fact that since that very moment, his life would give a very unpleasant twist.

Eugene waited patiently outside the King´s office until he heard a deep voice allowing him to enter. He opened the door slowly and was instantly greeted by the sight of the King waiting for him inside.

"Oh come in come in Eugene." urged the King with a nervous look on his face.

Eugene entered the big room and immediately got sick worried about what the King might tell him. Could it be bad news about the Stabbington or Gothel? He hadn't heard a thing about them for the last two months, and he had left their threats in the back of his mind, assuming that was all they were, threats and nothing more. And he had resumed being his usual carefree self.

But now that he saw the nervous look on the King´s face, he became fully aware that the guard hadn't found the Stabbington or Gothel yet…

"Is something wrong your majesty? Did something happen?" asked Eugene dreading the answer. But the King did nothing but shake his head.

"No, not at all boy. You know, I have really important things to discuss with you. Please take a seat." said the King gesturing to the chair that was in front of his desk. Eugene sat down willingly, and waited for the King to continue.

"So, Eugene, I suppose that your intentions with my daughter are pretty serious." said the King eyeing Eugene with a very serious look on his face, which honestly made Eugene a little nervous and maybe even scared, though he tried not to show it of course.

"Yes your majesty. My intentions with Rapunzel are very serious." Said Eugene firmly, nodding.

"And I also think that you two are planning to get married in a future, right?"

Eugene shifted in his seat uncomfortably. What was with everyone mentioning a marriage between him and Rapunzel? "W-Well yes… Not now of course! But maybe in one… or two… or five years…" said Eugene clearly losing control of his confidence.

The King resisted the urge to laugh at Eugene´s nervous expression. This was becoming really amusing for him. "Why yes of course. I´m not saying that you and my daughter have to get married soon. But I´m afraid that there IS a problem if you two plan to get married in the future." said the King.

Eugene looked at him with a clearly confused look on his face, so the King started to explain the situation.

"Well you do realize that my daughter is a princess and so, the law says that she must marry someone from royalty or at least a high member of society. And you Eugene, uhm… well… you were… err… a thief." He said looking at Eugene apologetically. Suddenly Eugene´s heart started pounding furiously against his chest. Does this mean that he can´t ever be with Rapunzel?!

"So there´s only one thing that we could do to change this." Said the king looking directly at his eyes. "Eugene if you ever want to marry my daughter and expect the council to allow that, you must become a knight." He said seriously.

"A-A what?" asked Eugene gawking at the King´s sudden revelation. "How am I supposes to become a knight?!"

"Well, you saved my daughter from that horrible witch and brought her back home, right? That must count on something. To become a night you have to do an act of heroism and utter devotion for your kingdom. But that´s not all you need. You also need a lot of training and lessons."

Eugene got even more confused by the moment. How was he going to train? The King seemed to notice his confusion, so he explained his intentions. "Eugene if you want to become a night you´ll be training to become first a royal guard and then you´ll have some etiquette and other important lessons. After all of that is done, you´ll be declared a knight and you´ll have permission to marry my daughter."

"Wait, wait, wait." Said Eugene taken aback by this. "Are you telling me, that I´ll be training as a guard? A royal guard?! And I´ll be working with THE CAPTAIN?! **THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARDS?! ARE YOU DAMN KIDDING ME?!**" he shouted, but instantly regretted it as he saw the King´s stern scowl. "Sorry." He muttered. The King just nodded and continued.

"Why yes Mr. Fitzherbert." Said the King suddenly very serious with Eugene. "If you want the council to approve of this marriage, yes. I´m doing everything that is in my hands to help you and Rapunzel in this situation, but if you want to take this opportunity or not is up to you." He said. "Do you accept my offer?"

Eugene thought seriously about this. If he accepted it, it meant the complete end of his freedom. Not to mention probably a long time of humiliation by the Captain. He probably would make his life miserable considering how much trouble he caused him during the past six years of his life. But, if he denied this, it meant that he would have to give up to Rapunzel one way or another. And he could not afford that. He could not leave Rapunzel like that. She´d probably have to marry some stupid prince that she didn't even know and he would not be able to see her ever again if he denied this. Not to mention that his life would be utterly miserable and empty without his beautiful Blondie. He was not willing to give up the love of his life by any means. Who cares how much he hated the Captain or if he would treat him like trash for the next couple of months. He could do this easily. He was Flynn Rider for goodness sake! He could do anything that he proposed himself to do.

Eugene took a deep breath and, knowing that at some pretty bad moment in the near future, he probably would be regretting this, he gave a firm nod. "Yes your majesty, of course I´ll do it. Thanks for giving me this opportunity. I can assure you, you won´t regret this." Said Eugene seriously.

"Very well, I better don't." said the King. "You´ll start from tomorrow. You have to go to the training center and give the Captain this letter tomorrow morning." He said as he gave Eugene a small envelope.

"Yes your majesty." Said Eugene. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" he asked politely.

"No, no. You may go now." Said the King.

"Thanks your majesty." Said the younger man bowing respectively before he left the room with a sigh. Tomorrow would be a tough day.

**The Next Day…**

"What the bloody hell means this?!" shouted a very angry Captain at Eugene, who was currently sitting in the Captain´s office, leaning back in the chair with his feet resting in the edge of his desk. The room itself wasn't exactly tidy or comfortable. It was cold and little, with just a small wooden dirty desk, full of messy documents and papers. At the left corner of the room was a cabinet which probably contained fields of important information from the kingdom or the records from the wanted and imprisoned criminals. The room was dark considering the only source of light was a tiny window at the top of the wall in the right corner of the room. Eugene couldn't imagine having to work on a place as dismal as this.

"Well isn't it obvious Capt.? Said Eugene rolling his eyes. "I have to train to become a royal guard. Duh. Hell you´d think that the King´s little note would be pretty specific. Hmm, maybe you just need some time to let your little brain to proceed this information." he said teasingly as a small smirk spread over his face.

"Very funny Rider! This must be some kind if sick joke. You, training to become a guard?! You of all people?! Why would the King want something as crazy as that?! Snarled the Captain as he passed back and forth in his office.

Eugene just shrugged as he stared at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. The Captain turned around and gave Eugene a death glare. "Get your filthy feet off my desk Rider! If you think I´ll accept you as one of my guard you´re pretty wrong!" said the Captain turning red in fury. "Look at you! How does the King expect a filthy criminal like you to become a guard?!"

"Believe me Capt. I´m not very happy with this either. But I have to do it anyways. And you have to accept me, want it or not." Said Eugene carelessly.

"Fine! But listen and listen carefully," said the Captain threateningly as he forcefully gripped Eugene´s shirt, pulling him up the chair until they were eye-level. "If you think this is going to be easy you´re pretty wrong! You´re going to be training under my orders! And I don't care if the King is comfortable with you wondering around the castle or dating his daughter, but here you are going to obey each and every order I give you! Understood?!" he snarled and Eugene could see how he turned redder and redder until her was almost purple. Eugene merely nodded his head; he didn't want to be on the Captain´s bad side now that he was going to train with him.

"Very well then." Said the Captain as he dropped Eugene to his feet. "Let´s go, the guards started training almost an hour ago." He grunted while he leaded Eugene out of his office. "And no funny business Rider!"

Yes, this was definitely going to be a tough week.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Since that horrible day that that filthy criminal stepped in his office, the Captain knew that his life would turn upside down. Training the once most wanted criminal in the whole kingdom to be a royal guard was so crazy, so illogical, so ironic, that it seemed practically impossible. The Captain just knew one thing. Rider was not going to cause him any more troubles. He was going to make sure of that. He was going to make sure that he paid for six long years of vandalism and thievery and mocking the Captain to no end. Oh yes, Rider was going to suffer what is a life of full work and no rest.

The Captain was determined to make Rider´s life pretty difficult since the day he started training. He was stricter with him than with any other guard. He demanded more from him than from any other with the excuse of "being new and not knowing a thing about this stuff, so he needed more training." If the guards had 4 hours of physical training, he had to have 6. If the guards needed at least 3 hours of body combat and sword training, he had 5. If the guards needed lessons of 1 hour each day of defense tactics and how to patrol the kingdom properly, he had to have 2. Obviously, by the end of the day, saying that Rider finished exhausted was an understatement. He had barely enough strength to even walk. And he had to be ready in the training center at six o´clock in the morning every day, while the other guards arrived at eight and leaved at seven thirty in the evening, and he leaved an hour later.

Yes, the Captain was having a good time with this. He was completely sure that within a week, Rider would be begging for mercy or be dejecting the incredibly ridiculous task that the King had ordered him to do.

Needless to say, the Captain was pretty wrong. For some strange reason that the Captain really didn't understand, Rider kept training and practicing and trying to do his best. He obeyed every order that the Captain barked at him, though the first few days he would complain about what the Captain made him do, or would say some stupid thing trying to make fun of him, he was definitely improving his skills. It was almost as if some strange force made him continue training, even if the Captain did everything that was in his power to torment him. A thing that made the Captain even more frustrated.

So after only one week of having Rider training with the royal guards, he was almost one of the best training guards that he had. Maybe it was because of his experience at sword and body combat from all those years thievery and vandalism, or maybe it was his agility and incredible coordination, but for some reason he was pretty good at whatever the Captain made him do. He even advised the Captain to change his patrol routs because, apparently, every experienced criminal knew about his same patrol routine, and he told him about the alleys throughout the kingdom, which were completely left without vigilance. Which, to the Captains dismay, made him improve the security of the kingdom within the few days that he sent guards to those forgotten alleys, which were, indeed, full of criminals.

It was pretty impressive and frustrating at the same time. It made the Captain boil in anger and frustration because, no matter what he did, Rider would always win.

Today, the guards were training sword combat and, as it had been happening for the past few days, Flynn Rider seemed to be one of the best. He would defeat incredibly easily each and every opponent he faced, and he would block and dodge every blow his opponent sent him with unbelievable agility. And, after a few minutes, he had defeated easily almost every guard whom he had battled.

The Captain was very impressed by this, he even almost forgot about his past with Rider. Almost. But then Flynn Rider, being the arrogant jerk that he would always be, said something that sent the Captain of the guards in such annoyance and fury that he couldn't prevent what happened next.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Rapunzel´s history book:**_

_Hi book! It´s me again. I know I shouldn't be writing in here right now, but I´m bored, and Mr. Hushworth has been rambling about the same thing for hours! In my defense, I did pay attention the first thirty minutes, but now I couldn't take it anymore! And Pascal´s not here to talk with me because, apparently, it´s unladylike to have a lizard on my shoulder. Seriously, can´t anyone understand that Pascal´s not a lizard, or a frog, or a toad?! He´s a chameleon for goodness sake! Poor Pascal, he was very offended when Mrs. McLean said that._

_Anyway, actually I´m very happy! My tutors say that I´m improving drastically! They say that my learning skills are fantastic! Well, all of them say that, except Mrs. McLean, but I should´ve known. She doesn't really like me, I wonder why…_

_Now I´m wondering what Eugene might be doing. Ever since he told me that he was going to train to become a knight, I´ve been really worried about him. Though I think it´s really cute that he´s doing all of this to be with me one day, I can´t help but think that it´s too hard for him. The Captain and he aren't exactly what you could call friends, and the Captain makes him train really hard. Sometimes I think that he makes him work even harder than all of the others. Eugene leaves really early in the morning and returns after dinner time, completely exhausted. It makes me wonder if, someday, Eugene might get tired of it and decides to stop this whole knight thing, and maybe then he might leave because he just can´t stand it anymore, and I´ll be left all alone. Though Eugene says that he will never leave me, I´m actually worried about it, though I don't tell anyone about this._

_Now that I´m writing my feelings in here, I might as well write what´s been bothering me for the past two months. Actually, since the day I discovered that my long golden hair had returned, I have been having this strange dream every night, where I hear Gothel´s voice singing the healing incantation. And then a faint glow covers every part of my mind, but when I wake up, my hair isn´t actually glowing, and there´s no one near my room._

_I haven´t told anyone about this because I know they might think I´m going crazy, but it´s making me worried. Is it normal that I have the same dream every night? Shouldn´t I have different dreams?! Sometimes I hear Gothel´s voice almost whispering in my ear, and when I wake up I even expect to see her right next to my bed, brushing my long blond locks like she used to do every day. Maybe it´s just that I was used to that happening every day, and my mind keeps thinking about it subconsciously, unable to forget about it._

_Should I tell anyone about this?_

"Princess Rapunzel, are you paying attention at what I´m saying?!" asked Mr. Hushworth sternly.

Rapunzel´s head snapped up and she immediately stopped writing. She looked sheepishly at her tutor and closed her book quickly. "Y-Yes I am sir." She said nervously.

"Sure you are, hmm… let´s see, if you really were paying attention, then, answer this: who was the first king of Corona?" asked Mr. Hushworth.

"King Charles was the first king of Corona, sir." Said Rapunzel quite proud of herself for answering the question correctly.

"Very well, I don't want you distracting yourself princess. It´s very important for you to learn all these things. Imagine what you would do if you were talking with royals from other kingdoms about the history of our kingdom and you didn't even knew…"

'Ah, here we go again.' thought Rapunzel while rolling her eyes and resting her chin in her hands. She was starting to wonder when her class was finally going to end when suddenly; she heard the 'ding-dong' of the clock in the corner of the room, indicating that her class had finally ended.

Rapunzel´s face brightened as she realized that this was her last class before her break before lunch. She had planned on visiting Eugene in the training center just to tell him how much it meant to her that he was doing all of this just to be able to date her. She hadn´t had time to tell him before because now, with both of them busy with their specific duties, they barely see each other, much less had time to talk about this kind of things. She quickly stood up and gathered her things while her old tutor was still rambling about _how important it was for a princess to know the history not just from her kingdom but from other kingdoms as well… _Honestly, the man didn't even seem to notice that the class was over.

"Good bye Mr. Hushworth!" said Rapunzel happily while she exited the room. She made her way to her bedroom to leave her stuff there and pick Pascal, who was waiting for her as usual.

"Hello Pascal! Ready to visit Eugene?" asked Rapunzel cheerfully. Pascal, who wasn't really interested in going to pay a visit to Eugene anyway, just shrugged. "Okay, let´s go!" she said sprinting through the hallways and made her way to the training center.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Rapunzel arrived to the training center and immediately was met by the sound of swords clinging while they crashed furiously against each other. There was a large amount of guards surrounding the area where two other men were practicing sword combat. Fighting against each other.

Rapunzel approached the scene slowly, not fancying being seen by the other guards. The young princess was curious about who were the men fighting, so she tried to get a glimpse of them while she was searching for the face of a certain young man.

Suddenly, Rapunzel hears a shocked squeak coming from her shoulder. She turned to look at a wide-eyed Pascal, wearing a pretty shocked expression on his reptilian face. Rapunzel followed Pascal´s gaze and let out a gasp of surprise, shock and fear. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to suppress the scream that was sure to follow.

She was currently having a full view of the two men who were fighting against each other. They were none less than Eugene and the Captain of the guards, and, to her dismay, they seemed to be having a real sword fighting instead of a practice. The furious look on the Captain´s eyes and the determined expression on Eugene´s face, made her stomach flip in anxiety. She knew that they were no good friends, and that probably they hated each other, but to be fighting so fiercely like this was too much. The way the Captain´s eyes flashed dangerously with every blow of his sword made her heart stop with worry and fear for Eugene, while he seemed determined to beat the Captain in this.

And while she was frozen in fear, she didn't seem to notice the looks she was receiving from all the other guards. She wasn't aware that they had noticed her, probably because the very audible gasp that she let out earlier.

Whispers of shock and surprise surrounded the area as every single guard turned their attention to the young princess. Barely audible sentences like _"Princess!" "What is she doing here?!" "She isn't supposed to be here!" _cut through the deep silence that surrounded the place barely a minute ago. And though they weren't speaking loudly, they were noticeable compared to the silence before.

Eugene seemed to make out some of the sentences, because his determined expression faded and was quickly replaced by a shocked one. His attention diverted to the crowd surrounding him, and he took a double glance at the blonde young woman who was so out of place surrounded by other guards.

Unfortunately, the Captain took advantage of Eugene´s lack of attention, and, with one quick move of his sword, disarmed the younger man easily. Eugene´s sword flew through the air and fell to the ground with a loud clattering noise. But the Captain was so furious at Eugene, that just disarming him was not enough to give the younger man a lesson, and show him that no one pissed the Captain off without consequences.

Eugene barely had time to recover from the shock of losing the battle and Rapunzel being there, when suddenly, the Captain smacked him with the back of his sword square in the face.

Eugene fell to the ground with the impact of the sword, covering his face with his hands to survey the intense pain that was starting to form in his nose, as the crowd surrounding the scene made a collective gasp of surprise.

"That will teach you to respect your superiors Rider!" snarled the Captain furiously as he turned on his spot and started barking orders to the guards surrounding them.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried out in horror as she approached the young man lying on the floor covering his bleeding face with his palms. Her little feet carried her quickly to the spot where Eugene was. She knelt in front of him and tried to get a glimpse of the damage in his face.

Eugene let out a groan of pain as he took his hands off his face. He felt an intense pain in his nose as a thick warm liquid started flowing out of it. Rapunzel let out a gasp of horror as she took on his appearance. His nose was bleeding badly and was slightly crooked in a strange angle. It was hard to tell how bad was it because it was already swollen and turning a deep shade of purple and a mixture of green and blue. Her eyes widened as she contemplated what to do to stop the constant flowing of blood.

"Oh Eugene." She whispered as she raised her hand in an attempt to touch his damaged nose, but decided against it as she thought that it would probably hurt him more.

"What is it? Is it that bad? What happened to my face?!" Eugene asked frantically as his hands flew to his face in an attempt to detect any difference in his once handsome face. "Oh no. No no no no! My nose! My perfect nose! What happened to it?! It shouldn't feel like this! How does it look?! Oh not my nose!" Eugene cried hysterically as he felt his now crooked and swollen nose.

"Eugene calm down!" Rapunzel said trying to remove his hands off his face without success.

"Calm down? Calm down?! He broke my nose!" said Eugene indignantly as he took sight of his hands covered in blood.

"Let´s go to the castle. Everything´s going to be okay." Said Rapunzel comfortingly as she helped him to his feet.

"Oh when I put my hands on him… I can assure you he will regret it." Eugene grumbled furiously as they made their way to the castle.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

"Eugene stop moving! I can´t clean your face if you keep touching your nose like that!" said Rapunzel exasperatedly. She was currently wiping Eugene´s blood off his face with a wet cloth. But he was so worried about the appearance of his nose that he wouldn´t let her do her job.

"I can´t believe he did this!" cried Eugene outraged. "Why would he do it?! To prove that he is stronger than me?! Ha! I could´ve defeated him easily if it wasn't because I got distracted!" he said, again reaching a hand to feel his now crooked nose. "I mean, really, why my nose?! He could´ve broken my arm or a leg, but my nose was untouchable! Now I´m going to look worse than my wanted posters!" he almost whimpered at this. Rapunzel rolled her eyes once again. He wasn't even complaining about the pain but instead he was freaking out for his appearance!

"Well, what did you do to make him so furious anyway? I´m sure the fight didn´t start just because of nothing." The young princess asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She gave up on cleaning Eugene´s face, seeing that he kept touching it every 5 seconds.

"I didn't do anything!" cried Eugene indignantly. Rapunzel just raised and skeptic eyebrow. "Fine! I just said that the King should get a new captain because the current one was getting pretty old and was a mediocre who didn't do his job well and let the two most dangerous criminals of the kingdom escape prison right under his big nose. And to top it all he hadn't even managed to catch them back!" he said angrily.

"Eugene! How could you say something like that to the poor man?!" said Rapunzel indignantly. "It was not his fault that the Stabbington Brothers escaped prison! It´s not like he let them escape on purpose. And I´m sure he´s trying very hard on searching for them and get them back to prison." She said. She really didn't think that all that was the Captain´s fault. Now she understood why he did what he did. He was furious, and with a fair reason. Of course that was not an excuse for beating Eugene like that, but anyway, Eugene shouldn't have said something like that.

"Yah, sure he is." Mumbled Eugene grumpily. "Yes I´m sure he is." Said Rapunzel sternly. And though she seemed to pretend to look scary with her arms crossed over her chest, her lips forming a thin line and her eyes glaring at him, he couldn't help but find this expression adorable from her. "Why would you say that anyways?!" asked Rapunzel still angry at him for doing such a thing.

"Ugh I was mad okay! I was mad because he always makes me work harder than the others. Because he keeps treating me differently. Because no matter how hard I work, it´s never enough for him! I just think it´s unfair. And I just couldn't take it anymore." said Eugene raising his voice slightly. Rapunzel´s expression softened. She dropped her arms to her sides and sighed softly.

"Oh Eugene." She said softly as she approached him. "I know how you feel. But, you shouldn't have told him that. If he already seems to hate you, why make the thing even worse? Besides, I do believe he has a good reason to not like you at all. After all, he kept chasing you for a long time. And you didn't exactly gave him the easiest of jobs." Rapunzel said softly as she brushed strands of Eugene´s chocolate brown locks out of his eyes, stroking his cheek tenderly after that. Eugene turned to look at her and a tiny smile graced his lips

"Well, that might be true. But still, he had no reason to break my beautiful nose." Said Eugene a little less angry than before. Why this young girl always managed to light up his mood no matter what, he would never know. "I know. But that will give you a lesson. Now you definitely won´t say such a thing ever again right in front of him." Said Rapunzel as she reached to wipe some more dried blood from his face carefully.

"Pffft who says this is the end of it. He can´t break my nose and get away with it! He just screwed up all my handsome face!" cried Eugene indignantly again.

"Yes you´re going to leave him alone." Said Rapunzel firmly. "And your face is going to be perfectly fine."

"How can you know? How do you expect my nose to ever be the same? It´s impossible!"

"No it isn´t." said Rapunzel. A mischievous twinkle in her eyes and a devil smirk graced her face.

"What are you going to do?" said Eugene eyeing her warily.

"Just wait and see." She said as she reached for her blond hair, tied up in her usual long thick braid.

"Wait. No. No no no no. I won´t let you use your creepy hair on my nose." Said Eugene turning his face away.

"Why not? It´s going to be okay Eugene. Your nose will be perfectly normal!" she said.

"It´s not that!" said Eugene still refusing to let her use her hair. "Then what is it?!" she cried out exasperatedly.

"I just won´t let you! It makes me feel like I´m using you! It´s not right." said Eugene turning his face the other way when Rapunzel tried to put her hair on it.

"Ugh Eugene you know you´re not using me. It´s not like you forced me to do it. I offered my help!" said Rapunzel as she attempted to heal his nose without success.

"No! Rapunzel, believe me; I would feel a lot better if you just leave my poor nose alone. I just don´t want you to use your hair ever again. It has caused enough troubles already. What if someone pass by and see you?" asked Eugene cautiously.

"Eugene we are in my bedroom. The door is closed. Why would anyone see me?!"

"No! I said no and that´s the end of it. Nothing that you say is going to change my opinion." Said Eugene firmly.

"Agh fine! Let your nose heal naturally and let it stay worse than your wanted posters. I´m sure your "devilishly handsome looks" will stay the same with that crooked nose of yours." Said Rapunzel frustrated as she turned her back on him. Just as she started to walk away she heard Eugene clearing his throat nervously.

"Um Rapunzel?" Rapunzel turned around with a knowing grin on her face. "Yes?" "Um… could you… um you know… use your hair to heal my nose… just a little… please?" mumbled Eugene nervously, suddenly very interested in his feet.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and sighed, but smiled all the same. "Eugene I can´t believe you´re so vain, that you let me heal your nose just because of your beauty!"

"Hey! I´m not letting you do this just to safe my handsome face! I´m doing this for you!" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows surprised by this. Eugene noticed her expression and continued. "Yes! Look, imagine that your parents decide to have a very fancy celebration and invite every important people they know. Just imagine how embarrassing it would be that you present your fiancée at the other royals and he has a horrible crooked nose in the middle of his once good looking face! I´m just saving you the shame" Eugene turned to look at her and he didn't know if he was surprised or not to see a shocked Rapunzel, with her eyebrows raised and her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Did… did you say 'my fiancée'?" asked Rapunzel shocked

'What?! Oh no…' thought Eugene nervously. "Um well… we don't know when that celebration could happen right? I-It could happen when you and I are already engaged and… not now of course… W-What I´m trying to say is that… uhm… I-I… oh just heal my nose please!" stuttered Eugene.

Rapunzel giggled at his nervous speech and proceeded to put her golden hair in his face. "Fine, but just because I would hate to have a horrible boyfriend with a crooked nose." She said teasingly.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

Rapunzel´s hair started glowing incredibly brightly. A fact that always made Eugene a little nervous since the first day she showed this to him. He felt a strange warm sensation in his hurt nose. The pain slowly drifted as Rapunzel continued her song. He had to close his eyes when the glowing was too bright for his vision.

…_What once was mine._

Before Eugene could notice, Rapunzel had already finished her healing song. The yellowish glow vanished as the warm sensation spread across his face, vanishing the pain and swelling in his nose. He opened his eyes just as Rapunzel took her hair away from his nose. He slowly drifted a hand and touched his nose, which no longer felt crooked or swollen. It felt perfectly straight and normal, just like he once had it.

"There. Now you´re just back to normal." Said Rapunzel smiling sweetly.

Eugene stood up from where he was sitting on Rapunzel´s comfortable bed, and made his way to the dressing table. He glanced at his reflection on the mirror, surprised to see his face as normal as it was that very morning

"See? Told you it was going to be okay." Said Rapunzel as she approached her from behind. Her little arms surrounded his waist, embracing him tightly from behind and resting her head on his back. Eugene turned in her embrace and hugged her tightly, resting his cheek on the top of her head. It was incredible how lucky he was for having a girl as sweet and loving as Rapunzel. The happy couple stayed like this for a while, until a horrible though crossed Eugene´s mind.

"Oh no! I knew this was a bad idea! Rapunzel what are we going to do?!" Eugene almost shouted frantically, letting go of Rapunzel as his eyes widened in horror. "Eugene calm down! What are you talking about?!" asked Rapunzel utterly confused

"Well how am I going to explain to everyone tomorrow that my nose is perfectly normal after the huge beat of the Captain the day before?! Not even the slightest bruise in it! they are going to know that something´s up, I mean, how in the name of the heaven stars do you explain that your nose is magically perfect after it´s been broken the day before?! When has something like that happened before?!"

"Eugene calm down!"

"How do you expect me to calm down?! Okay, okay, let´s not freak out now. We have to calm down. Just breathe in, and breathe out." He said following his own instructions. "We just have to break my nose again! Rapunzel, go to the kitchen and find a frying pan, then come back and…"

"OR… we could just put a bandage on your nose to cover it for a while and after a few days, maybe a week, you just take it out and pretend that it has healed."

Eugene blinked several times as he calmed down and tried to proceed this information. Now that he thought about it, he felt a little embarrassed about his outburst and his ridiculous attempt to break his nose again. His plan sounded utterly ridiculous now compared to what Rapunzel had said.

"Um… yeah that… that may work."

"Seriously Eugene, I really don't know what I´m going to do with you." Said Rapunzel stifling a giggle as she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Well, you just have to love me. And deal with my little outbursts." Said Eugene kissing Rapunzel´s cheek.

"Your little outbursts?! God you almost had a nervous breakdown a minute ago! You seriously have to stop freaking out. How do you expect to become a brave and loyal guard and even a knight if you keep almost fainting for things like a broken nose?!" said Rapunzel teasingly as a playful grin spread across her face.

"Hey! I AM pretty brave! And my nose issue was a very serious thing." Said Eugene turning his face away and crossing his arms over his chest in mocking indignation.

"Sure it was." Murmured Rapunzel. "Well now I´m just stuck with you and your extremely vain and arrogant self."

"That hurt Rapunzel. I can´t believe you just said that!" said Eugene feigning hurt as he clutched his hand at his chest. Rapunzel giggled lightly as she peck him on the cheek. "Oh, you know you´ll always be my knight in shining armor." She said sweetly.

"Well thanks my dear lady. And you´ll always be my princess." He said as he leaned for a kiss. And once again, the young couple forgot about their problems as they drifted to a place where only the two of them existed. A place where not even Gothel could barge in. Sadly, that wouldn't last for long.

**Wow this chapter was really long! The longest I´ve written at least… Well that went rather… um… oh just please review. I really don´t know how this went, I feel rather unsure of the part of Eugene and the Captain fighting. I really don´t even know where that came from… :S Oh well, I think you can tell me how bad or good it was on a review… please? **

**Also this might be the last chapter where Rapunzel and Eugene are happy and calm. Yes, being the evil person that I am (grins evilly) I´m going to have to end their happy world once again muahahaha! And I have a big surprise for you on the next chapter. Hopefully it won´t take me that long to update again. Though I can´t promise anything, but if you leave me a review, it may help me write quicker. Please tell me how this chapter went, I accept constructive criticism. **

**Thanks for reading. Love you all! little princess 15 :D**


	14. A Dark Threat

**Chapter 13: A Dark Threat.**

**OMG! 55 REVIEWS! 55! I CAN´T BELIEVE IT! (Ok please someone slap me over the head ´cause I´m going crazy here). Seriously guys you´re all so amazing! And I feel terribly sorry because I certainly don't deserve such wonderful reviews. I´ve been a terrible author for not updating in such a long time. It´s just… you know, first weeks of school are always tough, and I spent a lot of time with my friends chatting about what happened through our summer plus schoolwork and homework, it´s been crazy. But here I am again writing a new chapter for you guys. I have some big surprise for you in this one, hope it makes up for the long wait.**

**ANYWAY! Enough of my rambling, you certainly have better things to read, so without farther ado, I present you chapter 13 of BTHEA. Enjoy!**

**Review Replies:**

**MrAndersIversen: thanks for your lovely review once again. And I´m sorry to disappoint you, I did took a long time to post this one :( Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter!**

**adrilabelle: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this one ;)**

**bubzchoc: Thanks! **

**Mrs Snowball: hi there again! Good to see you keep reading this. Thanks for your review and your support. **

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: haha sorry! I can assure you the wait was worth it. You certainly are going to want to read more after this chapter.**

**PrettyGirlRock24: thanks for your review. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Kate: thanks! I´m glad you think that. And prepare yourself ´cause this chapter is going to be interesting… in a dark way… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled. **

**Xoxoxoxox**

A dark figure emerged from the corner of the room. It approached swiftly the bed where the young princess was sleeping peacefully. The dark shadow of the person was covered with a cloak; nothing from her was visible except her dark curly hair, which was sticking out from her cloak.

She silently and delicately lifted a strand of bright blond hair, which was hanging loosely from the blankets of the bed, covering the young princess´ body keeping her warm. After taking the long strand of hair, Gothel started the usual song that she had sung every night for the past five months. Her voice was cold and out of emotion, and though it sounded soft and barely audible, just a little higher than a whisper, it came out of her mouth hard and sharp.

She hated this. She hated doing this same thing every night. Hiding behind the dark shadows, at the corner of the walls where the moonlight would not illuminate her dark figure. She hated hiding from the guards, from the people, from the world, from every living creature, just to take what rightfully belonged to her.

A bright golden glow emerged from the blond hair of the sleeping princess, and as always, the foolish girl didn't even flinch. She kept sleeping peacefully. Though Gothel knew that it wouldn't be for too long. Usually, she had barely time to finish the healing incantation before Rapunzel woke up; trying to figure out, as always, what was the reason why she always woke up in the middle of the night.

Gothel would hide deep in the shadows, where the sleepy princess would never be able to see her through the darkness. And then, she would wait until the young woman fell back to sleep, to scurry out to the balcony, and disappear through the darkness of the night.

Immediately after she started singing, she felt the familiar warm and beautiful sensation of youth spreading across her body. The familiar sparks of warmth travelled to the tip of her toes, filling her of renewed strength and health. She felt the barely visible wrinkles of her face and hands disappearing behind her new young skin, which now instead of feeling rough and dry, felt soft and smooth. She felt and saw the few strands of grey hair disappear, and the locks of black hair thickened, leaving a fluffy bunch of jet black hair.

She sighed as she finished the healing incantation, leaving a faint glow on the golden strands of hair, before it disappeared completely, leaving ordinary-looking blond locks.

Rapunzel shifted in her sleep and Gothel took this as her warning to leave before the princess could notice her.

And as quietly and stealthily as she came, she disappeared into the darkness of the cold spring night.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Gothel made her way swiftly through the dark woods to the little cottage that she shared with the Stabbington in the middle of the forest. They were getting pretty irritable now that time had passed and they hadn't managed to make money from Rapunzel´s ability to heal. And honestly, Gothel was getting quite annoyed too.

She had been waiting for a distraction, big enough to cause the entire kingdom to get busy, and that would be the perfect moment to take Rapunzel away. A wedding might have been the perfect distraction, but to Gothel´s dismay, there was not even the slightest rumor of an upcoming wedding, not even an engagement.

That made Gothel utterly frustrated. Why the bloody hell, if they claimed to be so in love, didn't they just get married already?! One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to wait any longer. She wanted a distraction soon, and she would get it at all costs.

She stormed inside the little cottage, where the Stabbington were drinking something from a dirty mug. Probably some beer, since that was the only thing they drank aside water.

"Anything new?" asked Bruce lazily, not even bothering to look at her, as he did every night after she returned.

"Oh yes! They are going to get married tomorrow and the next day they´ll have a baby with the same power of Rapunzel. So you keep the baby and I keep Rapunzel and we all win!" said Gothel over enthusiastically. The sarcasm was obvious in her voice. "Obviously not, you idiot! But it´s enough. If they didn't take the opportunity while they had it, then I´m going to make my own moves. Oh yes, I think I gave them enough time to prepare their own wedding. Well, if they don't want to, better for me." She said lowly as she passed back and forth furiously around the place. The Stabbington brothers, who were used to her bad temper by now, just exchanged knowing looks and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"And what exactly are you planning now? Enlighten us with your new brilliant plan Gothel. I´m sure they are getting even better…" muttered Bruce under his breath. Gothel shot him a dirty look while she resumed passing back and forth around the room. Bruce had been lucky that Gothel was so pissed off and frustrated to not even do anything to punish him for his insolence.

"Well, I want a commotion, big enough to be able to kidnap Rapunzel. The best option would be wait for a marriage to happen, but if the two lovebirds don't even move a finger for that to happen, then **I´m** going to give them a fair reason to suffer." She said darkly as she stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm her furious mind.

"What do you mean?" both read-headed twins asked simultaneously.

"They are not going to walk down the aisle if I am there to prevent it."

"So…? What is it that you are planning?" asked Bruce.

"An arranged marriage." Gothel said simply as she plopped herself over the old couch.

"What?" asked both tweens in unison as they eyed Gothel as if she had gone crazy. "And how exactly are you going to make that happen?!" asked Bruce again.

"Oh I have my ways. But this is the best idea I´ve ever had. Just think about it. Rapunzel is going to suffer while she thinks that she is going to marry and spend the rest of her life with someone that she doesn't love and away of the love of her life. Rider will have to go from the castle because, I mean, really, the King and Queen wouldn't let the ex-boyfriend of their daughter under the same roof as her while she is about to marry someone else. So, we cause the distraction that we needed, Rider isn't there to protect her anymore, and we kidnap Rapunzel easily." Gothel ended her speech with an evil smirk crossing her features.

"Hmm… it´s not a bad idea…" said Brutus as his twin brother rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Oh yeah. And how exactly do you expect the King and Queen to engage their precious daughter with some other bloke who´s not the 'oh so awesome hero Rider'? Said Bruce as he raised his eyebrows skeptically and eyed Gothel with a disbelieving look.

"I said I have my ways. They won´t have an option. By the way, I´m leaving now, I have to start with my evil plan as soon as possible." Said the dark haired woman as she made her way to the front door. The Stabbington brothers looked at her questioningly as she opened the old wooden door. "And now where the hell are you going?!" asked Bruce as he stood up abruptly from his seat.

"To the kingdom of Olmarine." Said Gothel simply as she closed the door with a loud bang and disappeared through the darkness of the night once again.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Gothel could be anything, anything but stupid. She had already been thinking about this plan for a long time. This would be just perfect for her revenge. Rapunzel would be so heartbroken, as well as Rider. It would be just as she had planned, and the fact that, after she got an arranged marriage to happen between Rapunzel and the Prince of Olmarine, Rider would have to stay far away from the young naïve princess, would just make her job easier.

As she approached the magnificent and grand castle of Olmarine, she thought about what she would tell to the King. The kingdom of Olmarine was very different from Corona. Although they were neighboring kingdoms, while Corona was a warm and sunny place, with large woods, leafy forests and a large blue ocean, the kingdom of Olmarine was totally the opposite. It was a cold and dark kingdom, with a very windy and rainy weather. It almost seemed as if it was cloudy and rainy almost every single day of the year. The forest there, while it was as green and large as the one in Corona, it didn't seem half as lively and beautiful. It seemed dead and empty. Even the people there seemed different. Less friendly and happy.

But honestly, Gothel couldn't care less about the huge difference between Corona and Olmarine. She had much more important business to do. She finally got to big gate at the entrance of the palace. She knew that it wouldn't be easy to enter the castle and be able to talk with the King just like that, but she had the perfect excuse to see the King of Olmarine urgently.

She approached the gate and saw two guards standing at the entrance of the castle. This would be very easy. She thought. She just needed a fake excuse. An excuse she had practiced over the last few days.

"Good afternoon miss. Can I help you?" asked one of the guards from the entrance politely.

"Why yes. I came to see the King." demanded Gothel.

"Excuse me?" the guard´s eyes widened in surprise at her request.

"I. NEED. TO. SEE. THE. KING. Is that really hard to understand?!"

"W-Well miss, I´m sorry but I can´t let you in. You need to request an audience to see the King and he has to authorize it." the guard said eyeing her warily.

"Oh but I have a fair reason to see the King NOW. It´s urgent." Said Gothel convincingly.

"And what would be the reason?" Gothel leaned in so she was closer to him and whispered: "It´s about a threat of war."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

King Henry was sitting comfortably in his armchair next to the blazing fire of the chimney. He was having a well-deserved rest from his hard duties, enjoying the magnificent view of his kingdom from the great window of the sitting room. He took a sip from his hot dark coffee and sighed in contentment. He was beginning to relax and decided to take a short nap before he had to return to his duties.

Although King Henry wasn't exactly old, he seemed a lot older than his actual age. Of course, that was the result of having to rule his kingdom and raise his children alone ever since his wife died after giving birth to their third son. After that tragical event, he had to look after his three sons on his own. Though he had help from the maids and nannies of course, but he had to make some time to be with them too. He hated the idea of not seeing his own kids grow up and become young men, strong and confident, but also kind and generous.

His wife, Queen Amelia, his sweet loving Amy, was a kind and loving woman, who had had the opportunity to raise their two eldest sons to be as kind and noble as their parents. Unfortunately, she never had the same opportunity with their youngest son, Prince Andrew. The King had had a hard time trying to educate his youngest boy while ruling a kingdom all on his own. He couldn't spend as much time with him as he once did with his other two kids, and without Amelia there to raise him, as the sweet and loving mother that she had been, the young prince had to be mostly raised by tutors and nannies. And though they did a wonderful job in his education, they didn't dedicate as much time as Amelia, to teach him proper behavior and raise him to be a generous, gentle boy. Which, unfortunately, led to Andrew becoming an arrogant and selfish person? And a very rebel young man. He was now almost twenty, and no matter what King Henry did, Andre refused to act as a proper prince. He was always out in the woods exploring, or messing around with the young maids and women throughout the kingdom. And unlike his older brothers, he refused to choose a young girl to become his wife.

So as you could see, the King of Olmarine didn´t have an easy life, full of money and resting comfortably in his castle surrounded by luxury, like most people usually thought the royals did. No, to top it all, a kingdom like Olmarine was hard to rule. It wasn't exactly an easy place to live considering the cold temperature and the big mountains that surrounded the area where the great kingdom was, blocking out the few rays of sun that barely shined through the thick grey shadows of the clouds. The result of this was that the people couldn't raise their own crops and vegetables.

Even so, King Henry had managed to make his kingdom one of the most powerful empires out of the Seven Kingdoms surrounding the area: Corona, Talmaritia, Melcimbur, Norbaltine, Ariest, Azure and Celestine. Out of all of them, the Kingdom of Olmarine had a very powerful army, which provided security to his kingdom in case of invasion. The only kingdom which was as powerful as Olmarine was Corona, the neighboring kingdom. It was almost as big as Olmarine and was pretty much more it, with its large forests and its vast ocean, and an ever sunny weather, which made it easy for the citizens to provide their own food. And though they both were very powerful kingdoms, they had always been in peace and in friendly terms.

He was even friends with King Edward and Queen Catherine. He had sent his congratulations when he heard about the return from their long lost daughter. So he didn't have to worry about anything but provide enough food and supplies for his kingdom, which was not as easy as it seemed, but at least he didn't have to worry about an invasion. Or so he always thought.

King Henry was drifting to a comfortable sleep when suddenly, he heard the doors of the sitting room bursting open and a guard came rushing in.

"What´s the meaning of this?!" asked King Henry slightly annoyed for this rude interruption.

"I´m sorry your majesty, but I have some news." Said the guard panting a little, he probably had run all the way from the entrance to here.

"Well, what is it?"

"There´s a woman at the entrance, she claims to see you, she says it´s urgent."

"Well I´m sorry but I can´t receive her at the moment." Said King Henry dismissively.

"But your majesty, she says that she has some important information for you. She says that it´s about a threat of war." Said the guard urgently.

A threat of war?! Who the hell would declare war to Olmarine?! The other kingdoms knew they wouldn't stand a chance if they confronted the army of Olmarine. The King sighed and nodded his head tiredly. "All right, tell her I´ll be waiting in my office."

"Yes your majesty." Said the guard before bowing and leaving.

'Well, seems like I won´t rest today.' Thought the King bitterly as he made his way to his office.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Gothel had to admit that this was a very luxurious castle, much bigger than the one in Corona, with a great main hall full of luxurious furniture and big incredible decorations such as extravagant statues and or beautiful paintings. From the sealing of the main hall, hanged an enormous chandelier that illuminated the great hall, with tingling diamonds hanging from it. And in the middle of the room where some big marble stairs with a thick dark red carpet covering the steps.

The place was absolutely breathtaking. And though she could´ve been mesmerized by the great view, she had better business to do.

Gothel followed the guard through big halls and corridors until they made it to some big wooden double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Wait here." Indicated the guard. Gothel rolled her eyes and fought the urge to make a snappy remark. 'Where else am I going to go? Stupid.' She thought. The guard knocked the door three times before entering and announcing the woman who was waiting outside the room. She heard a few mumbles and then the guard came back. He nodded his head to the door, indicating her that she could enter, and, with a quick court nod, Gothel entered the room.

It was as magnificent as the rest of the castle, with a big fireplace behind the King´s mahogany desk, above the fireplace, hanging on the wall, was a very big painting of the Queen and King of Olmarine. It was a very majestic picture, she could tell. But what really mattered in that moment was the man sitting behind his wooden desk, resting comfortably in an armchair waiting for her to say anything.

The King wasn´t exactly old, she could tell that he was barely in his late forties, even so, there were many noticeable across his forehead and below his eyes, and his once dark brown hair was covered with some grey hair. It was times like this when Gothel thanked immensely her precious gift. The fountain of youth that grew on Rapunzel´s hair. And because of that, she had to have her back. That was why she was here in the first place.

Gothel snapped out of her thoughts when the King cleared his throat. "Good evening miss. How can I help you?" Gothel put her best smile and went to the vacant chair in front of the King´s desk.

"Oh well, I think it´s more appropriate to say, how can **I **help **you**." Said Gothel while she sat comfortably on the chair, all manners forgotten. No person, not even the King, deserved see her show any respect for them. After all, it had been a king who took away her precious flower to save his stupid family. She wasn't planning on bowing for a monarch who didn't even deserve her mare respect.

"Excuse me?" asked the King blinking in confusion at her response.

Gothel smirked evilly. The first part of her glorious plan was about to begin.

"Yes, you see, I came from the Kingdom of Corona. I´m a very close friend of the King and Queen, and I happen to know things. Information that could help you considerably."

"And what would that be?" asked the King confused.

"Well I know about some dark plans that the king of Corona has." She said leaning closer to the King and saying in almost a whisper: "He plans on invading the Kingdom of Olmarine soon."

"No way! We´ve always been in peace with Corona. I highly doubt that information is truth. Besides, there hasn´t been a formal threat of war, nor they have any reasons to invade my kingdom." Said the King convinced that all of this was a lie.

"Oh you sure? You really think that the King of Corona wouldn't have a fair reason to invade this kingdom? Think about it for a minute. The Kingdom of Corona has been getting stronger quickly, ever since the return of their princess. It seems that the King finally got out of a very long depression and now finally realizes the influence and power that Corona has over the other Seven Kingdoms. I believe you know that the richest and most powerful kingdoms are Corona and Olmarine."

"Well, the thing is that now the King of Corona wants even more power. Now that his kingdom is prospering, he wants new lands and territory, and since your kingdom is a very big and large land, he plans on conquering it and then build the largest and most powerful empire from these lands. Then he will have more influence over the other smaller kingdoms, and slowly, he will start to gain more power over the other monarchies, until their royals will have to pay bills to Corona to not have their kingdom attacked."

King Henry was listening intently to the woman´s speech. She made sense by this; of course if King Edward was planning an attack he had very powerful reasons to start a war. But even so, he never thought that King Edward would be that kind of vicious man who would want power over the lives of innocent people. Besides, he had no reasons to trust this strange woman.

"I still don't know if this is true. Although Corona is a very powerful kingdom indeed, my army is even more powerful and more prepared. Corona wouldn't stand a chance against our troops. And if they did, it would be a very disastrous war, that would cause a lot of disaster in both kingdoms, and would increase the tendency of poverty and …, and King Edward knows about this." Said King Henry reasonably.

"Yes I am perfectly aware of this, as well as King Edward, that´s why he was planning to attack secretly. He was going to send his troops to attack Olmarine when you least expected it, so you wouldn't be prepared. He would cause a lot of damage in your kingdom and then, when you were planning a fight back, he would attack again and leave you completely defenseless and at his mercy."

Now King Henry was really surprised. Never in all his years of being king had he thought that King Edward would do such a thing. He and his wife Catherine seemed to be very kind and gentle people. Now, he felt beyond betrayed. But even so, for some reason he still couldn't believe completely this.

"And why exactly are you telling me this, betraying you own king and "friend" as you say?" asked King Henry suspiciously.

"Because of one simple thing. I don't want to see my kingdom suffer with a terrible war. Neither would I feel comfortable with myself knowing that I knew about the King´s dark plans, and how much they would affect innocent people, and I didn't do anything to stop it. I really don't want a war between our kingdoms. You know that innocent people would suffer. I came here to find a solution for the problem without mayor damage caused."

"And what solution would that be?" asked the King slightly curious as to what other solution they could find. Sure, now with all that the stranger woman told him, he wouldn't mind to order his troops to attack Corona, but he knew she was right. He didn't want innocents to suffer for what mean rulers did. So he listened.

"Well, I do believe you have a young son. And that he is eligible to be engaged. And the Princess of Corona is also a young and beautiful girl. She is also eligible to be married, and as far as I know, she doesn't have any suitors at the moment. So, I was thinking, what about an arranged marriage?" said Gothel almost laughing cruelly at her brilliant plan.

"An arranged marriage?" repeated the King thinking about the option.

"Yes, you can threat the Kingdom of Corona before the King even has a chance to attack. Say that you will send your troops as soon as possible to invade Corona, and they just have one option, to accept to form an alliance between your two kingdoms, by a marriage. You can unite Olmarine and Corona, and become the most powerful alliance throughout these lands. So everyone wins. There´s no war, because I´m sure the King won´t refuse your offer, he wouldn't risk an attack at his kingdom that might destroy it or leave it in very critical conditions and increase poverty. And you both form an alliance by that marriage. Sounds good to you?" said Gothel smiling evilly, she could already picture the expression of utter horror in Rider and Rapunzel´s face.

King Henry thought seriously about this. If he did what this woman said, he could form an alliance with Corona, stop a terrible war, and spare thousands of lives. And he would no longer have to worry about Andrew having to choose an eligible young woman for a wife, and might as well finally become a more serious and formal person. With all of this in mind, he made his decision.

"Very well, I must say that your plan is a very smart one. You don't have to worry about the possible war, miss. If what you say is correct, and King Edward wouldn't risk an attack at his kingdom, I will do what you suggested. I think it benefits both of our kingdoms, and there´s no need of a war to be forced." The King said with a court nod.

Gothel smirked to herself. She did it! The first part of her master plan was completed. She had convinced the King of Olmarine to do what she needed. Now she just had to wait until the King and Queen of Corona received the disastrous letter with those terrible news. Which were wonderful for her of course.

"Oh perfect! I thank you immensely for your cooperation and your time." She smiled and then stood up from her seat. "I suggest you write that letter soon, before the King of Corona gets any ideas to attack Olmarine sooner than we expect." She said as she made her way to the door.

"You can count on that miss. Thank you for your warnings. The Kingdom of Olmarine will be forever grateful with you." Said King Henry standing up and nodding courtly.

Gothel just smiled, and with that, she disappeared through the double doors without another word. She silently made her way back to the entrance if the castle and to the courtyard. And soon, she left the Kingdom of Olmarine as soon as she came, with just one thing in her mind. Soon, very very soon, she was going to have Rapunzel back, she was going to ruin her and Rider´s life, and this time, no one and nothing, would interfere with her plans.

**So… what do you think? Seems that poor Rapunzel and Flynn won´t be getting their happy ending :(**

**But I still have many many plans so, keep up reading! And please please please review! I have already finished the next chapter, I just need to make some corrections and check details, so you can expect an update soon!**

**And… if I get to 60 reviews… I might even update on Monday… just saying…**

**See you all soon ;)**


	15. A Thousand Hints

**Chapter 14: A thousand Hints**

**Hello my fellow readers! It definitely took longer than I expected, but it took sooner for me to update than what usually takes. Anyway here´s chapter 14! Here in this chapter there are going to be a lot of revelations from the POV of our two main characters. So, yes this IS an important chapter to read. And after this one, the real action will actually begin. There´s not going to be any peace in the lives of our lovely couple since here. So sorry for them.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nope I don´t own anything. Anything except the plot. **

**Review Replies: **

**bubzchoc: thanks!**

**PrettyGirlRock24: thanks for your review. Hope you like this one!**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: thanks to you for the review! Hope you like this.**

**Iv4eva: thanks for the amazing review! I really appreciate your opinion. Hope you like this!**

**MrAndersIversen: thanks again! You know how much I appreciate your reviews :)**

**And thanks to everyone out there reading this! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Have you ever felt so frustrated with yourself that you want to pull your hair out?" Rapunzel asked Pascal as she let out a defeated sigh. The little reptile looked at her strangely, with a quirked eyebrow. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. You don't have hair." She said without as much emotion in her voice as usual.

"Hey Blondie! Look at this beautiful ceramic unicorn that Vladimir gave me for you! He says it´s the most beautiful in his shop!" said Eugene smiling carelessly as he approached her. Completely oblivious to the princess´ internal battle.

Rapunzel groaned loudly in frustration and turned away. She shouldn't be that rude with him, after all, it was not his fault. But she couldn't help it. She was so annoyed at his lack of tact and his completely oblivious attitude.

It had been five months since she had her little conversation with the Queen about marriage. She understood that Eugene needed time, but how long was he going to wait? How much time did he need to get the nerve to ask her the question that she had been waiting to answer for so long?

She decided that maybe he was just too nervous to ask her. So she started to hint him about the issue. But she had been doing it the whole day. She was practically proposing to him herself and still, either he was just too dumb to notice it, or he was choosing to play the fool just to avoid the issue. It made her so annoyed that she was just about to cry out in frustration.

She recalled all the hints that she had thrown at him during the day. She though that all of them were pretty obvious….

**Earlier that day…**

"Aw Eugene, don't you think Big Nose´s wedding was the most beautiful celebration you´ve ever been at?" asked Rapunzel early in the morning at breakfast. She had decided to hint at Eugene about her desire to get married.

"Well, I´ve been in better parties before but… it was a great wedding indeed. I still can´t believe that someone as pretty as Mary would marry someone as… special as Big Nose." Said Eugene. Rapunzel eyed him with a stern glare.

"Eugene, not everyone likes someone just because of their good looks. You don't have to be the most beautiful person in the world to be loved by someone else. Like… for example… you and me." Said Rapunzel hinting at him again.

"What about you and me?" asked Eugene quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I would marry you not because you´re handsome, but because I love you. And you would marry me because you love me, and not because of my looks. Right?"

"Well, I have to say that your beauty would be a great bonus, Blondie." Eugene said with a wink. This wasn´t exactly the answer Rapunzel expected, but she blushed anyway at his flirty remark.

"That´s not the point." She mumbled with a small smile.

"Yeah, anyway. Would you like to go out to the town or something?" asked Eugene.

"I think so." said Rapunzel sighing dejectedly. Well the day was still young. She could find another opportunity.

**At the Town…**

"Well Blondie, what do you want to do now?" asked Eugene as he glanced at his surroundings, taking in the beautiful sight of the kingdom. The weather was beautiful, the children were playing happily and Rapunzel and him were about to have a wonderful day outside the palace. Just perfect.

"Hum… I think I want to go to the jewelry." Said Rapunzel as she looked at the jewelry shop at the end of the street.

"The jewelry? Why would you want to go there? You never wear any jewels, and besides, I´m sure there are plenty of them in the castle."

"Yes but they are too luxurious for me. I want to see something less extravagant. Something small… something pretty… something simple… somethi- Oh look! These! These are perfect!" Rapunzel squealed once they had reached the jewelry, where a thousand kinds of different things were displayed at the storefronts.

There were beautiful gold earrings and necklaces. Lockets and bracelets of all kinds of shapes and colors. But what caught her attention were the beautiful rings at the front of the shelving. They were of many different sizes and kinds. But they had one thing in common. They all had a beautiful diamond in the middle. There were ones with fancy big diamonds that looked very expensive, but the ones that she liked the most, where the ones that looked less fancy and simpler.

"Umm… Blondie? Those are engagement rings." Said Eugene nervously.

"Oh… well… aren't they beautiful? Oh I would love to wear one of those…" she said dreamily. "Can´t I wear one of them without being engaged?" she asked hopefully and her eyes had a special twinkle. Something that Eugene couldn't quite place. It was something between hope and anticipation.

He hated to be the one to crush that hope.

"I´m sorry Blondie, but I don't think it´s a good idea. Those rings are used to announce an engagement. If you wear one of those, people will think that you´re engaged." He explained to her.

"Oh…" he hated her crestfallen expression as he said that. "Well… we… we should go to another place then, there´s nothing else I want to see here anymore…" she said in almost a whisper.

Something in the way she said it made Eugene think that she had only went to the jewelry to see engagement rings… no… that couldn't be… right?

**Later that same day…**

"Eugene, look at those dresses!" squealed Rapunzel excitedly as she entered the dress shop at town. She looked at the beautiful white dresses that were displayed at the back of the store longingly, imagining herself in one of those beautiful dresses at her own wedding. Walking down the aisle, escorted by her father. And at the end of the aisle, Eugene, waiting for her, wearing an elegant tux and as handsome and radiant as he could be.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Eugene´s deep voice coming from behind.

"Which dresses sweetie?" asked Eugene gently.

"These! Aren't they beautiful?" gushed Rapunzel in awe.

Eugene glanced nervously at the gorgeous wedding dresses in front of him. He also noticed the look of longing and admiration that Rapunzel had. He had thought numerous times about just proposing to her already. He loved her enough to vow eternal love to her. Hell, he even died once for her! So why not propose to her already? He knew it would make Rapunzel immensely happy. The thing was, that he still wasn´t ready. It was a great responsibility, and that thing always made him uneasy. Responsibility.

Marrying Rapunzel meant so much more than just making her his wife. It made him Prince Consort. And, eventually, it would make him King. And he wasn't ready for that. Taking care of an entire kingdom was just too much for him. So, he decided to do the most logical thing that a man in his situation would do. Ignore her.

"Yes, they are Blondie." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "But I think that this. This is just perfect for you." He said as he picked up a beautiful dark blue dress. Just then, he realized that it was far too much provocative for her. Something that Rapunzel never wore. The neckline was too low, and her back would be almost completely uncovered. He wanted to slap himself at the moment. How could he have picked this kind of dress?! From all the others that were here, why this?!

But it was too late to hide it. Rapunzel had turned to examine the dress that Eugene had in his hands and gasped when she saw it. "E-Eugene… I think… I think it´s not my kind of dress." She said as a faint blush covered her face.

"Err, yeah… maybe…"

"Maybe I should try it on…" murmured Rapunzel as a great idea struck her. She was pretty aware of the provocative design of the dress, but she had heard from the maids that men liked those kinds of clothes that showed a little more than what should be proper. And if Eugene had picked it, and said that it was perfect for her… maybe he would like it on her and then, he would at least think about the idea of marriage…

"W-What?" asked Eugene dumbfounded.

"If you like it maybe I should try it on. Maybe you´ll like it better on me than just displayed in here." She answered smiling sweetly, battling her long lashes in a flirty manner and curling a long loosen strand of golden hair in her finger. Eugene gulped loudly and took a step back.

"Uhm… well, if you like it that much…" he stuttered nervously. A fact that made Rapunzel giggle.

"Well, I´m not wearing it for myself, I´d wear it if you like it on me." she said in a soft seductive voice. A voice she had never ever used. It made Eugene a little more nervous than he already was. Rapunzel wasn't exactly a shy girl, but he had never seen her like that, so flirty and seductive. It was as unnerving as provocative.

Rapunzel felt a little weird acting like this. She had never been like this with Eugene, or anyone else for that matter. And she was sure that Eugene also noticed this. But for some strange reason that she couldn't quite place, she wanted him to like her. She wanted him to like her in a different manner. Not just find her cute and sweet, but for the first time in her entire life, she wanted him to see her as the young woman that she was, and not just the sweet girl that everyone else knew. She wanted him to see her as an attractive young lady. She didn't know if that effect was possible on her. She sometimes felt like she wasn't exactly a pretty girl. After all the things that Gothel had told her during her life. Chubby, gullible, naïve, sloppy, immature, clumsy, and anything but pretty.

But, even so, she wanted to at least look more than beautiful to Eugene. As a woman that could also be ready to get married, and be a good wife and form a family with someone.

So, she took the opportunity of his stunned silence, to turn around and go to try on the dress.

Eugene was speechless to say the least. 'What the hell did just happen?!' he thought to himself. Rapunzel was acting more than strange today. And he didn't felt exactly comfortable with this new side of her. It made him feel a way he knew he couldn't feel about her. It was not good for her innocent self. Because he knew that if this continued, it could go to dangerous territory. He could barely control himself in that moment, when she was just being flirty with him. What would he do if this continued the whole day? One thing was for sure. He had to control himself if he didn't want to throw himself at her and kiss her like he had never kissed her before.

Minutes later, Rapunzel emerged from the changing room, wearing the beautiful dark blue dress.

Eugene´s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. To say that Rapunzel looked beautiful was an understatement. She looked more than just pretty, she looked stunning. He had never seen her like this before. The dress hugged every curve of her petit feminine body perfectly. Accentuating her hips and chest. The neckline of the dress ended just above her small breasts, providing a small provocative view of her chest. It was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. It made an unknown fluttering feeling in his stomach overtake him. He had never seen such a beautiful woman as Rapunzel. And he had never felt for her this way before. There had never been more than sweet kisses and innocent caresses between them. But right now, he definitely wanted more than just kiss her innocently.

He knew this was completely and totally wrong. A small voice at the back of his mind kept telling him to stop it. To stop looking at her like a piece of meat. But his body felt otherwise. He wanted to kiss her so badly…

Eugene snapped out of his thoughts when Rapunzel spoke again. "Uhm… so… what do you think?" she asked. A small blush covering her cheeks.

"Uhm… you look… you look beautiful Blondie." He said still dumbfounded. "You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Y-Yes… but… oh look at this one! Why don't you try it on? I think it would really suit you." He said as he handed her a much more descent dress. It was very similar to the cute lavender gown that she had before. Just that this one was short sleeved and it was a light baby blue color.

Rapunzel looked at the dress that he was handing her with a trembling hand and squealed. "Oh this is just beautiful! I love it! Though I still like those better…" she mumbled the last part eyeing the wedding dresses disappointedly. "Oh well, I´ll try this on!" she said excitedly as she took the dress and went back to the changing room. Her sweet and childlike attitude returning once again.

Eugene sighed in relieve when he saw her disappear through the curtains of the changing room. 'Phew! That was a close one. You have to stop!' he scolded himself. He had to use all his self- control when he saw her in that dress. 'Though… maybe a marriage wouldn't be such a bad idea… Rapunzel isn't going to wait forever…. Oh just stop it!' He shook his head as if to get rid of those thoughts, and focused his gaze on the first thing that came to view. And as if the destiny was telling him otherwise, the first thing that his eyes fell on were the big wedding dresses at the corner of the store. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Why was this such a big issue? Couldn't they just let things stay the way they were? Couldn't they just focus on the present and continue with their simple lives until they were both ready to compromise themselves to something more? But that was exactly the thing. That he was the one who was not ready. And thinking about the future and his future responsibilities terrified him. He wasn't ready to be a part of a new family, or form a new one. To be part of royalty. To become a prince or a father eventually. 'Whoa stop right there!' he shivered at the simple thought of it. 'A father?! Where did that came from?!' But… maybe he wasn't as terrified of becoming a prince… maybe he was just trying to convince himself that **THAT **was what troubled him, and not the fact of starting a new family. Of becoming responsible of a new life. Of an innocent baby that needed a family and care and protection. A baby of his own.

No, he definitely wasn't even going to think about it anymore. He was not ready and was not going to be a father anytime soon. Rapunzel and him were still young. A little more time would not kill them.

"Oh I LOVE this one!" squealed screamed the sweet innocent voice of Rapunzel. He looked up to see his beautiful Blondie wearing the baby blue dress. It really suited her, and it made her look pretty and sweet. Just as her nature. He smiled fondly at her. "I think this one is perfect for you." He said. He decided to focus on the present. Focus on today. Focus on the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Whatever happened in the future could wait. They had plenty of time to think about what to do with their lives. Or so he thought….

**We´re back to the beginning…**

"Rapunzel? Are you okay? What happen?" asked Eugene concerned.

"I´m fine." She said dryly.

"You don't sound fine."

She sighed. "Well I´m fine. I´m perfectly fine, thanks for your concern." She said turning her face away from his. She didn't want him to see her disappointed face.

"Blondie… look at me. What´s happening? What´s bothering you?" he asked gently as he cupped her face in his hands and tried to turn her to look at him, but she just shoved him away. 'You! You´re bothering me right now!' she wanted to shout. But she restrained herself and instead decided to keep her feelings for herself. And maybe Pascal, but later.

"I´m fine Eugene. Really. I just… I think I want to go home." She said.

"You sure? We haven't even seen Attila! You said earlier that you wanted to try some of his cupcakes." He tried to convince her, but she wouldn't listen. She was really depressed now. She had done everything that was in her power to get Eugene to ask her to marry her. But he just ignored her and all of her attempts. She really wanted to cry right now. She was sure that he had noticed at least ONE of her hints. So why hadn't he said anything? Wasn't she good enough for him? What was holding him up so much? "I want to go home right now." She whispered as her eyes met the ground.

"Fine." Eugene sighed as he escorted Rapunzel back to the palace. What was up with her? Did he do something wrong? Maybe he should´ve bought her something special now that they had gone out… but then again, she never was one to get upset when he didn't buy her things. In fact, she never asked him for anything. So what was what got her so upset?

As they reached the palace courtyard, Rapunzel quickened her step. She wanted to be alone and specially away from Eugene at that moment. As soon as possible. She wanted to lock herself in her bedroom and don't come out until dinner. Yes, that was her plan. So as soon as they entered the castle, she climbed up the stairs to the upper floor and made her way directly to her room and locked the door as soon as she entered.

Eugene was left alone in the main hall. He didn't have time to say a single word before Rapunzel had left straight to her bedroom. He was speechless, and really confused to say the least. Wasn´t she especially happy that same morning? What was up with her irregular attitude? Although he had to admit that he was already used to her rare, but not strange, bipolar outbursts. He remembered perfectly well the day he had agreed to guide her to the kingdom to see the lanterns. The moment they stepped away from the hidden valley where the tower was, she had started to worry sickly and go to hysterics, and no more than five minutes later, she would start giggling and shouting out in pure joy.

Maybe she was upset with something he had done… but what had he done during the day that would upset her? And while he was pondering all of this, he didn't hear the hurried steps coming from the King´s office, until he heard the soft voice of the Queen calling him.

"Oh Eugene dear! I thought you were coming back until dinner. What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

Eugene turned around to find the King and Queen, both sharing a worried look. Then the King spoke firmly.

"Eugene I need to talk to you about some terrible news." He said somberly. Just then, Eugene noticed the elegant white envelope that the King was holding with a trembling hand. It had a symbol printed on the front of it. It was the symbol of Olmarine.

**Tada! What do you think? It was short but it was something. Poor clueless Eugene. Someone has to hit him with a frying pan again for him to notice the obvious clues of Rapunzel!**

**And… it seems that happy ever after doesn't exist for this young couple… :( What do you think it will happen now? I have three options. I´ve already picked one but I want to see what you think will happen.**

**They will run away together while the kingdom is threatened to war, and while they are hiding in the woods, Gothel and the Stabbington will find them….**

**They will somehow, end up getting married secretly so that anybody can separate them, not even the law, but that would lead to terrible events happening….**

**They will have to continue with the plan of the arranged marriage and Gothel will continue with her evil plans….**

**Tell me what you think! And PLEASE review! :D **

**See you in the next chapter.**


	16. What Hurts the Most

**Chapter 15: What Hurts the Most.**

**Hello there! I´m incredibly sorry for the extremely long wait! I´ve been really busy this past month and didn't even had time to think about what I was going to write. But here´s the chapter you were waiting for. Where all your questions will be answered. Well… most of them. Anyway I want to thank you guys for your lovely reviews and comments! It really helps me to write more. Also thanks to the ones who favorite and follow this story, and obviously, to the ones who read it! Because, what would be a story without readers? That's right, absolutely nothing. So thanks to all of you! **

**Review Replies:**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: sorry for the long wait! :S I won´t leave you waiting for that long anymore, I swear! Thanks for your review!**

**WileminaSoSteezy: Thanks! I´m so glad you like it that much! **

**vAMPkIMI: Thanks for your review! I really appreciate your advice and opinion, though I had already planned what I was going to do, but some of the things you suggested will definitely be coming in later chapters, just in a different way ;)**

**bubzchoc: Thank you!**

**Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

"What?! No this can´t be happening. This can´t be truth." He couldn't believe that just earlier that same day, his mayor problem was the fact that he wasn't ready to marry Rapunzel. Now that was the least of his problems. His world was fading apart with just the simple words of the King.

"This can´t possibly be truth!" he exclaimed, desperate to hear an answer from the King that would never come. Praying to hear that all his dreams, his life itself, weren't ruined. But instead, the King just gave him a pitiful look. Telling him all that needed to be told. And with just that simple gesture, he knew his life was ruined. He knew that things will never ever be the same again. He knew that all of his dreams, all of his plans for a future with Rapunzel, as distant as they were, now were completely ruined. Taken. Impossible

"I´m afraid that it is Eugene. The Kingdom of Olmarine is threatening us to war if we don't accept an arrange marriage between Rapunzel and the prince of Olmarine." Said the King, just the same thing that he had said a moment before.

"No! They can´t possibly do that! Why?! Can´t you just tell them that it is not possible? That she is already taken? That she has a formal relationship?!" he exclaimed indignantly, but deep down, he knew that there was no way out of this one.

"I don't think so, my boy. The only way that we could possibly do that is if Rapunzel had a formal suitor, which for that matter, would have to be a royal. Or if she was already married." Answered the King grimly.

"But I was training to become a knight! That should count for something, isn't it? That would make me special enough to court Rapunzel formally." He exclaimed, trying desperately to find a solution to his problems.

"But you didn't complete training Eugene. The only way that you could become a knight without enough training would be convincing the council to do so. And considering the fact that they´re not that fond of you…" the King trailed off. There wasn't so much else he could say. It was as clear as day. Rapunzel and him, would never, not even if he was ready, be together. He would never be able to have a future with her. Not even imagine it. He would never make her immensely happy and squeal with delight by giving her one of those precious engagement rings that she wanted to wear. He would never be able to see tears of happiness well up in her eyes when he bended on one knee and proposed to her. He would never be able to see her walking down the aisle in one of those dresses that she so much liked. He would never be able to get old seeing her sweet smile, hearing her melodic voice, seeing through those bright emerald eyes that he so much loved, feeling her soft warm lips against his own, or her smooth creamy white skin under his hands.

And the cold dark truth hurt more than the dagger that cut through his flesh when Gothel stabbed him. He couldn't seem to find his breath. His throat hurt and his eyes prickled with the tears that he desperately wanted to hold back. Because strong men never cried. That was what he always thought. Since he was a teenager and left the orphanage, he promised himself that he would not live to cry a single tear ever again. He would be strong, no matter what. But right now, right now he felt like as if his heart was being torn apart. Knowing that his possible dream, his future life with Rapunzel, would now always be a distant dream.

His voice cracked when he tried to speak. "T-There must be something we can do… we… you… you can´t trade Rapunzel as if she were some product to be sold! She deserves to be free to decide whom she wants to marry!" he tried to reason with the King. But he knew it was not his fault. The old man had nothing to do with their unfortunate fate.

"I know Eugene, I know. But the law says that if the kingdom is threatened, a princess or a prince has the obligation to form an alliance with other kingdoms by a marriage in order to prevent a war. I can do nothing about what the law says. The council has to approve of It." he said apologetically. "There´s only one way that we could possibly convince the King of Olmarine to desist. That would be IF Rapunzel had already married, or was at least courting some other royal, but as I said before…"

"Yes, yes, I´m no royal and not important to the council. And of course I could never marry Rapunzel without being at least a knight… which never happened at all…" Eugene said disappointedly. He felt beyond disappointed. All his hard work, all that he had to endure just to be with his Blondie, and now it didn't count for anything. No, he would never give up that easily.

"There must be some other way… you know I kept training very hard. Even harder than I think would be necessary. There must be a way to convince the council." He said desperately.

"There is one way Eugene, but I don't think it would help much." The King said thinking about it.

"What is it? I´ll do anything!" Eugene said.

"Well, there must be someone who reports to the council about your practices and your development and improvement in your training. Someone trustworthy who convince the council of your hard work, and if we have luck, then maybe, just maybe, the council will accept making you knight before you complete your training, and then you could marry Rapunzel. We would have to make that happen before the Prince of Olmarine arrives to court Rapunzel formally. Then he obviously would have to return to his kingdom because he definitely can´t court a married princess. But it would still risk war if I don't convince the King of Olmarine to desist." Said the King.

"And who would be this person who can convince the council of my hard work?" asked Eugene eager to make this plan work.

"Well…"

"Who?"

"…The Captain of the guards…"

"Oh shit!" Eugene slammed his head in the dark mahogany desk in front of him. Why?! From all people, why the Captain?! It obviously helped a lot that he had got into a fight with him no more than two weeks before. Now he was so lost.

"Yes, I told you it wasn't going to be easy, but it´s the only thing I have in mind." The King told him.

"It´s okay. I´ll convince him of helping. I won´t give up Rapunzel that easily." Eugene said firmly.

"It´s not completely certain that this plan will work anyway. Are you aware of this?" asked the King.

"Yes your majesty. But I´m not about to give up and think of what might have happened in the future had this whole thing never happened. I´m going to do anything to keep Rapunzel safe and by my side." Eugene said as he stood up and made his way to the door. "Now if you´ll excuse me, I better get going and try to convince the Captain now. The sooner I try the faster this´ll end. Good evening your majesty." He said bowing before turning and leaving through the wooden double doors of the King´s office.

The King sighed heavily and plopped down on his armchair. He had a bad feeling that this wouldn't work out the way they planned it.

**Xoxoxoxo **

"Eugene! Eugene wait!" shouted Rapunzel from the other side of the corridor. Eugene had just left the King´s office to go and talk immediately to the Captain. He didn't want to wait more time. The sooner he fixed this problem, the better. He turned around to see Rapunzel running to catch up with him. He waited for her with open arms, and as soon as she caught up with him, she threw herself to his open arms and hugged him tightly.

He took in the feeling of her tiny frame pressed against him. He rested his cheek on top of her head and hugged her more tightly. Trying to press her as close to him as possible. As she rested her head on the crook of his neck, he ran a hand through her soft blond locks and caressed her left arm with his other hand. Then, he gently kissed the top of her head, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. It was a mixture of vanilla and wild flowers, which he loved dearly.

"Eugene I´m sorry for my attitude earlier, I just… I think I was just in an awfully bad mood. Sorry." She said as she looked at him apologetically. Eugene had almost forgotten that, just earlier that day, Rapunzel had been acting odd. It felt like a lifetime ago that they had gone to the town and not just hours ago.

"Um… yeah. It doesn't matter Blondie. You don't have to worry about it." he said looking at her tenderly. Her eyes shined with a mixture of relieve and happiness, and her sweet smile made his heart ache in desperation. If he didn't do anything to stop that arranged marriage, he would lose her forever. He would have to live without seeing her happy face again. Knowing that that sweet smile and her tender kisses would not be meant for him anymore. And that was what hurt the most. Knowing that, after all they had been through, he would have to give up on her, on their future, on her beautiful face and kind nature. On the way she always woke him up with such enthusiasm as if it was the best day ever. On the way she always lived everyday as if it was the last one of her life, enjoying every single thing she did. On the way she always put a smile on his face, no matter what. The mere thought of losing all of this made his heart ache in agony and his throat dry.

He cleared his throat and hugged her again tightly. He just wanted to freeze the moment, and never let go. But he knew that wasn't possible. He needed to do something, and soon. "Blondie I have some important business to do alright? I´ll see you at dinner." He said as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Oh. Alright. And… Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you. You know that, right?" she said softly. Looking at him with those emerald eyes that he loved the most. And that almost made the tears of sadness that he was trying so hard to hold, slip through his eyes.

"I know. And I love you too. More than you could ever imagine, Blondie. Don't you ever forget that." He said as he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. He pressed her tightly against his body, not wanting to ever let go. And as their kiss deepened, he stroke her cheek gently, trying to memorize every part of her beautiful face, and the feeling of her soft lips on his, in case his plan wouldn't work. In case he would have to say goodbye to Rapunzel and never turn back. He felt her tiny hands reaching up to stroke his hair. And suddenly he forgot what he needed to do in that very moment. His mind just concentrating in that wonderful kiss, and in the gorgeous girl in front of him.

They stayed like that for a while, until the need of air was almost unbearable. As their lips parted, he saw the small happy smile grazing Rapunzel´s lips. He felt bad for not telling her what was really happening, again. But it was for the best. He gave her a small last kiss and caressed her cheek. "I´ll be back soon." It pained him how it almost sounded as a goodbye.

"Okay! I´ll wait for you at dinner. And maybe after that, I could show you my new painting!" she said excitedly.

"Of course Blondie." He smiled at her. No, he would do anything that he could to not lose Rapunzel. And if he had to take her away with him to just be able to see her every morning and hold her in his arms, he would do it. Nothing, not even death, had the power to separate them. And he would make sure to stay by her side at all costs.

**(A/N: I was planning on end it here. It seemed like a good place to end the chapter, but I finally decided that that would be just cruel. So here you go. You should love me for this.)**

**Xoxoxoxo**

Eugene made his way through the dark corridors of the old building. It seemed as if they were longer and darker that evening. He wanted to end this and go back to the King to plan something to do. But this part of the plan was crucial for it to work.

Finally, after a few minutes that seemed years to him, of walking through the dark hallways, he saw the old wooden door of the Captain´s office. He imagined a lot of scenarios of what the Captain sure would tell him in the moment he saw his face, but he needed to try. It was this, or give up on Rapunzel, which wasn't even an option.

He cleared his throat nervously, and knocked on the door timidly with a shaky hand. He then waited for the replay of the Captain to enter his office.

"Come in." said the hard deep voice of the Captain. Eugene straightened up and pretended to look as comfortable and carefree as always. He opened the door and entered with a confident look of determination. The Captain, who was still working on some paperwork, looked up from his work lazily, then he glanced back at his work, but as soon as he did it he returned his gaze back at Eugene. Eyes wide open and mouth slightly open. Eugene didn't know if it was from the surprise that he was there, or from the big shock of simply having the nerve to show up in his office.

Eugene remembered the last time he had been there. That had definitely not ended well. The Captain had left his office pissed off, and Eugene was fearing for his sake as he joined for the first time the training group of the royal guards.

The Captain´s face started to turn from shocked to completely enraged. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he said in a low growl. And though he was not shouting, his voice was shaking in rage. It was much more menacing and frightening than his shouts.

"Well I… I came to talk with you." Said Eugene in the most casual way he could muster, but he knew that he would need a lot more than that to convince the Captain to do what he was about to ask.

"I don't want to hear a word from you, filthy little criminal! Get out of here. Now!" the Captain said, raising his voice.

"Hey Capt. I´m not here to fight with you. On the contrary, I came here to talk. Just a little chat man to man. Please. Just listen me." He said the last part almost pleadingly.

"What the hell do you want now Rider? I don't have time to listen to your stupid teasing. If it´s not important enough for me to waste my time-" "It isn't. I promise." Interrupted Eugene. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The thing is… that... I need your help. It´s really important. And urgent." He said calmly. Waiting for the replay of the Captain.

The Captain stayed silent for a few seconds, maybe still dumbfounded that Eugene had had the guts to ask for his help after all he had said of him a few weeks ago. Then he snorted and shook his head, while a slight amused grin spread over his face.

"I honestly can´t believe you´re here asking for my help after all the problems you've caused me, Rider. Do you honestly think that I´m going to help you? Are you stupid enough to even imagine it? Ha! Not in a million years! Now if that´s all…" "Please! It´s really important. If you don't do it for me, I understand completely, but then do it for Princess Rapunzel. She deserves it. Please, just listen." Eugene said desperately. He needed this to work, and now.

"What does the Princess have to do with anything?!" asked the Captain confused.

"Look. There´s this Prince from the kingdom of Olmarine who wants an arranged marriage between Rapunzel and him, and if Corona refuse, then they´ll attack our kingdom." Eugene started explaining.

"What?! A threat of war?! Oh my… this is serious." Muttered the Captain. "But… it´s simple enough. She´ll just have to accept the arranged marriage. It´s her duty as a princess after all."

"No! No, she deserves to decide who she will marry! Not like this!" exclaimed Eugene. It seemed like a lost cause with every minute passing.

The Captain sighed. "Look Rider, I don't have the slightest idea of what could I do to change anything, but even if I could and I wanted to (which I don't.) there´s no choice in this but to accept the law. Besides, I know why you´re so desperate. You´re just afraid that if the Princess marries someone else, you´ll not be able to get any advantage of her anymore. You won´t be living in the castle after she marries, and of course, you won´t have the life full of money and luxuries that you have now. All of this is for money, of course. What else could it matter to you?" said the Captain dismissively as he started to stand up, but Eugene cut him off again.

"No it´s not. You don´t even know what we´ve been through just to be together! I was even training to become a knight just to be able to marry her some day! And I can assure you that if all this was for money, I would've already taken the most that I could and left the kingdom." Eugene explained.

"Yeah, sure. But why not stay and seduce the Princess and live in here forever? I have to say that was clever from you, huh?"

"No, I wouldn´t have stand you and your stupid training for a month by now. Not even for all the money in the world. And THAT is exactly how you could help me. You know, even if you would never admit it, that I´ve been training really hard."

"So…?" said the Captain lazily. He didn't seem interested in what Eugene was saying at all.

"So, you can convince the council of that. Then they would approve the decision of making me a knight before I completed training, and then, I would be able to marry Rapunzel. All of this before that Prince of Olmarine arrives to court Rapunzel." Eugene finished his explanation. Hoping that the Captain would have a heart and help him through this.

"And you really expect me tell the council that?!" the Captain exclaimed while he chuckled ironically. "In your dreams Rider."

"OH C´mon! Haven't you ever loved someone?! Haven't you had anybody for whom you´d do anything? I love Rapunzel. I love her, and I can´t live without her. I can´t even think about a life without her. And I know that she would be completely miserable if she marries that prince. Just… just please think about it. I swear this is not for money. Haven't you ever felt this way? That you can´t even think about a life without seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, seeing her eyes… I just… I really need you to help me. This is the only way we could prevent that marriage." Said Eugene pleadingly, almost on his knees, begging for the help of the Captain. He had just made the unthinkable. He had just poured his heart and soul to the Captain, of all people. His enemy for the past eight years. And you know what? He didn't regret it a bit. Not if this would help to convince the man of helping him.

The Captain kept an unreadable expression. He still seemed disbelieving, but something in the way that Rider had said what he said made something inside of him change. Of course he had someone like that. His lovely wife, Anne. She was the most loving and caring person he had ever met. She made him smile, even after his worst days, when he would return home tired and sleepy after a long day of hard work. She would always make his cold stare and stern expression fade in an instant, and replace it with a tender small smile. And yes, he couldn't imagine a life without her.

Although he still had his doubts about Rider, he had honestly never heard him speak with that seriousness and determination. And the way his eyes had a foreign sparkle when he mentioned all those things about the Princess, was something different from his usual indifferent attitude. Maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth. And besides, although indeed, he would never admit it, Rider had trained very hard during the past month. Maybe that was the strange force that kept him going, even after all the Captain´s efforts to make him go and desert the training. Maybe it was really for love.

The Captain took a deep breath, and then sighed heavily. He rubbed his temples, as if trying to believe himself what he was about to do.

"So… will you help me?" asked Eugene hopefully.

"I can´t believe I´m doing this."

"Is that a yes…?"

"Only cause that way, I won´t have to see you every day at training for the next three months…"

"Is that a yes?"

"I´ll probably regret this. One way or another."

"I´ll take that as a yes!"

Eugene´s face brightened and a wide grin spread across his young features. "Thanks Capt! I seriously can´t thank you enough times! Maybe you do have a heart after all."

"Get out of here before I change my mind." Muttered the Captain as he still tried to find a reason as to why he had done the most stupid thing in the world.

"Yes sir. Thank you!" said Eugene excitedly as he exited the cold dark office of the Captain. A newfound hope shining through his being. Maybe not everything was lost. Now the real problem would be… convince the council of his hard work. Those men definitely did NOT have a heart. How the hell were they going to convince them?! Well, at least the first time of his plan was already completed. No one and nothing was going to separate him from Rapunzel. Of that he would make sure.

**The end of chapter 15. Yay! What do you think? I still have plenty of surprises; don't think that things will be that easy. Though probably next chapter will be a short one, but I´ll try to update as soon as possible. Maybe next week, though I don't promise anything.**

**Also, if you want to, I would really appreciate it if you checked my new story "More than Words Can Tell." It´s AU, and I can assure you it´s going to be a really beautiful story, you won´t regret reading it. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	17. About Meetings and Decisions

**Chapter 16: About Meetings and Decisions **

**Hello there my fellow readers! I have to say how proud I am of this story and how much I appreciate every one of you who review, follow, favorite and of course read this story. BTHEA has 69 reviews, over 5000 views, 14 favorites and 20 followers! I am so happy I could cry! **

**But I better show my happiness by posting this new chapter for you, and as I am happy, I will give you all a good surprise here. Hope you like it! **

**Review Replies:**

**bubzchoc: thanks! **

**MyNameIsAlexandraRider: aw thanks for your lovely review! I´m glad you like this so far, hopefully you´ll love this chapter too. Please keep giving me your thoughts and opinions :)**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: thanks for your lovely review! Keep them coming ;)**

**vAMPkIMI: thanks for your review! You´ll find out what happens now in this chapter, you´ll probably like it. Please give me your thoughts about this :)**

**MrAndersIversen: Glad to see you´re back! I missed you in my reviews. And I completely understand that you hadn't seen my newest chapters, I´ve had been reading other fanfics too, so don't worry about it ;) Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Rider, would you stop it?! You´re making me dizzy with all that passing!" said the Captain annoyed. Eugene was passing nervously back and forth outside the meeting room, where the council members were preparing for the meeting that they were going to have in a few minutes.

'This is it.' he thought. 'This will determine if I stay with Rapunzel, or if I´ll have to take her away with me. Either way, I´m not going to let them separate us. Never."

"Rider!"

"What?!"

"Stop. It. Now sit down, would you?! All that passing won´t change the decision of the council." Said the Captain impatiently.

"Well, it´s easy for you to say. You´re not the one who´s about to see if those guys let you marry the girl you love or if you´ll have to watch her marry someone else. Someone she doesn't even know, let alone love!" said Eugene throwing his arms up in the air. He was a nervous wreck at the moment and the Captain wasn't so much help.

"Well, a 'Thank you for helping me…' would have been nice of you. But of course, that was expecting so much from you." Said the Captain.

"Oh shut it. I already thanked you, didn't I?!"

"That attitude won´t help you a lot…"

"Ugh, fine! It´s impossible not to discuss with you."

"I could say the same to you, Rider."

"Doubt it. I´m not the one who started it."

"I´m not the one who´s being ungrateful to the only person who could possibly help you in your situation."

Indeed, even after the little, tiny, minuscule, friendly moment that the Captain and Eugene had shared in the Captain´s office, they didn't stop being competitive and hostile with each other. Some things would never change.

"Ahem." Sounded a deep voice from behind the two men. But they were far too busy arguing with each other to notice it.

"Well, if you weren't that annoying, maybe I wouldn't be rude with you!"

"Now, now, I´m not the one who´s passing back and forth across the hallway annoyingly! You´re going to make a whole in the floor!"

"Well pardon me! I´m so sorry to disturb your little perfectly boring life with my nervous habits!"

"Ahem! Excuse me!" said the same voice from behind them. But still they paid no attention.

"You know what Rider? Maybe I shouldn't be wasting my time trying to help a little worthless criminal like you!"

"Well, maybe you should just shut the hell up!"

"Gentlemen!" shouted the voice exasperatedly.

"What?! Said the Captain and Eugene in unison, turning around to face the man behind them.

"The King and the council men are waiting for you inside." Said a little chubby man, probably an assistant of the King or something.

"Oh! Sorry, thanks!" said Eugene realizing that he had just shouted at the poor man.

The Captain and Eugene stood up and hurried inside the meeting room. It was just as Eugene remembered. Big and magnificent, with the big wooden table in the middle of the room, and surrounded by smug and heartless council men, who, just as the last time, were looking at Eugene, like the dirt beneath their shoes.

"Sit down. Now." Ordered Lord Everald with an air of arrogance and smugness. His cold, icy-blue eyes showing nothing but disgust.

But Eugene knew better than to discuss with this people. While the Captain, being of a high position in the royal guard, was welcomed warmly between them, Eugene just nodded and sat on the last sit left in the meeting room. The King and Queen, just as the last time, were trying very hard not to show any nervousness or weakness. They remained with their confident and dominant expressions plastered on their faces.

"Now, we are here to discuss the really unbelievable request of their Highness." Said Lord Everald coldly. "It´s really incredible that after we had already agreed to pardon you from all your crimes, and even the fact that you freed the Stabbington, your Majesties still want us to accept that you become a knight although you haven't completed training. I find even more ridiculous, that all of this, is just so you can marry the Princess. I do believe that Prince Andrew is a much more suitable young man for her, and considering there´s a war threat, it IS supposed to be the Princess duty to accept that marriage for the sake of her kingdom. But anyway… I´m sure this meeting won´t take that long…. He said dismissively, as if he already knew this was a lost case, and that they wouldn't even bother to consider the idea.

"Now, Captain, would you please give us a detailed inform about Rider´s training during the past weeks?" Lord Everald asked politely.

"Of course, sir." The Captain stood with a court nod and started talking. "Although Rider´s attitude hasn't been the best towards his superiors," He said as he gave Eugene a hard look. "He had shown incredibly wonderful skills at sword and hand to hand combat. He´s also unbelievably agile and determined to do whatever he proposes himself to do. He even has also given us some advice and new tactics of how to capture criminals, and they have helped us improve a lot the security in the Kingdom. I do believe, although I´m quite surprised to say it, that Rider had made a wonderful job at his training. I wouldn't mind if he… became a knight, even though he hasn't completed training. He is a very skillful young man, indeed." Said the Captain of the guards, surprising every single soul in the room.

Every council member, and even the King and Queen, had their jaws dropped and wide eyes. Never in a million years had anyone thought that, after the animosity that Eugene and the Captain had shown to each other, the Captain would say so approving words towards Eugene willingly. Even Eugene seemed impressed at the Captain´s words, though he showed it in a different way. A wide confident smile spread across his handsome features. The Captain and Eugene locked eyes for a moment, and the Captain gave the younger man a court nod and a small, barely visible smile, before sitting again.

"Well Captain, I have to say I´m truly impressed with your opinion towards a man who has caused you enough troubles for a lifetime." Said Lord Everald, who had still not recovered from the shock, but tried really hard not to show any surprise in his features. "But… if you really think that way about him… I´m afraid there´s nothing I can do."

Eugene felt his heart rate increase furiously. This HAD to work. But what if it hadn't been enough to convince the council men?

"I think… that… we could give him a chance." Said Lord Everald reluctantly. A feeling of utter relieve and overwhelming happiness spread over Eugene´s chest, as a wide smile covered his face. The King and Queen seemed truly happy about this too. And even the Captain, who until that moment hadn't shown any emotion on his face, seemed pleased about this.

"Really?!" said Eugene in disbelieve as he glanced hopefully at the older man.

"Well… only if the Princess accepts to at least court the Prince. We will say that she´s already engaged with you, but, in order to not cause more trouble with the Kingdom of Olmarine, she has to agree at the Prince´s courting, so he might "have" a chance. And if the Kingdom of Olmarine still keeps their threat of war, then I´m afraid there would be nothing we can do."

Eugene didn't like the idea of the Prince of Olmarine courting Rapunzel, but if that would be the only condition for him to marry her, then he would gladly accept it. Although he despised the mere thought of it.

"Very well, Lord Everald." Said the King standing up and nodding. "We will accept this. Thanks for your cooperation." He said gratefully.

And with that, the meeting was over and everyone was dismissed. Eugene felt so happy about how things had turned out, that he was almost jumping around in joy. He was the last one to leave the meeting room, along with the Captain, who was eyeing him with a barely amused expression. Eugene´s goofy smile was almost laughable.

"Well Rider, you do know that this doesn't change anything in our relationship, right?" said the Captain roughly, though Eugene could sense a hint of humor in his voice.

"I do know Captain, and I couldn't be happier about it. The mere thought of us being civil with each other seems truly disgusting." Said Eugene seriously, though he couldn't quite get rid of the stupid smile that seemed to have been plastered on his face permanently.

"Yeah. Now you had passed the easiest part of your master plan. What are you going to do with what comes next?" asked the Captain.

"What do you mean?" asked Eugene confused. If this had been the easiest part of his plan, then what would be the hard one?! Killing a dragon with his bare hands?!

"Well, I really would love to see how you faint of nervousness before you propose to the Princess." Said the Captain with a cruel chuckle before leaving the meeting room, leaving Eugene completely flabbergasted. The previous permanent smile that had been gracing his face not two minutes before, was now completely gone, and an expression of total terror had replaced it.

And suddenly, killing a dragon with his bare hands seemed the easiest thing in the world compare with what he would have to do next.

Proposing to Rapunzel and marrying her, had been his dream, but also his greatest fear for the past six months. And now he didn't have any time left to think about it. He had to do it, and he had to do it soon. And the mere thought of proposing to her made his knees tremble and go weak, and his head spin. That would be the real big deal.

**So, this chapter was kind of a filler more than anything. And I was tired of the council trying to tear them apart, so I just made this chapter short to be able to continue with the really exciting ones.** **Plus, I really want to start writing about Eugene proposing.**

**Who else is excited about it? Leave a review if you want to see the proposing! I can assure you it will be a BIG, BIG chapter! **


	18. Proposal

**Chapter 17: Proposal**

**Hello there! I hope there´s still someone reading this. I don't have enough words to say how sorry I am for the long wait. It´s just I´ve been so busy I just literally had no time to write for the past months. Yeah, it has been a tough time for me. **

**Anyways, here I am with totally new stuff for you guys. Things are about to get interesting, I can tell you that. But for now you´ll just have to enjoy the chapter and wait for more! **

**I want to thank each and every one of you who take the time to review, favorite and follow this story. It seriously means a lot to me guys, thank you all!**

**The song for this chapter is "Two is better than one" hope you like it.**

**Now without any more interruptions, here´s chapter 17. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Okay, okay, I can do it. Come on, I surely can do it. I´m Flynn Rider, I´ve been in worse situations before! This is just a piece of cake." Eugene muttered under his breath trying to reassure himself, but honestly he was about to pass out. The nerves that were growing inside him were killing him.

He took a last deep breath and turned around. "R-Rapunzel, I… I… I… I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look today!" he finally blurted out, changing the subject completely.

Suddenly, the big brush that the servants used to comb Max´s fur was flying in his direction, right at his face. Eugene managed to dodge it just before it slammed on his perfect nose.

"Hey! What was that for!" he exclaimed, eyeing the white stallion in front of him accusingly. The horse gave him a look, but Eugene didn't need words to understand what he meant. He had been practicing all day how was he going to propose to Rapunzel, and it hadn't gone too well. He just couldn't find the right words to express his feelings, and either he said the wrong thing or he just seemed to forget how to speak properly, or simply did the whole thing wrong. It had been already two hours since he started, pretending that Max was Rapunzel and trying to voice his feelings towards her, but he couldn´t even imagine doing it. What was he going to do when the time came and he didn't have an option but to simply do it? 

Unfortunately, that would be happening that very night. Eugene had planned to take Rapunzel on a romantic dinner, and he had the perfect place to go.

Given the fact that Rapunzel didn't like fancy places, he had arranged that they went to the Snuggly Duckling. Yeah, it wasn't the most romantic place in the world, but he had especially asked the thugs from the pub to help him fix the place to look as elegant and romantic as they could, without changing it completely. Rapunzel would like the cozy feeling of the pub, plus she would see her weird fiends again.

Max grunted in annoyance and shoved him with his head. Honestly, how long could it take a man to imaginary propose to someone?!

"It´s not that easy you know?" said Eugene as if he had read the horse´s mind. Maximus just gave him an exasperated glare. "Okay, okay, I´ll do it again." said Eugene firmly. "This time I´ll really do it." the white horse whined in protest, he would have to listen to him stuttering like an idiot again and again and again.

"Oh c´mon it´s not that bad! Now shut up and listen." Eugene cleared his throat and said: "Rapunzel… marry me?"

Max huffed in response.

"What?! I said it!"

The white horse shook his head in disapproval and rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? Give a speech before I ask it?!" Maximus nodded as if it was obvious.

"How do you expect me to do that if I can´t even ask her properly?!" Eugene exclaimed exasperatedly.

"What are you going to do before you ask what?" asked a sweet voice from behind him

"Gah!" Eugene jumped in surprise and whirled around, he came face to face with no other than Rapunzel, who was eyeing him strangely.

"R-Rapunzel! W-What are you doing here?" stuttered Eugene nervously.

"I was looking for you…" replied Rapunzel slowly, examining Eugene´s strange behavior with curious eyes. "Are you alright Eugene? You look nervous."

"I´m perfectly fine." He said as calmly as he could. "But, just out of curiosity, how long have you been standing there?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Long enough to listen to you arguing with Max about something." She said as she petted Maximus gently. "What are you going to ask?" she said curiously.

Eugene paled and cleared his throat nervously. "Um… I-I was going to ask your mother… if she lent me a book of hers. Yeah, that´s it… I found it very interesting." He said stiffly.

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow skeptically. "And you´re going to give a speech before you ask her?"

"Yeah… no! No, obviously not. I was just telling Max that. It would be ridiculous right?" he said smiling innocently.

"Uh… sure…" Rapunzel said, not entirely convinced. She turned around and started walking to the entrance of the stables. "Well, let´s go. Dinner is almost ready and…"

"No, wait!"

Rapunzel jumped in surprise. "What? What is it?"

"Um… I just… I wanted to go out with you tonight." Said Eugene sheepishly. He could already feel a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

Rapunzel´s face lit up. "As in… a date?" she asked hopefully. Her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yes, exactly. I want to take you out on a romantic dinner. If you want to, of course."

"Oh I´d love to! I´ll just go change and then we can go." She said bouncing up and down in excitement. "I´ll be right back!" she shouted over her shoulder as she left the stables.

Eugene let out a big sigh of relief as he leaned on Max. "Phew! That was a close one."

Maximus, already tired of his presence and his nonstop babbling, just grunted in response and walked to the other side of the stables, letting Eugene fall back and land on his butt in the process.

"Thanks buddy." Said Eugene sarcastically from the ground.

**xoxoxo**

"Eugene! Where are we going?" asked Rapunzel giggling lightly, trying to peek out of the blindfold.

"Sorry Blondie, I can´t tell you. If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise." he said while he encircled his arms around Rapunzel´s waist from behind. They were mounting Maximus, travelling through the woods towards the Snuggly Duckling, where the thugs were waiting for them with a huge surprise for Rapunzel. But it seemed that with each step Max took, getting closer to the old pub, Eugene´s nerves increased ten times. Blindfolding Rapunzel was probably the best idea he´d ever had. He was a bunch of nerves at the moment, and he didn't need Rapunzel to notice his distress.

"But I can´t see anything! I don't even know where we are!" Rapunzel whined childishly. Eugene chuckled to himself. Rapunzel was anything but patient when it came to surprises.

"Well, you´ll see soon enough."

"It´s not fair." She said crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly and pouting a little, which Eugene thought was adorable.

"Trust me, it´ll be worth the wait." He said casually, trying to hide the slight tremble in his voice. Rapunzel just huffed in reply.

"So… I´d like to know why all of a sudden you´re being so romantic. Is there anything you want to tell me Eugene?" Rapunzel said suspiciously.

Eugene panicked. Was it possible that she knew about his plans?! "What are you talking about?" he said, his voice an octave higher than usual, though Rapunzel didn't seem to notice. She was too busy trying to stifle a giggle.

"Well, you´re not really the romantic type." She said casually.

Eugene gasped, pretending to be offended. "What do you mean? I´m a pretty romantic guy!" he exclaimed.

Rapunzel snorted. "Sure… you´re as romantic as Big Nose." She said sarcastically. Eugene shoved her playfully.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my romantic attempts, it´s not cool." He said feigning hurt. "Besides, one thing is being romantic and other completely different is being obsessed with love."

Rapunzel giggled. "Eugene! Don't talk about him like that. I think his proposal to Mary was so cute!" she sighed dreamily.

Eugene was almost trembling with nerves now, and the little black velvet box that he carried with him seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. "H-How would you know? You weren't even there when it happened!"

"Because Mary told me everything about it." she explained. "But anyway. That´s not the point. You still haven't explained why you decided to take me out on a date. There´s nothing especial to celebrate."

"Well, can´t a guy just be a good boyfriend once in a while and take his beautiful girl out on a date?" he asked innocently.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow doubtingly. Though she couldn't see him through the blindfold, she still found that hint of insecurity and uneasiness in his voice. "Sure… or maybe you´re just trying to make up for something that you did? Did you do something bad enough for me to get angry at you Eugene? Is that why you´re making this?" she asked teasingly, though she knew very well that was not the case, but she was still curious as to why he had taken her out on a romantic dinner all of a sudden.

"Well, I´ve done plenty of bad things in my life, and just a romantic dinner wouldn't be enough to make up for everything. Though I still hope you don't mind my many mistakes as long as I don't make them again." he said hopefully.

"Of course not." She said sweetly as she leaned back on his embrace. Eugene tightened his grip around Rapunzel´s waist and kissed her cheek sweetly. It was still amazing how he was so lucky to have her there with him, to be able to kiss her and hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

He felt incredibly lucky that the council had let him stay with her so easily, and at the same time, it terrified him. Soon, he would have to be able to ask her the question that had been nagging at the back of his head for a while, and this time, it would have to be perfect, because it was what this sweet beautiful girl deserved.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other´s company while Max trotted through the woods making his way to the old pub.

After a moment Rapunzel sighed happily and turned her head slightly to face Eugene. She inhaled deeply before grinning. "We are in the woods, aren't we?" she said suspiciously.

"How would you know?" murmured Eugene softly against her neck trying to distract her.

"Because it smells of grass and flowers." She replied shortly.

"Well… yeah, we´re in the woods."

"So you´ve finally overcome your big fear of something bad happening to us while we are far from the castle?" Rapunzel asked with a small grin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eugene utterly confused.

"The Stabbington. Did you forget?"

"Oh… that…" Eugene had almost forgotten the whole thing about the Stabbington and Gothel. They hadn't been seen since the day they threatened him, and that had been five months ago. He honestly thought that they had disappeared already for good. And he hoped it would stay that way. "Yeah well, I guess you were right. If they were after you, they would have already done something to you." He reasoned.

"Told you." Answered Rapunzel smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Max stopped suddenly and Eugene raised his head to see that they had already arrived to the old pub called the Snuggly Duckling. The sun was setting in the horizon, and the sky was already tainted a beautiful shade of purple, deep orange and yellow. A few stars were barely visible in the sky, and the air was a little cool already. The sight of it all was really beautiful, being in front of the little pub in the middle of the forest at sunset was really romantic, but even if the scene was perfect for the occasion, Eugene couldn't help but feel like he was going to be sick. He was already light headed and it still wasn't time to propose to the young princess.

"Um… why did we stop? Are we there already?" asked Rapunzel hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, yes we are." Eugene dismounted the horse and turned to face the blindfolded blonde princess. "Would you mind waiting a little longer Blondie?"

Rapunzel groaned in frustration. "C´mon Eugene! Can I even take off the blindfold?" she asked a little annoyed.

"No! Err… no you can´t, just…wait a little. I´ll be right back!" he shouted over his shoulder and made his way to the entrance of the pub.

He opened the little rickety old door and entered.

"Surprise!" yelled the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling, and Eugene yelped in surprise.

"Wait… where´s the princess?" asked Hook Hand.

"Shh! She´s outside, now let´s just…" Eugene let out a gasp. He had just taken in the sight of the dark pub, and he didn't like what he saw. No, he didn't like it one bit. What once was a dark horrible place full of tough thugs, looked now like the same place but from an alternative universe. It was completely the opposite of what it was before.

The place was full of paper hearts and cupids of all sizes and different shades of pink and red, they were hanging from the ceiling and walls. There were so much of them that the wood from the walls and ceiling was barely visible. There were an excessive amount of flowers of all colors spread all over the pub´s floor in different irregular bunches, making it seem like they had been thrown carelessly across the room. There were also silk tablecloths covering the wooden tables, and scented red and pink candles replacing the other regular ones. And to top it all, Shorty, the old little man who seemed to be always drunk, was hanging from the chandelier dressed like cupid. Basically, the pub looked like a sick decoration of Valentine´s Day.

"What have you done?!" Asked Eugene breathlessly.

"Well, you asked for it to look romantic." Replied Vladimir a little confused.

"Romantic? ROMANTIC?! This doesn't look romantic guys, this looks sick! Why on earth did you put those hearts and cupids?!" He exclaimed frantically trying to take off the decorations. The thugs all glared at Big Nose, who shifted nervously on his place.

"You told us this was romantic!" hissed Hook Hand accusingly.

"I thought it was!" replied Big Nose while Eugene kept taking off the decorations as fast as his hands would let him.

"Ok, ok, it doesn't matter. Just help take everything off. Well, everything except the tablecloths and candles, those are alright. And fix the flowers!" he said ushering the thugs to do as he said. "And Shorty, get down here. Now!"

They all started working taking off the decorations as fast as they could, only leaving the things that looked better, like a reasonable amount of flowers, especially roses, the romantic candles and the tablecloths covering the dusty wooden tables. They were almost finished; there were only a few hearts and cupid paper figures. Eugene was about to take another paper cupid when suddenly, the door burst open.

"Eugene I´m sorry, I got tired of waiting and…" Rapunzel trailed off, taking in the sight of the newly decorated pub.

It was still dark and seemed a little sinister, but in fact it looked beautiful. There were beautiful red and pink flowers spread all over the place, which gave it a wonderful sweet scent, like a meadow in spring. The old dusty melted candles were replaced by dark crimson scented candles, which gave the pub an even better scent. There were also soft looking, silk tablecloths of many different shades ranging from deep red to pale pink, covering the old dusty tables of the pub. Finally, there were some red and pink paper hearts and cupids hanging from the ceiling and wall sporadically, giving the dark place a hint of sweetness and innocence.

Rapunzel´s eyes travelled from the ceiling to the last corner of the place, where a dumbfounded Eugene stood, watching Rapunzel´s reaction intently with wide eyes.

Eugene was speechless. This wasn't supposed to be happening! He was supposed to go for Rapunzel and take her in, and then take off the blindfold for her to see this. Not like this!

But Rapunzel didn't seem to mind. Her face lit up with a huge smile and her eyes sparkled with excitement as she made her way over to Eugene. "Oh Eugene, this looks so romantic! It´s perfect!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Eugene was caught off guard, but instantly recovered and hugged her back.

Rapunzel let go and turned to the thugs of the Snuggly Duckling, who were watching the scene, happy for the young couple. "You guys are awesome, I can´t believe you did all of this!" she said smiling gratefully at them.

"No problem princess." They all said in unison.

"Now, Where would you like to sit?" asked Hook Hand politely, pretending to be the waiter.

"Hmm…" Rapunzel thought for a moment. "I would like that one, please." She asked for one little table at the other corner of the room. It was next to the fireplace and a small window, illuminated by the moon and stars that were visible through the glass.

"Of course." Hook Hand led them to the small place, as Eugene took Rapunzel´s hand, gently guiding her. His nerves disappeared for a little while as he watched her face lit up with joy. She smiled sweetly at him and he returned it, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Here, Enjoy your time." Said Hook Hand as the young happy couple sat down facing each other.

"It´s beautiful Eugene, thank you." Whispered Rapunzel amazed by the fact that Eugene had arranged all of this just for her. "I still can´t believe how you convinced them to change the pub into this!" she gestured widely to the whole romantic scene.

Eugene just shrugged. "I have a very good reason." He said nonchalantly, still trying to hide the nerves that were eating him on the inside.

"Oh really?" asked Rapunzel with a quirked eyebrow. "What would it be?"

"You´ll have to wait to find out." He said smirking playfully.

Rapunzel just crossed her arms over her chest defeated.

"What would you like to eat?" suddenly asked Hook Hand politely. The young couple turned to face each other with wide eyes. Eugene had completely forgot that the Snuggly Duckling wasn't exactly the best place to eat, given the fact that almost the only thing they had to offer was moldy bread and almost rotten meat.

But Rapunzel fixed that instantly. "We would like some cupcakes from Attila please." She said as she eyed Eugene for approval. He nodded.

"Very well." Nodded Hook Hand as he left to bring them their order.

Eugene sighed with relief. Everything was perfect and according to the plan at the moment. He kept glancing at his sweaty hands until he felt Rapunzel´s eyes on him. He turned to look at her. She was smiling sweetly at him, wearing an expression of absolute adoration. Her eyes were full of joy, and her face was radiating with a happiness that he hadn't seen in a long time. At that moment she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. There was only one word to describe the way she was looking at him. Love. She was looking at him with love and tenderness. No one had ever looked at him that way since his parents died. And that had been more than twenty years ago.

He smiled lovingly at her, and held her hand tenderly, stroking her soft skin and drawing small circles against it with his thumb. He leaned in, hating the space that was separating them. He leaned his face closer to hers, as she did the same, slowly closing their eyes and waiting for the feeling of each other´s lips as they collided in a soft sweet kiss. They were merely inches apart, when Hook Hand chose that exact moment to interrupt them and place a silver plate full of warm freshly backed cupcakes in the middle of the table, separating the happy couple and completely ruining the moment.

"Your cupcakes!" he said proudly as Eugene glared daggers at him and Rapunzel pouted a little. Hook Hand´s small smirk disappeared as he noticed their expressions.

He raised a confused eyebrow. "What?" he asked totally oblivious to the fact that he had just ruined a pretty romantic moment.

"Go. Away." Growled Eugene giving him a death stare. Hook Hand didn't need to be told twice, and he immediately turned and left the happy couple be. He suspected that the ex-thief was probably over stressed, so he didn't say anything.

"Way to ruin the moment." Grumbled a grumpy Eugene as he took a delicious looking cupcake with vanilla frosting from the silver plate.

Rapunzel let out a small giggle. "Oh, it doesn't matter, we have the whole night." She said with a playful wink.

Eugene just shrugged and took a bite from his cupcake, not noticing that the vanilla frosting had smeared on his nose and upper lip. Rapunzel started giggling uncontrollably at this, and Eugene´s expression of utter confusion made her laugh even harder.

"What´s so funny?" asked Eugene as he eyed Rapunzel as if she had gone insane.

Rapunzel, still giggling, pointed at his nose while she tried to regain her breath. Eugene looked at his reflection on the window, and immediately felt his cheeks warm up at the sight. He looked utterly ridiculous. No wonder Rapunzel was having troubles controlling her laughter.

After she regained control of herself, the young princess held out her napkin and sweetly wiped off the vanilla frosting lingering on Eugene´s nose and lips. She then proceeded to peck his cheek and stroke his silky brown hair gently. Both young lovers looked at each other deeply in the eyes.

In that very moment Eugene knew he had made the right decision, since the day he agreed to take her out of the tower to see the floating lanterns. Even if in that moment he had been positively sure she was crazy. Now he knew that he could live a thousand lifetimes, and still never regret that day. She was the girl for him, and from that moment on, he didn't feel that nervous about proposing to her anymore. Because, even if it was sooner than he had expected, it was still bound to happen. One way or another, they were still going to get married sooner or later. What was the point in wasting any more time?

For the rest of the night, the young happy couple enjoyed every minute of their time in there. They talked about everything. About the future that awaited them, about the past memories they had shared during those six months of knowing each other, about every little thing that they found important from their daily routine, and about their feelings for each other. It had been so long since they had been able to talk like this with each other without having to worry about their responsibilities and duties, that time went by much quicker than they expected, and soon, it was getting late to return to the castle at a reasonable hour.

Rapunzel soon realized this, and reluctantly decided that it was time for them to leave. "Eugene, it´s getting late. I think we should return." She said gently, interrupting their conversation.

Eugene, who was too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the time, turned to look at the clock in the other corner of the pub. He sighed. Rapunzel was right, it was getting late, but he still needed to propose to her! He panicked slightly, but soon enough regained control of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but first, I´ve got one last thing that I want to show you." He said as he rose to his feet and took Rapunzel´s hand, gently guiding her out of the pub.

Both lovers were so engrossed with each other that they went out without saying goodbye. Though the thugs didn't really mind. They understood perfectly, and silently wished them luck. Those two were going to need it.

Meanwhile outside, Eugene was guiding Rapunzel through the dark forest, only illuminated by the silvery moonlight. "Eugene, where are you taking me now?" asked Rapunzel curiously.

"You´ll see." Was all he said in reply.

They walked for a little while until they finally arrived to a little clearing in the middle of the forest. It was the most beautiful sight Rapunzel had ever seen. It was surrounded by big trees and bushes, in the middle of the small clearing there was a little lake, with crystal clear water, which reflected the silver moon and stars that were shining brightly in the night sky, which were the only thing providing any light aside from the small firelights flying across the beautiful clearing, giving the place a magical feeling.

Eugene guided Rapunzel to a fallen log resting next to the small lake. They both sat down, Rapunzel still admiring the place, taking in every little detail, and Eugene shifting nervously on his place, not sure of what to do or say.

Finally, Rapunzel broke the silence as she turned to look at Eugene with an expression of love and admiration gracing her beautiful features. "Eugene, this must have been the best night of my life. Thank you so much!"

"You don't have to thank me, Blondie." He said as he held her soft hands in his own larger ones. "I must be the one thanking you."

"For what?" she asked, confusion covering her emerald eyes.

"Because, ever since the day I met you, you changed my life in a way that never in my wildest dreams I thought would be possible. You made me a different person, a better person." he said with love dripping from his voice.

"You know, when I first entered your tower, I thought I had made the worst mistake in my entire life. But with every passing hour, I discovered the great person that you really are, Blondie. You made my world brighter, made me see life differently. You brought real happiness in my life, a feeling that I hadn't felt in a while. You were the first person who really got to see my real self, the first to show you cared. And you know what? At the end of the day, I discovered that you were the most precious treasure I could have ever found. And I don't regret climbing that tower and finding you. Not for a second. I would do it all over again, if it meant to be able to see you every single day of my life."

Rapunzel felt tears well up in her eyes and made her sight blurry. She had never heard such beautiful words, and hearing them coming from Eugene was even more shocking. He was not the type to be so emotional and romantic.

"I´m a very lucky guy, to have the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world right here by my side. Because you make everything different. You manage to make my days brighter, happier, worth it. You make me smile, even when I think things couldn't get worse. You are sweet, loving, caring and the most selfless person I´ve ever known. And I know I don't deserve you, I know because I could never be half as good as you are. So sweet, so innocent, so incredibly wonderful."

Eugene honestly had no idea where all those things were coming from. He felt like such a sap. He was just saying everything that came to his mind whenever he saw Rapunzel, the only girl he had ever truly loved. But he kept saying it without hesitance, as it felt good to finally get out all of these emotions.

"I really, really love every single thing about you. Your beautiful eyes that shine brighter than the stars, with that innocent twinkle in them, that make me fall in love with you all over again by just watching them. I could spend my entire life lost in those gorgeous emerald eyes of yours."

"And your smile is the most beautiful thing in this world. I would do anything, just to be able to see that sweet loving smile, so tender, yet playful. And I always love to bring that smile on your face every day, every time."

"I love your strength. That no matter how hard life is on you, you always manage to see the positive side of it all. You never let anything beat you. You seem delicate and fragile, yet you are the strongest person I´ve ever met. Because even if things seem pretty awful, you never let them bring you down. You always stand tall and strong, ready for whatever fate may throw you."

"I love the way you see life, as if it is perfect, no matter how imperfect it is in reality. It's like you´re living in a dream. The way you always wake up with a bright smile and high spirit, to live every single day as it is the last one, as it is the best one. And that happiness is so contagious, that I find myself wanting to do exactly the same thing. Live every day of my life enjoying it, not wasting it thinking about the past, but dreaming about the future, hoping it will get so much better than it is already."

"But I don't want to live this dream, if it isn't with the most amazing woman in this world. I want to spend every single day of my life with the girl I love. With you Rapunzel. Making you happy, bringing that smile to your face, making your eyes shine with happiness, hearing your contagious laugh, your sweet voice. I want you to be the last person I see before I fall asleep, and the first one to see when I open my eyes in the morning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Blondie, because you´re my new dream, and I´m planning on making it real. "

Eugene finished his speech with a sigh. This was it. This really, really was it. He had just poured his heart and soul to the love of his life, and he felt so much better now that she knew everything that he felt for her. So he took one last deep breath, knelt down on one knee, and took out the little black velvet box that had been lying in his vest pocket the whole evening.

Rapunzel´s hands flew to her mouth as she tried to cover the gasp that escaped her lips. Her eyes widened in disbelief as he said his last words. "So, Rapunzel" he said as he opened the little box, reveling a very simple, yet beautiful small silver ring, with a small, bright, shining diamond in the middle. "Will you marry me?"

**Xoxoxoxo**

**I hope you liked this chapter and it made up for all those months without an update! Please don't forget to review so I know what you think! **

**Love, little princess 15 **


	19. She Finally Said Yes

**Chapter 18: She Finally Said… Yes.**

**Hello there my lovely readers! First of all I want to thank you all for your patience and incredible support for this story. Thanks to all the people who review favorite and follow this, and of course to the ones who keep reading, even though I take forever to update. I know I say it always but it really means the world to me guys, so THANKS!**

**Second, I know this chapter is really short but I plan to make it up to you guys, just you wait, next chapter will be really exciting, I promise! So I hope you keep up with me, and continue reading this :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON´T OWN TANGLED! There, I said it!**

**NOTE: A huge thanks to tolraisgrey for your observation! You´re right, I think I need a beta. So if there is anyone out there who is willing to offer your help and be my beta reader, please send me a PM, I would really appreciate it! **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Rapunzel loved surprises. It was such a great feeling to be delighted by something you didn't expect. She always found herself bouncing up and down in joy with a bright smile in her face and squealing in delight. She always had something to say, even if she really didn't expect it. Never had she been speechless, because her mind would always find things to say in an excited voice and happy giggles.

But right now, Rapunzel had to admit that she was speechless. Not just did she not find words to voice her thoughts, but the breath had caught in her throat, making it hard to breathe properly. But her expression was probably the worst indication that she was in state of shock. Her eyes were wide with surprise, so big that it seemed like they would pop out at any moment. Behind her hands covering it, her mouth was forming a perfect "O" of surprise. And the only sound that came out was a dry croaking sound that made Eugene very anxious.

"Rapunzel...?" Asked Eugene hesitantly, clearing his throat. "W-will you marry me?"

She was completely shocked. She definitely hadn't been expecting that! She thought that Eugene had made perfectly clear that he had no interest in marrying her, since he didn't comment a single thing that day that she hinted at him what she most desired. And she was quite sure that he had caught the numerous hints, because, honestly if he didn't he might as well be retarded. She had been pretty obvious. Maybe he was just waiting for the right moment... But, still, she had resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to be wearing a wedding dress any time soon.

"Rapunzel? Marry me?" Eugene said with more anxiety dripping from his voice.

She was so surprised, that instead of answering, which she tried to do, all that came out of her mouth was a little squeak that sounded awfully a lot like Pascal when he was scared.

This made Eugene almost faint right then and there. He hadn't been expecting this reaction. He had thought that after he asked what she seemed to wish since the day she first saw a wedding, she would be squealing in joy and bouncing up and down saying "yes!" and maybe even kiss him. The fact that the only answer that the princess provided was a squeak made him feel like an idiot. He had literally made what could be the most incredibly long and sappy speech in the whole history, and all he got for an answer was a squeak? A squeak for goodness sake! He wanted to slap himself, hard.

'Great! Now I've shocked her for life.' He thought miserably as he saw that she still was with the same disbelieving expression.

As for Rapunzel, she too felt like the most stupid person to walk the Earth. A squeak? Really?! She couldn't have been more pathetic. And now she could see that Eugene was freaking out. Why did her mouth decide to betray her right now voicing her shock and not her heart's desire? She could see Eugene's face falling by the minute and instead of his eyes full of love and his sweet loving expression, now was worry and disappointment shown in his face. And... Was it sadness too? She didn't know. She had never seen Eugene this crushed in her entire life. And knowing that she was the reason of it made her heart break.

"Rapunzel...? I-I understand completely if you don't..."

And suddenly it hit her. She found herself able to move. But she was still too shocked to speak, and so she decided to answer by cutting Eugene off and throwing herself at him with a squeal of joy. Hugging him tightly and aiming for his lips. Eugene was completely caught off guard, so instead of catching the young princess, like it would have been proper, he fell back on the soft green grass, catching the princess in his arms trying to avoid her hitting on something. But Rapunzel didn't seem to mind. She was now giggling hysterically. He had never seen her so happy in his life. She suddenly kissed Eugene passionately on the lips. Just like their first kiss. It was unexpected for Eugene, but completely welcomed. After returning the kiss, Rapunzel started covering his whole face with tiny little kisses. Kisses that showed all her love and happiness. She finally kissed his lips one last time. Making this one last a little longer as Eugene deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him, sighing in relief. It honestly would have sucked if she rejected him.

When Rapunzel broke the kiss for some well needed air, she giggled breathlessly as she whispered a single word that would change his life completely.

"Yes." she said breathlessly, smiling so widely, that she felt her cheeks hurting. But she didn't mind one bit. "Yes." she repeated, this time more firmly. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" she squealed happily as she hugged Eugene tightly and kissed him again and again and again.

Eugene laughed breathlessly hugging her close to him. Trying to remember every little detail of this moment. He pressed her head close to his chest as her tiny fragile arms encircled his waist. They fit perfectly together. Like they were made just for each other. They stayed like that for a while, and Eugene felt like he could stay like this forever. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She was perfect.

After a few minutes that felt like hours they parted away, both with huge smiles and Rapunzel with tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. Eugene gently cupped her cheek and stroke her rosy flesh tenderly. He then took her left hand in his and slipped the beautiful ring on her long thin ring finger. It fit perfectly, and for the first time Rapunzel examined carefully the engagement ring that was now gracing her hand.

It was a shiny gold band with a beautiful unique design. Rapunzel had never seen something like it, it was simple, yet strikingly beautiful, and the meaning behind the design was what impressed her the most. Right in the middle, the gold band dissolved into many beautifully detailed spikes that resembled the petals of a particularly wonderful flower, and right in the center of the flower, was a single very brilliant diamond. It was not huge, but big enough to be noticed. The gold with which it was made was so shiny and brilliant, that it made the flower appear to be sparkling and glowing in an almost magical way, the glistening diamond in the center of it, only added more effect. It reminded her of the way her long golden hair glowed every time she sang the healing incantation. It reminded her of the way the tower had shined and the huge glowing flower that seemed to magically appear from thin air when she had healed Eugene from that fatal stab that Mother Gothel had given him. It reminded her of the way the floating lanterns had shined that night when all her dreams had come true. It reminded her of hope, of happiness. It reminded her that she had to fight and never give up, to make her dreams come true. But most of all it reminded her of Eugene, and the bright future that awaited them.

Now, right then in the middle of that magical clearing, beneath that starlit sky, next to the love of her life, she knew that life couldn't be any better, that everything was perfect, warm and real and bright. It all was like it was meant to be. And she couldn't be any happier.

Beside her, Eugene felt like the happiest man alive. He couldn't remember why he had felt so nervous in the first place. He should have just popped out the question much sooner; he could have just asked her months ago! But that didn't matter at all. What was really important was that now they could finally live their happily ever after. The happy ending that they much deserved. Sure there would be some more obstacles in their way, but nothing could be strong enough to tear them apart. They had come out from most of their problems together, and he just knew that nothing could be big enough to break that happiness that they had just formed. Things were finally going to end good for them, and now not even the council could do anything to stop that marriage from happening.

Rapunzel finally looked over at the young man sitting beside her, his eyes were soft and full of love and adoration, a look that Eugene seemed to save only for her. She couldn't help but smile even more widely if that was even possible, and he returned her smile with a goofy grin of his own. Eugene drew closer to her, taking her left delicate hand in his bigger one, bringing it to his lips and planting a gentle sweet kiss on her knuckles. Then he tenderly cupped her cheek with his free hand, as he quickly but softly closed the gap between them, bringing his head closer to her. Their lips colliding in a soft gentle kiss, full of love.

Even if the kiss started as an innocent act of love, it grew more passionate and heated as the two lovers deepened it, tangling their limbs together in a mass of needy almost desperate embraces. They laid softly on the smooth grass again. Eugene on top of Rapunzel, supporting himself with one hand as he caressed her face with the other one. Rapunzel closed her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. She had never felt something like that before, her body burning with passion and love and desire for the young man laying on top of her. She knew that this was just a glimpse of what was to come after their marriage, and she couldn't wait for the wedding to come. She gasped as she felt Eugene's tongue brushing softly against her lips, begging her for entrance. She happily allowed it, opening her mouth enough for him to explore the corners of her mouth openly, their tongues suddenly fighting for dominance, as they tightened their grips of each other. He tasted like vanilla cupcake, and Rapunzel soon grew addicted to his mouth exploring hers.

They broke apart for some well needed air, and Eugene smiled sweetly at her as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled happily, and soon her giggles turned to soft almost inaudible moans as she felt Eugene brushing his lips against her neck, slowly travelling upwards to kiss her jawline, and came all the way down to her collarbone, nipping softly at the pale skin. Rapunzel tangled her hands in his soft dark brown locks, digging her fingertips in his scalp as he continued to kiss her lovingly and passionately. She threw her head back in pleasure as he made his way upwards to her jaw until his mouth came to rest on a spot just below her ear, sucking softly at her earlobe, he grinned slightly as he felt her stomach tighten as she sucked in a breath. They had kissed countless times sure, but they had never snogged like this before. Their new lives at the castle were too busy to provide them with time to be with each other, and they were rarely alone, their time not enough to allow for this kinds of displays of affection. And with the recent events, they had barely had time to even talk, much less to share some intimate snogging session. Nonetheless, they were going to make the most of this moment.

Eugene's mouth finally came to rest on her lips again, kissing her slowly but passionately, he smiled against her mouth as Rapunzel moaned slightly when he started nipping and sucking softly at her lower lip. They continued to kiss like this for what felt like hours, they couldn't remember, and honestly they didn't care. They sure would return to the palace with messy clothes and swollen lips, but they couldn't seem to worry. All that mattered at that moment was their happiness, the promising future that seemed to await them. Nothing could ruin that moment, and they thought that now nothing would be able to ruin the small blissful bubble of happiness that surrounded them. From now on, their lives would be happy and full of love. Sadly, the two young lovers were immensely unaware of the danger that their happy oblivious lives were in. They didn't know that behind the big leafy bushes surrounding the magical clearing, three people were hiding carefully, waiting for the right moment to burst their bubble of happiness. If only they had known how wrong they actually were to think that their problems had been solved, that their lives were finally going to be happy. They couldn't have imagined that their lives were suddenly going to make a dangerous turn for the worse. That soon the least of their problems would be planning a royal wedding, for their futures would sadly collapse in a tragical end, if they didn't realize soon the danger their lives were in.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok this chapter was more like an introduction to the new darker side of the story. Yes, while there will still be the usual amount of love and fluff, our lovely couple couldn't just have their happy ending that easily, that would be just boring! They´ll have to face new, bigger problems and deal with lots of dangerous experiences before they reach their happy ending, IF they are able to, of course. Yes I know, I´m an evil horrible author. I´m sorry guys! **

**Anyway there is much more to come, so wait patiently for the next chapter, I have a big surprise for you! Hope you liked this one and don´t forget to leave a review! You know I love to know what you think so far! **


	20. Prince Andrew

**Chapter 19: Prince Andrew**

**Well… hello guys… anyone still there? Okay I´ll just go dig hole, fall in it and dye alone. That´s what I deserve for making you guys wait for such a ridiculously long time. I could give you a thousand excuses to explain why I haven't updated in like forever but… I think I´ll just save them for the end.**

**I´ll just let you guys read now. Hope you like this sorry excuse of a chapter, though I know it totally doesn't make up for the ridiculous time it took me to update. It´s pretty long though… yeah…**

**Anyway for all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, favorite or follow this story, I just want to thank you guys. Really, if it weren't for you, I would have given up on this story a long time ago, so a HUGE thank you and a virtual hug for you incredible people!**

**IMPORTAN: I suggest you go back and read chapter 13 (remember F.F. marks the prologue as chapter 1 so just skip that and count from there) if you don't remember who exactly is Prince Andrew. For the ones who don't want to read the whole thing again there´s a little summary of what has happened in the last few chapters, below.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tangled I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I would probably be planning a sequel for the movie right now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on BTHEA: Eugene trains to become a knight so he can be able to marry Rapunzel. Gothel gets tired of waiting for an appropriate distraction to kidnap Rapunzel again, so she sets out a plan. Due to Gothel´s evil lies, the King of Olmarine threatens Corona to war unless they set an alliance between the two kingdoms, meaning an arranged marriage. Eugene is accepted to be given the title of knight, therefore he is suitable to marry Rapunzel, and so he asks for her hand in marriage and proposes to her.<strong>

**For more details, read from chapter 13.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Eugene's proposal. The entire kingdom was now busy preparing for the big royal wedding of their beloved princess. Rumors had spread quickly after the romantic, though rushed proposal of the ex-thief, and the people of Corona were not surprised when the Royal Family officially announced the engagement between Princess Rapunzel and Sir Eugene Fitzherbert, who had been given the title of knight a few weeks prior by the King himself. Though not everyone was happy with the idea of a former thief becoming Prince Consort, most people had finally accepted Eugene as a sort of hero who had found and saved the lost Princess.<p>

Through the first few months after the return of Princess Rapunzel, there had surged many rumors and theories as to how the infamous Flynn Rider had come to find the location of the Princess after almost eighteen years of her disappearance, while not even the best guards in the entire kingdom had been able to find Princess Rapunzel after years of searching. And then of course there was the lingering question as to what had been holding Rapunzel captive during all those years, and how the infamous thief had managed to rescue the poor Princess out of her misery.

Those questions would forever remain unanswered for the people of Corona. The Royal Family never gave an official version of the miraculous rescue of their future heiress to the throne, mainly because it would have been a huge trouble to explain to the entire kingdom the insane and very confusing and extraordinary story. No one would have believed that the infamous Flynn Rider had actually stumbled into the tower by accident, only trying to escape the guards, never expecting to encounter a bubbly young girl with seventy feet of blond magical hair, who just happened to be the Lost Princess of Corona. Much less the fact that it had been the Princess who had managed to capture the elusive clever thief, and convinced him (or more like blackmailed him) to take her out of that tower just to see the floating lanterns.

Naturally it was easier to keep the curious citizens of Corona unaware of the madness of it all. God forbid if they all found out about the Princess' magical hair and the fact that her future husband had encountered death itself while trying to save Rapunzel from the evil clutches of her captor. But that didn't stop the people of Corona from creating their own versions of the story, mixing pieces of reality with theories of their own.

Some people said that the infamous thief had found the Princess captured in a tower hidden in the middle of the forest. That the young girl had been held captive for eighteen years by an evil crazy woman who had never been able to have a child of her own, and had kidnapped the Princess when she was a baby to satisfy that motherly need. They said that after Rider had entered the mysterious tower, the young woman had begged desperately for his help, pleading him to take her out of that tower and rescue her from her captor, and Rider, not able to resist the girls' pleading eyes, had agreed to take her with him, but not without having a dangerous encounter with the evil kidnapper of the Princess first, who refused to let the young woman go.

Others believed in a more romantic version. In which the young and attractive Flynn Rider, had stumbled into that same tower in the middle of the forest, where he had found a young woman of breathtaking beauty, with seventy feet of golden hair, so shiny and silky it could outshine the sun, and a pair of green eyes that could be compared to emeralds. They said that the infamous thief had been so impressed by the Princess' beauty that he had immediately fallen in love with her. While the young woman had had a similar reaction. After Princess Rapunzel had seen the incredibly handsome face of the mischievous thief, she fell hopelessly in love with him, and had begged him to take her with him and rescue her from the prison that was her tower, while her evil captor was not at home.

Both stories ended the same way, with the heroic Flynn Rider discovering who the mysterious green eyed girl was and after rescuing her from her prison he had taken her to the castle, risking his own life and freedom (since he was a wanted criminal), and returning the Princess to her true family.

But those stories would not be more than rumors, legends created by the citizens of Corona, to explain by themselves how a wanted thief, who everyone believed to be a heartless, dangerous criminal had managed to find the Lost Princess, rescue her from her kidnapper most likely risking his life to save her and return her home, and stole the Princess' heart all in a matter of three days. And the most impressive part was that through it all, he had not been able to stop himself from falling deeply in love with the Princess too, and even going to the extent of completely changing his life and even himself, just for her.

To everyone around the kingdom of Corona that was a mystery that would never be solved. Only legends would be heard of the infamous thief who had rescued the princess and married her in the end. But no one would ever know the complexity of the relationship between said thief and princess. No one would ever know the real story behind those rumors, or how much they had to go through just to stay together, how much they had to fight for their love.

However, people in small villages always had a tendency to gossip about every little event happening in their town, and the small kingdom of Corona was no exception. Though Corona was indeed one of the most important kingdoms surrounding the area, if not even the most powerful, it still was rather small, and news spread out incredibly fast in the little village.

Now rumor had it that a certain Prince of Olmarine had asked for the princess' hand in marriage, but seeing as the princess was already engaged, the council had settled to let the prince court her for a while just to make sure Princess Rapunzel was completely sure of whom she'd like to marry. And the citizens of Corona couldn't wait to find out who would ultimately win their princess' heart; the charming swashbuckling rogue formerly known as the infamous Flynn Rider, or the foreign young Prince of Olmarine, whom nobody knew a thing about.

Needless to say it were bound to be some very interesting two weeks for the kingdom of Corona until the upcoming wedding, IF there was still a wedding planned by the end of the month. Even so, nobody would have expected what would happen during those hectic two weeks...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the magnificent castle housing the King and Queen of Corona, things were busier than ever. Servants came rushing down the halls carrying huge boxes full of decorative stuff, maids ran here and there preparing the entire castle for the upcoming events and the kitchens were a big mess with the best chefs in the whole kingdom trying to figure out which would be the best recipes to prepare the best banquet ever.<p>

But it was the royal tailors, whose job was to make the most magnificent wedding dress and groom attire ever seen since the wedding of the Queen and King, who probably had the most difficult task.

The tailor who had been assigned with the task of making Eugene's wedding suit had found out the hard way that Eugene Fitzherbert was not an easy man to work with. The ex-thief kept moving every time he tried to take his size, he squirmed every time he tried on him any piece of clothing, and he just couldn't keep still for more than five minutes. It was like trying to dress a hyperactive three year old. All in all, the royal tailor had FINALLY been able to take his sizes.

Meanwhile the dressmaker who would be making Rapunzel's wedding gown was having a similar problem with the soon to be bride. The young princess was just so distracted in her own little world, that she constantly forgot that the dressmaker was there trying to take her sizes. She had to be reminded to stay still, or hold her arms straight so the royal tailor could take her length, or stop bouncing up and down with excitement while she babbled on and on about how exciting the whole wedding thing was going to be. It had been rather cute at first but after an hour and a half of trying to make the bubbly princess hold still to take her sizes and not quite succeeding in doing so, the dressmaker was just about to explode out of frustration and distress.

She took a deep calming breath while squeezing her measuring tape and reminded herself that this was the sweet lovely princess whom she was trying to work with. "Princess, for the last time, would you mind staying still for just a couple of minutes?"

Rapunzel, who had been excitedly talking with Pascal about the possible flavors of the wedding cake, turned to face the royal tailor, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Oops, sorry! I got distracted again." She giggled nervously and stretched her arms out like she had been doing a few minutes ago. The dressmaker smiled dismissively and just as she was about to measure the width of her waist, the doors of the princess's bedroom burst open, and a very worried looking Queen entered the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot you were in the middle of your dress fitting appointment." Said the Queen glancing at the royal tailor apologetically, while the other woman just sighed and stepped aside to let the Queen see her daughter properly.

"That's alright your highness, I think we've had enough for today anyway. I will return next week to finish taking her sizes and start as soon as possible with the gown." The royal tailor bowed once before leaving with a happy, relieved smile. That certainly had been the most tiring dress fitting appointment she had gone through.

As soon as the royal tailor shut the door behind her the Queen turned to look at her daughter with a somewhat apprehensive stare. But Rapunzel, being temporarily blinded by an ever present state of bliss, failed to notice the Queen's worried expression.

"Oh mother I'm so excited! I can't wait to see how the wedding gown will be." The young princess kept gushing about the subject, oblivious to her mother's distressed expression. "I hope is not too big and fancy, I'd like a more simple wedding dress, the others make me feel uncomfortable. Did I tell you that the other day I almost tripped over my..."

"Dear, there's something I need to tell you." The Queen interrupted gently.

"Oh, what is it mother?"

"Well, remember what I told you about Prince Andrew?"

"Yes..." Rapunzel answered hesitantly, all trace of happiness gone from her face. She remembered the conversation that she had had with her mother a few weeks ago. Her mother had told her about a prince from a neighboring kingdom who apparently wanted to meet her. She had been okay with the idea, though a bit nervous. She loved to meet new people, but she preferred to talk with the peasants in town rather than fancy snobby royals who constantly judged her and found her weird. But when the queen explained to her the reasons why the prince wanted to meet her she had been a little more than nervous, almost afraid about the whole idea of meeting him.

The Queen had explained to her that Prince Andrew wanted to meet her in order to court her, Rapunzel didn't understand what that meant and her mother didn't explain it with much detail, but she thought it had something to do with the prince trying to win her affection. When Rapunzel started refusing the idea, Queen Catherine explained to her that she had no other option. As a princess, Rapunzel had the obligation of accepting a prince's request of courtship since she hadn't been engaged with anyone by then. And even though she was now engaged to Eugene, he wasn't exactly a noble, so to the council said Prince Andrew had priority of courting her.

Though that didn't mean that Rapunzel wouldn't be able to marry Eugene, the idea still bothered her. She had to accept the prince's attempts to court her because the council said so, even though she was already engaged to another man. Her mother explained to her that it was just part of a protocol and that it was just for her to decide who she wanted to marry in the end. Rapunzel was sure that no matter what the prince did to try to win her affection, she was still going to choose Eugene over him. There was nothing that prince or anyone else could do to change her mind. But still... She wasn't a bit comfortable with the idea, and she was more than sure that Eugene wasn't either.

"Well..." The Queen continued. "He is going to come over... This evening." Rapunzel's eyes widened and her stomach churned with an unpleasant feeling. This was definitely not going to be such a good day as she had thought earlier in the morning.

* * *

><p>"This evening?!" Eugene exclaimed. He was totally not expecting this. That goddamned prince wasn't supposed to arrive today! "What do you mean this evening? He was supposed to come next week!"<p>

Rapunzel sighed. She knew he wouldn't react well to the news. She hated to ruin the mood, especially since they were having such a good time taking a stroll around the palace gardens. But she had to tell him sooner or later. Better for him to be prepared. "I know. Mother told me that they received a letter from the prince telling them that he would arrive earlier due to some complications. He had to set off sooner than they had been expecting, so he will get here today."

"B-but what about the wedding? He was supposed to come next week because it would be approaching our wedding date. He would have less time to court you!" Rapunzel wasn't expecting Eugene to be this nervous, maybe it was out of stress, she was sure he was confident and arrogant enough not to be even the slightest bit worried about Prince Andrew trying to woo her. Eugene constantly switched between two totally different personalities depending in which situation he would find himself in, and the arrogant, cocky, overconfident part of him came from his Flynn Rider persona. Those treats were almost always present in his personality and even though his Eugene self was a little bit more modest, it was rare to see him doubting himself. It was a shock to Rapunzel to see him fretting over this. She thought he knew she loved him and only him. Prince Andrew wouldn't be able to change that in less than two weeks.

"It doesn't matter how much time he has to court me, he will just be wasting his time. I will still marry you." She said as they came to a stop, gazing straight to his soft hazel eyes. She wanted him to know that he didn't have anything to worry about, and he seemed to sense it.

Eugene gave her a sweet smile. "I know. I just don't like the idea of him flirting with you all the time." He grumbled, making Rapunzel giggle.

"What makes you think he will be flirting with me all the time?"

"Well he is going to court you right?"

"Yes but if that's his way of trying to win me over, he will be really disappointed."

"Oh, so are you implying that if he did any other thing, he might actually have a chance?" Eugene said teasingly, faking a hurtful expression. Rapunzel laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "Of course not." She murmured softly, closing her eyes. Eugene hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

Rapunzel smiled and let out a blissful sigh. "I love you and only you Eugene. Never forget that." She said as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Eugene responded eagerly, squeezing her tightly against him. After a minute they broke apart, smiling at each other tenderly. "Good. Because you would really be out of your mind if you didn't. I mean, who could ever resist me?" He said with that arrogant crooked smirk of his.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully. "Way to ruin the moment!" Eugene chuckled and captured her lips again in a more sensual kiss. "You know I love you too." He murmured against her lips before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the middle of the woods surrounding Crorona, the young prince of Olmarine was riding his magnificent black stallion, swiftly approaching the island of Corona. Behind him, a large group of guards and escorts were following him, making sure that their prince would arrive safe and sound, without any delays.<p>

Prince Andrew had never had any interest in getting married before. He was happy with his life, being the youngest son of the King of Olmarine, he knew that he wasn't going to be the ruler of his own kingdom any time soon, but he didn't have any interest in being so. A life without responsibilities and commitment was exactly what suited him best. But apparently, his father had other ideas.

He knew that sooner or later he would have had to get married with a fine young woman who was from the same social position as him, probably a princess, and since he hadn't been interested in having a serious relationship with anyone before, an arranged marriage would have had to be the ultimate option. But that didn't mean that he had been prepared for what his father had arranged. Because, even though he was on his way to court the young princess of Corona, his father hadn't arranged a marriage between the two of them.

Andrew didn't exactly like this idea. If he was going to be forced into a marriage, why hadn't his father just sealed the deal and started planning the wedding already? Why bother courting the princess if he was still going to marry her in the end? Unless there were any other potential suitors for the princess...

But now that he had time to think about it, his father had made a very convenient arrangement. Corona was one of the most powerful kingdoms surrounding the area, just like Olmarine. And the King and Queen of Corona had only one daughter, which just happened to be the princess that he was going to meet very soon. If he married her, he wouldn't just be Prince Andrew of Olmarine, but he would also be king of Corona someday. And being the ruler of such a powerful empire was much more than what he had ever expected to be.

He was now more convinced than ever, that this little arrangement was very convenient to him, and he would not let it go that easily. If there were indeed any other suitors waiting for the princess' hand in marriage, he would make sure to beat them all to it. He was determined to conquer the young princess' heart, no matter what it took. And if not, he could always convince her parents of setting an arranged marriage for them. After all, this marriage would not only benefit him, but it would also mean the union of the two most powerful kingdoms in these lands, Corona and Olmarine. Yes, this was a very promising arrangement.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting behind the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful pink, orange and yellow hues. It was a very beautiful sight, a kind of sunset that Rapunzel would have enjoyed painting, or spend it outside gazing at the beautiful tinted sky, until it turned jet black and sparkled with dazzling stars.<p>

Unfortunately Rapunzel wouldn't have time to do such things. She was looking out the window from her room, and she had a weird feeling inside of her. A kind of longing that she didn't usually experienced anymore, it was very similar to what she constantly felt back in the tower, when she would look to the clearing surrounding the tower from her window, wondering what would it feel like to get out of that tower and explore the world outside. Of course, her circumstances were totally different now, and she was happy here in the castle, with her real family. But there were times like this when she felt like she was just as trapped as she had been before. She hated when the council made her do things that she didn't want to do. It felt awfully like being controlled again by Mother Gothel.

She suppressed a shudder as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She was free now, but sometimes she felt like her life was being controlled. She couldn't dress like she used to because it was too informal, she couldn't have Pascal around or talk to him because it was weird and sometimes gross. "Lizards are not meant to be indoors, they are just filthy animals." Mrs. McLean, her etiquette tutor, had once said, (though Rapunzel hadn't payed much attention to it, she still had her chameleon friend perched up in her shoulder almost all the time). She couldn't run around barefoot or climb trees or play in the gardens because it was unladylike. She sometimes wondered if she had escaped her prison just to fall into another, though much more comfortable and with loving parents and polite people, but still a prison.

But what she hated the most was the hypocritical, snob, pompous royals. They all treated her... differently. Like she was a poor naïve, ignorant, stupid girl who had no idea of how to be a proper princess. What a pity. They would give her furtive glances, eyeing her weirdly, treating her like she was a freak, whispering behind her back. She was just sick of it. And the worst part was that she was about to meet another one of them, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was going to be her suitor.

Rapunzel looked at her fancy purple silk gown. The skirt was almost too big for her to walk, the corset was too tight for her to breathe comfortably, and the lace bodice was so fine and elaborate that it seemed just too delicate to even touch. Her long golden hair was tied up in an elaborated braid, hiding the fact that it was seventy feet long, and her neck and wrists were decorated with fine gold jewelry. She also had a soft layer of makeup on her face, a stroke of eyeliner made her emerald eyes stand out even more, and her cheeks were rosier than usual.

And she didn't like it one bit. She didn't dress like this, she rarely wore any piece of jewelry and she most definitely never wore any makeup. Never! So why did she had to look like this to meet some snob prince? It was as if she was trying to impress him. Rapunzel didn't like the fact that she had to pretend to be someone she just wasn't so that the prince would like her. She couldn't help but think that if the situation was different and she was getting ready for a nice date with Eugene, she wouldn't have to dress like this. She didn't have to impress him with her elegant gown, or her expensive necklaces and bracelets. Rapunzel knew for a fact that Eugene liked her for who she really was, not for what she looked like or for her fortune.

Eugene was the only one who actually understood her. He didn't treat her like some merchandise to be showed and sold, or like an object of important and unique value. She was only glad that she wasn't being forced to marry Prince Andrew; otherwise she might as well leave the castle and Corona just like she had left her tower.

The princess was snapped out of her thoughts when the doors of her bedroom opened. She didn't have to look to know it was her mother entering the room.

"It's time dear. Prince Andrew will be here soon."

Rapunzel didn't answer, she wasn't really in the mood to talk right now. She just nodded. Still looking out the window, she had a haunted look in her eyes, and her emotionless face was something that worried the Queen of Corona.

Rapunzel heard her mother sigh. "We'll be waiting in the throne room. Try not to be late sweetheart."

She heard the doors close behind her mother. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was absolutely terrified. The councilmen had always been cruel heartless people, and she knew that if they saw a better opportunity to benefit the kingdom of Corona in any way, they would take it, no matter how much it would affect others. After all, they believed that some had to sacrifice for the benefit of others. In this case, the one who would have to sacrifice her happiness would be Rapunzel if they suddenly decided that betrothing their princess with the Prince of Olmarine would be a much more suitable idea than having her married to an ex-thief.

The council always had the last word, and calling off her engagement with Eugene wouldn't be much of a problem, since he didn't represent any threat to the Kingdom, and he wasn't exactly important to the imperial court. So indeed Rapunzel had a very good reason to be terrified beyond words. Finally she had everything she'd ever wanted since her return to her real family, and the idea of having it taken away from her was just too much.

But unfortunately, she didn't have any other option but to go downstairs and receive the so called Prince of Olmarine with a radiant welcoming smile. So she braced herself and couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario, before she walked over to her vanity table, where her famous crown rested elegantly on a velvet case.

The crown was the only expensive thing she owned that she held dear, (aside from her engagement ring that she had recently received.) not only because it was the most especial gift her parents had given her, but because that ridiculously expensive tiara was the actual reason why she had met Eugene in the first place. The crown had been the source of their insane adventure, without it they would have probably never even crossed paths. That crown held so many sweet memories, whenever she saw it, she always remembered the first time she met Eugene, she remembered how that tiara had been the only thing that would convince him to take her out, she remembered how, in the end that very same crown hadn't mattered to him at all. She was also reminded of their almost first kiss.

Rapunzel took it delicately out of its velvety case and put it exactly on top of her head. The diamonds glinted brightly in the light coming from her window, and that was the only thing she was wearing that she actually felt comfortable with. With a heavy sigh she turned away from her mirror, no matter what happened, it comforted Rapunzel, if only a little, that she would always have that crown to remember the greatest adventure of her life.

Rapunzel heard the saddened and somewhat comforting squeak of Pascal, who was resting on his own little soft pillow in the side of her gigantic bed. He turned a deep blue color to match her mournful state, and looked at her with wide sad eyes. Rapunzel forced a reassuring smile to her face, though she was sure it came out as more of a grimace than an actual smile but she didn't care at all.

"Don't worry Pascal. It will be alright." She said quietly, though she felt like she was trying to reassure herself more than reassuring the little chameleon. "It just has to." She murmured softly, before walking towards her bedroom doors. With a final little wave to her chameleon friend, she exited the room, making her way to the throne room, where she would meet her dreaded suitor.

* * *

><p>They were all waiting in the throne room, where the King and Queen usually received their special and important guests. Every member of the council was present, along with the Captain of the guards and some members of his crew. King Edward and Queen Catherine were sitting majestically in their respective throne seats, two elegant big golden matching seats with fine precious stones encrusted in the back. Both rulers were wearing their finest clothes and their respective crowns, symbolizing their power and wealth. Beside the King of Corona was the princess, sitting in a similar elegant seat, trying to look as imposing and confident as her parents. She resisted the urge to fidget and curl a lock of golden hair around her finger like she usually did when she was nervous. She needed to look confident and strong, her head held high and a defiant look on her face. She couldn't let the councilmen see her weak, much less the Prince of Olmarine.<p>

Beside her Eugene was standing with his most elegant clothes. Consisting of a navy blue doublet with a black leather belt tied around his waist, dark brown fitted trousers and knee length black leather boots. It was a stark contrast to his usual attire, and Rapunzel couldn't help but think he looked VERY attractive with his formal clothes.

It had been a miracle that the council had allowed Eugene's presence in the throne room, but the King and Queen had finally persuaded the stern men that Eugene too, was kind of part of the royal family already, and as the princess' fiancé, he had the right to be present there. Rapunzel was more than grateful for his presence now. If it weren't for his reassuring hand resting on her shoulder occasionally squeezing faintly whenever she started trembling, she wasn't sure she would have been able to get a hold of herself for much long.

Finally after what felt like forever, the two guards standing beside each one of the two front doors of the room opened them, and a squat chubby servant entered the room, announcing the arrival of His Majesty Prince Andrew of Olmarine.

Rapunzel held her breath as an average-height young man entered the throne room followed by his escorts. He was quite handsome, with a head of wavy silky black hair which fell just below his eyebrows, contrasting perfectly with his creamy white skin. He didn't look much older than her, perhaps two or three years older, but the air of arrogance and maybe even egocentrism with which he walked was impressive. He carried himself with such confidence that it seemed he was totally familiarized with the castle of Corona and its inhabitants. But what really impressed Rapunzel the most was his gaze. His eyes were a cold deep blue shade like nothing she had ever seen before, and his intense look made her feel fidgety and queasy. When the young man finally arrived just at the foot of the throne, he bowed deeply and, with a friendly beam, he introduced himself.

"Your Majesties, it's an honor to finally meet you. As you must know I am Prince Andrew, youngest son of King Henry of Olmarine."

While Rapunzel was awestruck by the grace and natural charm with which the prince introduced himself, Eugene was far much more preoccupied glaring daggers at the young man in front of him. He didn't even know him and he already disliked him quite a bit. That arrogant smirk and that somewhat egocentric glint in his cold blue eyes was something that the ex-thief didn't like at all. It reminded him far too much of himself when he didn't care for anyone but himself, but the prince's demeanor was way much more self-centered than how Eugene had once been. The hungry look with which the prince was eyeing Rapunzel didn't help matters at all. Eugene wanted to punch that predatory grin out of the arrogant idiot right about now, but he knew he couldn't do anything of the sort if he didn't want to end up in jail again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Andrew, and our honor to have you as our guest." Said King Edward with forced politeness. He too, could see the unsettling overconfidence of the Prince of Olmarine. Queen Catherine just nodded in agreement, while the corners of Rapunzel's lips lifted up just the tiniest bit to reveal a barely visible shy smile. Andrew's gaze then traveled up to where Eugene was standing, and the cold look in his eyes deepened to reveal just a tiny spark of dislike from the prince's part. The young men exchanged curt nods as a greeting, and Prince Andrew returned his attention to the Princess of Corona.

"You must be Princess Rapunzel." He said with a charming smile as he approached Rapunzel. Andrew took her delicate hand in his and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Rapunzel turned a deep shade of scarlet and tried to hide her embarrassment as the Prince of Olmarine leaned back and gave her a bright smile. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Eugene suppressed the urge to throttle the prince as he shamelessly winked at Rapunzel. He knew this would happen, after all, the damn jerk was here to try to woo the princess, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. The idiot was flirting with _his_ girl and he couldn't do anything else but clench his jaw and wait for the goddamn prince to bug off and leave Rapunzel alone. He was only glad that Rapunzel didn't seem to be falling for the prince's charms, just like she once hadn't fallen for his own attempts to woo his way out of the tower when she captured him. Eugene felt a rush of pride swell up his chest. Yes, his fiancée was a very smart girl and this good for nothing bastard wouldn't change the fact that Rapunzel was going to marry him in two weeks.

Still, that urge to beat up the prince returned when Andrew stared at him with a condescending look in his eyes. "And you are...?"

Eugene balled up his fists in an attempt to control his temper, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. He usually was an easygoing guy, but if someone pressed on his nerves he would surely explode, badly, and Rapunzel knew this very well. She could feel the anger radiating out of him and she was quite worried that he would suddenly lash out at the prince. Eugene took a deep breath and answered with an alarmingly calm voice. "I'm Sir Fitzherbert, your majesty." he spat out the last words with such venom and scorn that it made Rapunzel flinch. It was like the calm before the storm, and she knew Eugene was on his last nerve. If the Prince of Olmarine so much as answered in that condescending tone which he had used with the ex-thief a few seconds ago, she knew all hell would break loose.

Fortunately for all of them Prince Andrew just ignored Eugene's animosity as if he had never said anything at all and returned his gaze back to the King and Queen, who had watched the whole exchange with terrified expressions, before engaging himself in a conversation with them about politics and treats. A conversation that they would eventually take to the parlor to chat more comfortably and have some tea.

As they all started making their way out of the throne room, Rapunzel glanced back at her fiancé. When she saw Eugene relax just a little bit, she heaved a sigh of relief. That had been a close one. She just hoped this two weeks until the wedding would pass quickly because with so much tension and nerves she would probably end up having a nervous breakdown by the end of the week. Little did she know that having a nervous breakdown would be the least of her worries by the end of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>So… liked it? Hated it? Personally I think Andrew will be an interesting character to read about and much more interesting to write. I can´t wait to show you guys more about him, I have it all planed out! <strong>

**Anyway for the ones who would like to know why it took me so incredibly long to post this, I could say it was part school, part social life, procrastinating, life getting in the way, but most of all I have to admit that the main reason was the BIGGEST writers block EVER. I totally lost inspiration and it just wouldn't come back to me!**

**And what possessed me to actually write this? Well, first of all I absolutely hate authors who don't finish their stories, it really bothers me (though now I can totally understand why sometimes they just can´t seem to update) so I didn't want to leave you guys with the huge doubt of what might have happened next. **

**But, the main reason why I wrote this was because I recently saw Frozen, and I don't know if any of you guys noticed that Rapunzel and Flynn actually appear in the movie! It was just like three seconds but they are there! I was sitting beside my sister watching the movie and then I saw them and totally freaked out. I literally shouted at her: DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?! And she just looked at me like as if I had lost my mind. But, I know I´m not crazy and it wasn't just my guilty brain playing tricks at me. **

**Anyway I started getting a bunch of ideas as to why on earth Rapunzel and Flynn would be wandering in Arendelle and… suddenly inspiration decided that it was time to come back to me. **

**Now, since I have a feeling that you all hate me right now and won´t leave a single review (and I would totally understand if you didn't) I feel like I should bribe you for some reviews, so here´s the deal: you tell me how much you liked/hated this chapter and tell me your opinion about it, and I will give you… AN EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! S you decide whether you want to know what happens next beforehand or not, it´s totally up to you (and I would love you forever if you leave a review!) **

**Okay so, longest A.N. ever, I´ll just shut up now. Hope you liked it and don´t forget to review if you want a sneak peak! **


	21. The Best Thief

**Chapter 20: The Best Thief**

**OH MY GOD GUYS! So many reviews! So many I am absolutely ecstatic! I have never received so much response from my readers for one chapter so thank you a lot! I am crying happy tears of joy right now. Seriously guys, you are the best! Thanks SO much! That makes me wonder, should I bribe for your reviews more often? ;) **

**Anyway, I promised I wouldn't take that long to update and guess what? I kept my promise, it only took me a month this time but that's as soon as I will be able to update because I have another story to worry about. So yeah, you can expect an update once a month. **

**So, this chapter is pretty long guys so I'll just let you read. It's full of angst, though, so I would have a box of tissues ready if I were you... just saying...**

**Hope you like it! **

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think that way, it makes me so happy! **

**Annie: Thanks a lot for your review! I hope I updated soon enough for you, I really wouldn't want you to die before you read this ;) I'm glad you are liking this story so far! **

**TangledFrozenLuv: Thanks SO much for both of your reviews! I'm glad you think that way, and I hope you like this chapter as well! Please keep giving me your thoughts and opinions. **

**lauryng: I know you're not anonymous but I had been so busy writing this chapter that I forgot to reply to your review before, I'm SO SORRY! Anyway, I'm glad you like this story and I am flattered that you think this is the best story you've read! I hope you like this chapter as well and thanks a lot for your review. **

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fan fiction if I owned Tangled, and there would definitely be a sequel of the movie right now. I think I've made myself pretty clear. I don't own anything but the plot, oh and Prince Andrew is definitely mine. **

* * *

><p>Two days ago, Eugene would have thought his life was quite perfect. He lived in the castle of Corona now, he no longer have to worry about stealing enough money to live by or running away from the palace guards. He was no longer a fugitive of the law, people actually looked up to him, even considered him some kind of hero for rescuing their princess. He was now an important man, he had a title and a somewhat important name in society, and though he wasn't a noble, he was worthy enough to ask for the princess' hand in marriage. And he had. He was now engaged to Rapunzel, the only woman he had ever loved. So yes, he thought his life was perfect up until two days ago.<p>

If he had known that the stupid arrogant snobbish Prince of Olmarine would arrive to Corona a week prior to his due arrival date, perhaps he would have mentally prepared himself for what would become of his once almost perfect life. Two damn days and that jerk was already making a mess of his perfectly predictable life. He had to admit, that a predictable future wasn't something that he would have wanted for himself a few years ago. He had liked the suspense that his life on the run provided, never truly expecting what would happen next, or even caring at all. But now that he had what he could call a family, a future planned out, something to expect from his life and so much to look forward to, he felt more than annoyed at the disruption that the Prince of Olmarine was causing.

Eugene glared at the table, he fiddled with his fork, tossing around the food on his silver plate, not really hungry anymore as he witnessed how Prince Andrew flirted shamelessly with _his_ fiancée. He had come to find that Andrew was way too charming for his own good. He had managed to make Rapunzel giggle uncontrollably more than once during dinner, whispering god knows what in her ear and receiving tiny shy smiles in response. He also talked to the King about treaties and alliances that their respective kingdoms could make between each other and other neighboring kingdoms too. The alliances were very promising from what Eugene could gather, and he was more than little worried that the King would be allured by the prince's meticulously thought proposes. Andrew also never wasted an opportunity to compliment Queen Catherine in any way possible, from her very suitable attire to the fineness of the Castle decorative stuff or the efficiency with which she managed to maintain the order and discipline with the royal servants.

Andrew was now busy blabbering about some kind of adventure he had had while visiting the kingdom of Talmaritia. Rapunzel seemed very intrigued by his fantastic tale as she followed his every word with wide green eyes and a fascinated little smile. King Edward also seemed very interested in his story, joining in the conversation a few times and exclaiming in amazement at the prince's audacity and cleverness. This didn't exactly help to calm Eugene's current moody temper. The ex-thief considered himself a very patient and usually easygoing guy, not many people managed to get him to flare up so easily. However this guy was really getting on his last nerve.

He had actually been able to maintain a rather cool temper during dinner, his calm façade was pretty convincing if he may say so himself, save for his constantly blazing eyes that seemed to want to rip Andrew to pieces if he had had the opportunity. But then of course the snobby prince had to ruin all his efforts to keep his harsh mood under control.

"And there I was, trying to get the favorite horse of the princess of Talmaritia to calm down after the incident with the snake that we had encountered in our journey to the woods." The prince said with exaggerated hand gestures that seemed to get the attention of everyone present at the Dining Hall. "The poor princess was frantic, she thought that the snake had actually bitten her horse, but of course I knew better, the animal was just scared of it. After I managed to get the huge snake out of the way I tried to get the big stallion to calm down but the beast was just too freaked out. It almost smashed me to the ground more than once, kicking fiercely and neighing loudly, but I was determined."

Eugene rolled his eyes and suppressed the urge to make a snarky comment, knowing that it was neither the right moment nor the right person to offend right now. Meanwhile Rapunzel gasped, her sparkling green eyes wide with fascination. "And what did you do?" She asked eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Well, it took some time, but I finally managed to get the wild animal to settle down. Then I inspected it carefully to make sure the snake hadn't bitten it before, and after making sure the horse was okay, I turned to the princess, who had been hiding behind some huge trees totally scared out of her mind, to tell her the good news. Her favorite horse would be perfectly fine." Andrew smiled charmingly and Rapunzel sighed in relief as if she had been replaying the scene in her mind and was relieved to see that everything would be okay after all.

"The princess of Talmaritia was so grateful and impressed by my audacity, that she wanted to marry me! She insisted, telling me that it could be a very promising union, but I declined her offer. I have to admit that I never quite pictured myself getting married to any woman willingly. But then of course I had never met a young woman as beautiful and sweet as you, Princess Rapunzel." Andrew took Rapunzel's hand in his and kissed her knuckles with a winning smile, making the princess blush furiously and try to gently pull her hand out of the prince's tight grasp, averting her eyes nervously to any other place that wasn't near Andrew's vicinity. She suddenly looked uncomfortable with Andrew's proximity and that had really done it. Eugene suddenly felt the anger bubbling up inside him like a steaming volcano ready to explode. He inhaled shakily, trying to cool down but it proved really difficult when the prince was still grasping Rapunzel's hand tightly in his, not letting her go despite her obvious discomfort.

If it had been up to him he would have beaten the sodding idiot to a pulp for flirting with his girl and making her feel obviously uncomfortable with his cocky attitude. He would have probably done it without a doubt if he hadn't cared for his newly acquired reputation. But now that he was a proper young man, he was expected to act differently than how he had been back when he was a thief. Society demanded him to act in a civilized way, and he knew that if he suddenly knocked Andrew unconscious with a very well deserved punch, he wouldn't be the only one in trouble. The whole kingdom would pay for his recklessness. Besides, that would probably make things ten times worse for him, so he swallowed the long list of choice words dying to get out of his mouth and instead tried to act as civilized as possible. Though that didn't necessarily mean that his Flynn Rider persona wouldn't make a short appearance tonight. After all, the prince had it coming for a while now.

"Wow that was quite an interesting story. You know, I'm actually really impressed, you don't strike me as the brave and heroic kind of man. I am truly amazed by that absolutely heroic act! I wish I could be that awesome." Flynn said snidely, sneering with contempt, effectively catching Andrew's attention. The prince instantly let go of Rapunzel's hand and the nervous princess scooted nearer to Eugene, who was sitting right next to her. Andrew narrowed his deep blue eyes, sensing Eugene's scornful tone, but the ex-thief payed no mind and continued with his barely hidden taunting. "Are you sure that actually happened? I mean, I wouldn't expect someone like you to pull out such a display of bravery. You should be more careful, noble men are not meant to be wandering like that in the woods, you seem far too delicate to be fighting imaginary snakes." Flynn said feigning concern, his voice dripping with now not-so-subtle sarcasm and his signature smirk showing on his lips.

The tension seemed to settle in the Dining Hall as every pair of eyes were glued to the two young men who looked like they wanted to rip each other's throat. Andrew's face darkened a little, his jaw set and his mouth forming a thin line. "You talk as if you actually had quite the experience venturing around the world, Sir Fitzherbert." He replied coldly and Eugene's mocking grin disappeared to be replaced by a deep frown.

Eugene had almost forgotten that Prince Andrew didn't know a thing about his past life as Flynn Rider. To him, Eugene was just another special guest, probably a friend of the family. Andrew didn't even know that he was engaged to the princess, much less that he would be competing against him to gain Rapunzel's hand in marriage. Apparently no one had told him that his efforts to woo the princess would be most likely futile seeing as she was already betrothed to another man and the council had accepted Olmarine's courting offer just because their king had threatened the kingdom to war for some unknown reason, and it was quite crucial that it stayed that way, otherwise Andrew might throw a fit about how indignant it was to have to compete for the princess' hand in marriage with a former criminal. Eugene couldn't reveal his past identity to him, no matter how much it would satisfy him to tell the bragging idiot some real stories that could make his previous "heroic" anecdote sound like a children's tale.

"I've experienced a lot much more than what you would ever expect, your majesty."

Andrew smirked and opened his mouth, surely to deliver another witty retort, but was interrupted when Rapunzel suddenly exclaimed that the dessert was delicious, successfully breaking the tension and distracting everyone form what would have become a very heated argument. Meanwhile Eugene glared daggers at Andrew, silently warning him to keep his advances to Rapunzel at bay. Andrew of course payed no mind to it, and smirked arrogantly as if the situation was amusing him far too much. Dinner continued rather calmly after that, with only a few comments here and there from the King and Queen, who almost had a heart attack when the two young men started bickering, their petty argument gradually growing in intensity.

When the servants cleared the dishes and everyone stood up to live, Andrew discreetly stayed behind, letting everyone leave the Dining Hall before him. He noticed how Eugene and Rapunzel walked rather close to each other, occasionally brushing hands and whispering, a hushed conversation clearly going on between them. There was way too little space between them to be appropriate, and the prince grew suspicious about their weird relationship. He started wondering if Eugene was indeed just another guest from the Royal Family, or something more.

As they neared the hallway's end, before Eugene and Rapunzel could turn the corner and disappear from sight, Andrew cleared his throat, making the princess and Eugene turn to him with a questioning glance, Eugene's more annoyed than what he would have expected. "Sir Fitzherbert, may I have a word with you?"

Eugene eyed him suspiciously, but nodded nonetheless. Rapunzel gave him a warning look, she didn't have to say a word for Eugene to understand what she meant. _'Behave!'_ She seemed to yell at him telepathically and Eugene wondered if their ability to communicate silently had anything to do with the fact that they knew each other too well. Was that even normal? He asked himself as he approached the prince, standing a few feet away from them.

Both men waited for Rapunzel to leave before they faced each other, their stony eyes were enough to give away their mutual dislike for each other. Eugene raised an expectant eyebrow, urging the prince to go on with what he wanted to tell him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have a special relationship with the Royal Family, specially with the princess. Are you some kind of family friend, distant relative or something?" Andrew sounded polite and if it had been anyone else, they would have thought that he was just genuinely curious about Eugene's relation with the Royal Family. But he knew better. Behind that mask of politeness, Andrew was downright demanding him to tell him why it seemed like he was also trying to court the princess. Eugene couldn't be more pleased to tell him.

"No, I'm actually her fiancé."

Andrew's surprise was evident as his eyebrows raised so much that they almost reached his hairline, his cold blue eyes finally flickered with some kind of emotion. "Her fiancé?!" He exclaimed not even bothering to hide his bewilderment. "They never mentioned she was already engaged."

The coldness with which he said that last statement startled Eugene a little, and for a moment he wondered if he had said the wrong thing. He didn't want to cause King Edward any trouble, and he figured that upsetting the Prince of Olmarine would certainly mean the settled threat of war would come back full force again. But he also wanted to make clear that the prince just couldn't go around flirting with his future wife without some kind of consequence. So he just smirked and answered in what could be considered a mocking sympathetic way. "Yes, I think they forgot to tell you that little piece of information. Oh but don't worry, if you want to go back to your kingdom and find some other woman who is not already betrothed, that's totally okay with us."

Andrew's cold blue eyes blazed with contained fury, but he didn't let Eugene's words get to him. Instead he responded as if his last suggestion actually amused him. His light chuckle wasn't something the ex-thief was expecting at all. "I see you're a smart guy. But no thanks, I was given the permission to court her and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Besides, you're not married yet, she's not yours to claim."

This made Eugene's previously furious state come back with regained force. "You're right, we are not married yet, but she loves me and nothing that you do will change that. So I suggest you to stop bothering her with your futile approaches, you are only making her uncomfortable and that's something that I won't stand."

"I'm just doing what I was rightfully allowed to do. How else do you expect me to court her?"

Eugene had had just about enough, he was getting sick of this jerk and his offhanded attitude towards Rapunzel's discomfort was something he wouldn't take. He forcefully seized Andrew by the collar of his elegant shirt and shook him with a little too much force. "Listen to me bud, you're here just because your ass of a father threatened the kingdom to war if we didn't made an alliance with your kingdom." He spat and he could see that his sudden fury had stunned the prince into silence. "I don't care if you have the council's permission to court her, but if you disrespect Rapunzel in any way or make her feel uncomfortable with your continuous flirting, I will make sure you regret it. Besides, there's no way in hell you'll be able to get Rapunzel, so fuck off and leave her alone!" Eugene no longer cared if what he was doing right now would get him a life in prison, his anger was so great that it overwhelmed any amount of common sense he had left.

He could see Andrew hadn't been expecting his sudden angry outburst, because he stayed there in silence for a couple of seconds, clearly surprised that anyone would ever dare to speak to him like that. But his surprise disappeared just as quickly as it had come. The prince furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes in a threatening way. He forcefully shook Eugene's balled fists off of him and shoved him away, a little more than offended that he had treated him, a man way much superior to him, in that way. His unforgivable glare told Eugene enough, Andrew wouldn't forget this anytime soon, and he would make him regret it just as much.

"Funny how you don't seem to understand how this works." The prince said with a smug grin. "I represent a very powerful kingdom. You on the other hand, are not important at all." He glared at him like he was the filthiest scum on earth. His contempt showing in his every word. "Your engagement to the princess means nothing to me, and for you bad luck, neither it does to the council. You are not a noble, you are nothing to them. That marriage can be called off at any moment, because for them an anybody else with an actual important name in society, you are worthless." With that Prince Andrew turned around and walked down the hallway without another word, clearly showing that he had the last word in this argument.

Eugene felt like he was going to combust with his own steaming anger. He watched as the arrogant asshole disappeared as he turned the corner and wondered how much he would be able to stand before he gave the moron a very well deserved punch that he would never forget.

But even as he walked silently to his bedroom, Eugene couldn't help but think about what Andrew had told him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. He was now a knight yes, but Andrew was still much more important than him and if the council considered that the prince's union with Rapunzel would be more worthy than the marriage between Rapunzel and himself, then he could say goodbye to his future with the woman that he loved. Those thoughts really troubled him and he felt a sudden feeling of dread deep within him. He couldn't even think about a life without Rapunzel and if that were to happen and the council really decided to call off his engagement to her, he vowed to himself that he would do anything to stay with her, no matter what the consequences could be. He never really expected that the council wouldn't be the only thing standing between them.

* * *

><p>The next day Rapunzel was hurriedly walking through the hallways with Pascal perched on her shoulder as usual. She wanted to go to the palace gardens to sketch some of the beautiful flowers and read about their uses and scientific names from her botany book. She was carrying a sketchbook, some charcoal pencils and colors and a few bottles of paint, and of course her botany book. Just as she rounded the corner she almost crashed into Prince Andrew. She was so startled that she dropped her things and squeaked in surprise.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry Princess! I didn't see you coming." Andrew apologized and knelt to the ground to help her pick up her stuff. Pascal glowered at the prince when he recognized him, glaring at the stranger that had been making his friend anxious for the past two days. He didn't like strangers at all and this one seemed even worse than Flynn when they first met him.

Rapunzel knelt beside him and gathered her things back in her arms. "Don't worry, it was my fault. I was almost running through the halls." She chuckled nervously and stood up again, not making eye contact with the attractive young man now standing before her.

"And may I ask why you were in such a hurry?" Andrew said with a charming smile, handing her the sketchbook that she had dropped earlier.

Rapunzel shifted from foot to foot, nervously fingering the sketchbook that she was now holding tightly against her chest. "Well um... I was just going to the palace gardens before I had to go back to my tutoring lessons."

"And what is all that stuff for?" The prince raised a questioning eyebrow gesturing to the art supplies she was carrying in her arms, trying to make the nervous princess to look at him.

Rapunzel hesitated, blushing slightly and fidgeting with the edge of her botany book. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so nervous and shy around this guy, but she had a feeling that it was because she _knew_ he was specially trying to woo her. That was something to be nervous about right? "I wanted to sketch some flowers and plants." She said quietly finally making eye contact with Andrew. His deep blue eyes staring right back at her.

"You can draw?" Andrew seemed utterly surprised by this, his eyes widened and a small smile graced his features. Rapunzel just nodded shyly, her blush deepening from a light pink to a more intense red. Andrew thought it actually looked adorable, but he quickly shook the thought out of his mind.

"That's wonderful!" He exclaimed genuinely impressed by this. "Is that your sketchbook?"

Rapunzel's nervousness seemed to evaporate as she saw his sincere smile and sparkling blue eyes. "Yes, I was going to sketch some things for my botany book." She smiled back and there was an edge of excitement hidden behind her words. This seemed to surprise Andrew even more.

"Really? Mind if I join you? I'm quite a fan of botany."

Now was Rapunzel's turn to be surprise. She would have never guessed that a man like Andrew would like botany. He seemed far too self centered and little bit of a jerk to be interested in such complex things as flowers and plants and their functions and uses. Then again, maybe Rapunzel was judging him too quickly. She didn't know him at all, so she didn't have the right to assume he was a selfish moron who didn't have any other interest but his own personal needs. But Rapunzel was not as naïve as she had been before. She knew that chances were that Andrew was just telling her that to impress her and spend a little more time with her, but his smile and his curious eyes seemed genuine, so she decided to give him a chance. "Are you really?" She exclaimed with barely hidden enthusiasm. No one had ever shared that fascination for plants with her before.

"Of course! I know quite a few things. Maybe I could help you." Andrew said with almost as much excitement as Rapunzel, which surprised her a lot. Maybe they could actually get along if she forgot about his cocky attitude and his constant flirting. There was nothing to hold against him so she decided that spending a little more time with him wouldn't hurt.

"I would like that."

Together they made their way to the palace gardens, both with enthusiastic smiles. Meanwhile, Pascal growled in a squeaky reptilian way. He didn't like this guy at all, and he had a very bad feeling about all of this. If only Rapunzel would listen to him for once...

* * *

><p>Rapunzel spent the next few days with Andrew constantly by her side. That day that they had spent at the palace gardens, she had learned a few things about Andrew's personal interests and hobbies. Apparently he liked to be in wide open spaces, preferably the woods or the gardens back at his palace. He was interested in botany, biology and some species of animals, interests that he shared with Rapunzel as well. She would have never expected them to have so much in common, and she found out that Andrew was not exactly the man that she had initially thought him to be.<p>

It was weird and she totally wasn't expecting it, but against all means, Rapunzel found herself actually enjoying Andrew's company quite a bit. He told her a lot of stories about his adventures in foreign kingdoms, describing to her the landscapes with as much detail as possible, the people that he met during his journeys, the different customs and traditions of every different place he had visited, and the history of each respective kingdom. He knew a lot about history and science, and he helped her understand many things about the world that she hadn't have the opportunity to explore.

He was also interested in music, and Rapunzel found out that he knew how to play piano and guitar. Rapunzel had been so excited when she learned that he knew how to play the same instrument as her, and she went for her own guitar to show him a few melodies that she had composed all on her own during all those years she had spent in her tower. Together they worked on a melody of their own, mending a few pieces of her compositions with his own melodies. It was quite the experience and Rapunzel enjoyed it a lot.

She also showed him some of her artwork, letting him see her sketchbook and even taking him to her art gallery where she kept the canvases with several paintings and the murals that she had painted in the walls since she had come to live in the palace. Andrew was really surprised by her skills and he complimented her profusely, with an astonished look in his eyes. He told her he had never seen such beautiful paintings as hers, and Rapunzel had blushed at his statement, feeling a strange satisfaction settle deep inside her. No one had ever complimented her artwork that much.

She discovered that she had grown to like him more than what she had expected. He was arrogant, yes, and sometimes a little too self-centered and egocentric, but she learned to deal with that. Probably because Eugene had been just like that when she had first met him, so his witty remarks and arrogant smirks didn't annoy her in the least. She was now more than used to them.

If you managed to see past his arrogant egocentric self, he was far much more intriguing than what people would give him credit. He taught her a lot of things and if there was something that Rapunzel absolutely loved, was learning new things and acquiring more knowledge about the world outside her small kingdom. Andrew was just so different from any other person she had ever met before, and the more she discovered about him, the more she grew to like him.

They were actually really good friends now, even going to the extent of telling each other about their personal life and experiences. Andrew told Rapunzel about his family back in Olmarine. He told her about his two older brothers, both already married and with children, and he also told her about his father and his late deceased mother, who had died shortly after giving birth to him. Rapunzel found the story about the death of his mother utterly heartbreaking. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to loose your mother exactly the same day that you were born. She tried to comfort him and offered him her most sincere condolences, and Andrew felt kind of relieved after sharing his story with her, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had never talked about the death of his mother with anyone, and he was glad to have Rapunzel to talk to. She actually listened to him and he felt like he could tell her anything.

Rapunzel didn't tell him much about her past life. She knew that she would never quite recover from the experience that she had had with Gothel, and talking about it with anyone but Eugene was way too painful. However she did told him about her family too, and even a little bit about Eugene, though she soon found out that the subject upset Andrew quite a bit. She figured that both men didn't like each other at all, so she stopped mentioning her fiancé in their conversations.

Andrew never stopped trying to woo her, constantly complimenting her on her appearance and beauty, and though it was quite disturbing and uncomfortable at first, she soon got used to his antics, playfully brushing him off and giggling whenever he tried to flirt with her, now finding it amusing and rather foolish instead of intimidating and unsettling.

All things considered, Rapunzel liked her new friend. She no longer thought of Andrew as an intimidating stranger who just wanted to court her and make some kind of contract with her father and the council to get to marry her. And somehow she just knew that he didn't consider her just another woman to buy by making alliances and treaties between their kingdoms. He actually cared for her in an entirely different way, she could see it in his eyes every time she looked at them. They had developed a special bond during the past few days and Rapunzel wasn't sure what she felt for the foreign prince anymore.

She had never had a friend like him before. Someone to talk with constantly, someone who listened to her and shared the same interests as hers. The only other person with whom she could talk had been Eugene, and her relationship with him was entirely different from what she now shared with Andrew. It was something foreign to her, something she had not felt before but she liked it even so.

Of course, Eugene noticed the change in their relationship too, and he didn't like it as much as Rapunzel did. Though he was relieved that Rapunzel didn't feel uncomfortable and intimidated by the prince's presence anymore, and the fact that Andrew was apparently respecting her personal space, he couldn't help but feel more than wary about that special bond that his fiancée and the Prince of Olmarine had developed during the past few days.

Rapunzel seemed to like Andrew more than what he would feel comfortable with. She had spent almost every hour of the day with the prince for the past week or so, not paying much attention to anyone else but him. Though Eugene couldn't blame her for it, he had been quite busy lately, not having much free time to spend with her. In fact, they hadn't had a proper conversation since the day Andrew arrived to Corona to mess up his life. Both of them were busy with their respective activities. Eugene still had to train with the palace guards and now he also had tutoring lessons about politics, history, geography and etiquette. He had been busy almost every hour of the day, and Rapunzel had her own lessons as well. They hadn't seen each other at all except at dinner, and Rapunzel had been very busy talking with Andrew about whatever they had done in the day to pay much attention to her exhausted future husband.

Eugene understood that Rapunzel was intrigued by Andrew's tales and interests, after all, she was alone in the castle most of the time and she hadn't made much good friends since she had come to live in the palace, but that didn't mean that he liked it one bit. In fact, he absolutely hated the way Rapunzel's eyes lit up whenever Andrew talked to her. He couldn't help but feel anxious about their new found interest for each other.

It actually angered him a little that Rapunzel seemed to enjoy Andrew's company more than his own lately. He had never experienced this kind of feeling before but whenever he saw them talking with each other and laughing happily, he felt the urge to throttle Andrew and a sudden feeling of possessiveness towards Rapunzel that he didn't understand. Rapunzel didn't belong to him, not really, she was free to hang out with whoever the hell she wanted and he was not about to restrict her as so many people had done before. He would never stoop so low, besides, Rapunzel's freedom was something very important to him. He knew how much she cherished it and how much it annoyed her that people forbid her of doing certain things. It was something that he had vowed to himself since the moment they had left that godforsaken tower after his 'death' incident. He would never restrict her, no matter what.

Still, whenever he saw the Prince of Olmarine and Rapunzel together he felt the need to protect her from him. To lock her in her room and don't let anybody but himself go near her in the fear that somehow they would take her away from him. He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn't help it. He was jealous, yes, oh so jealous that he felt he would explode soon, though he would never admit it, of course.

He kept pondering about it as he walked down the hall towards his room, silently grumbling to himself and stomping like a child throwing a tantrum. He was just about to arrive to his bedroom when he saw Rapunzel walking the opposite way towards him without really looking in his direction. He instantly relaxed a little, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He walked up to her, quickening his step to meet her at the middle of the hallway. She was busy reading a book, so she didn't notice him coming until he was almost standing right in front of her. Pascal was perched on her shoulder as usual and he squeaked as a greeting when he spotted him walking towards them.

Rapunzel raised her head and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw him. Eugene's small smile widened a little as he looked into her bright emerald eyes. "Hey Blondie."

"Eugene! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in one of your tutoring lessons?"

Okay, that wasn't exactly the reply that he was expecting. "Gee, I'm glad to see you too." He said with an offended frown, looking quite gloomy and tired.

Rapunzel smiled at his characteristic sarcastic reply, letting out a light giggle. "I _am_ glad to see you, silly. I was just surprised that you are not in your tutoring lessons."

Eugene's face softened a little, though there was still a hint of discomfort showing on his face. "They finally decided to give me the day off. Thanks God, I was just about done with all that stuff about political arrangements and laws and treaties with other kingdoms. It's driving me nuts." He said rubbing his brow with uncharacteristic weariness. He suddenly looked a few years older than he was, with purple marks under his eyes, giving away the fact that he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Rapunzel walked closer to him with a concerned frown, gently resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You look really tired, are you okay?"

Eugene relaxed at her touch, looking at her with tired but gentle eyes. "I'm fine." He lied, giving her a very convincing smile. "I'm just glad I have the whole day free." He took her hand in his and gave it a soft affectionate squeeze. Rapunzel smiled brightly at him, and he suddenly couldn't resist the urge to wrap her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. Rapunzel wasn't expecting his sudden affectionate hug, but she instantly returned it, wraping her own arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Oh how he had missed this. It felt like an eternity since he had had the chance to hold her in his arms like this, and he felt like he had been missing a vital part of his life and hadn't realized how much he needed it until now.

He inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent of her hair. She smelt like cinnamon and vanilla, and he hadn't realized just how much he had missed her until now. He was just about to voice his thoughts, but she beat him to it, looking up at him with wide green eyes and the brightest smile he had seen in her in a long time.

"I've missed you."

That was all he needed to hear. He gave her a tender smile and leaned down to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoes and eagerly kissed him back, both of them enjoying the first moment they had had for each other in what felt like forever. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms and just enjoying this sweet moment. Eugene didn't know how much time passed before they finally broke apart, smiling and panting for air. He rested his forehead against hers and pecked her lips one more time. "I've missed you too Blondie."

"So, seeing as I am free today, how about we go to the village and spend the whole day together." Eugene said with his trademark smirk, still holding Rapunzel in his arms.

"That sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed with eager eyes, but then her smile faltered a little. "But..." She trailed off averting her eyes from his. Eugene's smile disappeared and he let his arms drop at his sides.

"But...?" He raised a questioning eyebrow urging her on. They hadn't spent time together in forever, why did there have to be a _'but'_? Didn't she want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her?

"I told Andrew I was going to meet him in the library. He was going to teach me some things about his kingdom's history." Rapunzel said with an apologetic nervous smile, finally making eye contact with him.

_'Apparently not.'_ He thought grumpily to himself as he looked at her in disbelief. He suddenly felt an overwhelming anger bubble up in him. Andrew again. Was she seriously choosing Andrew over him? He hadn't even said as much as hello to her for the past few days and she still preferred to spend time with Andrew than with him?!

"You seem to be having an awfully good time with Andrew lately, right?" Eugene said with a coldness in his voice that Rapunzel had never heard before. All traces of happiness erased from his face as his stony eyes looked at her with a hint of something she couldn't quite decipher. It worried her a little.

"He's a good friend, yes." She replied cautiously as if trying not to upset Eugene even more.

"Yes, I've noticed." He avoided her eyes looking at anywhere but her. He couldn't believe she preferred Andrew over him. For some reason he felt a little betrayed. Did she enjoy the goddamned prince's company more than his? He couldn't think clearly, his mind too overwhelmed with boiling anger.

Rapunzel could see a whole swirl of emotions flicker in his hazel eyes, his features tensed and his brow furrowed in an uncharacteristic scowl. She was getting worried about his attitude, she really didn't understand what was making him so angry all of a sudden, but she had an idea of what may have caused his discomfort.

"It's only going to be a few hours Eugene, then we can go out together and hang out the whole day." She said, gently taking his hand in hers but he hastily draw his hand away. It hurt Rapunzel a little.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt your sweet moment with Andrew." Eugene snapped with a snarky voice. Rapunzel just frowned in response feeling quite offended now.

"What's your problem? I said it was going to take me a few hours, that's all! I can't tell him that I can't go now, it would be terribly rude from me!"

Eugene didn't care about her reasoning at that moment. All he could think was that Rapunzel had spent the past days with Andrew, completely forgetting about him, and now she didn't want to be with him because the stupid jerk was way more interesting than him!

"What's my problem?" Eugene looked furious now, and it honestly scared Rapunzel more than what she would have liked to admit. He had never looked at her like that, his eyes blazing with an anger she had never seen in him before. "I'll tell you what's my problem! We haven't seen each other in _days_, all you had talked about for the last few days is Andrew, you hang out with him the whole damn day, you're now both practically joined at the hip, and just when I tell you that I have the whole day free to do whatever the hell I want, and I tell you that I want to spend it with you, you tell me you're, _again_, too busy because you have to be with Andrew! It's unbelievable!" He was practically yelling by the time he ended his angry rant, looking like someone entirely different from his usually easygoing careless self.

Rapunzel was more than shocked. He had actually _yelled_ at her. He had raised his voice and talked to her in a way he had never done before. He usually talked to her with such tenderness and sweetness, that soft voice especially reserved for her. And now he was shouting at her like she had done some terrible thing. She felt her eyes widen in surprise and a slight fear settled in the pit if her stomach. She stood there, glued to the floor like a scared dear just about to be hunted.

Eugene took in her expression and he suddenly felt an overwhelming guilt deep within him. His eyes softened and he looked like he wanted to apologize after he saw her wide scared eyes. He sighed and ran a hand stressfully through his hair. He hadn't meant to yell at her like that, he just felt so... so...

"Are you jealous?"

The question took him by surprise. He hadn't been expecting that at all, in fact, he hadn't been expecting her to talk to him after he had bitten her head off. He looked at her with shock in his eyes and he saw her own emerald ones staring right back at him with interest. That surprised him even more. He would have thought that she would still be shocked and a little hurt, he had expected her to be scared, hurt, angry even, but not curious.

Her eyes scrutinized him with such intensity he felt a little self conscious. And he had almost forgotten that she had asked him something until she spoke again, this time with a little more emphasis to her words.

"Eugene, _are_ you jealous?"

_'Yes'_ would have been his first answer. He _was_ jealous. He was _so_ jealous, so jealous that he wanted to rip Andrew's throat open and give him the death that he deserved for trying to take away Rapunzel from him. He was so jealous that he wanted to hide Rapunzel from the world and not let her out of his sight ever again. But he would never admit that to anyone. He had problems admitting it to himself and he would be damned if he told her that he was in fact dying inside because he was jealous beyond belief. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

So he did what any other reasonable man would have done in his place. "Me, jealous?" Eugene scoffed. "I _don't_ get jealous."

Rapunzel raised an unimpressed eyebrow, clearly showing that she didn't believe a word he said. Eugene tried to keep a straight face so she wouldn't be able to see through his blatant lie, but his efforts were obviously futile as he saw Rapunzel crossing her arms over her chest in an expectant way. _'Damn it!'_ He used to be so good at lying about his feelings, keeping a straight face and a calm and collected demeanor. But this young woman was able to read him like and open book, and he knew that all too well. Oh to the hell with his fake reputation, he had already lost it the moment he decided to go all softie and fell in love with the Princess of Corona.

Eugene sighed in defeat, looking down because we was not able to look Rapunzel in the eyes after everything that had gone through his frazzled head for the past few minutes. He really needed a very well deserved rest. "Okay maybe I am... just a little." He managed to say reluctantly. He was sure that he looked like a pathetic grumpy child but at this point he didn't care all that much.

Rapunzel's eyes softened as she heard this, she suppressed a giggle, his pout looked entirely too ridiculous in his handsome face. She walked closer to him and lifted his chin up with her hand to get him to look at her in the eyes. When he did, she could see a vulnerability that she not often got to see in him.

She smiled reassuringly at him, trying to make all his doubts disappear with her loving stare. "I'm sorry if I have been making you feel rejected lately." She said sincerely, and she could see his face relax a little at her touch. "I never meant for you to feel that way. But try to understand me, you were gone the whole day, busy with your future prince consort duties and I was busy with my tutoring classes too. I had no one to talk to at all, besides, I was forced to spend time with Andrew and you know it. It's not like I chose to do so, it was something that I was expected to do. And after a while I discovered that he is not the guy that we initially thought. He is actually really nice and I'm sure if you got to know him too, maybe you two could get along." Eugene huffed in response, showing that he didn't agree with her in the least and Rapunzel had to roll her eyes at this. He was just like a petulant child sometimes.

"I like him, he is a good friend and he respects me too. Of course, he has tried to woo me more times than I can count, but that's kind of what he came here for, and I haven't accepted any of his flirting attempts at all. We have a lot in common and I enjoy his company quite a bit. And I like that, I thought you would be glad for me, I prefer to enjoy his company than dread it. And if it's something that I am forced to do after all, then why not make the best of it?"

"I _am _glad for you Rapunzel, but try to understand me too. I watched every day at dinner how you payed little to no attention to me at all. I watched you and Andrew laughing and talking and having a good time totally oblivious that I was there too. I couldn't help but feel like I was being replaced. Like you were not interested in me anymore." Eugene said with a hint of hurt behind his slightly reproachful words.

Rapunzel stroke his cheek tenderly, sending shivers down his spine in a delightful way. "I do understand Eugene. Really, I do. Otherwise you know I would be kind of upset with you for yelling at me like that." She said with a light chuckle and Eugene looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry. But try not to do it again, it was quite scary for a moment."

Eugene felt even more guilty than before and Rapunzel could see that reflected in his eyes. She smiled gently at him, trying to reassure him that she wasn't upset with him about it anymore. She ran her hand through his brown locks in an attempt to soothe his troubled thoughts. "Anyway, I would never replace you Eugene. You still are and will always be my only love."

Eugene took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles in light soft circles. "And what if that changes?"

"What makes you think that?"

Eugene smiled bitterly. "I don't know. Many things have changed in the past few days. And he is a prince after all. He is far more suitable than me, he is intelligent, and he is charming, and he is kind of attractive in his own disgusting way..." He trailed off and Rapunzel giggled at his snarky remarks, though she could tell that he was being serious about most of the things he was saying.

"I believe you have all of those things too."

"Yeah I know that. It's just that my qualities are way much better than his."

Rapunzel burst out laughing. It seemed almost ridiculous that even though he was moping in self-doubt, he could still be as arrogant as ever. It was something that would never cease to amaze her.

"Then why are you so jealous of him?"

"I am not jealous _of_ him, I'm jealous that he gets to spend more time with you than I do."

Rapunzel laughed again, a stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips with a gentle press of her mouth to his. "I still love you more, though. And that's something that will never change."

Eugene smiled at her for the first time since their little argument began. "You promise?" To anyone else it would have seemed like he was just teasing, with his cheeky smile and his playful eyes, but she could detect a hint of seriousness behind his teasing tone.

It was almost endearing how he needed her reassurance to be able to believe that no amount of time spent with Prince Andrew would change her love for him. Or at least that's how she felt about his sudden insecurity, because Eugene was feeling rather pathetic and ridiculous right now. He was such a big baby. But that's just what Rapunzel did to him. She changed him into a completely different person from his usually suave self-confident and cool self.

Rapunzel squeezed his hand, the cold silver of her engagement ring pressing against his warm fingers. "I promise."

And with that settled, she left to meet Andrew at the library, promising that she would see him as soon as she was finished in the palace gardens, so they could spend the whole day together, like Eugene had originally planned.

* * *

><p>"Have I told you that you look absolutely gorgeous today?"<p>

Rapunzel blushed for what felt like the tenth time today. She looked up at Andrew with narrowed eyes. "Only a thousand times." She said sarcastically with a hint of annoyance behind her soft smile. She tried to ignore his advances to her, she really did, but she had a feeling she would never get used to them. It was so weird to have anyone but Eugene compliment her in that way.

"Good, because you do. And not only today, you look beautiful every single day." Andrew said with a charming bright smile, leaning closer to her. They were both strolling in the palace gardens, and Rapunzel was waiting for Eugene so they could both go to the town and spend the day together. There was just one little problem. She didn't know how to get rid of Andrew without being too rude.

Rapunzel playfully shoved him away, he was getting too close for comfort and he knew she didn't like it whenever he got close enough to be able to brush her hand with his while they were walking. Andrew just laughed, the sound of his joyous laughter catching the attention of some maids passing by, who instantly giggled and battled their eyes in a flirty way. Andrew didn't seem to notice this, he was too busy looking at Rapunzel. But she certainly noticed the maid's envious eyes, and she giggled at their ridiculous attitude, instantly swooning over the charming foreign prince whenever they saw him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that flirting with me won't get you anywhere?" Rapunzel asked with a roll of her eyes.

"As long as it takes for you to give me a chance." He said sincerely, his blue eyes looking straight at her and she felt a shiver run down her spine. His gaze was so intense sometimes...

"I already gave you a chance, didn't I? We are friends now."

"You know that's not exactly all that I want Rapunzel." He stopped in front of her, blocking her path and preventing her from walking any farther. Rapunzel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She preferred it when they didn't discuss this kind of thing.

"I am already engaged Andrew, and you know that." She said avoiding looking at him, but she could feel his eyes boring into her. She knew he wasn't going to give up the subject anymore. He had already done it far too many times and he was here only for one purpose, get her to marry him. He was obviously getting impatient.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that it can't change. You could easily call off your marriage if you wanted to."

Rapunzel looked at him, a little indignant at his suggestion. "I love Eugene, I don't want to cancel my marriage to him!"

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes I can see that, but you can't deny that you already have some kind of feelings for me too." His face was serious now, all traces of playfulness gone.

Rapunzel's sharp intake of breath wasn't unnoticed by him. Her eyes widened and she felt almost paralyzed. Not because his last statement had surprised her, but because, as much as she hated to admit it, it was kind of true.

She had grown to appreciate him in an entirely too different way, and she felt more than confused about her mixed feelings towards him. He was handsome, yes, with his wavy dark hair falling just past his thick eyebrows, and his eyes were unique. They enthralled her in a way she couldn't quite describe. But she wasn't fooled by appearances. His looks weren't what had really captivated her attention.

It was his personality, his interests, his way of seeing the life. He was interesting to talk to, he was funny and charming, he was also intelligent and cunning. She could spend hours with him and wouldn't feel bored in the slightest. She could talk to him about whatever subject came to her mind and he would talk to her with the same excitement and intensity. He understood her way of seeing the art and music and her interest for the world outside her kingdom. Rapunzel couldn't complain about him in any way, save the fact that he was way too arrogant and egocentric for his own good. Andrew had everything that a woman could ever ask for. And she knew that he had also grown to like her more than what he had initially expected. She was confused, yes, and he had managed to see right through her calm and collected façade.

She didn't answer for a long time, and Andrew could almost see the battle going on through her confused mind. "Don't even try to deny it Princess. I can see it in your eyes."

Andrew took her hand delicately in his and lifted her chin up with his free hand to make her look him in the eyes. His deep gaze making her feel nervous all over again. Rapunzel's eyes were wide, she looked almost terrified, and Andrew ran his hand delicately through her soft golden locks, brushing some strands away from her face that had fallen out of her elaborate braid. Rapunzel shivered at his touch.

"I really like you Rapunzel." Andrew said with honesty looking right into her green eyes. "Not just because you are a princess or because our union would unite our kingdoms or because of the benefits that I would gain by marrying you. Not even because my father forced me to come here to court you. I'm not lying to you just to get you to choose me. I really do like you in a way that I have never liked any other woman before."

Rapunzel didn't want to listen, she didn't want to keep looking at him and have him look at her with such sincerity that she would believe every word he said. She didn't want him to say all those things to her that were confusing her even more. She just wanted him to stop and go back to the way they had been talking before. Just like good friends and nothing more. But Andrew wouldn't stop talking right now.

"You're interesting and cute and funny, I feel like I can tell you anything, like I can finally be myself with you and you won't expect something from me all the time. You understand me, and actually listen to me, and you are not just there because you have to, but because you are kind enough to actually give me a chance. You care for me, you've said so yourself. And no one had ever made me feel like this. Like I really matter to them not just because of my title as a prince, but because of the person that I am." Andrew leaned in closer to her, caressing her cheek tenderly, his blue eyes locked into hers and she just couldn't look away from them.

Rapunzel felt a rush of emotions running deep through her. She felt touched by the way he had talked to her, and she liked to know that he cared for her too. But even as confused as she was right now, and even though she knew that she now felt something for him a little deeper than friendship, she still couldn't get Eugene out of her mind. Andrew was attractive and charming and intelligent, she liked him, but he was not Eugene. She didn't feel the butterflies that she felt whenever she was near her fiancé, she didn't feel the intensity of her heart beating wildly whenever Eugene looked at her, she didn't feel her head go a little dizzy whenever Eugene touched her. It was just not the same. She liked Andrew, yes, but she didn't love him as she loved Eugene.

Andrew mistook her silence for something else, and he slowly leaned in closer to her. Rapunzel was glued to the ground, too shocked with her mixed feelings and raw emotions to do anything, say anything. She just stood there, frozen on her spot as Andrew tilted his head a little. He was now so close to her that she could feel his breath tickling her cheeks, their noses touching, his eyes closing, preparing to kiss her. She was too stunned. It was too much for her to take in, but she felt something deep inside her. She didn't like it. It didn't feel right, she was not excited or thrilled or even expectant. She was rather horrified. She watched with wide terrified eyes as Andrew tried to close the gap between them, all the while feeling like she was going to faint. Nothing like this had ever happened to her and she didn't know what to do, she just wanted all of it to stop.

And it stopped just in time. Just not in the way that she would have liked.

"Rapunzel?"

She felt her eyes widen even more if that was even possible. She knew that voice all too well. She turned around surprised, a feeling of dread settling down in her stomach.

"Eugene!" She gasped. He was standing there completely shocked. She could see a whirlwind of emotions flickering in his hazel eyes; shock, betrayal, a hint of anger, but most of all a deep hurt, before it was replaced by an unreadable expression. She should have known. He was an expert at masking his feelings and hiding them from the world. It just never occurred to her that she wouldn't be able to beak through his walls anymore.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." He said in a deadpan tone that worried Rapunzel more than anything. She would have preferred him to shout at her for doing this to him, than not catch even a glimpse of emotion in his voice

"Well, you did!"

"You didn't!"

Andrew and Rapunzel said in unison. Both looking extremely flustered for entirely different reasons. Rapunzel glared at Andrew, she hadn't expected him to do any of the things that he had done in the last few minutes. But when she turned around it was too late to explain herself. Eugene was already gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, hidden behind a patch of deep bushes and big trees, a shadow could be seen lurking behind the same apple tree where she had attacked the former almost Prince Consort of Corona almost seven months ago.<p>

Eugene had looked too different back then from what he looked right now, all gloomy and depressed but most of all devastated. Back then he had confronted her and the Stabbingtons with fierceness. He had had some hope that there could be a happy ending for him and Rapunzel if he could only protect her form Gothel's wrath. Oh how foolish and wrong he had been.

Now as he walked away from the Prince and Princess, he looked like all his initial stubbornness and strength to protect his precious Rapunzel had died away when he saw what had been to Gothel the most interesting thing she had seen in a long while.

Gothel smiled as she saw the scene unfold right before her eyes. She was finally getting her revenge. But if they thought they'd had enough, they had another thing coming because that, oh that was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Eugene walked hurriedly as far away as he could from the palace gardens. He soon arrived to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it afterwards. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't know what to do or what to expect. In fact, he didn't want to feel anything at all. He knew the pain was numb right know, mixed with all the shock and stunned feelings, but eventually it would be too unbearable to stand. He just wanted to forget what he had seen, he wanted to erase that image from his mind forever.<p>

He paced around his room, running his hands through his hair and kicking his discarded clothes that he had left on the floor earlier out of the way. He wanted to stop thinking, to stop feeling and just forget. He hadn't been expecting that at all. He had walked to the palace gardens with the hope to spend the rest of the day with Rapunzel as they had planned earlier in the day. He never expected to se Andrew all over his fiancée with his nose touching hers and Rapunzel just standing there like it was the most normal thing to do.

His feelings were too much to be defined as something at all. He felt shocked, betrayed, angry, hurt, confused, heartbroken, depressed, rejected. It was all just too much. He hadn't dealt with such rush of feelings since he had started falling in love with Rapunzel and tried to convince himself that it wasn't happening. Now that he thought about it, he just wanted to forget about Rapunzel at least for a few minutes and pretend that his life hadn't changed that much in the past year or so.

It was far much easier to just ignore his pain and confused feelings and lie down on his bed not thinking about anything at all. That was what he had done all those years ago in the orphanage as a kid, when he felt alone and unwanted, that was how he managed to live without much commotion in his life when he was a teenager and no one had adopted him yet, when he would soon have to decide what to do with his life before the headmistress of the orphanage kicked him out when he reached eighteen. That was how he had spent the majority of his life, just shoving his feelings in the back of his mind and kept going on, or else life would shove him down. His life had been too busy to deal with petty things such as feelings. And he had done quite well until he met that bubbly crazy girl with twenty feet of golden magical hair. Now he wondered if that had been a completely horrendous mistake.

Maybe if he hadn't met her at all his life would be far much easier right now. He wouldn't be dealing with all of this emotions and confusing feelings. He wouldn't be feeling like a complete failure, totally heartbroken and devastated. Maybe he would still feel like he had a purpose and a goal in his life, to be the best thief Corona and the seven kingdoms around had ever seen. And he had almost done it.

But he had let his feelings get the best of him. He had opened his heart and let his walls down to let that young vivacious girl in. He had shared with her all his dreams, all his life, he had given her his heart and soul. And he couldn't help but feel like he was starting to regret it. There was a reason he had built those walls in the first place. Because behind that mask of indifferent, careless arrogance and vanity, there was a way too vulnerable heart that he didn't want anyone to see or touch. In fact, he hadn't wanted anyone to know about it.

He had trained himself not to feel anything, not to care for anyone but himself because it was easier and that way he didn't got hurt. He had one rule, not to trust or care for anyone. And he honestly couldn't care less if no one cared for him at all. That's why his only dream was to be the best thief and steal enough money to afford to buy his own castle on an island of his own, with nothing but his piles of money to keep him company.

He had almost done it, he had stolen the Lost Princess' crown successfully, he was known as the most dangerous thief in Corona and the surrounding kingdoms, he almost got everything that he had ever wanted, and then he met Rapunzel and all of that changed. Instead of getting what he had always dreamed to have, he got what he had never known he needed so desperately. Love.

But he should have known. He should have known that life could only be that good for so long. Eugene had opened his heart for Rapunzel, she was the only one whom he had ever cared for, the only woman that he had ever loved. And now she had broken his heart in a million little pieces, never to be repaired again. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. But he knew life was unfair, and it had been that way to him for the majority of his life. Why would that suddenly change in the course of a few months? He had been naïve and stupid for thinking that he could finally live the happy life that he had never had, for thinking that maybe he could really love and be loved back.

And now he felt like he was dying on the inside because that love, that only thing that he had never had before, had been stolen from him. Maybe it was destiny paying him back for all his years of thievery. Maybe that's what he deserved. But it just seemed so cruel. To be ripped apart from the inside, for your heart to be torn and broken beyond repair. It was a much crueler faith than death. It hurt even worse.

Eugene would have thought, not so long ago, that he was the perfect thief, no one had ever been better than him. He had accomplished so many things that others would have thought impossible before. But now he knew he had been wrong, because the Prince of Olmarine, that huge unbearable jerk, had managed to steal his princess' heart from him in less than a week of knowing her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it or did you like it? lol, just kidding you have my permission to hate the end, I mean I just did something pretty big to their relationship. But remember that all good stories have big problems in them, so I really hope you don't hate me for what I've just done :S<strong>

**Anyway I decided that I won't give more sneak peaks unless you ask for them, is that okay? So if you really want a sneak peak, please mention it in your review so that I know, otherwise I'll just reply to your review. **

**Oh and I don't know if you've notice, (because I certainly did) but I am two reviews away from having 100 reviews! Guys you almost literally make my dream come true! I never thought this story would get so much response so if I get to the 100 I would absolutely love you to the moon and back! **

**So, to the one who is the fortunate one to be the 100th reviewer you will get a special prize! **

**1. You'll have a special sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**2. The next chapter will be dedicated specially to you.**

**3. You will get to ask three questions to the author about anything that you'd like to know. About the story, future plot, where I am planning on taking this story to, if I would consider writing a sequel, whatever you'd like to know, ask and I'll answer. You could be lucky enough to know special secrets that I wouldn't reveal to just anyone! ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter guys! And don't forget to review so that I know what you thought about this! Please review, review, review! It makes me really happy and want to write more :) **


	22. Confrontations

**Chapter 21: Confrontations**

**Hey there guys! I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual, I had almost all the chapter done last week and was planning to post it on Wednesday or Thursday but then exams got in the way. But here it is, and it's full of surprises and hopefully will make all those who were heartbroken about the ending of the last chapter a little bit happier. **

**I also want to thank all of those who reviewed, favorite and followed this story, it really means the world to me! I've been recieving so many reviews in the last few chapters that I seriously want to cry of happiness. I hope you like this chapter too, guys!**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, RandomButLoved. I hope you like it!**

**Review Replies: (really guys, you should give me a name in your reviews to address you more easily) **

**Guest: I won´t split them up, I promise. You´ll just have to read this chapter and see what happens ;)**

**Anonymous: thanks for your review! **

**Guest: (I don´t know if it's the same guest... but whatever) Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like this so much!**

**hihihi: I hope I don´t make you cry with this one ;) and you'll probably have your happy plot twist, don't worry. **

**THAT ENDING THOU: Thanks for your review, and I assure you, your heart won't be broken forever ;) **

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Eugene passed back and forth in his room, he felt dazed and confused. But his hurt and broken heart didn't exactly let him think straight anymore. He had tried to forget about what had happened at least for a few hours and just lie there on his bed comatose and completely numb. But that hadn't worked exactly as he had planned.<p>

The image of Rapunzel and the Prince of Olmarine was burnt in his mind. And every time he closed his eyes he would see the sodding bastard leaning over his fiancée so close that he could kiss her already, and Rapunzel just standing there and doing absolutely nothing to stop him. It just didn't make any sense. He knew Rapunzel wasn't capable of doing that on purpose. She was way too innocent to cheat on him and she just wasn't that kind of girl anyway. So why hadn't she done anything to stop Andrew? Why had she just stood there as if it was perfectly normal that Andrew was close enough to kiss her?

And then a horrible thought crossed his mind. Rapunzel was young and naïve, and the fact that she had spent the first eighteen years of her life locked up in a tower, hidden from the real world and without having any sort of contact with another human being other than her supposed mother, made her even more innocent and inexperienced. Eugene had been the first person with whom she had ever interacted, and he had been the first man that she had ever seen. Surely after spending three whole days with him and experiencing her first real adventure outside of her tower with him, she would develop some kind of interest and affection. And after saving her from her captor, giving up his own life in exchange of her freedom and then returning her to her real family, she could have thought that she loved him more than anything else in this world. Maybe she had confused her feelings of gratitude and affection with love. After all, how could she be so sure that she loved him if she had never experienced being in love with anyone else before?

Eugene wasn't stupid, of course he was aware of his good looks, he even bragged about his attractive features every time he had the opportunity to do so. Maybe Rapunzel had somehow felt attracted to him, being the first man she had ever seen, the first person she had ever talked to, and her first real friend. She was bound to get confused and mistaken about her feelings towards him, after all, she hadn't had any experience with anybody else. What if that had been the case and she had just mistaken love with attraction and a strong friendship? And now that she was really interacting with another man other than him, perhaps she was now finding out that what she felt for him wasn't strong enough.

Eugene groaned and ran his hands through his tousled hair. He felt the urge to slam his head against the wall repeatedly to see if he could successfully erase those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't know what to do anymore, and a part of him wanted to pack all his things (which wouldn't be much considering he would just take the stuff that he had brought with him that day that he had brought Rapunzel back to her real family) and leave the castle of Corona as discreetly as possible. Maybe forgetting Rapunzel and getting over her would be a good idea. But who was he kidding? He knew that he would never be able to get over her, much less forget her. Not even if he passed the rest of his life without seeing her.

For a moment he seriously considered leaving Corona altogether and move on with his life as if this little incident had never happened. But then again he couldn't just leave without a proper explanation. Though he was pretty sure that Rapunzel wouldn't need an explanation for his sudden departure. She was intelligent, she would be able to assume why he had left. There was no way he could stay in Corona without going crazy every time he saw Rapunzel and that bastard together.

He turned to look out the window from his room, contemplating the horizon and imagining that he could leave, go away and leave his entire past behind him and start all over again. He could start a new life in a different place. New life, new city, new name, new dream. Maybe that's what he had needed since the beginning, instead of becoming a thief to fulfill a childhood fantasy, he should've just left Corona and start a life in another faraway kingdom, where no one knew him and he could have started a new life pretending that he wasn't an unwanted orphan without a past and without a defined future.

But then again, if that had been the case he would have never met Rapunzel. And no matter how hurt he was right now because of her, he didn't regret having had found her, not even for a second. She could have stabbed his heart in the most painful way but no matter what, he still loved her with every fibber of his body. And as he gazed out his window, he knew that no matter how hard he tried, that love for her would never die.

He was far too engrossed in his thoughts to sense the dark presence standing behind him, blocking his bedroom door, as if it had materialized out of thin air.

"Well, that was an unfortunate event, really. I was hoping to attend your wedding, but now I think the whole thing was canceled, right?"

Eugene froze in shock. He knew that voice, it sent shivers down his spine every time he heard it. He turned around slowly with wide shocked eyes, and he saw the very same person that he had hoped to never see again.

"Hello Flynn, it's been a while." Gothel smiled evilly. Her cold grey eyes shining with wicked delight.

Eugene stiffened. What was this woman doing here? She should have been dead long ago! It had been seven months without a single hint of her whereabouts, seven months without her being seen or heard of. The whole royal guard was after her and her two brawny minions, but they hadn't left any traces behind or given a hint of being still alive. It was as if they had suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth. Seven months without the magic of Rapunzel's hair couldn't have kept the woman alive for more than a few days.

But here she was, looking perfectly okay and with not so much as a few grey hairs here and there, and some faint wrinkles in her porcelain skin. How come she had survived all this time? What the hell was she doing here in his room? And more importantly, how had he not heard her coming? He considered himself to be very aware of his surroundings almost all the time. How come he hadn't noticed her entering his room. Then again, he remembered perfectly well locking the door after he entered, how had she managed to slip in with the door _locked_? And how had she entered the _castle_ completely unnoticed?

Eugene was stunned to say the least, but his pride and ego were too much to leave him completely speechless. No, he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. So he blurted out the first coherent sentence that wouldn't make him look pathetically shocked by her presence.

"What do you want?" He snapped with so much venom in his voice that he surprised even himself. He looked at her warily with narrowed blazing eyes, and if it had been anybody else, they would have been severely intimidated by the young man's murderous look. But Gothel's evil smile just widened a little bit more.

"The same thing that I wanted the last time we saw each other." Gothel answered pleasantly. She took a few steps towards him, walking with tantalizing grace. Eugene stood his ground, clearly showing that, although greatly surprised, he wasn't afraid of her. Even though the dark haired woman had successfully killed him once, and he had no doubt that she was a witch considering the fact that she seemed to have materialized out of nowhere, he wasn't scared. And his stony gaze showed as much.

"I told you Flynn, that giving up all your dreams and freedom for her wasn't worth it. Now look at you, she betrayed you just a week away from your wedding!" Gothel seemed to be enjoying her taunting way too much if her malicious smirk was any indication. She laughed scornfully as her eyes sparkled with mirth. "She can be a cruel little thing, don't you think?"

Cruel? Rapunzel could be many things, but cruel definitely wasn't one of them. Eugene knew, deep inside him, that she hadn't meant to hurt him that way. And he wasn't about to let Gothel talk about Rapunzel like that.

He smirked, the hatred radiating off of him was enough to make the atmosphere tense. "And you can be one hell of a stubborn pathetic bitch, don't you think?" He replied with just as much contempt.

That had obviously been the wrong thing to say. Gothel's grey eyes blazed with barely contained fury. Her mocking grin disappeared from her face, leaving a deep intimidating frown. But Eugene wasn't deterred by it in the least. In fact, he seemed to be encouraged by her anger. "Your presence is really annoying right now, so I would really appreciate it if you stopped beating around the bush and got to the point."

He took as step forward, almost towering over her and glaring at her with blazing eyes. Gothel smirked once again, she liked a feisty opponent, and Flynn was just the right kind of victim that she would absolutely love to squish the life out of. "My point is, that I'm here again to give you a last opportunity. I'll offer you the same deal that I offered the last time."

Gothel reached for a pocket in her dark cloak and pulled out a dagger. The very same blade that had killed Eugene months ago. She walked slowly towards him and Eugene felt a shiver run down his spine as if someone had just dumped ice cold water down his back. He automatically started examining the room, looking for any possible escape routes that would get him out of the spacious bedroom. It was like a habit to him, every time he felt threatened or in danger, he would look for some way of escape in case his life became endangered. He was not a guy who liked confrontations, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of standing up for himself.

Unfortunately for him, there didn't seem to be a way out of this damned room other than the big wooden doors, which were conveniently blocked by the woman who was slowly advancing towards him with the dagger firmly held in her hand. Okay, this was definitely _not_ his lucky day. He honestly didn't felt like being stabbed again by this crazy woman, so he took as step back, and he felt his back hit something rather big and hard. He looked back, only to be met by the sight of two read headed burly men, they were identical except for the fact that one was wearing an eyepatch. He remembered them very well and he felt a feeling of dread settling deep inside him.

He hadn't been expecting things to turn out like this at all.

"Only this time, I won't be so forgiving."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you are making such a fuss about this. We didn't do anything, he's totally overreacting." Andrew said as he followed a very angry Rapunzel through the massive palace gardens.<p>

Rapunzel whirled around, her green orbs alight with fury. "Overreacting? OVERREACTING?! He saw us almost _kissing_! Of course he would react that way!"

Andrew rolled his eyes as if the whole situation was a simple little thing being exaggerated to seem like a total catastrophe. "We didn't even kiss. What's the big deal?"

Rapunzel's face was flushed red, her cheeks puffing up with anger. "This is all _your_ fault! You might have ruined my future marriage with Eugene, stop acting like this wasn't a really big problem!" She stomped her foot on the ground as if to make a point of just how incredibly mad she was at him.

Andrew didn't seem to realize the magnitude of the problem at hand. "Nuh-uh, don't blame this all on me. I may have been the one who initiated the action, but you were the one who didn't do anything to stop me. Anyone would have thought that you were okay with it." He shrugged nonchalantly and proceeded to stand in front of her, bringing her to a halt and blocking her way to the entrance to the palace, where Eugene had disappeared a few minutes ago.

Rapunzel's eyes widened in disbelief, her mouth hanging open and her stance completely frozen for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "This is _not_ my fault at all! I was just too overwhelmed with your stupid confessions of love and then you were leaning over me and I didn't know what to think or what to do and it was all just so sudden and unexpected!" She said with a frantic, almost desperate edge to her voice, she didn't even take a break to breathe in between her sentence.

Despite her angry features and her incredibly worried eyes, Andrew couldn't help but grin at her. "I never confessed I was in love with you, Princess."

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her cheeks still tinted red and her jaw set. She took a step towards the arrogant young man and her hands balled up to fists. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, we _were_ friends. I just thought it was time to take the next step in our relationship. I'd say it worked pretty well because if that idiot hadn't walked in on us, we would have kissed and you wouldn't have done anything to stop me." Andrew said with a cocky smirk, winking at her in an attempt to seem charming.

Rapunzel suddenly felt the urge to give him a very hard kick on the shin. "_Nothing_ would have happened even if Eugene hadn't arrived in that moment! He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I would have never let you kiss me, no matter how shocked I was!"

Andrew's smirk widened, his eyes twinkling with delight. "Keep saying that to yourself. Maybe it will reduce the guiltiness."

Rapunzel considered herself to be a sweet, kind girl with a very cheerful temper. But that had seriously been enough for her to snap. How dare he had taken advantage of her shocked state of mind! And worst of all, he was completely delighted at the turn of events. Of course he would be, Eugene was probably furious with her right now, thinking of many ways to call off their wedding and still pretend that it hadn't hurt him in the least.

And the arrogant jerk who had provoked all this was standing in front of her with that smug smirk and amused eyes. It was enough to make her see red. She hadn't really expected her own reaction, but after his last statement something stirred inside Rapunzel, making her forget all her lessons on etiquette and manners and completely disregard her good judgement. Without another thought, she raised her hand and slapped him so hard that the young man stumbled a few steps back. Her palm stinged with the force of her hand colliding with his cheek, but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was that she knew her fiancé was deeply hurt because of a huge misunderstanding caused by the egocentric Prince of Olmarine, and he was standing in her way to Eugene, mocking her and still trying to confuse her even more than she already was.

Andrew lifted a hand to his cheek, his eyes wide with shock and Rapunzel could see the red mark that her palm had left on his perfectly pale skin. She was sure that a bruise wouldn't take too long to form on the prince's face, but she didn't even feel guilty about it. With eyes still narrowed into slits, she took a step forward and looked up at him with as much disdain as she could muster. "That's for trying to kiss me without my consent." She almost growled, shoving him out of her way with all the force that she had left in her exhausted body. "And get out of my way if you don't want to get another one."

With that she left a very stunned Andrew behind, not even caring if this meant that she had just sealed a threat of war between their two kingdoms. She had far more pressing issues right now, like saving her relationship with Eugene before the stubborn man convinced himself that what he had seen was the image of Rapunzel cheating on him.

* * *

><p>Eugene could say that his current situation could be worse, but really he would just be kidding himself. There was no way this day could get any worse. The Stabbingtons had him seized by the arms, preventing him from moving at all. He had struggled at first, but his efforts proved to be futile. He was strong yes, but there was no way he could outmatch the twin's strength by any means. They were way much taller and muscular than he was, plus there were two of them against one. And Gothel was still standing in front of him with that wicked grin of hers and the dagger held firmly in her hand glinting with the midday light streaming through his window.<p>

He resigned to look at the older woman expectantly, raising his brown eyebrows as if to tell her to continue with her explanation of what exactly she wanted from him. Gothel's evil smile seem to mock him in the most annoying way.

"You see, Flynn, there are only two options here." She walked closer to him, now pointing the dagger directly at his chest. "Either you accept my proposition, or I get rid of you right here and now. It would work fine by me too, considering that Rapunzel would feel so incredibly guilty that you had killed yourself out of misery and utter heartbreak after witnessing her almost kissing another man."

Eugene's heart seemed to beat faster against his chest, and for a moment he wondered if Gothel could hear it too. He had to admit that this woman had everything perfectly planned out. It would certainly look as if he had committed suicide, because there would be no evidence that those three had ever been there. And he refused to go that way, making Rapunzel feel haunted for the rest of her life with the weight of his death hanging over her shoulders.

Eugene's steady gaze locked with Gothel's malicious eyes, looking completely calm and collected, something that annoyed Gothel quite a bit. "You haven't told me what you want from me yet." His voice didn't give away any kind of emotion, and he thanked all those years of practice for being able to mask his feelings so well.

"I would have thought that was pretty obvious." Gothel said with a roll of her eyes, clearly showing her complete lack of patience. "I want Rapunzel back, and as I told you months ago, you are currently the only one who can help me get her back without raising too much suspicion."

Eugene scowled defiantly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. His state of mind was still in shock and deeply confused and hurt to even think straight, and this wasn't helping at all. "And why would you think I want to help you do that?" He spat out and received a murderous glare from Gothel in return.

"Simple." The woman said with a cold voice and a nonchalant shrug. "Revenge."

Eugene felt his temper flare just by hearing that simple word. Revenge. Was that the only thing this crazy woman thought about? But he couldn't deny that he was angry enough to want revenge. Someone had to pay for causing him this kind of emotional pain. But that someone was definitely not Rapunzel. "I want revenge on that son of a bitch, not on Rapunzel."

Gothel's cold eyes shined with contempt. "She hurt you, Flynn. She is to blame just as much as that prince. If Rapunzel had wanted to, she would have prevented that kiss. But if you hadn't arrived right then, she wouldn't have done anything to stop him."

Her words stung. He felt like she had slapped him just by saying what he had already thought before out loud. He didn't want to admit to himself that that could have been a possibility. That maybe Rapunzel was completely aware and conscious of what was going on and she hadn't done anything because she had wanted it to happen. It hurt too much to acknowledge. It was easier to pretend like Rapunzel had just felt confused and didn't exactly know what she was doing, or wasn't doing for that matter.

But even if what Gothel said was true, Eugene would never betray Rapunzel that way. Hell, he would have thought that the older woman was well aware of that. "I would never do that to Rapunzel. I thought I had made that pretty clear the last time we saw each other, so I still don't see the point of your mastermind plan." Eugene said with complete indifference. He even seemed to be bored by this whole exchange between him and the old witch.

But Gothel just grinned again, showing her perfectly white teeth with a catlike smile. "Oh, you'll see my point soon enough." Her eyes showed nothing but hate and vengeance, and that would have been enough to scare even the bravest soul, but Eugene was already familiarized with her predatory gaze. "C'mon boys, let's give Rider our proper greetings." She said coldly, stepping closer to him.

The Stabbingtons exchanged wicked smirks, and Eugene's heart fell as he saw their evil eyes set on him. He knew those expressions very well. Without warning, one of the burly twins punched him hard in the stomach, making Eugene double over in pain, stifling a groan. He felt all the air leaving his lungs, and he gasped as he tried to regain his composure. He didn't even have time to recover when another hard blow was delivered to his jaw, making him stumble forward as both red haired men let go of his arms. That had been the only thing keeping him standing, he felt his knees give out as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. This time he couldn't hold back the pained moan that escaped his already swelling lips. He silently cursed himself for showing weakness, and that was all he was able to do before he received a sharp and very painful kick in his side. It was a miracle that the kick hadn't broken any ribs.

Meanwhile, Gothel regarded the scene with cold calculative eyes, not even a hint of mercy could be detected behind her malicious smirk. To her, Flynn Rider's barely stifled grunts of pain were music to her ears.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel walked hurriedly through the halls. She had screwed up <em>everything<em>. She couldn't believe something like that had happened. She needed to talk to him. _Now_. She sprinted through the castle's hallways following the all too familiar path to her fiancé's bedroom, where she knew she would find Eugene.

She quickened her pace once she was in the hallway leading to her boyfrined's room. Once she arrived, she knocked on the door with urgency. "Eugene?" She asked with an edge of panic in her voice. "Eugene I know you're there, please open the door!"

She was met by silence. Not a single sound could be heard through the thick wooden doors. She tried to open the door, but the doorknob wouldn't budge, showing that the door was locked from the inside. Rapunzel felt herself panicking a little. She knocked on the door with even more urgency now when suddenly, something stopped her frantic pounding on the wooden surface. A faint groan could be heard from the inside of the room, the voice sounding all too familiar to Rapunzel, making her insides churn with anticipation and dread. She immediately knew something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

"Eugene! Are you okay?" She asked with a hint of worry in her already panicked voice. She tried to twist the doorknob once again, but to no avail. She resumed to start pounding the door vigorously, as if her fists could somehow make the door open for her. "Please, Eugene just open the door. You need to hear me out!"

But there was not another noise coming from the other side of the wooden door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the fancy bedroom, Eugene was gasping once again for breath, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. He didn't know if it was because of the Stabbington Brothers beating the hell out of him, or because of Rapunzel's panic stricken voice coming just from the other side of the door.<p>

She couldn't come inside. He wouldn't let her come inside. Not when there were three maniacs trying to kill him and get to her in the process. He couldn't let her in, just to see Gothel take her away once more. Luckily for him, she wouldn't be able to open the door even if she tried. The door was safely locked from the inside.

He groaned as he felt two pairs of strong hands lifting him up by the arms in an incredibly forceful way, and he was surprised that his shoulders hadn't dislocated by the sheer force with which the twins had jerked him to a standing position. The world spun around him, he hadn't been able to even move before the two brothers twisted his arms behind his back, restraining him and preventing him from escaping.

Before he could realize it, he felt the sharp edge of Gothel's blade press against his neck. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the coldness of the dagger digging ever so slightly in his skin, just enough to make a point. Gothel wouldn't hesitate to slice his neck if necessary, of that he was sure.

"Say one wrong thing and you're dead, Rider." Gothel hissed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. She wasn't stupid. He knew that the older woman was well aware of what was going on through his head. He didn't fear for his own life, he wasn't afraid of death. But he couldn't die. If he died, Gothel would have the perfect opportunity to attack a defenseless Rapunzel. He needed to be alive to protect her, and he would, even if she didn't want him in her life anymore.

Gothel's cruel grey eyes said enough for him to understand what she wanted him to do. Rapunzel was still pounding on the door, begging him to let her in. But he couldn't do that, and he needed to send her off as soon as possible. But with Gothel holding a very sharp dagger against his neck, he knew he wouldn't be able to do that in a gentle way.

And every time he heard Rapunzel's desperate voice, his heart broke a little bit more.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was at the verge of a panic attack. She knew Eugene, he wasn't one to ignore her completely when his feelings got the best of him. She knew he was hurt and confused and probably angry for what he had seen, but she just knew that he wouldn't just pretend she didn't exist after all her pleadings to let her in his bedroom and explain herself.<p>

She heard some shuffling from the inside, and a little part of her hoped that it was Eugene walking to the door, ready to open it for her and let her explain what had happened. But that hope was crushed the moment she heard his voice.

"Go away, Rapunzel."

She was frozen in place, and stopped all her frantic movements as soon as she heard those words. His voice sounded rough, exhausted and strained, but there wasn't a hint of sadness or even anger. Just a cold, empty indifference. Rapunzel felt her heart fall, all hopes to regain his forgiveness dying as she spoke.

"Please Eugene, just let me explain." She pleaded with a softer voice now.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

That was like a dagger digging in her chest. She didn't know he was able to hurt her so much just with words. She swallowed the lump in her throat and hoped she wouldn't break down as soon as she opened her mouth.

"You _need_ to know what happened there!"

She wasn't one to give up, she would try until he listened to her. No matter how much it hurt her to hear him talk to her like that.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to see you right now Rapunzel!" His voice sounded even more strained now, and there was an edge of desperation hidden behind his words. The knife inside Rapunzel's heart twisted painfully.

"Fine. You don't have to see me. But please just listen to me."

"Please Rapunzel, just... just leave..." His resigned tone gave her a little hope that maybe his resolve was dying with her insistent pleas. She wouldn't give up just yet.

"I won't leave until you hear me out." She said stubbornly, and she heard him sigh somewhere inside his room. But he didn't say anything else. Rapunzel took this as the perfect opportunity to talk without him interrupting.

"You need to know, Eugene, that nothing was going to happen back there. What you saw was just a terrible, terrible misunderstanding. And I am _so_ sorry if you thought I was going to kiss him. I'm sorry I hurt you that way, unintentionally of course. I was just so stunned, and he was saying confusing things, and I didn't know what to do, all I wanted was for him to stop but I couldn't find the voice or the energy to stop him. Nothing like that had ever happened to me and I was just too shocked to do anything. But I need you to know that I would have _never_ kissed him, Eugene. I would never do that to you. You need to believe me."

By the time she stopped talking, tears were streaming down her cheeks, her voice trembled a little as she fought back sobs. The hall was quiet for a minute, safe for her shallow breaths as she tried to control her tears. She almost walked away, but eventually she heard his voice once again.

"Leave, Rapunzel. I... I can't..." His voice cracked. It almost sounded as if he was fighting tears of his own. God, had she hurt him so much that he couldn't even bear to see her without breaking down? Had she done that to him? She felt horrible and the pain in her heart was too much. She waited a few more minutes. He couldn't what? He couldn't believe her? He couldn't bear to listen to her? He couldn't forgive her? But her questions remained unanswered as she realized that Eugene wouldn't say another word. Finally she gave up. She had done everything that was in her hands to make him understand, but apparently it hadn't worked.

With a shaky sigh, she stepped away from the offensive door hiding her beloved Eugene from her. "Fine. I'll leave."

She turned around ready to leave when a broken whimper managed to escape her trembling lips. She wiped away her tears and turned back to face the door. She wouldn't leave without saying one last thing.

"I just want you to know that..." Her voice broke and she swallowed before she continued. "I love you, Eugene."

And with that she turned around and walked away, crying the whole way to her bedroom because no matter how hard she had tried, Eugene still wouldn't forgive her for what he had seen. And how could she blame him? She had ruined every bit of their almost perfect relationship, and it was all her fault.

* * *

><p>Once they heard her retreating footsteps, the Stabbingtons let Eugene go once again, and Gothel withdrew the dagger that she had been pressing against his neck a few moments ago. As soon as Eugene felt his arms free, he crumbled to the ground holding his face in his hands, trying to grasp at what had had happened in the past few hours. Certainly the worst hours of his entire life.<p>

Every plead, every whimper, every crack in Rapunzel's voice tore painfully at his heart. And he hadn't been able to stop her misery because of the damned witch threatening him with the same dagger with which she had taken his life away all those months ago. He felt sick and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it together before his façade of strength and calmness cracked and he fell apart completely. There were just too many emotions, too many feelings inside him for him to handle.

Gothel of course sensed this too. She smiled almost gleefully. After Rapunzel's little emotional speech, she knew that her initial plan to get Eugene to betray her out of hurt and revenge had been a complete failure. If the man hadn't wanted to cooperate before, she would be crazy if she thought he would want to do so now. But that didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying his emotional pain as much as she would have enjoyed to see him betraying Rapunzel. Besides, she still had some more tricks under her sleeve, just waiting to be used. And she was dying to hurt those lovebirds even more.

"Look at you. How pathetic." She spat out with disdain, looking down at the clearly suffering young man in front of her.

But to everyone's surprise, Eugene just exhaled sharply once before standing again and turning to face Gothel. His hazel eyes alight with a deep fury and hate that Gothel hadn't quite expected to see in him. He spoke with a dark threatening voice, so different from the fake indifferent tone he had used with Rapunzel.

"I hope this time you are able to understand." He said walking towards her without a hint of fear or hesitation. "If you want Rapunzel, you'll have to get over me first. And I assure you, you won't get rid of me that easily."

Gothel grinned evilly at the young man towering over her. "Oh, don't worry Flynn. I'll keep that in mind."

She walked around him and approached the Stabbingtons, who were standing right next to the big window of Eugene's bedroom. Eugene didn't even turn around, he kept looking at the closed door with a kind of haunted look on his face. There was a whoosh of air, and he heard the windows open with the sudden force of the wind. When he finally teared his eyes away from the door and turned around, the huge window was completely open, and Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers were nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>Time passed, he wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the ceiling as he laid motionless on his enormous bed. It could have been minutes or hours, he didn't know, and he didn't care. It seemed like finally his feelings had gotten the best of him and this felt too much like the calm before the storm. He concentrated on tracing the patterns of the design in the walls with his eyes, trying to occupy his mind with anything else because he felt like he would just crumble in a fit of confusion and hurt if he let his thoughts wander to those dark places of his mind, where he could still see the almost kiss of Rapunzel with Andrew, where he could still hear her pleading voice and the light whimpers that she tried to hold back, where he could still detect the hurt hidden behind her words.<p>

And he didn't even want to think about Gothel and the Stabbingtons. He didn't know what would be worse, letting himself fall in a state of depression thinking about Rapunzel, or letting his anger and fury eat him alive if he thought about those three insane people who had been trying to ruin his life for way too long now.

But then he tried to roll onto his side and the pain of his bruised ribs made him come back to reality with a sharp intake of breath and a wince. He was reminded that he still needed to get some ice for his bruised body and apply some kind of ointment and herbs to try to alleviate the pain and swelling. He grumbled as he stood up shakily, hating himself for not being able to confront those two burly bastards properly because his state of mind had been too woozy and unfocused at the moment to even attempt to fight back.

He winced once again as he touched his mouth, he could detect the characteristic taste of blood but it had long since stopped bleeding and now it was just a split bruised lip. He still wasn't sure how he would explain all this when people finally noticed his beaten up state, but right now it was the least of his problems.

He walked as if in a daze through the enormous castle of Corona, until he made it to the royal physician's office. Of course, there was a physician in the castle the whole day in case something happened to the royal family. He knocked the door twice, feeling slightly embarrassed to come all beaten and bruised and without a proper explanation of what exactly had happened, but he didn't have time to regret coming as the door opened and the royal physician greeted him with surprised and concerned eyes.

"My, my, Sir Fitzherbert! What happened to you?" The little man with grayish hair and weird looking spectacles ushered him inside the room. Eugene was met with the strong smell of alcohol and antiseptic. He was reminded of just how much he hated visiting the doctor. There was an examining table in the middle of the room, and all kinds of weird metal instruments, flasks with strange colored liquids inside and some crystal vials and containers with brewing solutions and herbal remedies all over the physician's neatly organized office. All of that made Eugene slightly uneasy, not that he would ever admit it, of course.

"Long story." He muttered as a response to the royal physician's inquiring of how on earth he had managed to acquire those bruises. The older man made him sit on the examining table, and inspected his wounds thoroughly, searching for any broken bones or something out of the ordinary. After stating that he would just get some nasty bruises and giving him a pack of ice to reduce the swelling, Dr. Greem turned to the wood pantries in search for some herbal ointment that would help him for the pain.

Just as Eugene was preparing to give an excuse just to leave the weird room filled with instruments and medicines that made him feel quite nervous, there was a loud somewhat demanding knock on the door. The royal healer raised his head with a questioning glance, and quickly approached the entrance of his office and opened the door. Both men were surprised to see a very upset young blue-eyed man holding a damp compress to his red and swollen cheek waiting to be let inside the room.

"Goodness, your majesty, are you alright?" Dr. Greem said, glancing back at Eugene with a confused and somewhat suspicious look. Eugene stiffened and felt his blood boil inside him at the sight of none other than Prince Andrew waltzing inside the room looking extremely angry and trying not to wince as he pressed the damp cloth to his already bruising cheek.

"Yes, but of course I'm perfectly fine. That's exactly why I am here." Said Andrew with a dry tone. He noticed Eugene sitting on the examining table and his eyes widened a little in surprise, while Eugene's hazel ones narrowed with anger.

"And what happened to you? Did you ran into a wall in your hurry to run away from Rapunzel?" The dark haired man asked as he eyed Eugene up and down.

Once again, Eugene refrained himself from throttling the prince of Olmarine with his bare hands, and instead offered him a sarcastic smile. "I'd be careful with what I say if I were you. You don't want another swollen cheek, do you?"

Andrew rolled his eyes in annoyance but otherwise didn't say anything else as the royal physician handed him a pack of ice identical to the one Eugene was holding against his jaw.

"It's quite interesting how you both turned up in my office all bruised and beaten almost exactly at the same time." Dr. Greem said with a conversational tone, but neither young men failed to detect the hint. The royal healer obviously thought that they had had a brawl or something, and judging by their icy exchange of words and their bruised faces, that could be easily assumed.

And although Eugene would like to gloat on the fact that he had given Andrew that nasty purpling swollen bruise on his cheek, that hadn't been exactly what had happened. Neither of them knew what had happened to the other, and Eugene was more than curious to find out who had given the arrogant jerk such a blow to the face.

"It is, indeed. What could have possibly caused such a horrible bruise on your face, _Andrew_?" Asked Eugene with a mocking innocent tone. Andrew seemed more than annoyed at the older man for not addressing him with his title like he was supposed to do, and instead calling him by his given name, spitting it out like it was poison on his mouth. He clenched his jaw and gave Eugene a very intimidating glare, but Eugene only smirked.

"Your precious little princess seems to have a thing for being unladylike and attacking people for no reason at all."

Eugene's eyes widened in surprise at the prince's angry response. "Rapunzel did that to you?"

"Yes, genius, that's what I just said. She physically attacked me, and I have no idea why." Andrew said with an angry but also confused edge in his voice.

Eugene was still surprised and slightly confused too, but he couldn't hide the small amused smirk tugging at his lips. "She tends to do that when someone invades her personal space." He said proudly, remembering perfectly well the day Rapunzel hit him over the head with a frying pan after he accidentally invaded her tower. Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as it had been going so far. He fought the urge to laugh as he saw Andrew's angry scowl and slight wince after he pressed the pack of ice against the angry red mark on his left cheek.

* * *

><p>He soon left the healers office, promising Dr. Greem that he would apply the special ointment that he had given him to his bruises. Eugene walked through the palace's hallways with a determined expression on his face. Now that he had taken care of his beaten up body, he was on his way to talk with the King and Queen. Both needed to know that Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers were still lurking around, trying to recapture Rapunzel. And they were determined to do so as soon as they had the opportunity.<p>

He had been lucky that they had decided to spare his life once more, otherwise he wouldn't be able to warn the King and Queen about the danger that their daughter's life was in. But he wouldn't waste the chance to tell them about it. They had to act now, they had to send the entire royal guard in search for them and capture them as soon as possible.

But as he rounded the corner, he bumped into a person that he thought he wouldn't see for the rest of the day. Rapunzel yelped and stumbled back a few steps after their bodies collided unexpectedly. He reached out for her immediately and grasped her shoulders, straightening her and preventing her from falling down. She looked surprised for a moment, as if she didn't know what was going on, then she looked up to him and her emerald eyes widened in surprise, a small gasp leaving her pink lips.

"Eugene."

"Rapunzel." He replied calmly, not giving away neither surprise, nor relief at seeing her, much to her dismay. He broke eye contact with her after a few seconds of staring into her wide mortified eyes, feeling uneasy and more than a little awkward. He didn't know what to do or say and she looked as if she was still in shock. Her eyes were still puffy and red, a huge give away that she had been crying, and the sight of her sad and depressed face was too much for him to handle.

He cleared his throat nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming."

She didn't respond, and just stared at him with wide pleading eyes, as if trying to will him to talk to her with the same warmness that he would have done any other day. He suddenly regretted not saying anything as her eyes welled up with tears, and her pouty bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold back a sob. His face softened instantly as he saw the first tear falling down her flushed cheek, she tried to blink them away but it only made some more salty drops slip down her eyelids. He held up a hand and brushes away her tears delicately with his thumb, almost as tenderly as he would have done before. This time, Rapunzel wasn't able to hold back a tiny whimper, and that was enough to break his resolve to stay as emotionally calm as possible.

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around her, as if trying to hide her from the world around them. He almost wished he could do that and just hide her in his arms and protect her from the evil woman that was still hunting her down. He momentarily forgot everything else as she held onto him for dear life and sobbed into his chest, her tears wetting his shirt but he couldn't care less. He hushed her soothingly as she started whimpering apologies, rubbing comforting circles on her back and running his hand through her golden locks. She tried to talk, but her voice came muffled and cracked in between words, making it impossible for her to form a coherent sentence, but he didn't need an explanation anymore. He just held her as she cried, whispering comforting words in her ear, even if it should have been him the one being comforted.

"I'm so sorry Eugene. I swear I never meant for any of this to happen. Please forgive me." She said brokenly as she tried to control her sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay. I understand now, you don't have to worry about it." He replied with a soft soothing voice, kissing her forehead tenderly and stroking her tear stained cheeks. She gave him a sad broken smile, not entirely convinced that he had been able to forgive her that easily.

"I promise it won't ever happen again. I was just so confused and didn't know what to do-"

He cut her off, kissing her lips lovingly and preventing her from babbling endlessly as she tended to do when she was nervous or troubled. "Blondie, I understand. Really, you can stop apologizing now. I don't need to forgive you, it wasn't your fault."

She sniffled and wiped her remaining tears away. "But I didn't do anything about it."

"I believe you gave Andrew a very well deserved bruise on his cheek." Eugene said with a playful smirk and mischievous eyes. Rapunzel was more than relieved to see his heartfelt expression, instead of the mask of cold indifference that he had tried to maintain. She giggled slightly and looked at him with hopeful green eyes.

"So you won't call off the wedding?"

"Sweetheart, why would I call off the wedding?" Eugene said, kissing her cheek and trying to reassure her with his loving touch. "Unless you wanted me to, I would never dream of it."

"No! I certainly don't want to." She said hurriedly, making Eugene chuckle lightly. At the sight of his smile, Rapunzel beamed at him. The light that had previously been gone returned to her emerald eyes filling them with happiness, relieve and hope. "You still love me, then?" She whispered as if she still feared his answer.

Eugene stroke he cheek and draw her closer to him, kissing her with a softness that he only reserved for her. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving you, no matter what." He said, looking deeply into her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

Rapunzel's excited smile was enough to warm his heart, and he felt ridiculous for ever doubting, if only for a few moments, her undying love for him. "We are getting married." She mumbled excitedly, as if she couldn't believe it yet, then a squeal of happiness escaped her beaming lips. "We are getting married in a week, Eugene!"

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly all the while exclaiming happily that they would finally be together forever. He hugged her back, sighing as he heard her excited squeals. And in that moment, he knew that everything would be okay. No matter what Gothel tried to do to separate them, no matter if the council didn't approve of their union, no matter if that darned Prince Andrew tried to steal her away from him, as long as she was by his side and he could embrace her like this, they would always find a way to stay together. And it would be okay, as long as she loved him as much as he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did I gave you the happy ending that you were looking for? And I have a surprise for you guys. Next chapter... IS THE WEDDING! So if I don't receive enough excited reviews, I may take a little longer to update and then you'll have to wait for that wedding a little bit longer... haha Just kidding, you'll just have to wait 'till next month so it shouldn't be that long. <strong>

**Hope you liked this and don't hesitate to review and give me your opinion and suggestions for the next chapter! Do you think I should stick to the "Tangled Ever After" version of the wedding or should I make my own version? I really want to know what you think, so please review! **


	23. Sweet Dreams Before Nightmares Come

**Chapter 22: Sweet Dreams Before Nightmares Come **

**Okay... Here goes nothing. Buckle up guys because this an ENORMOUS chapter full of surprises, so be prepared!**

**But first I want to thank all of you for all your sweet and kind words of support. Seriously guys, you managed to make me cry this time. All your wonderful messages meant the world to me and I couldn't be more grateful, so thanks a lot! **

**BTW, if I were you I would read the title of this chapter... I like foreshadowing... (*wink wink) **

**Lastly, I decided to make my own version of the Tangled Ever After short, so it will be very similar but with a few things I added and changed. I hope I made it justice...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far<em>

_to be right where you are _

_how old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up._

_I won't give up by Jason Mraz_

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Corona had never been this busy before. The entire kingdom was bustling with activity with what could possibly be "the biggest event to hit the kingdom in forever." As Eugene would so eloquently put it in the years to come.<p>

And he was probably right. The royal wedding of their beloved lost (and found) princess was, indeed, a very big event. Merely a year ago, most people would have never thought this would happen, what with the princess gone since she was just a few days old. The whole population of Corona was now preparing for the big event, because tomorrow would be a pretty big day.

Tomorrow their precious princess was getting married, and the people of Corona couldn't be more excited. Vendors were already preparing their stalls with souvenirs and little gifts. Porcelain figurines and portraits of the beloved couple were decorating their carts. The people were already decorating their houses and the streets with white and purple flower garlands, tapestries with the image of the future married couple were already being hanged from the balconies.

No one could deny, though, that the castle was the busiest part of Corona. Servants were rushing through the halls, trying to decorate every single part of the palace that was going to be exposed for the guests that would arrive the next day. The courtyard, were the reception was going to be held, was already almost finished. Just some final touches and it would be perfectly prepared for tomorrow's big event. The servants were almost freaking out over every single thing that didn't go according to plan. Whether it was a missing decoration here and there or the fact that the floors weren't polished enough to be sparkling. The whole castle, no, the whole kingdom was overly excited for the royal wedding, except for one single person.

A young man, with dark hair and striking icy blue eyes, was walking through the hallways of the palace, dodging rushing servants and scowling bitterly at every single person who dared to make eye contact with him. His strides were long and purposeful, his head held high and his stance imposing. The dark look in his eyes made everyone wary of approaching him, which was convenient for him because he honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone that wasn't King Edward of Corona. He was in such a foul mood that he was seriously repressing the urge to stomp through the castle like a child throwing a tantrum.

Once he reached the hallway that he was searching for, he made a beeline for the double doors at the end of the hall, and met the page standing at the door with a cold menacing glare.

"I need to se the King immediately." He demanded. The young servant quivered under his unforgiving stare, and quickly nodded before bowing and disappearing through the majestic wooden doors. Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the page to let him in, though he was almost offended that he was forced to wait until he had the permission to enter. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as his scowl deepened. He was supposed to be extremely important in society, he was a prince! Why would he have to wait for 'his majesty' to let him in? In fact, the King should be very ashamed and almost begging for his forgiveness. He should be seeking him to have this very important discussion, not the other way around!

Nevertheless, Andrew was forced to wait outside for the King to be kind enough to spare a few minutes of his very important time to discuss this very important matter with the young prince. What an insolence!

Meanwhile inside the private office of the King of Corona, King Edward was in the middle of another even more important discussion with none other than the Captain of the Guards.

"Have you found anything yet?" Asked the King with an almost hopeful glint in his crystal blue eyes.

The Captain of the Guards looked pissed off as he answered gruffly. "Absolutely nothing, your highness. We've been searching everywhere, and there's not a single sign of them."

King Edward sighed as he let himself drop on his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to soothe his haphazard thoughts, he could feel a headache coming. He had a lot to do, all these wedding preparations, and the guests list, and organizing where all these dignitaries and nobles that had been invited to the royal wedding would be staying for the day... and to top it all there was that issue with Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers. He had sent a search party to find them, the entire royal guard was in search for them, but once again they couldn't find a single clue of their whereabouts.

Since the moment Eugene had talked to the King and Queen about the incident with the old witch and her two burly minions, the King had ordered the Captain of the Guards to search for Gothel and the Stabbingtons through land and sea. And they had almost turned the village upside down in search for them without success. It was stressful to be fearing the appearance of the woman at any given moment and not being able to capture her or even get a hint as to where exactly she was hiding.

And just as the King was about to speak again, the doors of his office opened reveling his nervous page poking his head in with a nervous glint in his eyes.

"Your majesty...?"

"Come in, Alfred." The King said with a tired wave of his hand. The little man stepped in closing the doors behind him and bowing respectfully. The Captain of the Guards rolled his eyes impatiently, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"Your majesty, the Prince of Olmarine wishes to speak with you immediately."

King Edward sighed heavily running a hand through his aging face. "Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of discussing something important with the Captain of the Guards."

The young page cowered under the Captain's hard glare and squirmed nervously. "The Prince seemed to be rather impatient to speak with you, your highness."

"Very well." King Edward fixed the Captain of the Guards a meaningful stare, to which the Captain replied with a stiff nod and a slight bow if his head. "Tell him to come in."

Both the young page and the Captain left the King's office at once. King Edward barely had time to adjust in his seat before the doors bursted open once again to reveal a rather peeved Prince Andrew, walking purposefully towards the King's enormous mahogany desk with a glint of annoyance in his cold blue eyes.

"Prince Andrew," the King stood up, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice. "to what may I own the honor?"

The young prince's face remained stoic and devoid of emotion, but his icy blue eyes blazed with annoyance. "Let's skip the formalities, shall we your majesty?" He said with a fake charming grin. "I have something very important to discuss with you."

King Edward was stunned into silence for a moment, but quickly recovered and nodded curtly. "Very well." He gestured to one of the vacant chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat please."

Andrew eyed the King warily, but accepted the King's offer and sat down graciously on one of the vacant seats. King Edward cleared his throat and gestured for the prince to start talking. "What is it you want to discuss with me?"

"Well, your majesty, I'm not happy." Said Andrew with fake politeness. "In fact, I am very offended to say the least. What you and your family have done to me is terribly outrageous and a complete lack of respect."

King Edward blinked a few times in confusion. "And what exactly, may I ask, have we done to you?"

"Well, for starters, how about you tell me why you never informed me about Princess Rapunzel's engagement to Sir Fitzherbert?" Andrew pronounced Eugene's name with a hint of disgust. "I came to Corona with the idea that I was going to be courting an available princess, and instead I find out that she's already betrothed to someone else!" The young man's voice raised slightly and his former indifferent mask slipped to reveal a deep annoyance.

King Edward tried to seem calm and collected as he gave Andrew an apologetic stare. "My deepest apologies, your majesty. I agree that my wife and I should have told you about my daughter's betrothal to Sir Fitzherbert when we accepted your request to court Rapunzel. However, when we agreed to your father's request, my daughter was not engaged yet."

Andrew didn't seem pleased with the King's explanation, and narrowed his clear eyes suspiciously. "My wife and I wanted to inform you about the engagement and refuse your request to court Rapunzel, but the council considered appropriate to keep to our word and give you a chance to try to court my daughter."

"Since your title is far more important than Sir Fitzherbert's," at the mention of it, Andrew scoffed and mumbled something along the lines of 'but of course it is.' "and there seemed to be a threat of war from the Kingdom of Olmarine, the council deemed appropriate to let you court my daughter. But she still had the final word on the matter."

King Edward gave Prince Andrew a serious stare as he spoke his next words. "As you must have realized, my daughter didn't seem to have any interest in a marriage with anyone who wasn't Sir Fitzherbert. And both the council and me respect her final decision."

"I still find it highly offensive that I wasn't informed about this situation since the moment I arrived to Crorona." Andrew argued, slamming a hand against the desk and abruptly standing up. "Furthermore, I'm sure my father made it pretty clear that he expected a union between Crorona and Olmarine by a marriage. I'm almost certain that my father won't be pleased at all to hear about the way I've been treated and how little respect I was given."

King Edward gave the younger man a serene smile. "On the contrary, your highness. I've already informed King Henry about this very same situation, and there seemed to be a very big misunderstanding. Apparently someone had wrongly informed King Henry about Corona planning to declare war to Olmarine, a statement that is completely untrue." The King explained patiently, completely undeterred by Andrew's indignant glare. "That was the reason, among some others, why your father deemed appropriate to try to make an alliance with our kingdom to prevent a confrontation."

"Fortunately this huge misunderstanding has been cleared, and King Henry completely understands and even supports our decision to let my daughter marry the man she loves." At the King's words, Andrew's eyes widened in disbelief, and an outraged look settled on his face.

"This is preposterous! Your highness, I'm sure you wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass. We are talking about an alliance between the two most powerful kingdoms around the area!" Andrew was beyond himself, he certainly wouldn't accept defeat that easily.

The King stood up and regarded Andrew with a serious yet apologetic look. "I'm sorry Prince Andrew, but my word is final. My daughter is marrying Eugene Fitzherbert tomorrow, and that's the end of it." He said firmly, walking around his enormous desk and gesturing to the big doors. "Now if you would excuse me, I still have a lot of things to do. Have a good day, your majesty."

Andrew was stunned into silence, a baffled look still edged on his face. He couldn't believe we was being treated like this, much less that his father already had knowledge of this and wasn't doing a thing about it. He regarded the King with a cold glare and bowed curtly. Without saying so much as a word, the young prince exited the King's office, not without first making it pretty apparent that he was not okay at all with the outcome of his little talk with King Edward. This was _not_ going to stay like this, of that he would make sure. _Nobody_ treated Andrew this way without some sort of consequence, and he was beyond offended by this point. Andrew was not a person with whom you could mess, and he was going to make sure everybody knew that.

* * *

><p>The next day was, to say the least, chaotic. Every single inhabitant of the kingdom of Corona would forever remember the wedding day of their beloved princess as the most bizarre and certainly unexpected event in the history of Corona. It would take years before people stopped talking about it, and even more for them to forget it.<p>

No one had been expecting what happened on that wedding, much less the young couple. For them, this day was supposed to be perfect and magnificent. What they experienced instead, would be the cause of fantastic tales and even more legends to be told about them. What they went through on that day would be the beginning of their greatest adventure, though certainly not in they way they had been expecting. And it all began with the hair...

Yes, Rapunzel's hair that day was the beginning of a series of unexpected turn of events.

First, the young princess was forced to take the longest bath she had ever taken. There was a special group of maids that showed up in her bedroom first hour of the morning, and they were there to help her get ready for her big day. Rapunzel would have certainly preferred to get ready all on her own without their help.

She was startled awake, tossed out of bed and immediately shoved into her bathroom, where an enormous tub filled with warm water was already awaiting. Rapunzel had never taken a bath as elaborate and prolonged as this. The maids had provided her with a ton of special sweet scented creams and ointments for her skin, to make it smoother and glowing. They had taken care (in a very painful way, may she add) of the entirety of her natural body hair, and they had applied a weird kind of cream-looking substance in her face, which apparently would make the skin of her face a lot smoother an eliminate whatever impurities she had in it.

Then they had proceeded to take care of her hair, which was in her opinion the worst decision they had made during the day. Instead of washing her hair with the usual vanilla scented soap that she used, they had applied a flowery scented mix of different soaps, lotions and ointments to make her hair silky and smooth. After at least thirty minutes of them washing her hair, an another thirty spent trying to dry it with soft towels, they decided that she was ready enough. And now she was taken to her vanity table, where they proceeded to brush her hair.

Unfortunately her seventy feet of thick blonde hair hadn't reacted quite well to the new mix of soaps and ointments. It was a complete...

"DISASTER! Oh my, Princess, what happened to your hair?!" One of the maids exclaimed as the others gasped in dismay. Now that it was dry, instead of the usual limp straight mass of hair that she was accustomed to brush, there was an enormous, extremely fluffy and frizzy tangled mess. Rapunzel looked at her reflection in the mirror with crescent horror. What was she going to do looking like a fluffy hair monster had replaced her hair exactly on her wedding day?!

Rapunzel was almost hyperventilating, writhing her hands nervously and occasionally biting her nails as the maids set to work on her hair, brushing and combing trying to untangle the knots and smooth it into the usually straight mass that it used to be. After another whole hour of brushing and accidentally yanking her seventy feet of blonde hair, the maids managed to return her blonde locks to their former glory. It was slightly wavy but Rapunzel could care less, as long as her hair looked remotely normal again.

Upon fixing her hair, the four maids set to work on her hairdo. And that was the cause of some disagreements. Rapunzel wanted to leave her hair down, it felt a lot more comfortable and she didn't want her head hurting by the end of the day after having her hair tied tightly for so long. But the maids all agreed that it would get in the way if she left the seventy feet of golden strands down, and it would also be uncomfortable for her to carry it all around. Plus it would not look appropriate at all and the less attention it drew from the invited dignitaries and foreign royals, the better.

So, after another long period of time combing, braiding and twisting, Rapunzel's hair was finally done. When she looked in the mirror again she couldn't hold back the awestruck gasp that escaped her lips. The magnificent braid that the maids had managed to do was reminiscently similar to the one those little redhead girls had done for her a year ago on her birthday the first time she had ever visited the village. The elegant twirls and tiny little braids entangled along the main braid fell down her back to her ankles, her golden locks shined brightly in the early morning's sunshine entering through her windows. This time, instead of brightly colored flowers decorating the enormous braid, there were tiny white pearl hairpins stuck everywhere in her hair, making it shine even more brightly and look incredibly elegant and regal.

As Rapunzel twirled around, examining the maids' handiwork and making sure that the braid wouldn't get stuck between her feet, the double-doors of her bedroom bursted open, and in came the Queen and the dressmaker that had been in charge of designing and making Rapunzel's wedding gown, carrying with them an enormous package covered with a silky material.

When the Queen's eyes landed on Rapunzel, a huge radiant smile lit up her face and she gasped in delighted surprise. "Oh my, Rapunzel you look absolutely stunning!"

Rapunzel blushed and smiled thankfully in return. She must really look good if her mother thought that and she wasn't even halfway done. "Thank you Mother."

Meanwhile the maids and the royal tailor uncovered the enormous package that the Queen and the dressmaker had been carrying. When the package was completely uncovered and they stepped away, Rapunzel let out a delighted squeal.

Uncovered before her was her wedding gown, extended across her bed in all it's regal glory.

She hadn't imagined her dress would look like that. In her opinion, the dress couldn't have been more perfect. She hadn't wanted her dress to be puffy and fluffy, or extremely elegant and big making her look like a giant fluffy white cupcake. She had wanted her dress to be comfortable enough and this dress was everything she had wanted. The white gown was simple, yet beautiful with discreet details all around the bodice and skirt. The design was especially beautiful; the satin, short-sleeved, white bodice had a few golden designs embroidered across the sides and bottom and the rounded neckline was surrounded by lace.

The long silk taffeta skirt was not puffy or extremely big, neither it had a lot of details and ruffles yet it was still discreetly magnificent. It also had a fine layer of organza silk over the shiny material of the skirt, making it look twice as elegant and regal. The gown was also covered with lace details here and there adding to its simple beauty.

After two maids helped Rapunzel put on her corset and petticoat, something that the young princess didn't enjoy the slightest bit, the other two maids helped her put on her magnificent wedding gown. The dress seemed to look even more beautiful once she was wearing it, hugging her figure in all the right places, accentuating the delicate curve of her slim waist. After she turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but admire the almost unearthly look of her attire. She was radiant in every sense of the word, and a slightly awed smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful!" Her mother said behind her. When Rapunzel turned to look at her she was surprised. The four maids that had helped her get ready and the royal dressmaker were all smiling brightly in satisfaction, clearly proud of their excellent work getting the princess ready for her wedding, but the thing that stunned Rapunzel was the sight of her mother.

Queen Catherine, always elegant and graceful with her soft nature yet cool and collected temper, was staring at her daughter with an expression that the young princess couldn't quite decipher. The look of complete adoration and devotion in the Queen's face was something that Rapunzel hadn't quite gotten used to. After eighteen years of confusing Gothel's greedy glances with the loving look of a mother, Rapunzel wasn't used to seeing her real mother look at her like that. The Queen had tears of joy gathering in her beautiful green eyes, so similar to her daughter's, and she was smiling like Rapunzel had never seen before. Her eyes were filled with love and a hint of nostalgia.

Rapunzel tilted her head in confusion. "Mother, why are you crying?"

Queen Catherine's smile widened as a tear slipped across her cheek. She quickly wiped it away not wanting to worry her daughter, and pulled Rapunzel into a tight embrace. "For so many years... So many years I thought this day would never come." Her voice broke and a tiny sob escaped her lips. She drew apart, still holding her daughter's shoulders at arms-length, and ran a soft hand tenderly across Rapunzel's cheek.

"I thought I would never get to see my baby girl in her wedding gown. That I'd never get to see her marry the man she loved." More tears dripped down her cheeks as she regarded Rapunzel with a slightly dazed look. "I though I'd never have you back. And yet you're here, looking as beautiful as ever. And I couldn't be happier."

Rapunzel smiled, her own emerald eyes watering at her mother's words. She threw her arms around her mother in a tight embrace and reveled in the sweetness of the Queen's loving hug. "I love you very much sweetie."

A shiver ran down Rapunzel's back at hearing those words. She could very well remember those very similar words coming from another woman. She could still hear the echo of that cold empty voice ringing in the depths of her mind. Before she could pull away in a panic, the queen released her from her tight embrace and Rapunzel instantly calmed after looking at her mother's loving green eyes, so different from the ones she could clearly remember.

"I love you too, Mom." She replied sincerely, smiling at her mother with that sweet look on her face that the Queen had grown so fond of.

"Well, it's time." Queen Catherine gestured to the doors signaling her daughter to finally exit her bedchamber. As soon as Rapunzel stepped out of those doors, her life was going to change completely. Once she exited through those doors there was no turning back, she would be marching straight to the most exciting yet terrifying life changing experience of her life. "Are you ready?"

Rapunzel heaved out a shaky breath, and bit her lips nervously before finally giving one firm nod. "Yeah, I'm ready."

She was ready for her life to give a turn for the better. She was more than ready to marry the man she loved.

* * *

><p>Eugene shifted nervously from foot to foot looking at his reflection in the mirror. He almost cursed himself as he saw the undeniably terrified man that was returning his stare from the other side of the mirror. He still felt more than a little dazzled at the thought that just in a few minutes he would be starring at the doors of the church, facing more than a thousand eager guests and waiting for his bride to walk down the isle.<p>

He still found it difficult to believe what was happening and he silently wondered what his past self would have thought if he saw himself now. Standing in front of an enormous mirror, all dressed in white expensive clothes. His usual casual attire was replaced by an impeccable thick silky white shirt and an equally elegant white vest, a white sash with a golden strip crossed his chest from his right shoulder to his hip, and the emblematic sun that represented the kingdom of corona was pinned to the right top corner of said sash. His dark grey trousers were slightly uncomfortably tight and he felt a little uneasy wearing those new pair of black leather boots that were far too stiff for his liking.

If someone had told him a few years ago that he would end up marrying the lost princess of Corona and becoming Prince Consort he would have thought them completely insane. He had always thought of marriage as a waste of time and freedom. He had never really been in love. He had never experienced what love was, being raised in an orphanage and never having someone who truly loved or cared for him. He had grown used to taking care of himself and not caring for anyone else, and he was happy that way.

Or at least he had thought he was...

Yet it seemed like every single event of his life had been leading him up to this moment. It felt like he had never really lived until he met Rapunzel, like his whole life had been empty and unworthy until Rapunzel reminded him how awesome the world around him truly was. He had forgotten his dreams, his illusions, his childhood yearning of exploring the world and becoming a hero, until Rapunzel came to his life. She had reminded him who he truly was, and what was really important in life. She had showed him how to love.

Eugene sighed shakily and made his way to his enormous window. Even from up there he could see the hundreds upon hundreds of people waiting outside the palace. The entire kingdom was waiting for the young couple to come out of the church as husband and wife and start the celebration of their wedding. Everyone was waiting, everything was ready, and still he felt a nervous shiver run down his spine.

The compromise and responsibility that he would be entrusted with once he married Rapunzel was something with which he had never had to deal before. The idea that not only was he getting married but he was also becoming Prince Consort was overwhelming. He still couldn't imagine having to attend to all those royal meetings with the council and deal with nobles and dignitaries from other kingdoms, and that someday he would also be ruling a kingdom alongside his wife. The sole idea made him queasy and he resisted the sudden urge to bite his nails in apprehension.

He was way to absorbed in his own thoughts to even notice the doors of his bedroom opening, neither he noticed the servant entering his bedchamber until he spoke.

"Sir Fitzherbert...?"

Eugene jumped slightly in surprise and turned to face the servant with a questioning glance. He still wasn't used to his recently acquired title of knight, and he couldn't imagine how he would feel like when people started referring to him as 'his majesty'.

"It's time, sire." The servant said with a slight bow.

Eugene felt his whole body tensing and his stomach flip. A new round of nervous shivers seemed to want to make its way down his back. But he nodded firmly and straightened his posture, making his way to his bedroom doors with confident long strides. As nervous as he felt, his uneasiness wasn't enough to even begin to cover the sudden surge of happiness deep inside him.

Finally, _finally_ he was going to marry Rapunzel. After all they had been through they would finally be together forever. And he was more than ready to take that final step.

* * *

><p>Everything was ready. The decorations, the flowers, the food prepared for the banquet, the ice sculptures waiting outside, the barrels of wine for the celebrations after the wedding, the list of guests for the reception. Everything was <em>just<em> as it should be.

Rapunzel, being new to all the traditions and rituals from weddings, had wanted her own wedding a _tad_ bit different from the conventional celebrations. She had wanted the music to be played specifically by none other than Hook Hand and that young little guy who usually played the accordion at the Snuggly Duckling. All the thugs form that very same pub were invited and were also special guests for the whole party and reception. People could only imagine how the royal guests would react at seeing them in the wedding reception.

Rapunzel had also conveniently refused to have a maid of honor or bridesmaids, she still didn't have many intimate friends as of yet, and she considered important that someone that she truly appreciated and trusted would be the one participating in her wedding ceremony. Eugene didn't have neither a best man nor groomsmen either, though Rapunzel had been very insistent on him asking one of the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling to assume one of those very important positions but he had adamantly refused.

Thus, the couple had agreed on having their two best friends (or at least Rapunzel's best friends) be the ones to participate on their wedding ceremony. Yes, everyone was highly surprised by the young couple's eccentric decision on having two _animals_ be the ones assuming the positions of flower girl (or in this case chameleon) and ring bearer, but no one dared criticize the couple's decision (at least not until after the ceremony had finished).

While the guests entered and gathered inside the church where the wedding would take place, a pair of emerald green eyes observed with blatant curiosity peeking through a gap in the door of a room at the side of the church.

Rapunzel had been led to that room before anyone had even arrived to the church. She had a quick glance at the interior of the church, which was beautifully decorated with different colored flowers before she entered the small room where she would be waiting for the ceremony to start.

She was followed inside by the same four maids that had helped her earlier in the morning, and they added the final details to her already elegant attire. They helped her put on the veil, which was so large that they had to carry it between the four of them. It was made out of a beautiful translucent silk material, with a few embroidered lace patterns decorating the hemline.

Rapunzel smiled brightly when they opened a dark velvet box reveling her crown. It was sparkling in the morning light entering through a small window, as magnificent as ever. She was immediately reminded of her whole adventure with Eugene. It was quite ironic to think that if it weren't for that crown, maybe they wouldn't even have met. One of the maids adjusted it carefully on Rapunzel's head, pinning it along the enormous veil to her golden hair with a few more white pearl hairpins.

After they were done with that, they handed her a quite big bouquet of flowers, consisting of beautiful white and purple lilies. The flowers' sweet fragrance instantly filled the air, partially soothing her increasing nerves. She felt a new round of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, it was exhilarating and enthralling to see the church gradually filling with more and more people as they passed through the enormous oak doors, completely oblivious of the young princess' furtive glances from the inside of that little room.

Soon, too soon in her opinion, she was going to be walking down the isle in front of all those people, and her excitement transformed into nervousness immediately at the thought. What if she accidentally stepped on her large dress and tripped? What if she stumbled because of the high heels that she was forced to wear (despite the fact that she argued repeatedly that her dress was so long that nobody would even notice if she showed up barefoot) and made a fool out of herself?

This thoughts plagued Rapunzel's mind for a few minutes as she waited in the little side room, long after her maids had left her alone. She was so absorbed in her thoughts and worries that she had almost forgotten that a few minutes after her maids had left, her father had entered the room and was sitting comfortably in an armchair in the corner of the room, waiting alongside his daughter for Hook Hand to start the wedding theme that would be their cue to step out and begin their walk down the isle.

"Nervous?"

Rapunzel squeaked in surprise and whirled around to face King Edward, who was eyeing her with amused fondness.

"No!" She exclaimed quickly, before a nervous smile graced her lips. "Yes...?" She sighed and looked down. "I don't know."

King Edward chuckled at his daughter's futile attempts to hide her anxiety.

"I mean, I'm excited and I've been waiting for this day to arrive for _so_ long." She said while she writhed her hands in an attempt to calm her frazzled thoughts. "But... There's _so_ much people outside! What if something goes wrong or I do something clumsy like I tend to and I end up being the laughing stock of the whole kingdom?"

The King smiled and rested a soothing and comforting hand on his daughter's fragile shoulder. "Everything will be perfect." He said reassuringly as he rubbed his large palm over Rapunzel's petite back.

The young princess looked up to her father, her wide green eyes still full with anxiety but a grateful small smile graced her pink lips. "You really think so? I mean I really tend to be very clumsy..." She said the last sentence as an afterthought, mumbling and looking down, now suddenly very interested in the marble floor.

"Rapunzel?" The King placed a gentle hand under her chin and delicately forced her to look up and meet his eye. "When you walk out that door, you will be the center of attention. Everyone will stop what they're doing just to look at you, and what do you have to do?" He put his hands firmly on her shoulders and gently made her stand straight-backed. "You have to walk down that isle and focus only on the man waiting for you at the end of it. You have to think of your happiness and excitement, and nothing else will matter for the moment, just the fact that you are enjoying the moment that you have been waiting for."

Rapunzel looked at her father with a hint of awe in her eyes. The King, however continued talking. "People will talk, maybe they will even criticize. But let them whisper, let them say whatever they want, as long as you are happy nothing else should matter for the moment."

He sweetly held her delicate hands between his large ones, and ran a soothing thumb across her palms. "And don't let anyone ever let you think that you're less." He said firmly, and he didn't need to say more for Rapunzel to understand what he meant. She knew he was taking about Gothel.

Although she hadn't talked too much about her former captor with neither of her parents, she knew they knew enough to realize that she had been emotionally abused by that woman. She would sometimes have bouts of uncertainty and self-doubting like this very moment. Short periods of time where Gothel's cruel voice would resonate in the far corners of her mind telling her that she was too naïve, too gullible, too clumsy and ditsy. She was often terrified that the people she had grown to love would think that. That they would suddenly realize what Gothel had seen the whole time.

But as she looked into her father's crystal blue eyes so filled with love and comfort, and she remembered her mother's sweet embrace and emerald eyes glistening with tears of joy, she felt the tightness in her chest disappearing, and a warm feeling replacing it altogether.

King Edward smiled once more, seeing that his daughter's anxious look slowly dissipated to reveal a shy but loving smile. "Your mother and I are _so_ proud of you, Rapunzel. Eugene is certainly a very lucky man, to have such a sweet and special girl as yourself."

Rapunzel beamed before throwing her arms around her father's wide body and hugging him tightly. "Thank you daddy." She whispered as she buried her face in his chest. King Edward smiled brightly and held his daughter tightly as he tried to blink away a few tears that had stubbornly welled up in his eyes. Almost nineteen years had passed for him to get to hold his little girl in his arms like this. The years had passed and he never got to see her growing up, he never got to hold her while she cried or comfort her at night after a nightmare. He never got to buy her presents and pamper her with love, he never got to know her at all until she finally returned.

But at least he was granted the opportunity to be at her wedding, to walk her down the isle and give her away to the man she loved, and he couldn't be more grateful for that. It was a bit bittersweet to know that he had had his daughter for such a short period of time before he had to let her go, that he hadn't spent enough time with her and now she was about to start her new life with Eugene. But as long as she was happy, he would be the happiest father alive.

"Ready?" He asked as the music started playing outside, and the excited murmur of voices drifted into the air.

Rapunzel exhaled heavily and nodded firmly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

And with a final look at his daughter, so similar to her mother in so many ways, the King opened the doors, ready to give his daughter away for her to start her new life.

* * *

><p>Everyone was ready. More than a thousand guests were sitting in the rows of benches in both sides of the church, chirping happily and whispering excitedly as all of them waited impatiently for the ceremony to start. Royals, nobles and foreign dignitaries were sitting in the front rows, which were easily noticed not only because of their expensive and magnificent attires but also because all of them wore polite but serene small smiles on their faces and elegantly sat in their respective seats. While the occupants of the further rows of benches, the commoners, were all talking excitedly between them, commenting and speculating on the wedding and constantly bouncing and turning in their seats, unable to stay still.<p>

There could only be one person even more impatient and anxious for the ceremony to start than all of the guests together. Eugene was waiting in front of the alter, facing the guests and the doors waiting for his bride to appear, standing straight, tall and proud. Or at least that's how he was trying to appear, since he could feel every fiber of his body vibrating with anticipation. He didn't think he would be able to keep still much longer, he had the urge to fidget and pace from side to side, or to at least _move_. How much longer would he be able to disguise his nervousness and appear smooth, calm and collected?

He laced his hands together in front of him to stop himself from folding his arms over his chest, which he was sure would appear completely inappropriate. And after what felt like hours, Hook Hand _finally_ started playing a soft tune with the organ. His breath hitched in his throat as the doors of the church opened, and in came (to everyone's great surprise) none other than Maximus and Pascal.

The great white stallion walked down the isle with as much grace as a horse could manage, which was surprisingly a lot considering that Maximus had always considered himself a very competent and highly important part of the royal guard. Eugene felt the urge to tease the horse about the ridiculous way that the stablemen had arranged his white mane and he barely managed to keep himself from snorting as Maximus walked down the isle with an all too arrogant and ridiculously proud look on his face while he carefully held in his mouth a purple velvety pillow with two golden rings resting on top of it.

And resting atop the stallion's big head was a very excited Pascal. He looked positively gleeful as he tossed bright-colored flowers all over the isle, making cute happy chirps and squeaks every time he let another flower fall to the ground and changing to the color of each respective flower that he spread over the floor. Eugene didn't fail to notice the way people started cooing at the cute little overexcited chameleon, wearing a tiny bow tie and holding in his minuscule paw a small basket of flowers.

As the odd duo finally reached the alter, Eugene tried to remember how exactly Rapunzel had managed to convince him to have a chameleon and a horse be their flower girl and ring bearer, but all thought was suddenly snatched away from his mind as the classic wedding march started resonating all around the church.

The guests gasped and turned around, all anxious to finally see the bride's appearance. Eugene's heart skipped a beat as he saw the unmistakable silhouette of Rapunzel standing at the entrance of the church. He didn't notice the positively lovestruck soft grin gracing his lips or the adoring look in his eyes, but if he had he would've probably cursed himself for letting his feelings show so blatantly on his face. No one seemed to notice though, as they were all too focused on the bride's silhouette and now the King's large shadow standing at his daughter's side.

When Rapunzel finally stepped into the church and the light finally illuminated her, Eugene felt his breath suddenly leave his lungs. An awed look, similar to the one he had had the first time he ever saw the young blonde girl graced his features, and his chest filled with a warm feeling that he couldn't quite place. Rapunzel was walking down the isle looking like an angel as the sunlight illuminated her features. Her white gown and enormous veil trailed behind her as she walked, and her bright golden hair seemed to sparkle almost unnaturally as the diamonds in her crown glimmered with the light. However, none of that seemed to matter to him for he was too focused on her beaming face. She was radiant, he had never seen her smiling so brightly or looking as excited as she was in that moment as she slowly walked toward him. She looked almost ethereal, and she seemed to be floating down the isle instead of walking with a graciousness he had never seen before.

Eugene couldn't hold back the awestruck exclamation that escaped his lips as he watched her getting closer and closer to the alter where he was waiting for her, and he hadn't been the only one that was expressing their astonishment after seeing the princess' ethereal beauty. The King was smiling proudly by her side, and the Queen was wiping away some tears that had fallen down her cheeks as she waited for her husband to join her in the front row of benches.

It was just a few moments, but for Eugene it felt like an eternity before Rapunzel finally reached the end of the isle. The King let go of her arm and joined the other guests in his seat as Rapunzel gracefully climbed the few steps leading up to the alter. She briefly looked up and met Eugene's eye, smiling excitedly at him and then looking straight ahead at the preacher.

When she finally reached his side they turned to face each other, both wearing identical excited and loving smiles on their faces.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher said, and the couple was snapped out of their reverie and politely turned to face the alter. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Rapunzel and Eugene in marriage..."

Eugene tuned out the preacher's speech, his attention was momentarily wrapped around the fact that he _was_ getting married. It was happening. There was no turning back. But despite his previous nerves, he couldn't be more happy about it.

After everything they'd went through, after all the problems they had to face against the council fighting for their approval, the distance that Prince Andrew had tried to put between them, after everything they were getting married. They would be united in marriage, and now nothing but death would separate them.

A sudden shiver ran down his spine and his worries spiked inexplicably. Death was something that had almost separated them, it was something they couldn't fight. He had come to know that life was incredibly fragile and could end unexpectedly and abruptly. And with the Stabbington Brothers and Gothel still out there, three people that would kill him without and ounce of hesitation...

He snapped out of his thoughts that were turning to a rather somber and dangerous direction. There was no use worrying about them right now. Not even them would ruin this moment. He tilted his head ever so slightly, just enough to see Rapunzel standing right beside him. She couldn't look more beautiful as the light illuminated her face, her smile was so radiant and excited and her eyes full of wonder. He was reminded of the look on her face the first time she had ever left her tower, and then the night he took her to see the floating lanterns. He remembered the day she had reunited with her family, and then the day her parents told her that they would free Eugene of all charges and concede him redemption, and that they also approved of their relationship.

His thoughts wandered endlessly over the events they had gone through since they met. All the time they had spent getting to know each other, the late nights spent in his or her bedroom just talking and seeking comfort from each other after a nightmare, or the rainy days that they would spend reading in the library. The picnics that they had in a particularly sunny and hot day under the cool shade of their favorite apple tree, or their trips to the village or the Snuggly Duckling.

His thoughts turned to a different direction as he caught some movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head as discreetly as he could manage, and was met with the weird sight of Maximus and Pascal, both wearing identical horrified and terrified expressions on their faces, their eyes were almost unnaturally wide and Pascal's reptilian mouth was slightly opened in horror. But as soon as he caught sight of them their expressions changed and they both smiled reassuringly at Eugene. He gave a slight nod and turned back to face the preacher, who was still droning on about marriage and commitment.

He wondered briefly what those two were up to. Their reassuring grins were pretty unconvincing, but he stopped dwelling on it a few minutes later, and his thoughts instantly went back to his beautiful bride standing right next to him. Come to think of it, she seemed quite distracted too. She had a glazed look in her eyes and they kept looking at the same spot as they often did when she was daydreaming.

Meanwhile Rapunzel was lost in her own little world, too engrossed in her own thoughts to notice her future husband's questioning glance. She had tried to listen to the preacher's speech, she really did, but after a few minutes of carefully listening to his every word, her attention started drifting off to something else.

She was excited, way too excited. Her happiness threatened to overcome her and she felt full of energy. The sudden urge to bounce on her feet was overwhelming and she had to concentrate really hard on standing perfectly straight and still. But it was proving to be such a difficult task, especially when her mind kept drifting to the decorations outside the church, and the preparations that were being supervised and arranged for the celebrations in this very instant. In fact, she didn't know if it was her imagination or her excited mind was playing tricks on her, but she could've sworn she heard the faint echo of numerous voices screaming from the distance. She wondered if they were all as excited as she was, but to her it seemed almost impossible for someone to be happier than her in this very instant.

She had waited so long, she had fought so hard for this day to be even possible. Enduring impossibly long meetings with the council and trying to convince them to approve of this marriage. And then all those days that she would not-so-subtly hint at Eugene that she wanted this, she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him, she wanted to wear a cute white dress and walk to the alter and have a wedding and become his wife. The details weren't important to her as long as the result was the same. She wanted to have all of that with him, to be married to him and finally have everyone know that she was his and he was hers, that they loved each other above all else and that they would always be together, she wanted the reassurance that nothing would tear them apart, not anymore.

And it had cost both of them a lot to get to this very moment. It hadn't been an easy journey and more than once she had been terrified that her dreamed wedding with Eugene would never be possible, especially after the horrible incident with Prince Andrew. She had seriously feared that Eugene would cancel the wedding after he caught Andrew almost kissing her. But despite all the obstacles that they had to endure, they had overcome them all and they were finally doing this.

Rapunzel suddenly remembered that special day when Eugene invaded her tower, particularly something that she had said back then when she was trying to convince him to be her guide.

_"Something brought you here Flynn Rider. Call it what you will, fate... destiny..." _

_"A horse." _

She swallowed the giggle that threatened to escape her mouth. Eugene had probably been convinced back then that entering her tower had been the hugest mistake he had ever made, but she had been certain that the fact that he was there and he had showed up just when she needed so desperately something, anything to help her escape her tower and see the floating lanterns, hadn't been a coincidence. She believed in destiny and fate, she believed that he was there for a reason, and she was proven right.

Fate had a funny way of arranging the future, but she firmly believed that they were meant to be, and the fact that they were here getting married despite every threat that they had faced in their relationship was proof to that.

A soft smile graced her lips. She couldn't resist it any longer and she risked a glance at her right, where Eugene was standing beside her. He looked specially handsome, she didn't know if it was because he was wearing his wedding attire or because of the ever-present smile that he had had ever since he saw her walking down the isle. Maybe it was both, and maybe it had something to do with the adoring glint in his eyes too. His light brown eyes seemed to sparkle every time he had looked at her that day, and that was something quite unusual coming from him. As romantic as he could be, Eugene wasn't one to openly express his feelings. But there was no denying the look of complete love that graced his features that day.

Rapunzel didn't notice she was staring, but Eugene certainly did. He felt her eyes on him and after an extended period of time, he noticed that she didn't seem to want to take her eyes off of him. He turned his head slightly to look at her, he had been avoiding eye contact ever since the preacher started talking, he felt that if his eyes connected with her emerald irises he wouldn't resist the urge to kiss her. But he didn't regret it in the slightest as he stared right back at her. Rapunzel seemed startled for a moment after he turned his gaze towards her, but the soft smile that had already been edged on her lips got impossibly wider, and her eyes sparkled with joy.

They didn't look at each other for too long, it would seem inappropriate to be noticed ignoring the preacher's prolonged speech, but one glance was enough to exchange a thousand words between them. Before anyone noticed, they were facing the alter once again but they knew that their thoughts were with each other, and both their hands itched to intertwine together. They both knew that they wouldn't be able to keep politely ignoring each other for much longer, and to their relief they discovered that the ceremony was coming to an end as the preacher's speech came to the important part.

"... To live their lives together as husband and wife, and ever last in peace." the preacher then turned his gaze towards Eugene, and the young man instantly stood straighter, now listening with rapt attention to the preacher's every single word.

"Do you, Eugene Fitzherbert, take Princess Rapunzel, for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you apart?"

Eugene glanced at Rapunzel, her smile bright and joyful, and he thought of every single moment they had spent together, every single emotion she had wakened in him, every kiss, every caress, every time they had said _'I love you'._ He didn't need to think twice, he didn't hesitate, he spoke loud and clear, as firmly as he had ever said anything.

"I do."

Rapunzel's radiant smile grew impossibly wider, and her eyes sparkled with a few tears of joy.

"Do you, Princess Rapunzel, take Eugene Fitzherbert, to be your husband, and promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and will love and honor him all the days of your life, until death do you apart?"

The preacher was now facing her, but she didn't notice. She was solely focused on Eugene's loving smile, she couldn't remember ever seeing him smiling like this and she briefly thought that a smile like that looked quite good on his handsome face. She didn't think she could ever be this happy, she didn't know she could love this much, to feel her heart swell with adoration and her stomach flutter with excitement. She had fantasized with this day so many times, but nothing she had ever imagined was as perfect as this very moment. Nothing was as pure as her infinite love for Eugene and the happiness that it provided her to know that he felt the same for her.

"I do." Her voice shook with emotion as a single happy tear dripped down her cheek, but she spoke loud and clear, and every single person present could tell by those simple two words, that she meant them with all her heart and soul.

Eugene smiled so brightly he felt his cheeks stretching like they'd never done before. He couldn't remember a moment when he felt like this, he couldn't imagine loving someone as much as he loved the young woman standing before him. He felt like the luckiest man alive to be the owner of her heart.

"Now," the preacher continued after a few seconds. "May I have the rings?"

And that's when the blissfully romantic atmosphere cracked.

When the couple turned to face their ring bearers, both still wearing those loving goofy grins on their faces, they couldn't hold back their surprised gasps. Nothing could've prepared them for the weirdest sight awaiting them.

There, standing before them with absolutely self-satisfied grins on their faces, were Maximus and Pascal. The whole scene was quite disturbing. Maximus was wearing what looked like an enormous pink sunhat with flowers decorating the top, and if they weren't imagining it, he was also wearing a big pink gown to match the sunhat, and (Eugene was seriously considering the idea that he had gone insane) he was clearly wearing high-heels too. Pascal could've looked normal, if it weren't for the fact that both him and Maximus were also covered in a black, sticky-looking substance.

Eugene couldn't possibly understand how they had managed to make themselves look like that when they were perfectly clean when the ceremony started, but by the way Pascal gestured grandly at the wedding rings as if it was a miracle that they were still resting on top of the purple pillow as magnificent and sparkling as they had been at the start of the wedding, he could tell that the wedding rings had something to do with the animals' new look.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Maximus walked towards them with a little difficulty as he was still wearing those ridiculous high-heels, and the nearer he got to the couple, the further they leaned away from him. The preacher looked like he couldn't believe his eyes, Rapunzel had a slightly horrified look on her face as she hugged her fists to her chest, and Eugene looked positively stunned beyond words, his wide eyes shifting from the immaculate wedding rings to the horribly messy animals carrying them.

Finally Maximus stood right beside Rapunzel, both him and Pascal still had those ridiculously proud grins on their faces as if it were completely normal to show up at their wedding looking like that, and Maximus leaned his head forward, getting even closer to the couple as if he was gesturing for them to take the rings. Rapunzel almost gasped again and resisted the urge to step back until she was at a reasonably safe distance from the almost crazed-looking horse. Eugene, however took a step forward and slowly got closer to the big stallion, his eyes were still wide with bewilderment and he had a wary and cautious look on his face as he approached Maximus and, as quickly as he could manage, grabbed both gold rings and took a few quick steps back retreating to his former place at the alter.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene were still looking warily at the two animals covered in tar as Eugene put his ring on Rapunzel's open palm, then after finally deciding that it was no use to dwell on whatever their weird friends had done to get themselves covered in that dark liquid, they finally faced each other.

Their mildly disturbed expressions instantly faded as they made eye contact, and their loving smiles returned to their lips.

Eugene cleared his throat, clearing his mind from the unusual scene that he had just witnessed and concentrating on Rapunzel's beaming face. And willing his voice to come out firm and unwavering, he said his vows.

"Rapunzel, take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment. My personal gift and my personal promise, of love, trust, and pride that you are my wife. " He spoke and was immensely relieved by the fact that his voice had come out loud and clear. He carefully took Rapunzel's left hand in his, and slid the gold band incrusted with diamonds on her ring finger, where her engagement ring was still resting, gleaming and sparkling brightly under the light that filtrated through the enormous windows of the church.

Rapunzel's smile seemed to illuminate the whole place, and she squeezed his hand briefly before letting go and taking his left one delicately in her smaller hands.

"Eugene, I give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life." Her voice shook slightly with emotion and excitement as she slid his wedding ring on his left ring finger, thus finalizing their union. Eugene smiled tenderly at her, neither of them letting go of each other's hands, fingers tightly clasped and intertwined between them. His heart swelled with love, hers fluttered with excitement. And with one final look at the couple, the preacher smiled before he spoke next.

"By the power invested in me by the kingdom of Corona, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The world seemed to stop for a moment. "You may kiss the bride."

They didn't need to be told twice. Once again, Rapunzel caught him off guard. It seemed that she had been resisting the urge to move far too long and had been waiting for this moment to arrive for the whole ceremony. She bounced slightly on her feet and clasped her delicate hands on his cheeks, almost flinging herself at him and once again, being the first one to initiate a kiss between them.

Eugene's eyes widened a little in surprise, before he closed them and instantly wrapped a strong arm around Rapunzel, bringing her impossibly closer while his other hand wrapped around her hair. For a moment, the whole world didn't exist. It was just the two of them, sharing the most meaningful kiss they had ever shared. The cheers and excited shouts resonating around them seemed like a faint echo coming from a faraway place, all Eugene could feel was Rapunzel's lips, all he could hear was the drumming of his heart against his chest, all he could concentrate on was Rapunzel's presence, her flowery scent and her warm hands pulling him closer.

Rapunzel's stomach filled once again with excited butterflies, she felt a warmness spreading all over her body, and her fingers tingled with an electric jolt as she felt Eugene's warm skin under her fingertips. A shiver ran down her spine, this kiss felt different from anything she had experienced before, it was full of meaning, things that they couldn't say with words, so completely full of love and commitment. With that single, but long and passionate kiss, they were sealing their lives together. And now there was not a single thing in this world that would keep them apart.

They finally parted away, still looking at each other with adoring eyes and loving smiles. "We're married." Rapunzel whispered in awe as if she couldn't believe it yet. She let out an excited giggle that warmed Eugene's heart. "We're finally married Eugene!"

He smiled and stroke her cheek tenderly. "Yes, we are. And now we'll be together forever."

She sighed almost dreamily and her smile softened into something more tender. But their blissful bubble was finally popped as they suddenly became aware of the crowd cheering them. They turned to face the guests, still holding hands and smiled brightly at them. Time for the celebrations to start.

* * *

><p>They would've liked to say that everything went perfectly fine after they exited the church hand in hand, but that would've been a huge lie. The instant they stepped out of the church, their joyful smiles were replaced by stunned expressions. They were met by a complete disarray, the carriage that was supposed to be waiting for them outside was turned over down the street, along with at least four stalls with all their respective supplies and products spread all over the floor as if someone had crashed into them and knocked them down. In the distance there was still a glimpse of what looked like white pigeons flying away, and more than a thousand floating lanterns were disappearing in the horizon. And if that wasn't enough, the floors were also a complete mess, damped with a purple liquid that looked like wine, but that would be completely ridiculous, right?<p>

Pandemonium had broken all around the streets as people ran and shouted frantically trying to get things back in order. Rapunzel wondered what could have possibly caused such mess, just an hour earlier everything had looked completely perfect. But Eugene had the sneaky suspicion that he knew just exactly who were the responsible of this catastrophe.

As if on cue, Maximus came trotting out the church still wearing his ridiculous pink outfit completely covered in tar, alongside Pascal who was peacefully resting on top of the former white horse's head. Eugene slowly turned his head to look at them, and narrowed his eyes as he examined them carefully. Both horse and chameleon flinched and seemed to try to make themselves look smaller or disappear from the young man's line of vision. Pascal even tried to hide himself by turning pink like Maximus' enormous hat and attempting to his under it.

"What the _hell_ did you DO?!" Eugene whispered sternly, eyeing his two friends with an angry glare. Maximus smiled as innocently as he could and Pascal shrugged and chirped guiltily.

"We'll talk about this later." He promised waving an accusatory finger in front of them before walking down the stone stairs leading to the street alongside Rapunzel, who was still looking around with bewildered wide eyes.

The rest of the day though went by without any disturbance. When the couple arrived at the courtyard where the reception was going to be held (there were way too many guests to fit inside the Ball Room), everything was perfectly arranged. White mantled circular tables where set all around the place, flower vases and ice sculptures decorated the courtyard and a space was left right in the middle of it as the dance floor. The guests quickly started occupying their respective seats at the big tables as a band of musicians played a delicate beautiful tune near the dance floor.

In fact, everything was slightly too perfect. Everything was going according to plan and Eugene was starting to get a bit bored after he and Rapunzel greeted guest after guest, making small talk with the nobles and dignitaries from the nearby kingdoms, bowing and presenting themselves with different members of aristocracy and politely talking about political matters with important ambassadors. Needless to say it was getting to the point of actually being annoying after what felt like the thousandth royal they had had to politely greet.

"How many more are there left?" Eugene muttered, barely moving his lips as Rapunzel smiled and waved like she was taught to in her etiquette lessons.

"There can't be many more that we haven't already talked to." She whispered back reassuringly. She didn't mind that much getting to know new people from foreign countries as long as they weren't stuck up snobs. "Although we still haven't talked to any of the villagers."

Eugene stifled a groan. Rapunzel had invited literally everyone to the wedding. There was not a single citizen from Corona who wasn't allowed to enter the reception and celebrate along everyone else. Of course, there was not enough room for everyone in the courtyard, so the villagers usually stayed for a bit, just enough to quickly congratulate the couple, before going back to the celebrations going on outside the palace grounds.

"We should have just eloped." Eugene mumbled, quite annoyed at the fact that he had been greeting people from nobility for a little over an hour, and they _still_ had to greet everyone else and thank them for coming.

"Oh you're just saying that because you don't like crowds." Rapunzel said rolling her eyes at her husband's antics. _Husband_... The word sent a thrilled shiver down her spine.

"Well, you wouldn't like crowds either if all of them looked at you like you were a disgusting insect." He muttered again grumpily. Rapunzel winced, it was true that many of the nobles and royals that had greeted the newlyweds had shot contemptuous glances at Eugene, clearly not approving the idea that a former famous criminal had married the princess of Corona. "I would have preferred it if the majority of the guests weren't all snobby jerks."

"Oh, I wouldn't say all of us are snobby jerks." Said a low voice next to them. The couple was startled and quickly whirled around to face the man that had said that. Eugene looked like he had been caught doing an incredibly awful and embarrassing thing, his eyes wide and his face sheepish.

The older man standing next to them smiled kindly. He was a tall man, with dark hair splattered with quite a few white hairs as well as the beard covering the majority of his face. He looked about the same age as Rapunzel's father, in fact they were rather similar as he wore a beard and also an enormous golden crown on top of his head. He had a pair of twinkly ice blue eyes that seemed oddly familiar. "I believe we haven't met yet. I'm King Henry of Olmarine." He said courtly as he bowed before the newlywed couple.

Rapunzel's eyes widened slightly as she curtsied politely, but to her dismay, Eugene seemed to have forgotten completely about the proper way of greeting a King. He was eyeing the King of Olmarine with a wary look on his eyes.

"Oh, so you're the one who threatened Corona to war?" He asked, his eyes sparking dangerously. It was more a statement than a question, and Rapunzel resisted the urge to step on his foot to stop him form talking any further. "You're Prince Andrew's father." Eugene said with a hint of disdain on his voice.

Rapunzel feared for a second that Eugene had just gotten Corona back to a threatened position, she prayed that King Henry wouldn't be horribly offended by Eugene's cold and disrespectful greeting. But to her surprise, the king looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh my, I am extremely sorry for that horrible misunderstanding." King Henry said with a mortified look on his face. "I hope my son didn't cause too much trouble. He can be quite an impetuous young man."

"Well, _impetuous_ wouldn't be exactly the word I'd use to describe him..." Eugene muttered under his breath, but clearly loud enough for the king to hear him.

Rapunzel almost whacked him over the head for his completely impolite bluntness, but she was more interested in the king's explanation. "Misunderstanding?" She asked curiously looking at the king searching for more information.

"Why yes! You see your majesty, the whole threat of war was an enormous misunderstanding, I would never initiate an attack on Corona unless I had a very good cause to do so. Your father and I had always been good friends and Corona is one of our closest allies. Our kingdoms had always been at peace." Explained King Henry quickly.

Eugene shot him an sceptic look. "Then why did you threaten to attack Corona if Rapunzel didn't accept your courtship request?"

"Well, I am ashamed to say this but I had been tricked." Said King Henry gravely. "You see, a few months ago I received an urgent visit from someone claiming to come all the way from Corona to talk to me about something very important. It was a woman, she told me that she had brought me some very important news, she claimed to be a close friend of King Edward and she told me that he was planing to invade Olmarine."

"What?!" Exclaimed Rapunzel and Eugene at the same time. Rapunzel couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was ludicrous! Why would a 'close friend' of his father ever say such a lie?!

"Yes, I thought it was a lie at first, the idea seemed ridiculous to me. But then she started saying some things that made me think that it could be a possibility. The woman lied to me and convinced me that Corona was planing to invade Olmarine." Continued King Henry looking more and more troubled as he continued to explain to them what had really happened.

"You need to understand that I needed to so something. I couldn't let my kingdom face war without interfering." He added with an almost pleading look on his eyes. "I decided to try to form an alliance with Corona to attempt to maintain the peace between both kingdoms, and what a better alliance than a marriage? I thought I didn't have any other option but to force Corona to form an alliance by an arranged marriage between their princess and my youngest son, to stop any confrontation that could occur."

King Henry sighed and rubbed his temple with his hand. "I was a fool for believing what that woman told me. She was very convincing, she completely made me believe her. You don't know how sorry I am for causing such a big misunderstanding."

Rapunzel still looked shocked by the news, her mind was still trying to process what she had just heard. Who would try to put Olmarine against Corona? But Eugene looked more thoughtful than shocked, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on something that clearly wasn't that obvious for Rapunzel.

There was only one person that he knew that would possibly want to put Corona into such a big threat, and said person was conveniently an expert at manipulating people as she so pleased.

"Do you happen to know the name of the woman that you spoke with?" Asked Eugene.

King Henry shook his head and he frowned thoughtfully. "I can't remember her name... But she was quite a peculiar person, very difficult to forget." He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "She wore a long crimson gown that looked quite old-fashioned, and she was wearing a dark cloak that concealed most of her face but I do remember her having curly ebony hair and striking grey eyes."

Eugene's face blanched and Rapunzel's eyes widened in horror. She clutched Eugene's arm tightly between her hands as she tried very hard not to panic right in the middle of her wedding reception. She concentrated on her labored breathing trying really hard not to hyperventilate. She knew perfectly well someone who matched the description perfectly. But... No... It was impossible!

Eugene, however kept talking trying to seem calm and collected, though he was positively panicking on the inside. "Have you seem this woman again?"

"No, I never saw her again. Though as soon as I got King Edward's message asking the kingdom of Olmarine to desist from attacking Corona and explaining that their princess was already engaged, I knew that I had been lied." Explained King Henry, looking quite angry and upset. "That woman is dangerous, she could've have really caused a war between our kingdoms. I sent immediately for a search party to find her and arrest her as soon as she was spotted. But my guards had not found a single sign of her. We have been looking for months without success."

Eugene felt a coldness setting deep in his stomach as if he had just swallowed an ice cube. Rapunzel clutched Eugene's arm even more tightly and she felt slightly dizzy and sick. There was no way this was possible. She couldn't be back, she dead!

Eugene recovered his voice after a few seconds of stunned silence. "Well, it's a good thing that you're already searching for that impostor. She is indeed a dangerous threat." His voice quivered slightly, but he didn't notice it. He felt his blood boiling deep inside him. So she had been the responsible of that threat of war... She had been the reason why that damned prince was there to court Rapunzel... She was the one who caused his relationship with Rapunzel to almost crumble. It was all her fault.

"Once again, I'm extremely sorry to have caused so much trouble. If there was anything I could do to amend my mistake...?" Kind Henry said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Reassured Eugene as he attempted to smiles bit. "As long as you take your son back with you to Olmarine, we won't have any more problems."

King Henry looked a bit ashamed once more. "I hope he didn't cause too many troubles."

"Well... He can be a... _stubborn_ little thing..." Eugene said with a hint of contempt, he looked like he was trying really hard to remain respectful.

King Henry nodded understandingly. "Indeed he can. But I am happy that all of this was finally sorted out. I hope that we still can maintain the peace and treaties between Corona and Olmarine."

"I'm sure we will" Eugene said nodding respectfully. "As long as Prince Andrew stops flirting with my wife, of course." He added as an afterthought, hoping that King Henry wouldn't take it as an offense.

But King Henry laughed wholeheartedly and nodded. After shaking both of their hands and congratulating the newlyweds, he left and disappeared once again thorough the crowd of guests.

It was then that Eugene noticed that Rapunzel was still clutching his arm tightly between her small hands, and she had a terrified look on her face.

"Are you alright Blondie?" He asked concerned. Rapunzel didn't answer immediately, she stared off into space as if she was looking at something that only she could see.

After a moment of silence she finally looked up at him, her emerald eyes full of fear. "Eugene, what if the woman that King Henry was talking about... What if it was... _Her_." She didn't dare pronounce her name, she couldn't voice her thoughts clearly, she was too terrified that if she did, they would become real.

A hint of worry danced across Eugene's brown orbs for a moment before disappearing and leaving nothing but concern. "That's impossible Rapunzel, you know that." He answered, though he didn't look convinced himself.

"But the way he described her... It was just how she used to look. The old-fashioned red gown, the curly dark hair, the grey eyes, it all matched!" She was terrified, she knew it wasn't possible but something in her told her that it could be. If Gothel was alive... If she was really there, it wouldn't take long for her to find Rapunzel. The thought made her shiver in horror.

Eugene ran a comforting hand over her back, he was glad that she had discarded her extremely long veil after they had left the church, it made it much easier for him for run soothing circles across her petite shoulder blades. A feeling of dread and guilt settled in his stomach, he needed to tell her, it was not fair that everyone knew but her. She needed to know the truth and he couldn't keep holding it any longer. But telling her that now would only ruin their special day for both of them. Rapunzel would surely have a panic attack after she heard the terrible news, and he didn't want to burden her with that knowledge. At least not now, not today.

"Calm down sweetie. Don't worry about that anymore, not today." He muttered in her ear and kissed her temple tenderly, bringing her closer to him. "I'm sure it was just a coincidence."

Rapunzel rested her cheek against his shoulder and nodded shakily. "You're right. She's gone, there's no way she could have come back."

Eugene winced, but didn't say a word. Instead he tried to distract her from her misery. "Hey, why don't we go greet the gang from the Snuggly Duckling? I'm sure the guys are dying to speak with you."

"Oh!" Rapunzel lifted her head and turned to him, she still looked quite worried but a smile lit up her face. "You're right, I haven't talked to them yet. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him through the crowd directly to the table that was occupied by an obnoxious group of weird thugs.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Rapunzel would've liked to remember every single moment of that perfect day, but it proved to be very difficult as she was swamped with activities. She greeted the guests, talked with them, got to know quite a few foreign ambassadors and dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms, and she was congratulated more than a thousand times.<p>

During the day Rapunzel and Eugene got separated more than once. Everyone wanted to talk with her and even with Eugene, people were very curious about the mysterious charming ex-thief that had stolen the princess' heart. But whenever they felt overwhelmed by the bunch of people that were trying to get their attention, or got bored of the conversation, they would seek each other and spend a few peaceful minutes alone, enjoying each other's company until they were swept apart by whoever wanted to speak with them now.

Despite all the unexpected things that had gone wrong that day, and the many royals that they had to greet, acting with propriety and elegance around them, and the exhausting that it was maintaining really long boring conversations with other nobles, the young couple really enjoyed their wedding day.

As the day slowly came to an end, and the sky tainted with pink, orange and yellow hues, the whole kingdom and the guests gathered around in small groups, each person holding in their hands a floating lantern. Rapunzel and Eugene stood in the middle of the courtyard, both wearing absolutely joyful smiles on their faces, though Rapunzel's beaming expression proved to be infinitely more excited than her husband's. They faced each other, locking eyes and sharing a deep tender look. They were both holding between their hands a single floating lantern, and after sharing brief but nonetheless sweet kiss, they lit the floating lantern together and released it to float away to the slowly darkening sky.

As everyone contemplated for a minute the single floating lantern slowly drifting away with the wind, the guests that were present at the courtyard lit their own floating lanterns and released them into the sky, then the villagers who were waiting outside the palace did the same. The kingdom was soon illuminated by more than a thousand floating lanterns, the sky slowly lit up with splashes of light and color as the small lights drifted up in the air and slowly faded away floating to the horizon. Everyone cheered and applauded as they watched the lights illuminating the sky, and the celebrations soon continued.

Rapunzel and Eugene stood behind a small table covered with an impeccable white mantle, and on top of said table was resting the most magnificent and exquisite wedding cake they had ever seen. They cut together the first piece of the delicious- looking cake as the crowd gathered around them and made a toast for the young couple, raising their glasses of wine and cheering loudly.

After the guests had tasted and finished the delicious cake, the musicians started playing their instruments again, and a soft slow tune soon filled the air and drowned the people's happy chattering. The atmosphere settled down into a more romantic and calm scene, and the crowd waited in bated silence for the young couple to step to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

"Can I have this dance?" Asked Eugene with mocked politeness as he held out a hand for Rapunzel and jokingly bowed slightly. Rapunzel giggled as his face contorted into the 'smolder' in a poor attempt of seducing her. Eugene flashed her a smile before Rapunzel accepted his offer and took his hand, humoring him and curtsying politely.

They walked hand in hand towards the dance floor and once they were there they faced each other. Eugene put one hand around her waist and with the other he held her hand close to him, Rapunzel rested her free hand on his shoulder and stepped closer to him. They soon fell into a slow waltz, their feet gliding around the floor fluidly and with ease as they danced to the slow beat of the music.

"I thought Flynn Rider didn't dance." Rapunzel said smiling up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling in the dimming light of the sunset.

Eugene smirked. "I said I didn't sing, I never said I didn't dance."

"And you still do both wonderfully." Rapunzel was truly surprised by the gracefulness of his moves and the fluidity of his steps. He was a great dancer indeed.

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it." He whispered as he pulled her closer, leaving almost no space between them.

"How come you're still not tired of those high heels?" Eugene asked raising a curious eyebrow. Rapunzel winced and smiled guiltily.

"I may have... taken them off a few hours ago..." She mumbled.

Eugene's eyes widened in surprise. "You're barefoot right now?!"

"Sshh! Nobody has noticed it yet!"

Eugene let out an amused laugh and Rapunzel playfully slapped his shoulder in an attempt to shut him up. "Oh shush, my gown is long enough to cover my whole feet."

For a moment they forgot about everyone else once again, and it was just each other dancing across the dance floor in a soft slow motion. Rapunzel looked up into his eyes and she got lost in the soft hazel color of his orbs. She smiled tenderly and she was infinitely grateful that they were close enough for her to be able to rest her head on his shoulder. A soft smile graced his lips as he looked down at Rapunzel's blissfully happy expression. He tilted his head down and sweetly kissed her forehead, then he let go of her hand and used his free hand to tilt her chin upwards.

Their eyes locked, their hearts fluttered, their smiles grew slightly wider. Rapunzel held her breath in anticipation as their movements ceased, and she stood up on her tiptoes. His head tilted forward as he tenderly caressed her cheek, and slowly their lips met in one blissful kiss.

They were oblivious to the crowd surrounding them, oblivious to the excited whispers and the soft "aww's" emitted from the guests. They were completely distracted and engrossed in their perfect sweet kiss, too wrapped in each other's presence to notice anything else. And for a moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended...

"Well, well, well, aren't you two sweet?"

Rapunzel froze. Her eyes widened in horror and her breath hitched in her throat, she felt her insides go cold, like all the warmth that she had inside her just mere seconds before had suddenly evaporated. A violent shiver ran down her spine and she didn't dare turn in fear that she would see what she knew was standing behind her.

"No..." A broken completely terrified whisper escaped her trembling lips. She knew that voice, she had heard that voice in her nightmares, that was the same voice that had been haunting her since she had left her tower. That cold melodic voice that she could still hear in her mind every now and then, could only belong to one person.

But no, it was impossible, this wasn't happening. It was just her mind playing tricks on her, just her imagination because there was NO WAY this was happening. She couldn't be here, she was gone!

"I'm really sorry to interrupt this precious moment, but I've come to get back what belongs to me."

Rapunzel's breath left her lungs with one swift shaky exhale. She felt Eugene's body tensing and shaking slightly. She felt dizzy and nauseous but she slowly turned around, already fearing what she would see.

The sight that awaited her nearly made her faint.

"Why hello Flower! Long time no see." Said Gothel with the most evil smile gracing her crimson lips.

It had happened, her worst nightmare had come true...

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was long! How was that for a plot twist? I hope you don't kill me for this cliffhanger but it was absolutely necessary. <strong>

**I'm so exited for the response on this chapter so please please pretty please leave a review, it doesn't matter if it's just a little one, I appreciate every single one! **

**I hope you enjoyed this and keep checking for a new chapter! **


	24. Betrayed Again

**Chapter 23: Betrayed Again**

**What's this? An update?! Do my eyes deceive me? Nope, you're ****absolutely right. I FINALLY updated. *sigh* I hate to say this but... School guys, school has me going crazy. I had intended to post this over winter break but apparently I have the worst luck ever and I got really sick. I literally couldn****'t even get out of bed for a whole week and my throat still hurts like hell but at least the fever is gone. And now I start school again on Monday. Meh, whatever... On another note:**

**Yaaay, we've finally got to the good part! I'm SO excited, I've been waiting literally the whole fic to get to this part! Remember all those chapters when I told you to be patient and that it would get really interesting at some point? Well, we're finally here. So be prepared guys because I'm about to put you through an emotional roller coaster (no kidding, this will literally blow your mind). I returned and with a vengeance so if I were you I'd grab a box of tissues before I red this monster. **

**But before we get started, I want to give a massive thank you to all of those who have been baring with me up to this point. Seriously guys, I never expected to get this far and without all your support and kind words this would have never been possible. Thank you all for your absolutely amazing reviews, they always put a smile on my face :D and I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews, I've been SO busy lately that I barely have any time to write, but I want you to know that I truly appreciate each and every one, no matter how little it is. **

**Also, special thanks to my dearest friend ****_MrAndersIversen_****. You know you have been the one to support me since the very beginning and I really appreciate what you've done for me with all your kind support. Special thanks too, for my dear friend ****_Stylin80_****; because you've been someone with whom I could talk when I was going through a rough time, and because of all the emotional support that you've given me, also because you've been a really kind and supportive fan of this story. And finally special thanks for my always faithful reviewers ****_RandomButLoved_**** and ****_TangledFrozenLuv43_****; you guys rock, all your kind words of support and absolutely lovely reviews and comments always manage to brighten my day. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys, for being the most amazing readers a writer could get! **

**Uff, I'm sorry, that was a long AN, I'll shut up now. Let's get started already. **

**Disclaimer: Ahh... If only I owned Tangled...**

* * *

><p>The silence was deafening. It was not just any kind of silence, it wasn't peaceful or calm at all. It was the kind of silence that sent shivers down your spine, that made the hairs at the back of your neck stand on end, an eerily quiet calmness that conveyed shock and fear. It was a silence that presaged death, horror, tragedy.<p>

And it only lasted a few seconds.

A faint murmur started spreading through the courtyard, quickly growing in intensity and turning into panicked gasps and startled cries. The guests couldn't believe their eyes. There, in the middle of the dance floor, where a few minutes ago waltzed the newlywed couple, stood a tall middle aged woman with curly raven hair, with two burly redhead men backing her up.

Of course, no one could be more shocked than the young couple standing frozen in the middle of the courtyard. But there was a slight difference in their demeanor. While the young princess was completely paralyzed with fear barely drawing shaky breaths and eyes wide with terror, her husband stood there motionless, his face couldn't quite mask his shock but there wasn't exactly horror hiding within his stunned eyes. He looked more bewildered than fearful.

Eugene's arms instinctively wrapped around Rapunzel's quivering waist, holding her protectively closer to him.

"How did you...?" His voice came out in a gruff whisper, but he couldn't seem to finish his sentence. His mind was running a mile per hour. How did she manage to get in when the whole kingdom was searching for her? She seemed to have materialized out of thin air, just like she had done that day when she trapped him in his own bedchamber.

But this time everything was different. He could see it in her predatory gaze, she wasn't leaving without getting what she wanted. And this time she had made herself visible in front of the whole kingdom.

"Why, you seem a bit too startled dear." Gothel's mocking pout answered his unspoken question. "I hope you didn't think you had seen the last of me."

She took a few graceful steps towards them, her devious smirk widening with the pleasure of watching a speck of fear flicker in Eugene's brown orbs. "After all, we both know this is not the first time we've seen each other since that... unfortunate day back in that tower."

Eugene felt Rapunzel stiffen in his arms. He knew that the idea of hiding everything from her would somehow come back and bite him in the ass at some point, but he never expected it to be in this way.

"How are those bruises, by the way? I see they're healing just fine. Did Rapunzel help a little with them?" Gothel asked with a snide grin. She knew what she was doing, she knew that Rapunzel had no idea of what had transpired that day when the Stabbingtons had almost beat him to a pulp.

Of course her words had their desired effect.

"Eugene..." Rapunzel slowly turned in his arms to face him. Her eyes clouded with confusion and fear. "What is she talking about?"

Gothel's cold voice interrupted before he even had time to think of a reply. "Oh dear! Don't tell me that you never told her about our little conversations!" Her steely eyes widened in fake surprise. Eugene's fists clenched reflexively and his arms tightened around Rapunzel but she was already drawing back, her confusion turning to wariness.

Gothel's menacing gaze turned back to Rapunzel, her eyes sparkling dangerously. "You honestly didn't know that I was back my Flower?" Her voice was dripping with mocked concern. "I can't believe nobody had the decency to tell you!"

Rapunzel's initial terror was instantly replaced with something akin to indignant confusion. "W-What do you mean by that?" It was the first time that she had addressed her, and her voice came out shaky and soft but nonetheless serious. Her emerald eyes hardened this time, although not entirely hiding her disturb.

"Well, won't you look at that. Are you sure you can trust your new family, Flower? Because if I were you I'd think about it." A dark shadow clouded Gothel's cold eyes, and the smirk in her lips disappeared completely. "They all have been hiding things from you, dear. Your new husband was the first to know about my return, your parents knew about me, the whole kingdom has been looking for me. Everyone knew except you."

It was like she had been punched in the gut. All air seem to leave her chest and she stumbled a few steps back, eyes wide in astonishment. She slowly turned to look at him, hurt and disbelief clouding her gaze.

"Y-You knew...?" Her voice came out in an almost broken whisper. It pained him to know that he was to blame for the hurt hiding behind her emerald orbs.

"Rapunzel, I can explain... I-"

"Oh that won't be necessary, Rider. Leave it. I think Rapunzel here doesn't need any more explanation. It's pretty obvious what you all did."

Eugene's blood boiled inside him. Time seemed to stop for a second and all he could see was Gothel's smug smirk and Rapunzel's face slowly dawning with understanding. Her stunned expression faded as an almost pained frown settled on her brow.

Everything happened in a blur. Too fast for anyone to foresee. He barely heard the shouts coming from the crowd surrounding them, the King's urgent call for the guards barely echoed in his mind. All he was focused on was Rapunzel's shaking frame, her horrified expression, the pained look in her eyes. He wasn't even seeing what was unfolding in front of him in that very moment.

"Guards!" The King's urgent cry resonated through the courtyard. The crowd of guests surrounding the dance floor seemed to have snapped out of their initial shock and the sound of their confused murmurs grew in intensity all around them.

"Oh your majesty, no need to call the guards. Wouldn't want to make a scene, would you?" Gothel said with a calm smile. "We can avoid all this trouble. All I want is to take back what rightfully belongs to me."

Before anyone had time to reply, the crowd surrounding the area parted with startled cries. The clattering sound of metal hitting the floor suddenly filled the courtyard. A small host of guards clad in their golden armors bursted through the crowd of bewildered guests, charging directly at Gothel and her burly companions.

Eugene was finally snapped out of his thoughts concerning Rapunzel at the sudden outburst. He was relieved only for a second until he saw Gothel's pleasant smile disappear from her face, only to be replaced by a contemptuous scowl. Her steely eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Fine, if you prefer things the hard way..." She muttered darkly. He didn't even have time to react. Gothel's eyes seemed to sparkle almost with an eerie silver glow, she raised her arms, hands pointed at the host of guards now barely a few feet away from her. The air felt charged with energy, a flash of light left Gothel's raised palms and a second later a powerful gust of wind surged from them. The blast sent the guards flying backwards, landing with a sickening clatter several feet away.

Pandemonium broke all around them. The shouts and panicked screams of the guests filled the courtyard. Rapunzel yelped and stumbled a few steps back, her back colliding with Eugene's still form. His arms encircled around her instinctively but she flinched away from his touch. He felt a sharp pang deep within his chest, Rapunzel looked positively terrified and whereas a few hours ago she would have sought comfort in his arms, now she drew away from him as if his mere touch had burnt her.

But there wasn't even time for him to feel hurt. The sound of Gothel's snide laugh soon reached his ears and his insides chilled.

"Sorry to break it to you, _your majesty_," she spat the last words as if they were venom inside her mouth. "but there's only so much your guards can do against me."

"Now, back to the matter at hand." Her glare turned back to Rapunzel, pinning the horrified princess to the ground with her intense glance. "Unfortunately for you, my Flower, you have something that belongs to me and I am not willing to lose it again."

"You are coming back with me Rapunzel, or else you'll watch your precious kingdom burn in flames." Gothel emphasized her threat raising a hand and sending a sharp blast of fire directly at one of the stone walls surrounding the courtyard. The crowd scurried out of the way with panicked cries, a small blazing fire already forming at the base of the wall Gothel had previously hit, which was conveniently lined with a fine patch of grass and pretty floral trees. The burning flames glowed with an unnatural brightness, the fire already expanding much quicker than normal.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, a horrified gasp leaving her parted lips as her hands flew to cover her mouth. Eugene stepped closer to her, fully intending to stand between her and Gothel before the blasted witch had a chance to manipulate her any further. He barely had time to take two steps before Gothel's cold voice raised to be heard over the uproar.

"That's right Rapunzel. You come with me or I'll blow this filthy little island to the ground and everyone who dares to stand in my way." This time her gaze turned to glare at Eugene, her eyes blazing with contempt.

The familiar rattling noise of the guards' armors rushing through the crowd could barely be heard over the panicked shouts. There were more coming to their aid, but Eugene had the sinking feeling that they wouldn't be a match for Gothel's powerful curses. Either way, Gothel's dark threats had their desired effect over Rapunzel. Although she was still shaking from head to toe, her eyes were slowly setting with determination. She took a small hesitant step forward, and it was enough to almost drive Eugene into a panick attack.

He rushed forward, yanking Rapunzel by the arm a little more forcefully than he had intended. "Rapunzel you can't listen to her." His voice was pleading and a little too urgent, almost bordering on panicked but he could have cared less. Hell was breaking lose all around them and the guards would be there any second now, but that would only help to fuel Gothel's cold rage. The damned woman knew exactly how to manipulate Rapunzel and he wasn't about to let her talk any further. He needed to get Rapunzel out of there, and soon.

Rapunzel's emerald eyes flashed with something he had never seen before, he couldn't quite place what it was but he knew it couldn't be anything good. She tried to shake her arm off his hand, her mouth opening ready to protest but the sound of a sharp neigh and hooves hitting the cobbled ground cut her off.

Maximus broke through the panicked crowd before the guards arrived, making a beeline for the young couple still standing in the middle of the courtyard. A relieved sigh left Eugene's parted lips. The determined glare in the horse's large brown eyes told him that they both had the same idea in mind; get Rapunzel out of there safe and sound.

The guards arrived right behind the stallion. The commotion was enough to brake Gothel's concentration on Rapunzel for a brief second, but that was all that Eugene needed. He was already guiding Rapunzel to Maximus before she even had time to process what was happening.

"E-Eugene, wait!" Rapunzel yelped in protest as Eugene's hands wrapped around her hips, hoisting her onto Maximus' saddle. "You can't take me away, I have to listen to her!"

He ignored her protests and was about to climb behind her when a deep voice reached his ears, stopping him in his tracks.

"Eugene!" He turned his head and was met with King Edward's urgent stare. The fire had grown and was already spreading quickly all around the edges of the courtyard, the blazing inferno glowing behind the King. "Take my daughter and go! Don't let that woman get to her." There was almost a pleading edge in his gruff voice and Eugene nodded solemnly in reply. Their time was running out, they had to leave now.

Eugene climbed onto Maximus behind Rapunzel, who was still protesting and fumbling with the hem of her wedding gown, trying to get it out of the way so she could climb off the horse. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist securing her squirming body safely against his chest as he took the reins and gave them a sharp yank, kicking the heels of his boots against Maximus' sides to urge him forward.

Maximus broke into a gallop, neighing loudly as a warning to the bustling crowd to stand out of the way. There was an exploding sound followed by Gothel's enraged shriek.

"You can run away all you want Rapunzel, but you can't hide from me! I will find you and you will regret ever leaving that godforsaken tower! You'll watch this whole damned island burn in flames!"

Maximus didn't stop. Gothel's threats echoed in their ears and followed them as they galloped past the entrance gates and into the village bellow, sprinting at full speed towards the bridge that connected the small island to the dark forest across the lake.

* * *

><p>Everything was spinning. Her thoughts were spiraling out of control, her body was shaking with barely restrained sobs, or maybe she was just hyperventilating, she didn't even know anymore. She was sure she was at the verge of a panic attack, and she knew she would probably faint any minute now if she didn't control her labored breathing, but really how could she possibly relax? The air didn't seem to be enough to fill her lungs and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.<p>

She didn't know what was happening anymore, everything was a blur. But she was sure of one thing; she had to go back.

She could feel his strong arms tightening protectively around her waist, but that hadn't stopped her before and it sure wouldn't stop her now. She wasn't going to stop struggling against his strong grip until he let her go.

"Stop!" She cried, her voice raising above the sharp sound of hooves hitting the ground beneath them. She was reaching a desperate point, and she was now kicking her legs in protest. Eugene's tight grip didn't loosen in the slightest. "We have to go back! You have to take me back!"

"Are you crazy?! You're not going back there Rapunzel." He said with a determined frown, an air of finality lacing his every word. Rapunzel's troubled expression changed into a prominent scowl. She turned to glare at Eugene over her shoulder, but her eyes instantly widened as she beheld the horrifying sight behind them.

The grand and once magnificent castle of Corona was burning in flames, the unnaturally bright sparks of the fire lighting the dark sky with a gruesome glowing orange color. Dark smoke was raising into the cloudless sky, and the inferno was prominently expanding into the village below. The sound of the people's terrified screams could be heard even in the distance, and she could've sworn she still heard a few explosions and blasts of fire somewhere in town. The terrible sight was enough to make her stomach lurch.

"No!" Her voice left her mouth in a broken gasp. She stopped squirming under Eugene's grasp as a wave of renewed terror assaulted her, her body shaking with uncontrolled shivers. Her kingdom, her village, her _home_ was slowly engulfing in flames and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her people, her friends were shouting, screaming desperately for help, probably begging for mercy while she was running away like a coward. She was the reason why this disaster was happening and all she could do was stare in horror as the fire spread all over the tiny island. She couldn't let this happen, she just couldn't.

"No, you can't take me away, Eugene! We have to go back right now!" She kicked and squirmed with even more determination and urgency than before but Eugene still wouldn't even losen his grip.

"No you can't go back. It is you that she wants!" His hazel eyes bore into hers, he was every bit as determined to take her away as she was on going back. "I won't let her take you Rapunzel." He looked at her earnestly, almost pleadingly, and although her expression softened slightly it was still not enough to break her resolve.

"We can't just let them die!" She gestured wildly to the kingdom that they were leaving behind. "My parents, our friends, the villagers, they are all back there and if we don't do something about this, they will-"

"Hey, hey, look at me." He took a hand away from her waist and rested it gently on her cheek, turning her face slightly towards his. Her eyes were wide with fear, but his were set with a strange glint of hope behind them. "They'll be fine. She's interested in you, not them. She won't waste her time in there as long as she knows you're escaping. It won't be long before she starts hunting us down. That's why we need to leave before she catches up with us." His voice was soft and steady, probably meant to soothe her nerves, but it did nothing to help her.

They were still trapped within the burning flames, and it was all because of her.

It was a lot to take in. One moment she felt like the happiest girl on earth as she slow danced to the soft sway of the music with Eugene's strong and familiar arms wrapped around her, and the next she was staring at the woman she had thought dead for so long, the one who had kidnapped her and lied to her her whole life, the one who had emotionally abused her, who had toyed with her feelings and encouraged her insecurities. The one person she feared the most.

A cold chill settled in her stomach and a shiver ran down her spine. Suddenly Eugene's arms didn't feel as warm as they used to, his tight hold didn't feel as safe as it had been, his embrace was no longer comforting. He knew. He had known about Gothel's return for so long... And he hadn't told her a thing about it.

Her eyes prickled with unshed tears, a tight lump forming in her throat. She felt a painful but familiar pang in her chest. Her heart seemed a little hollow, her stomach twisted painfully in recognition to that unsettling feeling.

Betrayal.

Her parents, her friends, the people she usually talked with, the entire kingdom knew about Gothel, and they hadn't ever even hinted about her dreaded return. She suddenly felt so stupid. Gothel's mocking voice echoing in her mind. Gullible, naïve, stupid, she always called her that and deep down Rapunzel had hoped her words weren't true. But now she realized she had been right all along. She had been naïve enough to believe all the lies, all the excuses to their weird acting. She had been gullible enough to think that they would never lie to her. She had been stupid enough to trust them.

Everything felt wrong. The emptiness in her chest, the painful realizations, her terrified shivers, even Eugene's arms around her felt so terribly wrong. In fact, she couldn't even stand the feel of his hands on her, not right now. She squirmed violently in his arms, her hands pushing his own away from her.

"Stop." Her voice was shaking just as much as her body, but she couldn't stand a minute longer mounting Maximus as they headed away from her burning kingdom. "STOOOP!"

Her scream resonated all around them. Eugene was so startled that he instantly let go of her, and Maximus was probably equally bewildered, for he suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"Blondie...?" Eugene eyed her carefully, confusion clouding his face. She ignored his questioning glance and hopped off of Maximus. _**'Blondie'**_, that's what he always called her. The nickname that he had given her since the moment they met had turned into a sweet endearing pet name, she liked it when he called her that. Now, even that sounded wrong and tainted.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing?" Eugene hopped off of Maximus immediately after he watched her taking a few steps away from them. His confused voice turned stern. "Where are you going? You know it's dangerous to be here, we have leave right now."

She didn't acknowledge him at first, still too absorbed in her own thoughts. Her breath was coming out in short puffs as she wrung her hands nervously. Slowly she turned around to face him, and maybe he would've preferred it if she hadn't. Her eyes shined with unshed tears and there was an undeniable hint of pain behind those emerald orbs.

"You knew..." Her voice was soft, but her eyes were sharp. It wasn't completely a glare, more like an accusing and completely heartbroken glance. "You knew and you didn't... You never told me anything."

Eugene winced at her accusation, taking a cautious step towards her only to still when he saw her taking a step back.

"Why?" This time her tone was demanding and firm. It was a simple enough question, and yet so difficult to answer. Why? Why had he lied to her? Why had he found it reasonable to hide everything from her until the last possible moment? Why had he betrayed her trust? All those questions had circled around the back of her mind since she had found out the truth, but it wasn't until now that they stung so badly.

Eugene lifted his hands up and held them before him, as if trying to reach her as well as calm her down. His face was calm but his eyes betrayed his emotions, regret hiding behind his collected mask. "Rapunzel, please, let me explain..."

She didn't let him speak much though, her own feelings were burbling inside her, overwhelming and threatening to burst out and make her explode at any given moment. "Explain what, exactly?" Her voice was sharp and seemed to cut through the night air like a knife, she couldn't care enough to soften it though. "It seems pretty clear to me. You hid the truth from me. You've known all this time that she was back, and you couldn't care enough to tell me? You didn't just not tell me about her, you lied to me in my face. You dared tell me that I had nothing to worry about, that she was gone, that everything would be okay! All the while knowing full well that she was back- how could you?!"

Her pain was slowly turning to anger. Eugene's eyes flickered with something close to sadness, and he winced as if she had slapped him across the face, but she was far too hurt herself to care. It was sad, but she could've expected it from anyone, even her parents. Anyone's betrayal would've been painful but not entirely unexpected, and it certainly would've hurt less. But him? No, _he would never,_ she'd told herself many times, he would never hurt her, or lie to her, he would never betray her. She could trust him.

How wrong had she been? "Of all the people-" she cut herself off and squeezed her eyes shut, as if the mere sight of him was painful to look at. Her hands flew to her hair and tangled in her already disheveled braid, yanking slightly at the loose strands. Of all the people that could've hurt her like this, why him? He was the last one she would've expected.

"Blondie, it's not what you think it is... I-I..." He stammered, as if not sure how to phrase his words. It didn't matter though, all his explanations wouldn't be enough to cease the sharp pain in her chest. When her eyes opened again to look at him they were no longer blazing with restrained anger, and somehow that was even more disturbing. There was a strange hint of defeat hiding behind all the hurt and betrayal that her eyes conveyed.

"I trusted you." And those soft-spoken words were enough to make his jaw slacken, the air leave his lungs in a heavy exhale and his eyes go wide. He looked like he was about to crumble, and the sight was enough to break what little was left of her battered heart. "You knew... You know how much I hate lies, you know how important it is to me... to be told the truth... And you still lied to me."

"I know. I know and I am so, so sorry Rapunzel." He looked at her pleadingly, taking another careful step towards her in an attempt to reach her. "I just didn't want to worry you. I knew that the idea that she was back would scare you out of your mind and I wanted to spare you the suffering." He blurted out and there was a hint of urgency in his voice. "I intended to tell you, God knows I wanted to tell you, but you already had so many things to worry about and I though it would be best to keep it from you until things calmed down a little."

"Oh yeah, because finding out this way was so much better..." She didn't know were the bitter sarcastic reply had come from, and she shook her head slightly in an attempt to clear her jumbled thoughts.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that things would clear on their own. That maybe the guards would find them and this whole mess would be over by now." His defeated sigh seemed to echo in the crispy night air. "I never expected it to go this far."

"You still could've told me. We could've planned something together..." He voice trailed off, and a sigh of her own left her lips. "I had a right to know."

"Yeah, you had. It was wrong of me to keep it from you, and you have no idea how sorry I am... But you have to understand..." His earnest gaze penetrated deep into her soul, and she almost found it in herself to forget about his painful little white lies. Until he spoke again. "All I ever did was to-"

"To protect me?" She cut him off almost hissing. She bristled at his words and her previous wary gaze turned fierce and cold. "Yeah, I've heard that before. That's what she used to tell me all the time. But she lied to me my whole life." She scowled, something deep inside her chest had snapped when she remembered Gothel's exact same words; she never thought she would ever hear them coming from him.

"I thought you would be different." She knew that was a low blow, and she almost regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

Eugene's stunned expression only lasted for a second, before a scowl of his own settled on his face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed, all traces of regret leaving his brown eyes. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to that woman." He spoke low and slowly, waving a finger at her. "I am nothing like that monster."

Rapunzel stared right back at him with the same intensity in her emerald orbs. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Eugene finally sighed and closed his eyes, almost defeatedly.

When he spoke next his voice was soft again and tainted with resignation. "Rapunzel please, this is exactly what she wants. To turn us against each other, to destroy everything that we've been fighting for. Don't let her do this to us."

Something stirred in her chest, and her crestfallen face turned away from him, as if she couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. "That's the problem Eugene. You already let her do this to us."

It was as if she had slapped him with enough force to make him take a few steps back. His eyes widened, an immensely hurt look in his face. His jaw slackened and he reached for her, almost desperately.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that..."

But she flinched and stepped away from his reaching arms, shaking her head slowly. "No. Stop. I-I need to be alone. I can't do this anymore." She didn't know what exactly she couldn't do anymore. Fighting? Looking at him? Being near him? Running away when she knew her kingdom was in danger? Talking about the woman that she feared the most? Maybe all of them, either way she couldn't stand this anymore. Her feelings where overwhelming her, clouding her senses and breaking her heart. She needed to think, she needed to be alone.

More importantly she needed to be away from him, at least only for a few minutes.

When she started to leave, taking a few steps into the darkness and getting further away from him, his panicked expression returned to his face.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I don't know I just... I need to get away. I need some time alone." She mumbled and quickened her pace. She could hear his footsteps following her.

"No. You know it's dangerous right now. You can't go alone in the middle of the night when you know she's probably following us right now."

"Eugene please. I need to think, I want some space." She finally turned back and gave him a firm look. "Don't follow me."

He did as she asked, but the worried look didn't disappear from his face. Still that didn't stop him from trying to coax her into staying by his side. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel come back here."

She didn't stop, she couldn't look back and she certainly didn't want to go back. "You know it's dangerous for you to be alone! Rapunzel!"

Something deep inside her told her he was right, that she should go back, but she still ignored his desperate cries and headed deeper into the forest, disappearing in the darkness of the night. His anguished voice echoed in the cold night air.

* * *

><p>He watched her disappear behind the trees and into the darkness of the woods. He had half a mind to go after her, but she had specifically told him not to. He owed her at least that.<p>

How had he managed to fuck up so badly? They hadn't even been married a day and they were already fighting.

His eyes scanned the shadows in search for her figure, listening carefully for her retreating footsteps. But the darkness was overwhelming and there was not a sound but the rustling of leaves in the trees whenever the wind blew, or the occasional chirping of the crickets.

He let out a deep sigh and leant against the thick trunk of a tree, banging his head softly a few times against the wood as if that would be punishment enough for what he had done to her. He pressed his palms against his face, rubbing slightly too hard against his cheeks, trying to clear his thoughts.

Max let out a concerned huff beside him, kicking his hooves against the ground anxiously. It still unnerved him slightly how he could manage to understand the horse as if he could read his mind. He could almost hear the disapproval in his huff.

"I know Max, I know." He patted the horse's head, albeit a bit awkwardly still not used to their weird slightly friendly relationship. "I should probably go look for her, shouldn't I?"

Max huffed once again and nodded towards the direction where Rapunzel had disappeared a few minutes ago. Eugene sighed heavily and lifted himself from the tree trunk taking a few steps forward. "You're right, I should go."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." He froze in his place, his eyes going wide for a moment before they narrowed with distaste. "Troubles in paradise, Rider?"

She appeared from the shadows, sauntering almost triumphantly towards him. "I wouldn't have expected you to ruin your relationship so early in your marriage, but look at this! Guess we are all surprised here." Eugene clenched his fists, his body tensing with barely repressed rage. He wanted to wipe that annoying smug smirk off her face.

"How did you even manage-?"

"Oh you know, having magic has its benefits." She cut him off, waving a hand dismissively. "By the way, if I were you I'd suggest the King to have a change in the Royal Guard, those idiots couldn't possibly be more incompetent. All it took was a simple glamour spell and they didn't even notice us sneaking in the reception!" She laughed, the sound cold and foreign to his ears. He felt a slight surge of apprehension, thanking whatever deity had been gracious enough to get Rapunzel out of there before the crazy witch had arrived. All he needed to do now was distract her long enough to give Rapunzel some time.

The familiar malicious spark in Gothel's eyes returned and her smile turned into a distasteful frown. "Anyway, enough chit-chat, I'm here to discuss more important matters." Her eyes narrowed threateningly as she took a step forward. "Where is Rapunzel?"

It was his turn to smirk now, though there was no humor behind his sarcastic smile. "Unfortunately for you, I have no idea."

Gothel bristled at his words, almost hissing her next words. "You know, I've been dying to do this for a long time." She drew out something from the pocket in her cloak, and he noticed the deadly sparkle of steel under the moonlight.

"You're going to die tonight Flynn. There's no denying that." She twisted the dagger in her hand, advancing closer to him, but he never backed away. He kept his face blank and devoid of emotion, he wouldn't allow her the satisfaction of seeing him crumble in front of her. "Although I could make your death a lot more painful if you don't tell me what I want to know."

Maximus neighed anxiously beside him, ready to charge at the woman if Eugene ordered him to, but he kept his stance and held Gothel's gaze without a hint of hesitation. "You know that even if I knew I'd never tell you." He shrugged with fake nonchalance, trying to appear as uninterested as ever. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you'll never know where she is."

Gothel's lips curled into a sneer. "Very well. Boys!"

He didn't even have time to react. Before he could move a muscle there was a rustle behind him and suddenly a pair of strong bulky arms were circling painfully around his waist and neck, holding him down completely powerless.

"Ugh, not again." Eugene groaned as one of the twins tightened his grip around his neck, effectively cutting off his air supply. Gothel chuckled darkly as he watched him struggle for air.

Maximus neighed loudly, charging directly at the two burly redheads who were holding Eugene down. But Gothel was obviously prepared for that. A light blurted out from Gothel's raised hands and a string of ropes flung directly at Maximus, tying tightly around his body and legs and effectively restraining his every move. The ropes curled around the tree trunk where Eugene had been leaning minutes ago, holding Maximus in place, making it impossible for the horse to move more than a few steps.

Maximus struggled against his new trap, neighing, huffing and stomping furiously. But the more he squirmed, the tighter the ropes curled around him.

"You know..." Eugene choked out the words as he squirmed beneath the strong hands tightening around his throat. "This is getting old. I-I'm starting to wonder if you're ever gonna actually kill me" he wheezed, and the twin's grip around his neck tightened, making him cough.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but if he was going to die anyway, better annoy the hell out of Gothel before she finished with him. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Gothel's lips curled in disdain but a dark chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I _am_ going to kill you this time." She walked closer until she was standing face to face in front of him. "But before I do..." She snapped her fingers and Eugene clenched his jaw, trying to repress the grunt of pain threatening to escape his mouth as he received the first blow to his stomach. The few air remaining in his lungs escaped his mouth with a choke and a cough. He wheezed and clawed at the hand clenching around his neck but to no avail.

The next punch was to his side, he could have sworn he heard at least one of his ribs crack, but the pain was to overwhelming for him to even think straight. He choked once more trying to regain his breath, his head was buzzing and his vision was blurring. Gothel leaned in, her face mere inches away from his.

"Where is Rapunzel?" She muttered acidly. Eugene looked at her defiantly, almost undeterred. The hate radiating from him was almost palpable. But he remained quiet.

Gothel almost snarled. "Fine."

The hand squeezing the air out of him tightened even more. Eugene gasped and wheezed. He was already feeling lightheaded and there were dark dots dancing around his vision. But he couldn't loose consciousness, at least not yet. The more he entertained them the more time he could give Rapunzel to escape.

"I don't know where she is." He choked out, feeling like he would pass out any moment now. Gothel's eyes blazed with fury.

"You have to know where she is, you would never let her out of your sight!" He knew she was shouting by now, but the sound was like an echo in his mind. His limbs fell limp around him and his head hung against the hand strangling him. He was going to die like this.

It was almost cruel that fate had allowed him just a tiny taste of what his life could've been with Rapunzel, just a spark of immense happiness before everything was taken away from him. He could only hope that Rapunzel would be safe in the darkness of the woods, that Gothel wouldn't find her, that she would be able to return to the kingdom with her family. That she would never see his corpse sprawled beneath the shadow of the trees surrounding them.

He was already giving into the darkness clouding his mind when he suddenly felt the hand clenching around his neck release him. He gasped loudly and tumbled to the ground, coughing and heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

He wasn't given much time to recover though. He felt a sharp kick on his side and he curled up in pain, still gasping and choking.

He was lifted by the neck of his shirt and slammed against a tree, the force of the impact making him grunt. He opened his eyes to the sight of Gothel's malicious smile, she was clearly enjoying his pain.

Her lips curled and she pressed the sharp dagger against his bruised neck, but he still didn't recoil, meeting her blazing gaze with the same fierce determination in his face.

"I hope you had time to say goodbye, Rider." She spat, pressing the dagger enough to draw blood. He knew his eyes were the only thing that betrayed his regret. She could never even begin to imagine how much her words had cut deep into his soul. Because he hadn't. Their last conversation had been a huge mess. He wished he had had the time to say goodbye. He wished he had told her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. But he hadn't, and he could only hope that she'd remember the times he had actually told her he loved her whenever she thought of him in the future.

"And don't worry about her." Gothel smiled evilly, taking the dagger away from his neck and twisting it in her hand. "I'll take good care of her when I find her."

Everything happened too fast. He could hear Maximus' frantic neighs, he could hear The Stabbingtons chuckling darkly behind Gothel, but there was the distinct sound of dried leaves and branches crunching beneath light footsteps.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he detected a hint of panic steadily growing inside him, he looked over Gothel's shoulder and his eyes widened in dismay. He could've recognized her silhouette anywhere.

He could barely make out her figure but there was no mistaking her. Standing there, still slightly hidden beneath the shadows of the trees, completely frozen in place and her eyes wide with horror. Rapunzel's hands flew to her mouth as she took in the sight before her.

His distraught eyes met hers in a silent plea for her to leave before they found her. He shook his head almost imperceptibly, but he couldn't prevent the strangled gasp that escaped her lips.

Gothel's eyes clouded with confusion for a second before something akin to excitement settled in her gaze. She turned around just in time to see Rapunzel stumbling out of the shadows.

"Eugene!" She cried out in panic, lifting her long gown in an attempt to walk faster. Gothel's smile hadn't been wider. He could see the delight dancing in her cold grey eyes as she turned to face him once more, and he realized exactly what she was planning to do mere seconds before it happened.

"NOOO!" Rapunzel's panicked cry echoed all around the woods ripping the night air. But it was already too late.

He felt it, cold and sharp against his skin as it buried deep into his flesh and he gasped loudly. The pain wasn't nearly as sharp and unbearable when the blade entered as when it left his body, ripping his insides and cutting through his skin.

His hands clenched against his wound and he crumbled to his knees, his back still resting against the tree trunk and his eyes squeezed shut in pain. He remembered how it had felt the first time Gothel had stabbed him, but he had almost forgotten how badly it had hurt. His breath hitched in his throat and his sides screamed in pain with every breath he took.

"No! Eugene!" He could hear Rapunzel's desperate cries and he made and effort to open his eyes. The sight that met him made his heart clench. Rapunzel was struggling against the tight grip of one of the twins who was holding her back. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she kicked and screamed in protest. Her desperate eyes turned to Gothel, and her frantic look turned furious.

"How could you!" She screamed, trying in vain to escape the twin's tight grip. "Let me go!" She squirmed and kicked the man's shin but his tight hold didn't loosen.

Eugene gasped, trying to find his voice and failing miserably. The pain barely let him think straight but he couldn't let them take her. "R-Rapunzel!" He rasped, but she wasn't even listening.

"No you can't do this again. Not again! Please!" The sound of her distraught cries were muffled, sounding like a faint echo. He knew what was coming, he was about to lose consciousness. Or maybe he was dying again, he couldn't quite tell. All he knew was that he failed her, they were taking her away from him and there was not much he could do about it.

"He should've died a long time ago Rapunzel. You'll get over it." Gothel said, a disinterested tone in her cold voice. Eugene coughed, and his side bursted with renewed pain.

"No, please! Please let me heal him. I'll do whatever you want but please let me heal him!" His sight blurred, but he could still see her struggling to get free. He wanted to help her, he desperately needed to get up, punch those two bastards holding her down and take her away with him. But he couldn't even talk, let alone move. All he could do was watch helplessly as they dragged her away, as they took away his hopes, his dreams, his life.

"Oh no dear, I'm not making the same mistake twice." Gothel said disdainfully, stepping closer to Rapunzel. "This time, I'll make sure that he won't be interfering with my plans ever again."

It could've been his delirious mind playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn that in the midst of it all he could hear the clank of steel and the sound of loud footsteps and even louder cries approaching the scene.

"Let's go before they find us."

The cries and shouts blurred and echoed in his brain but the sound of Rapunzel's desperate screams would forever be etched in his mind.

"No! NOO! You can't do this. PLEASE! Eugene!"

He made one last effort to open his eyes. The sight of one of the Stabbington Brothers shoving Rapunzel over his shoulder and carrying her away felt like a sharp stab in his heart. He didn't even know what hurt more, the bleeding wound in his side or the knowledge that he had lost Rapunzel, that he had failed to protect her

"R-Rapunzel! No!"

The clanging and shouts grew louder, Maximus' furious neighs echoed around him, Rapunzel's cries resonated through his mind, but none of that mattered anymore. The pain was too much, the cruel reality was crushing him and he was finally loosing the battle between consciousness and oblivion.

He could barely make out a distant golden light resembling fire, the glinting shine making his eyes narrow. In his hazy state, he wondered briefly if maybe the fire Gothel had caused had managed to travel all the way to the woods.

That was the last thing he remembered, before the shadows engulfed him in an endless sleep. And then, everything went black

* * *

><p><strong>Oops! Sorry guys *hides behind a tree* that was absolutely necessary. This had been meant to happen since the beginning of this story. Hope you don't hate me now, and that this chapter was worth the insanely long wait. I do ask you to be patient though. School is really hard this year and homework is taking up most of my free time so I don't have much time to write<strong>

**I'll still try to update ASAP, but it will probably take a while. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you think of it in a review! You know how much I love them and even if you don't believe it, they do inspire me to write more.**

**Remember that any doubts or extra comments you have you can either PM me or message me on Tumblr. My URL is starlightandmagic and I am more likely to answer through there. **

.


	25. Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**So have you guys heard the news? We'll get a Tangled animated TV show in 2017! *squeals happily* Of course we still have to wait two more years but who cares, I've waited long enough. **

**Anyway, I'm happy to tell you that we're almost there, we're almost reaching the end of this story. Just two more chapters plus the epilogue. Can you believe it? I certainly can't. So I'll just shut up now and let you read. **

**Warning: angsty chapter ahead, I do believe this is the darkest part of the entire story, so grab a box of tissues because this will be an emotionally draining thing to read. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Tangled we'd get a sequel instead of a TV show, but okay... **

* * *

><p><em>Good girls hopeful they'll be and lonely will wait.<em>

_We had a beautiful, magic, love there_

_What a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair._

_ - __Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>The cold, crispy night was tainted with the strong smell of smoke in the air. What had started as a beautiful summer evening had turned into a torturous night, the previously starlit sky had darkened with ominous clouds, which wouldn't have been all that strange if they hadn't been a clear sign of the ashes and smoke leaking into the sky.<p>

The Captain of the Guards had definitely seen better days. He'd be more concerned about the desperate cries of the citizens of Corona and the flames invading the village if he didn't have more pressing matters at hand.

With a firm cry he ordered the party of guards at his command to go faster. Venturing into the dark forest with nothing more than a few torches to illuminate the area was probably not the best idea, but they had no other option at the moment. If they didn't find the princess and his newlywed husband before the darned witch got her clutches on them, they wouldn't hear the end of it.

The darkness of the night seemed impenetrable, the hint of pine wood was now overshadowed by the smell of smoke penetrating the air. The Captain pulled on the reins of his stallion - not for the first time wishing he was riding a more efficient horse like Maximus instead - and slowed into a trot. His dark eyes darted over the shadows overflowing the entire forest.

The silence of the night was only broken by the distant cries and frenetic activity back in the village, but in the vastness of the woods it was only a faint, macabre echo. He strained his ears, waiting for any sign or sound that would hint him to the whereabouts of the princess and Rider, but the sound of crushing leaves under the horses' hooves was the only thing audible.

He distinctly remembered a similar night, almost twenty years ago. Their pursuit was the same, but the results of their chase were fruitless. He hoped this time would be different. If they returned to the palace empty-handed again, the king would surely have their heads.

The sound of a blood-curdling scream resonating in the distance instantly snapped him out of his thoughts. He urged his horse forward, breaking into a gallop as the whole party followed behind him, trying to follow the sound of the distressed cries. They were distinctly female.

The branches and vines made the path difficult to follow, especially when the light of their torches wasn't enough to break the darkness ahead. A cold familiar voice was added to the desperate cries - they were getting closer.

With the heels of his boot digging into the horse's sides, he urged him to go faster, but the dense woods wouldn't allow it. They couldn't afford to lose the princess again.

After a few moments that to the Captain seemed like hours, the silence returned, only broken by the chirping crickets and the crushing leaves beneath him.

"We're losing the track, Sir."

"You don't say!" Snapped the Captain sarcastically, wishing there would be any other trace to follow.

As if answering his pleadings, the sound of a horse's furious neighing was heard a few miles ahead. They sprinted towards the sound, the noise getting louder and louder the closer they got. The Captain tugged at the reins, giving a sharp turn to the left, and instantly froze on his tracks.

The light of the torches was enough to illuminate the small area. The sight that met them wasn't comforting at all. A huge white stallion struggled against the ropes tying him to a sturdy tree trunk, huffing and neighing, he desperately pulled on the ropes trying in vain to break free.

He would've recognized that horse anywhere.

"Maximus?" Aware that his voice came out more confused than it ought, the Captain cleared his throat loudly, successfully gaining the attention of the struggling horse.

Maximus' furious tugging ceased, his head snapping to attention as he looked at the Captain with a wild gaze. As soon as he recognized the man, his huffing turned a bit more whining. He seemed to be nodding towards something out of the Captain's sight.

Perplexed by the situation, the Captain dismounted his own horse, carefully stepping towards the white stallion, his hand raised in a calming gesture.

That's when he finally noticed the reason for Maximus' desperate struggles.

"What-" he was cut off by his own surprise. Lying in a crumpled state, his back resting against a tree, was the body of a certain man the Captain was not exactly fond of.

"Rider?" His gruff confused question was only answered by a faint groan - too weak for his liking.

The Captain carefully knelt next to the young man's body, quickly inspecting for a possible injury that would explain Rider's crumpled state. He didn't have to search for long.

His limp hand was covering part of his abdomen, but it wasn't enough to hide the alarming trail of blood staining the man's previously white vest. The Captain's throat closed up despite himself, and biting back a surprised gasp, he carefully lifted the younger man's arm, uncovering the injury below.

A feeling akin to dread settled on the pit of his stomach.

"Someone hand me a clean cloth, quick!"

While the rustling sound of the guard's movements echoed behind him, his searching eyes tried to survey the gravity of the wound before him.

His eyes instantly snapped back to Rider's face at the sound of his weak coughing, and relief washed over him at the sight of his - although twisted in a pained grimace - still somewhat clean face. As long as he didn't start coughing up blood, they could still handle this.

"Here, Sir." One of the guards handed him a clean piece of cloth, and he instantly pressed it gingerly against Rider's bleeding injury, careful not to press too hard against the gaping wound. Being the Captain of the Royal Guard, he'd seen his fair share of injuries, and he had treated enough to know what he was doing. Nevertheless, it didn't make the situation at hand any less worrisome. He knew a stab to the gut was often times mortal if it wasn't treated properly. And Rider definitely needed immediate attention.

The most pressing matter was to stop the bleeding though. It wouldn't do to take him back to the village if he bled out on the way there.

"Someone help me lie him down!" He ordered, and a few guards scrambled to his side, carefully helping him lift Rider's limp body and lie him straight on the ground. The rest of the guards occupied themselves in freeing a still struggling Maximus from the ropes tying him down.

The Captain patted the younger man's cheeks, maybe a bit more forcefully than necessary. "C'mon Rider, you gotta work with me, you hear me? You have to stay awake!"

Rider's eyes barely opened, but his pained groan at least indicated that he was conscious. He seemed to be struggling for breath, and he coughed weakly a few times before his voice finally worked.

"R-Ra-Rapunzel..." He rasped before his eyes fell shut again, his head lolling to the side. The Captain huffed, slapping his cheeks once more in a poor attempt to keep him awake, while another guard fulfilled the duty of keeping pressure on the wound to attempt to stop the bleeding. It didn't seem to be working.

"C'mon Rider, wake up!" This time his eyelids fluttered open long enough to focus on the Captain's face. His brow furrowed and he groaned once more, whether out of pain or aggravation the Captain couldn't tell.

"We have to get him back to the palace as soon as possible!" The Captain snapped, already thinking of how they would possibly carry him safely back to the palace without aggravating the injury.

Rider grunted, muttering something unintelligible as he tried to get the attention of the Captain. "No... You gotta..." He coughed and instantly winced in pain. "You gotta find her..."

If the situation had been any different, the Captain would've sworn he was imagining Rider's almost pleading gaze. "Where is she?"

He was sure the younger man was mustering all of his remaining energy just to roll his eyes at him. "Ho-how am I supposed to know?" He fixed the older man a withering glare before his eyes scrunched shut in pain. "S-she has her... Y-you gotta..." He gasped once more, seeming to be struggling for words. "You gotta find her before... Before she takes her..."

That was the last he said before his head lolled back once more, seemingly unconscious. The Captain pursed his lips, looking around him as if somehow he would find the princess hiding within the shadows of the trees.

"Right. You three" he stood up with a grunt and pointed to the first three men closest to Rider's limp body, including the guard pressing the now bloodstained cloth carefully over Rider's wound. "Lift him up, you'll carry him back to the palace."

"Uh... I don't think he's going to make it all the way back to the palace, Sir." The young guard attempting to stop Rider's bleeding pointed out hesitantly. "The bleeding won't stop. He'll bleed out before we make it there."

The Captain suppressed a groan. He didn't have time for this. But of course, Rider always seemed to find a way to make his work even more difficult.

"Alright, we'll split up." He pointed to the group of guards who had successfully freed Maximus. "This group will come with me. We have to keep searching for the princess."

"Conley!" He called out. The young guard stepped nervously towards the Captain.

"Y-Yes, Sir?" The Captain hoped he was only imagining the younger guard's trembling from head to toes.

"You're going to be in charge of the second party."

Conley's blue eyes widened almost comically. "M-Me, Sir?!"

"Yes, you." The Captain answered roughly. "Or is there another Conley here?"

The man in question shivered under the Captain's condescending stare. "N-no, Sir. But I-I don't-"

"You're going to make sure Rider makes it back to the village alive." The Captain cut off. "The first thing that needs to be done is stabilize the wound. We need to stop the bleeding and clean the wound, or else it will get infected."

Conley nodded shakily. "He won't make it back to the palace like this. As soon as you get to the village you go get help. Get him to the first physician you can get your hands on, I don't care who they are as long as they know what they're doing. Understood?"

The Captain fixed the small group of guards with a hard stare. They all nodded quickly in response. "Right, well what are you waiting for? Get him out of here!"

He instructed them on the way they should carry the injured man without disturbing the wound any more than absolutely necessary. Three guards were appointed to the job. One lifting his legs, the other one lifting his torso - one hand still applying slight pressure to the wound in order to stop the bleeding. The third one securing his shoulders and head. Between the three men they managed to carry Rider in a somewhat completely straight position.

The Captain silently thanked the stars that they were not that far away from the village. It wouldn't take them long to get there, hopefully it would be enough to keep Rider alive until they managed to get help.

He watched the guards carefully leave towards the village, but stopped Conley before he could make it too far away. "I don't think I need to remind you how important this particular mission is, do I Conley?" The Captain's hard stare made the younger man quiver in his place. "Rider _has_ to make it back to the palace alive, got it? Unless you want to be the one to tell the princess that she's a widow before she could even get to enjoy her honeymoon."

"N-no, Sir- I-I mean yes, Sir" Conley stuttered pathetically, giving a shaky salute. The Captain resisted the urge to facepalm himself, sighing roughly in annoyance. He watched Conley disappear behind the shadows of the night, silently praying that the young guard wouldn't screw up this time.

"Right. Gentlemen, we have a princess to find. Now move!" He cried firmly, watching as the guards scrambled back towards their horses, preparing themselves to search the woods once more.

With a firm stride he carefully approached his previous loyal companion, reaching a hand out to pat Maximus' snout in a friendly gesture.

"Ready to get back on the job again, Maximus?"

The white stallion neighed enthusiastically giving what seemed like a determined nod. The Captain smiled triumphantly, before mounting the horse's back. And for the first time in a long time, he felt in sync with his searching companion.

"Right, let's find the princess!"

And they were off with a firm snap of the reins.

* * *

><p>To say that the kingdom of Corona was in a state of chaos would be an understatement. The burning flames seemed to consume everything within their path, and the unnatural heat was ten times more devastating than natural fire, and much more difficult to appease.<p>

The citizens of Corona worked together to control the fire consuming the village. Buckets after buckets of water were poured over the leaking flames, people helping each other treat the injured and rescue the ones who were unfortunate enough to get trapped within the inferno.

Chaos broke all over the kingdom.

After what seemed like hours, that to the Queen felt like an eternity, the Royal Guards had managed to appease the burning flames that had invaded the palace of Corona. Fortunately, the fire seemed to have only damaged what was the courtyard and part of the vestibule and left side of the castle. She felt part of the weight that had settled over her chest since the beginning of the nightmarish events disappear when she was informed that there had been no casualties concerning the royal guests.

At least that would save them some serious political problems.

They still couldn't tell the extent of the damage that had been caused to the village, though.

She busied herself helping in whatever she could manage. First directing the royal guests, nobles and dignitaries to a safe part of the palace, away from the chaos and the still prominent smell of smoke and ashes. She assigned each guest to a temporary room within the undamaged part of the castle, making sure the maids provided the nobles with whatever they asked for to keep them somewhat pleased until she and her husband could take better control of the situation.

The King meanwhile directed another party of guards to aid the villagers with the flames still burning through the town.

There was no telling how many injured and deceased the burning inferno had left on its wake, but the King and Queen made sure to open the palace's doors and provide with shelter, food and medical attention to the most needed people. The royal physician would be working the whole night, treating the injured and helping the ones who had suffered from smoke inhalation.

Now that everything was settling into a less panicked hubbub and the atmosphere was no longer one of alarm - now replaced by a panorama of depressive devastation - the Queen's nerves spiraled out of control once again.

As she surveyed the damaged kingdom from the safety of the King's office, a feeling of dread settled over her stomach, making her wring her hands nervously and bite her lips in apprehension.

It was just a matter of minutes before she started pacing nervously from one end of the room to the other, her green eyes sweeping from the devastating sight of the kingdom to the seemingly intact darkness of the woods beyond the stone bridge.

That was her daughter's last destination.

"Catherine, dear, would you stop the pacing? It's making me dizzy."

The Queen jumped slightly at the deep sound of her husband's voice. She whirled around to face him, her previously nervous eyes hardening a little. "Well, I'm sorry if it's bothering you, but it helps with my nerves."

The King heaved out an exhausted sigh. "She will be okay, she's with Eugene after all." A shadow settled over her husband's aging face, his wrinkles appeared more prominent now than they had been that very same morning. "He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

She wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself more than her.

The Queen resumed her pacing. "But she's still out there hunting them down!" Her normally collected demeanor crumpled at the thought. "What if she caught up with them? You know Eugene can't do much against her and the Stabbingtons."

Her husband opened his mouth, ready to retort but he was suddenly cut off by the distant sound of startled cries coming from the village below.

The Queen instantly turned her attention back to the huge window overlooking the kingdom, her face almost pressed against the glass in an attempt to see what was happening below.

"What is going on?"

"I can't tell..." She muttered, trying in vain to make out the scene below her. A huge crowd was gathered just at the entrance of the courtyard, making it difficult to see. The distinct golden glint of shining metal was the only thing that revealed the small group of royal guards hardly making their way through the prominent crowd blocking their way.

"Some guards are coming." She informed her husband, her brow furrowing slightly at the sight before her. She could only catch a glimpse of a simple wooden stretcher and the faint shadow of a body. "They seem to be bringing someone injured with them."

This time her heart didn't jump to her throat, like it had done the first few times. They had brought enough injured people to be examined by the royal physician during the curse of the night. This wouldn't be the first nor the last one. Nevertheless, it didn't make the situation any less painful. Her heart clenched at the thought of her people being injured and dying all because of that wicked woman.

She averted her gaze, choosing to sit on a small coach in the far end of the room instead. Her fingers twisted in the fabric of her dress, wrinkling and smoothing the soft silk in a systematic way as her eyes fixed on the dark night sky outside.

A few minutes passed, but for her time seemed to be moving in slow motion. She was still writhing her hands nervously when the door to the King's office bursted open. She started at the sound, bolting to her feet as she focused on the page standing before her.

"Your Majesties, your presence is required in the vestibule. It's urgent." The young man bowed his head slightly.

"What happened?" The Queen asked, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "Is it my daughter? Have they found her?"

The younger man averted his eyes, shifting nervously on his feet.

"What is it?" She prodded, stepping closer to the young servant.

"It's... your daughter's husband, Your Majesty." The page avoided her concerned gaze. "They've found him."

* * *

><p>She knew something had gone terribly wrong as soon as she had heard the news. With her stomach knotted in nerves and trembling legs, she swiftly made her way down the hallways, trying not to sprint into a run and constantly looking back over her shoulder to hurry at her husband's slower pace.<p>

It hadn't taken long for them to make it to the vestibule, but she couldn't have prepared herself for the sight that greeted her.

Her heart sank to her feet as soon as she laid eyes on her son-in-law. Her hand went to cover her mouth, but that didn't prevent the horrified gasp that escaped her.

"What happened?" It was her husband's deep voice that asked the question that had been hanging in the back of her throat since the moment the servant delivered the news. And she was glad he had been the one who asked, because she didn't trust her voice not to break as soon as she spoke.

"We found him injured in the woods, Your Highness." A young guard answered dutifully. "We believe he was attacked just minutes before we found him."

She wasn't sure if her knees would give out at any moment, but she still took a shaky step forward, a trembling hand reaching for the limp body lying over the stretcher.

Her eyes swept over the young man's unconscious body, taking in his frail state. He had been stripped from his wedding attire, his torso now tightly wrapped up in bandages, which failed to hide the spot of dark blood staining the white cloth over the right side of his lower abdomen. His face was unnaturally pale, his eyebrows scrunched up in pain. She didn't want to look at the purplish bruise spreading over his ribs and across his chest, instead her eyes settled over the imprinted purpling marks surrounding the skin of his neck, a thin cut barely visible over it.

"He needs immediate attention, we have strict orders to take him to the royal physician as soon as possible."

The King's voice raised over the panicked voices and shouts that filtered from outside. "Take him to the infirmary wing, now! And you," he pointed to another guard. "Go find Dr. Greem, tell him it's an emergency and he is needed in the infirmary wing as soon as possible."

The guard nodded and sprinted out of the room. Meanwhile the other three made a move to lift the wooden stretcher carrying Eugene's battered body.

"Wait!" The words tumbled past her lips without her even realizing it. The Queen's green eyes met one of the guard's gaze, and she willed her voice not to waver when she spoke next. "My daughter...?"

She couldn't finish her question, but she knew the guard had understood. His gaze suddenly turned apologetic, and the slight hope that she had managed to keep left her as soon as he spoke.

"She was nowhere to be found, Your Majesty. I'm sorry." He averted his eyes, pity clouding his stare. "But the Captain went with a search party to find her, they're still looking for her."

That was little console for her mind, and she watched helplessly as they carried Eugene away, their shadows disappearing behind a corner.

That had been the last she saw of her son-in-law. Now she paced restlessly outside the infirmary wing while her husband watched from a distance, his stance rigid and his weary eyes following her every move. She tried to conceal the panic slowly raising deep in her chest.

Something must had gone terribly wrong. She knew Rapunzel wouldn't leave Eugene injured in the woods even if her own life was being threatened, and she knew Eugene would willingly give his own life to protect her daughter. And that was apparently what had happened.

"She found them." Her voice came out distant and haunted, just barely a faint whisper loud enough for the King to hear. "She found them and Eugene must have tried to protect her, so she tried to get rid of him and now..." She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as her heart clenched and her stomach lurched.

"Now she has Rapunzel again."

King Edward didn't need to argue, she could tell he was thinking the same. There was no other explanation. And now her son-in-law was most likely battling between life and death just on the other side of that door.

"Do you think he will make it?" Asked Queen Catherine, her voice wavering just slightly.

King Edward sighed heavily, his eyes searching the room. "Dr. Greem is the best healer in the kingdom. He is in good hands."

"That doesn't mean he will be able to save him." Reasoned the Queen, her hands trembling as she laced her fingers together. "He looked pretty bad when they brought him."

Her stomach churned as the image of Eugene, pale and unconscious lying over the wooden stretcher filled her mind. She didn't even want to think about what had happened to him back in the woods. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't make it alive.

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, and she realized that she was not only hurting for her daughter. If Eugene died, Rapunzel wouldn't be the only one who suffered his loss.

Over the course of the last year and a half that they had spent together, the King and Queen had come to get to know Eugene in a deeper level. If someone had told her a few years ago that she would come to appreciate the most wanted thief in the kingdom - Flynn Rider- she would've thought them crazy.

As it was, Eugene was naturally charming. His cocky attitude and snarky remarks didn't quite gained him the sympathy of the council members or the Royal guards, but to the King and Queen his sometimes arrogant persona was only a mask he managed to carry around to hide his true personality.

He couldn't hide his love for Rapunzel, though. Not even if he tried. It was obvious to anyone who payed attention. His eyes lit up whenever Rapunzel was around, it wasn't hard to see the devotion present in his face when he looked at the young princess. The Queen knew, since the moment she saw them interact with each other, that Eugene was exactly what her daughter needed.

Surprisingly enough, she discovered that the young ex-thief was actually quite kind when he wanted to. And contrary to popular belief, he was also incredibly sweet and selfless. Of course that wasn't a facet of his personality he was too eager to show. But the Queen saw it, every time he was with Rapunzel. He managed to make her laugh on days she wouldn't even smile, he was patient and understanding, and there was a hint of tenderness he reserved only for Rapunzel.

And to the Queen's own surprise, he not only managed to steal the young princess' heart, but also gained himself a special spot in the Queen's heart as well. She had considered him a part of the family since she had welcomed him with open arms and a grateful smile, but she hadn't realized just how fond she had grown of the young man until now.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she considered the whole situation. She didn't know if she could handle the loss of the man she had grown to love and appreciate like the son she never had on top of the disappearance of her own daughter. The fear and worry were slowly overcoming her, threatening to break her and make her crumble to her knees in a fit of hysterical angst.

But she needed to be strong, for her kingdom and for her daughter. She couldn't let herself loose hope.

Just as she was resuming her pacing back and forth outside the infirmary wing, the doors to the room bursted open, and she snapped her head up, whirling around to face the short man emerging from within the room.

Her heart leapt to her throat as she approached him urgently. "Dr. Greem, how is he?"

King Edward came to stand next to her, his face an almost perfect blank mask but his eyes betrayed his worry.

The royal physician sighed heavily, taking his rounded spectacles off to rub his eyes tiredly. "We did the best we could, Your Majesty."

"Is he...?" The Queen trailed off, her eyes slowly clouding with unshed tears.

"He's still alive, for now." Dr. Greem answered tiredly. The King and Queen couldn't hide their relief, both letting out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"It was a good idea that the guards decided to get him to another healer before they brought him here." Continued the royal physician. "They managed to somewhat control the hemorrhage and clean the wound, which is what has ultimately kept him alive for this long."

"How is he doing now?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. Fortunately the wound was not as deep as it seemed, at least it doesn't seem to have punctured any vital organs. But he still lost a lot of blood on the way." The healer paused on his explanation, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "He was also badly beaten. He seems to have a few fractured ribs and a serious bruise on the neck, which is a sign that someone attempted to strangle him."

The Queen's hands flew to her mouth, her chest tightening at the thought. "I have already thoroughly cleaned and sutured the wound, but given its location there's still a high risk of infection."

"Is he going to be okay?" This time it was the King who asked, a slightly hard edge to his voice betrayed his concern.

The royal physician hesitated before answering. "It's hard to tell for now. The thing is, he lost a lot of blood before they managed to control the bleeding, and infection is even more mortal than the wound itself. If it gets infected, there's little I can do to save him."

"He will be lucky if he survives the night." He finished with a slight twist of his mouth. The Queen's throat closed up, her heart heavy with worry.

"What else can we do?" She asked, desperate to find a way to guarantee Eugene's safety.

"There's nothing else we can do but wait. But I must warn you, Your Majesty; I'm afraid he won't be able to make it."

"H-how long...?" Her voice broke before finishing the question, a tear slowly trailing down her cheek.

"I can't be sure, a few days at most if he doesn't catch infection." The healer said, an apologetic glint in his eyes. "But it would be a miracle if he manages to pull through that without any further complications."

"Is there a chance he could survive at all?" The King asked.

"I don't- he _may_ have a chance if the wound heals fast enough. You see, the longer the wound takes to heal, the higher the risk of infection." Dr. Greem explained. "But I'm afraid the chances are little to none, Your Highness."

"There must be something else we can do! Anything!" She couldn't let him die. If Eugene didn't survive Rapunzel wouldn't be able to take it.

"I have already done everything I can to keep him alive, Your Majesty." The royal physician sighed. He paused for a second, a thoughtful look crossing his features as he rubbed his chin. "Although..."

"What? What is it?"

The healer hesitated before answering. "There... might be another option... But..." He trailed off, shaking his head slightly as if to discard the absurd thought.

The Queen pressed on. "What is it? We would do anything."

"It's too risky- I wouldn't advice to try it, Your Majesty. Plus I can't guarantee it to be successful." Dr. Greem warned carefully.

"What are you talking about?" The King urged.

The royal physician regarded them carefully for a few seconds before finally answering. "There may be a way to accelerate Mr. Fitzherbert's healing process."

"H-how?" The Queen's heart raced at the possibility.

"There is a flower, a special flower. It is rumored to have exceptional healing properties." The healer explained.

"Like... Like the one that healed my wife?" Asked King Edward, a slight frown on his face.

"Not exactly." The healer pointed out. "That flower had special powers, a sort of magic within. Certainly a unique specimen. However, the one I am talking about has no magic properties, although its healing components are rumored to be incredibly powerful. The concoction of the oil extract from this flower's petals combined with other healing herbs has been rumored to have demonstrated incredible results in the healing process of deep wounds, helping it scar faster than normal, and successfully preventing infection in most cases."

"It is an incredibly rare plant. Datura, most commonly known as the Moon Flower, for this particular species only blooms at night." The royal physician explained. "I must remind you, your Majesties, that its healing properties are mostly based on rumors. I have no actual evidence of its results. Granted it is quite famous and commonly used in the southern kingdoms."

"The magical flower that saved my life was said to be only a legend." Said the Queen, a desperate edge in her voice. "I've seen enough to know nothing is completely impossible. If you could use the flower's ointment-"

"That's the problem, your Highness." The healer cut off. "The Moon Flower only grows in the southern islands. The closest we have is the Kingdom of Talmaritia. We do not have time to ask for a shipment of Daturas. By the time they come it would already be too late."

The speck of hope beginning to grow in the Queen's heart instantly died out. But what if... "If we can't bring them here... maybe we could take him there?" She mused.

"That was the risk I was talking about. It wouldn't be advisable to move the patient while he's in such a delicate state. There is quite a high probability that he won't survive the journey. The risk of infection would increase considerably if he were to travel by sea."

"The journey to Talmaritia is only a few day's time, two at the most." Considered the Queen, her mind going a mile per hour. "If he stays here, he probably won't make it more than three days. But if he goes... If he makes it through the journey..."

"The possibility of that is very low, your highness." The royal physician pointed out.

"But so are his chances of surviving anyway if he stays." She countered, already considering the idea. They needed to try, they couldn't just let him die.

There was a moment of silence before the healer heaved out a weary sigh. "I'll let you consider it for a while, but if we are going to move him it needs to be done as soon as possible. You have the last word, Your Majesties." The royal physician bowed his head slightly before retiring, leaving the couple alone in the hallway, a heavy silence lingering between them.

"Catherine...?" King Edward stretched out his hand reaching for his wife, but she ignored his questioning glance and stepped forward. Her hands shook as she pushed the double doors to the infirmary wing open, stepping into the dimly lit room.

The smell of some strong herbs and blood still lingered in the air. The Queen stepped closer to the bed in the middle of the room, where her son-in-law's body lied, unconscious and battered. His face still appeared alarmingly pale, but the pained grimace had disappeared, replaced by a disturbingly blank expression. His torso and chest were tightly wrapped in bandages, successfully hiding the bruises and wounds beneath the linen fabric. In the darkness of the room, it was easy to pretend he was submerged in a deep sleep.

She'd like to believe that was the case. Upon closer inspection, she noticed his chest slightly rising with every breath he took, but his breathing was shallow and faint. He looked too fragile, too weak. It was hard to believe this was the same man that had stood up to that horrible witch just mere hours before, standing tall and defiant, not a single hint of fear in his face even if his eyes betrayed his concern.

A tear slipped down the Queen's cheek, her lips trembling in her effort to control her restrained sobs. She knew it now, she could feel it in her chest. He wouldn't make it, not if he stayed. He was way too pale, far too weak. It was a miracle they had been able to keep him alive for this long, but how much time did they still have before his body finally succumbed?

What would Rapunzel do when she came home to the news that her newlywed husband had passed away in her absence. The grieve would overtake her, that was for sure.

"Catherine... You can't be suggesting..." The King's deep voice rasped somewhere behind her. But she had already made up her mind, there was no other way... They had to.

"What other choice do we have?" She sighed before turning to face her husband. Now that they were alone, King Edward had finally let slip his mask of almost indifferent silence. She knew that frown, she could detect the worry hiding in his eyes, the way his mouth pursed just slightly. He was just as worried as her.

"You heard the healer, it is too risky."

"If he stays he will die anyway." She snapped, her voice strong despite her grief. "Look at him! You think he will make it more than a few days?"

"What if they find Rapunzel? What if she comes back home in time? You know she could heal him." The King tried to reason with her, and for a moment the Queen allowed herself to consider the possibility. But she dismissed the thought as soon as it came.

"The last time our daughter went missing she was gone for eighteen years." She scowled, her eyes ablaze and her jaw set firm. She couldn't let her hopes up, she couldn't let her resolve break. "We can't just wait until a miracle happens, we have to do something!"

"And what if he dies on the way to Talmaritia? What if he only gets worse?" The King's deep blue eyes bore into hers, his stare pleading. "You said it yourself, he's too weak already."

The Queen closed her eyes. "We have to at least try." She whispered. "Rapunzel would never forgive us if we didn't do anything else to save him. We have to take the risk."

Her husband didn't look the slightest bit convinced. His eyes drifted to the injured man lying on the bed beside her, his gaze softening just slightly. With a frown, he let out a heavy sigh.

"What if Rapunzel comes back and he's still gone? What are we going to tell her?"

The Queen turned her back to him. "That we did what needed to be done." She didn't want her daughter to suffer any more than she already had. She desperately hoped with all her heart that Eugene would be strong enough to survive the sail to Talmaritia. That her decision wouldn't deliberately end his life. It was their last hope, that Moon Flower was the only chance they had to save him, and she would take it no matter what.

She took a step closer to the bed, reaching out a shaking hand to stroke Eugene's brown hair, gently brushing it back from his face.

"You need to be strong for her." She whispered, her voice barely audible for anyone to hear. "She needs you now more than ever, you can't leave her now."

He had a whole life ahead of him. Fate couldn't be that cruel to take him away now that he had just married. She needed to hold onto that last bit of hope, she needed to believe that this was for the better.

Holding back her tears she pressed a gentle kiss to the young man's forehead, the gesture felt too much like a goodbye.

With one last sigh she stepped back, turning around to face her husband once more. "Edward, please tell the royal physician that we have made our decision. Eugene will leave in the first boat headed to Talmaritia, at the crack of dawn"

* * *

><p>She had lost count of the time she had spent in the darkness, her knees growing stiff and her throat raw after screaming for so long. It could've been hours, maybe even days. She didn't know and she had stopped caring somewhere along the way. Her eyes felt dry and swollen, she had no more tears to shed anymore. She wished her heart would understand that the pain was going to kill her if it didn't stop soon.<p>

The tender skin around her wrists and ankles had been scrapped raw until they bled after pulling for God knows how long against the shackles trapping her to the stone walls. Only a pale silvery streak of moonlight filtered through the tiny window on the top of the adjacent wall, illuminating the stained and torn silky fabric of her wedding gown. She averted her gaze, the offending cloth only a reminder of everything that had been so cruelly taken away from her.

She pressed her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs in a poor attempt to console herself. As if she could hold herself together before the crumbling pieces of her heart finally came apart. She didn't close her eyes, every time she made that mistake the image of Eugene's face crumpling in agony as Gothel's deadly dagger pierced his skin assaulted her mind, and her own heart screamed in pain as if she was the one who had been stabbed.

The sound of the rickety door creaking made her jump slightly, her head snapping towards the entrance of her lonely prison. The door's hinges groaned as someone pulled it open, an enormous shadow stepping into the dark room, the moonlight barely illuminating the glint of red in a pair of heads.

She averted her gaze the moment she recognized her captors. The redhead twins closed the door behind them with a loud thud, their yellowing teeth glinting in the moonlight as they shared identical malicious grins. Rapunzel pressed herself back against the wall, wishing she could blend and disappear within the stone as the twins took a step toward her.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Chuckled the twin with the prominent scar. "Such a pitiful state for such a pretty thing, don't you think?"

They approached her cautiously, like wolves circling their prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. She shivered under their menacing stares, determined not to look up and give away her fear.

"Rider was definitely a lucky bastard." The man rasped as he regarded her carefully. She could feel their eyes boring into her. "Always the opportunist, that slimy rat he was. No wonder he decided to woo none other than the princess of Corona herself."

The twin with the eyepatch grinned sardonically. "A wise choice, I'll give him that. Not only would he live like a king for the rest of his life, but he would also have quite the pretty body to warm his bed at night."

She flinched at their dark chuckles, their presence looming over her like a storm in the distance, ready to destroy everything in its path. She still didn't look up, even when she could feel the heat of their bodies almost too close for her comfort.

Rapunzel's heart squeezed painfully at the mention of her beloved. The way they talked about him neither surprised her nor enraged her, she was way past that stage, the echo of his name only bringing a painful ache deep in her chest.

"Isn't it tragic though, that he didn't get to enjoy his beautiful wife?" Their husky voices made her stomach clench and her heart hammer against her ribcage, the urge to scream and run growing with each word they uttered. "I wonder..." One of them sneered, reaching a hand out to lightly touch her hair. She flinched away, pressing herself back against the wall. "Did he even get to touch her at all, to enjoy her body while he had the chance?"

Their dark laughter echoed in the empty room, making it seem more thunderous and menacing. In other circumstances she would've blushed furiously at their insinuations, but something in their voice made her chest squeeze unpleasantly.

"Oh, but not to worry," the other twin sneered, his eyes blazing dangerously. "We'll gladly do it for him."

Her head finally snapped up so quickly her neck almost hurt. Rapunzel's eyes narrowed, her gaze ablaze, not betraying the fear growing inside her as she struggled against the shackles restraining her wrists.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed, her voice low and dangerous. She would put up a fight if she had to, she would fight tooth and nail before she let them lay a finger on her.

The twins chuckled darkly, dismissing her almost feral snarl with a lecherous sneer. "You're under no condition to make demands, _princess_."

"No she's not, but if you so much a lay a finger on her I will make sure you both miss your hands dearly in the morning."

The cold voice made Rapunzel's insides freeze. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or irate by her conveniently timed presence. Gothel's shadow lingered in the doorway, her glinting silvery eyes shining like the moonlight, however her cold stare offered no comfort, instead conveying danger and fear wherever her gaze settled.

The Stabbington twins instantly withdrew their reaching hands, taking a cautious step backwards. The slight trepidation was evident in their eyes but their scowls betrayed nothing but irritation.

"You promised us a reward. We've waited long enough as you asked, I think our payment is long overdue." The most outspoken one of the twins glowered in disdain.

Gothel's sneer glinted in the silvery light filtering through the small window. The shadows casting over her youthful face made her appear even more menacing and dangerous. "I promised you a monetary reward, she is _not_ the price for you to claim."

"Well then, when will this monetary reward make its appearance? We've done everything you said and still haven't gained a thing in return!" Both Stabbingtons were getting worked up, their furious scowls and menacing stances would be a dangerous threat to anyone but the self-assured woman standing before them. As irritated as they were they wouldn't do anything against her if they valued their life.

Gothel was apparently thinking along the same lines. She strode gracefully inside the room, her eyes blazing dangerously. "Patience is a virtue boys, I do believe I've told you that before. And as for your reward," she looked them up and down, her calculative stare threatening. "don't you worry, you'll have it soon enough."

The pleasant fake smile plastered over her face instantly vanished to be replaced by a menacing scowl. "However, if you so much as dare lay a finger on her I swear I will make you suffer dearly for your mistake before I end your worthless lives. Did I make myself clear?"

The Stabbington brothers nodded meekly before brushing past her and exited the dark room. Rapunzel's chest heaved with a silent relieved sigh. She didn't allow herself to feel grateful towards the woman who had so cruelly taken everything she held dear and destroyed her happiness. She knew better by now, Gothel didn't do anything if it wasn't for her own benefit. However she couldn't help but wonder why she had stepped in and stopped the disgusting pair before they had the opportunity to abuse her.

Gothel eyed her carefully, as if determining if her precious possession hadn't suffered any damage. Before Rapunzel had time to muse over her own questions, Gothel whirled around, ready to leave her alone once more with nothing but the darkness enveloping her. A wave of panic seized her heart and made her throat close up.

"Wait!" She called out before she had time to stop herself. Her voice felt dry and hoarse after screaming for so long but that didn't prevent her pleading tone from showing. Gothel stopped just before reaching the door, hesitating for a moment before turning to face her.

Rapunzel swallowed. "Please, I need to know." She pushed herself to her knees, her gaze pleading as her eyes welled up with unshed tears. "I _have_ to know... Is he...?"

She trailed off, the lump in her throat too large for her to swallow. But the question lingered in the air, the meaning behind it perfectly clear. She needed to know, she would cling to every last bit of hope if there was still a chance, however little it was, that he was still alive.

Gothel's brow furrowed, her lips pursed distastefully. "All you need to know, my flower, is that he will die anyway." She made a move to leave but Rapunzel's voice stopped her once more.

"Is he still alive?" Rapunzel waited with bated breath, watching Gothel carefully as the woman's hand lingered over the doorknob. "Please... I have a right to know..." She pleaded, disregarding the last bit of pride she still held, tears blurring her vision. After a moment of silence her patience finally snapped, anger swelling inside her at the injustice of it all. "You owe it to me, the least you can do is tell me if my husband is dead!"

Her voice echoed against the stone walls, the anger and desperation evident in her loud cry. Gothel instantly whirled around, however her previously indifferent expression had disappeared. Her eyes ablaze and her features taut and sharp, she glowered at Rapunzel, a deep disdain evident in her enraged scowl.

"Owe it to you?" She hissed, her voice a dangerous whisper. "Owe it to you?! I raised you like my own child. For eighteen years I took care of you as if you were my own daughter, I gave you shelter and protection, I gave you a place to call home, a warm bed to sleep at night and a descent meal every day. I gave you eighteen years of my life, taking care of you and protecting you from the world, and how did you repay me? By throwing me off the tower to my death! And I _owe_ it to you?!"

Gothel's enraged screech made Rapunzel flinch, her pale cheeks turning red with anger. Rapunzel's growing despair clawed at her throat, her own anger flaring inside her at Gothel's tirade. "You never gave me a home, you imprisoned me for eighteen years tricking me into believing everything you said! You took away everything from me; my freedom, my life, my family, my whole happiness is now ruined because of you!" Her chest heaved angrily but she didn't relent.

Gothel's eyes narrowed into slits. "Well I wouldn't have had the need to do it if your family hadn't taken everything from me in the first place!" She cried, her face flushed with anger. "They took the only thing I ever held dear, the only thing I had left in the world. They didn't even ask before they ripped it apart, taking it away from me without so much as a glance. They selfishly destroyed it, all to save the life of their beloved queen and her unborn child!" She took a step towards her, her gaze wild as she gestured wildly. "All I ever did was to take back what rightfully belonged to me. All I wanted was my flower back, I deserved to have back what they stole away from me. I protected you and raised you, like a mother would take care of her child. I wasted eighteen years of my life trying to keep you safe. And all you did in return was send me to my death! I owe you absolutely nothing, if anything _you_ owe _me_! You and your selfish parents that took the only thing I had left in the world and destroyed it."

Gothel's words felt like a slap in the face. The anger blazing inside her dissipated and morphed into an empty feeling of betrayal and bittersweet sadness. Suddenly everything made sense; the mother that always seemed to carry a burden on her shoulders, her exasperated sighs and derisive quips every time Rapunzel said or did something particularly foolish, her critics and condescending smiles followed by a faint spurt of tenderness and almost sweet pats on her hair or cheeks. What Rapunzel had confused with motherly love and sometimes slight exasperation was actually the facade of a woman carrying out a job that she absolutely despised. Despite her fake smiles and sometimes tender gestures, Gothel had always seen her as the reason why her happiness had been ripped away from her. She had always blamed Rapunzel for the loss of her precious treasure, always seen her as a reminder of her parents' 'selfishness'.

Deep inside her, Rapunzel had carried the hope that maybe Gothel had grown to at least appreciate her during the years they had spent together. After all, she had in fact raised her like her own child. But now Rapunzel could see she had been wrong all along. Gothel had never felt anything but resentment towards her. Her one and only love would always be the power of the healing flower.

Somewhere deep in her heart, the wound that Gothel's betrayal had left reopened. Because as much as she wanted to hate the woman before her, she couldn't force herself to despise her as much as she would've liked. Rapunzel had loved Gothel, she had loved her with all her heart, like a daughter would love her mother, and finding out the truth of her intentions had hurt her more than she'd like to admit. She had never wanted to see her die, she had never wished for anything bad to happen to her, despite all the damage and pain she had caused her. She would've liked to think Gothel had grown to love her just a little, she would've liked to forgive her for everything she had done. Because at some point, she _had_ been her mother, the woman with whom she shared her dreams and hopes, the person who took care of her and comforted her in those dark nightmare-plagued nights. She would've liked to believe not all of that had been fake.

A lonely tear slipped past her eyelashes. "I-I never wanted things to end that way." Rapunzel whispered, her breath hitched in her throat as she spoke. "I never wanted you to die. I would change everything if I had the chance, I would give you back your flower if I could, because I..." Her lips trembled. "Because I loved you, mother." A sobbed escaped her as she pronounced the name she had refused to give her since she found out the truth, because it still hurt to think about how much she had done to her, how much she had taken away from her. "I loved you so very much..." And she had, because when she loved, she loved with all her heart. But Gothel had never hesitated before tearing it apart. She had trusted her, she had loved her, and Gothel betrayed her in the most cruel way.

The older woman's eyes widened slightly, her mouth hanging open in a vague gesture of astonishment at her confession. But her surprise didn't last long, and soon she had slipped back to that cool indifferent mask that betrayed no emotion. Gothel's crimson lips pursed thoughtfully, her cold grey eyes regarding her carefully before turning her back to her.

Rapunzel's voice broke as she spoke once more. "Please, tell me... I need to know if he's still alive!" She needed to know if holding onto that last bit of hope would hurt her more when she found out the truth. She needed to know and let the angst and despair clenching her heart go. If she had already lost him, at least she wanted to mourn his death in peace.

Gothel's stance stiffened, her back still turned to her. There was a moment of silence, and then her cold voice finally spoke, "Don't worry, flower. You'll have plenty of time to get over his death."

She never glanced back as she exited the room, leaving Rapunzel alone to suffer in the darkness of her empty prison. With her eyes clenched shut and her hands turned into fists, she finally collapsed to the floor, a broken sob escaping her lips as she let the tears run freely against her already tearstained cheeks.

She didn't know how to interpret Gothel's cruel response, but everything had finally collapsed over her, overwhelming her until her ragged sobs made it difficult for her to breathe. She couldn't allow herself to believe he was gone, she wouldn't allow herself to believe it until she had evidence. But her angst and the painful force squeezing her chest was too much for her to deal with. She couldn't cope with his loss.

He was the only thing anchoring her to the ground, the thought of him the only thing preventing her from drifting away into the sea of despair threatening to drown her. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't lose the light of her life, the only person in the world who understood her and comforted her in a way no one else could. Because if he was gone what was the point for her to stay? She couldn't live in a world where he wasn't around to make her laugh and envelop her in his strong arms. She couldn't live with the thought of never feeling his lips against hers or the warm feel of his skin against her hands.

Her nails dug into the skin of her palms, her sobs growing louder and harder. His name tumbled past her lips in a broken whisper, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as the image of his body crumpling to the ground assaulted her mind again.

Fate couldn't be that cruel to take him away from her just when they were finally married. She gasped for air as the lump in her throat threatened to suffocate her.

"Please... Don't go... Don't leave me..." She whispered, her voice swallowed by the darkness in her room. He couldn't leave her, he promised to stay with her no matter what. Because what would she do if she lost him? She would go to the end of the world with him, she would follow him wherever he wanted to go, even if it meant leaving her whole life behind her, because she loved him enough to give her own life in exchange of his. But if he died...

Only one thought crossed her mind, an anguished plea that she desperately wished would reach his ears. _'Don't go where I can't follow, Eugene.' _Because if he died, then she would be left stranded in a world where she couldn't be happy anymore. She couldn't bare the thought of him gone.

And the worst part was that she hadn't even said goodbye. The last thing they had done was argue before she had said some hurtful things that she didn't mean and left him back in the darkness of the woods. If she hadn't been so foolish, if she hadn't been so reckless then maybe fate would have spared his life. Maybe she would've had the chance to tell him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her.

But she hadn't, and she was finding it hard to hold onto her hope when destiny was being so cruel and the darkness taunted her. Her fists pounded the hard ground defeatedly, her sobs still racking her body.

Her fears were overwhelming, the loss of everything she once held dear, and the idea that she would never get to have a future with the man she loved, the thought that he had been so cruelly taken away from her finally snapped her resolve. It all came to her at once with the force of a hurricane, taking the last bit of her sanity with it.

The tension building in her chest finally snapped, the thought of never knowing what happened to her beloved overcoming her, and the hollow left in her heart hurt way too much.

That night, in the darkness of the woods, an anguished wail broke the silence of the forest, echoing through the shadows of the trees. A scream so painfully raw even the darkest being would pity the owner of that tortured soul; the scream of someone mourning the loss of their love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheesh that was painful to write. So, in a realistic story Eugene really should have to die from that mortal injury, in fact he should already be dead by now, there's no way he could survive that kind of wound. What do you think? Should I make this story a little bit more realistic or stick to the fantasy? *grins evilly*<strong>

**Btw, interesting note: the flower that I mentioned in this story, Datura, is in fact known as moonflower! However it is actually poisonous and has absolutely no healing properties whatsoever, lol. I only borrowed its name for the sake of the story, if you're interested it is actually a very pretty flower. **

**Anyway I would really like to know what you think of this chapter, as always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Any ideas of how this story will conclude? Leave a comment and let me know ;) **


End file.
